Stars Don't Shine
by casui
Summary: Chrono the Sinner, your typical loser at Magdelene High. Everything's the same for him, he has no real friends,no family, life just sucks. That is until a certain person comes to change his life around. Rosette maybe that person that makes Chrono shine.AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_We'll never know what our future holds. _

_And since we can't know, I don't want to just give up and accept things as they are._

_You have to do whatever you can do._

_I'll keep going right up until the end."_

_Rosette Christopher, Chrono Crusade Book 1_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 1: Star light, Star bright

**O**ur story begins at Magdalene Academy, a Catholic High School in New York. The strict school was separated into three main parts: a girls dorm, a boys dorm, and a gym area. The girls never made any contact with the boys since they had separate school areas within their dorms. This made all the boys of the school have no education whatsoever about the feminine race. Especially since most of the boys there had spent the majority of their lives at that school, with only being able to contact _boys_.

Now, within these many boys we shall focus on one, reader. His name is Chrono. Within these many twisting halls and stairways of the school, we find Chrono slugging down a hallway towards his one destination. His destination being, the one place he could call home. If you can call a boys dorm room that changes every two semesters a home.

Oh wait, excuse me, reader. But it seems that I have misnamed our character. In this school, his name resides as:

Chrono the sinner.

Well, that was his official nick name at Magdalene Academy. It's not like Chrono was bad or anything, he just looked…well…like a demon. I mean, who else has natural red eyes? He could've dyed his hair purple, but most people choose to think the truth, that it was his real hair color. It didn't help at all that his so called "best fiend", Aion made him get in all sorts of trouble either. Hmph, it seemed as if the whole World was out to get this Sinner, as if there was a certain crusade against him….Heh, Chrono Crusade.

If anyone had actually gotten to know Chrono, they'd know that he was no "Sinner" in any way. He was just a bit rough on the outside and soft on the inside… Hmm…sounds like a Snicker bar…Mmm…Snickers….Anyway, back to Chrono.

Chrono, having no "real friends" besides Aion and his group of cronies that followed Aion around, sulked in his dorm room. He stretched out on his bed and plugged in his Ipod, blasting his ears with rock music. He sighed; he had nothing to do. He had no girls to go out with, no real friends to hang with, and had no parents to call or visit.

Yes, Chrono was alone in his dorm, in the school, and in the whole World. No one truly cared for him and his life meant nothing to anyone. But luckily for Chrono, fate has a way for setting things up, no matter how many strings need to be pulled, fate must work. This went for him too, meaning, a whole lot of things for Chrono were going to change.

Let us hope, reader, that fate will help Chrono. That a sudden alliance shall become known between fate and him; so that, life will finally take a turn. And everything shall cease to remain the same…

* * *

"Damnit!" Chrono cursed, hoping that the reverend near by hadn't heard him "I hate new semesters!". Besides having to wear an outfit that looked like it came from the 1920's, new semesters meant a 'Welcoming Party". _Party_, the word of evil! He didn't fit in at any kind of party, he just faded in. Plus at the party, the girls dorm on the other side of the school joined in, he and girls just didn't mix- _at all_. 

Ever since he met _that girl, Mary_, he didn't associate with girls at all. Girl,…another word of evil! But besides all that, back to the hating of the semester….

Down a chandelier-lit alcove, Chrono went cursing the whole way as he went up to the main office. Every student without a roommate for their dorm was requested to go there to meet the new students joining that semester. Chrono smirked knowingly, no one would pick to be his roommate. They were always too intimidated by his appearance.

He looked down the row of rowdy, talkative boys until he found an empty seat. Walking over to the seat, there was a drastic silence and plenty of stares and laughs were turned his way. He gave them all intimidating glares, they were instantly silenced. Inside, he was laughing, there was no way he was going to get a roommate now that everyone was scared of him! Knowing this, Chrono's smirk turned into a vampire-toothy grin.

This part was easy. The nuns and teachers would interview him and he'd be honest. Everyone thought he was weird anyway, so if his hobbies were posted up for the new guys to see, no one would ask to be his roommate.

* * *

(Bonus part, you can skip to the next part) 

REMORA, CHRONO INTERVIEW SHEET

School: Magdalene Academy

Last Name: Remora

First Name: Chrono

Age: 16 years

D.O.B: 2/16/86

Record Nickname: Chrono the Sinner

Guardian (s): N/A

Religion: Catholic

Favorite Movie: Terminator 1-3

Favorite Show: Full Metal Alchemist (Anime)

Favorite Book: The Giver By Lois Lowry

Favorite Quote: "You can't wait for your adventure. You have to go out and make one." -Anonymous

Hobbies: Listening to his favorite rock music, watching stars, playing any game that isn't hand-held, and fencing (sword-fights).

Favorite Sport: N/A

* * *

Later on, all the interview papers were posted up for the new guys to see. Chrono sat at a bench nearby to watch them, just to scare them off more. 

Now remember that really sad part about Chrono having no friends or family? Well, there's an advantage to that. Having no friends meant that you were hidden. No one knew anything really about you. Meaning, no one could turn against you, no one could talk about your secrets behind your back, no one could break your heart, no one could kill you from the inside out…

Chrono shook his head, "break his heart" brought back bad memories. Memories of _her_…

Soon, all the new kids were gone, each of them had taken the interview sheet of the person they wanted as their roommate. Chrono smirked as he walked up to the board, his was the only interview left. He congratulated himself, he had the dorm to himself for a whole more year!

"Hey!"

Chrono turned around, surprised that someone had addressed a "Sinner" like himself. Though he wasn't too shocked to see the guy running up to him with luggage behind him, a new guy who didn't know how scary a "Sinner" he was. Hmph. "What?" growled Chrono arrogantly, he looked up into his face, being the shortest at the academy.

The boy had deep blue eyes and seemed heavy-set, he had lumps in his shirt as if he had a watermelon tucked hidden under there. He had on a small cap with his stunning blond hair tucked into a bun in the back of him. He was wearing baggy black slacks and a white button-up shirt. "I got here late. I'm supposed to choose a roommate or something?" Chrono rolled his eyes "The board's right there.". "Oh." the boy scratched his head in embarrassment "thanks.".

Chrono ignored the boy and walked back off to his dorm to celebrate, forgetting who the very last interview sheet had belonged to…

* * *

Thank God there was no class on the first day! Chrono had music blasting in his ears and was routinely staring at the window. Suddenly something interrupted his Linkin Park madness which made Chrono fume with anger. 

KNOCK KNOCK!

Who could possibly be knocking at _his_ door? Chrono smirked evilly, probably some teacher ready to lecture him for something Aion had accused him of doing,… _again._ After three repeating series of this knocking pattern, Chrono opened the door coming face to face with a fist.

BANG!

A small trickle of blood slithered down his forehead. "Oh applesauce! I didn't want to hit _him!_ Are you ok!" Chrono sat up to face the face of his attacker. It was the boy he had seen this morning, his face looked slightly flushed and he was staring at him with apologetic eyes.

"Whatever." Chrono shrugged it off "What do you want?" he said, his voice raised and powerful. "Horsefeathers! You're bleeding!" Chrono found a tissue being dabbed against his forehead and soon gentle hands, checking for any signs of injury. Finally, the boy stood up and away from Chrono. "I'm sorry, I was trying to knock on the door but your head got kind of in the way…" Chrono glared, asking once again:

"What do you want!…Who the hell are you!"

The boy was a bit taken a back at his language, this _was_ a Catholic school. "I'm Joshua Christopher!" a glare met the new boy's eyes "And I care because?' the annoyed Sinner retorted.

"Well,…I'm your new roommate."

Chrono nearly fainted right there and then. "R-R-Roommate?" "Yep!" said the boy cheerfully, he put an arm around Chrono's shoulders and hugged him as if he were a long lost brother. A very bold personality, too bad he didn't know the rules yet. Chrono easily shook away from the hug and glared at him.

"Don't touch me."

Joshua frowned at his attitude "What's with the sour attitude, buster? I just want to be your friend, we _are_ roommates now.". Chrono froze at those words. "_Friend_…_he wants to be my friend…_". "Listen kid, we've got to try and change your room. You can't be my roommate."

Joshua seemed taken a back "Why not?" "'Cause…'Cause…Look, we just can't!". Two fierce glares met, fire burning in between "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me why!". Chrono growled "Just forget it." he shut the door of his room and walked back over to his bed where his Ipod was awaiting him.

"Your just going to leave me standing here!" Chrono shot him a death glare. In silence, he took Joshua's bags and dumped them on the spare bed. He walked back over to his Ipod saying these last words: "Don't talk to me.".

The new roommate simply glared in his direction. He began to unpack and settle in the bed on the other side of the sun-lit room, mumbling about how rude his new roommate was…

* * *

The next day, Chrono was walking to his first class, growling about how the year was going to be the worst of his life. Great, first period was the worst, Sister Kate a.k.a Math. The subject and teacher of evil! Being seated, as usual, in the back of the class, the bell rung and the lesson began. 

"As you see here, the square root can also be found by using what's called a radical-" the sister was cut off by a loud knocking at the door. Chrono's eyebrow's shifted, there was something about that knocking that was familiar… "Yes?" Sister Kate cooed, slightly annoyed that her class was disrupted. She opened the door to see the one and only Joshua. His hair was done in a messy bun, his clothes look like they were _literally_ thrown on him, and he was sweating from head to toe.

He wiped sweat off his brow "Sorry I'm late, umm…Sister-" "Sister Kate" the teacher growled. "Right, I didn't know what time class started. I made it here as fast as I could." "**Your late.**" a harsh voice came from the woman. Joshua gulped "S-S-Sorry…" a glare burned into Joshua's skull. This teacher was mean… "I'll let you off because it's your first day but-" she looked him in the eye "**Don't you EVER be late again. Do I make myself clear?"**.

Joshua nodded nervously before he was directed to sit in the back. And as luck has it, right next to his good ol' roommate. Chrono banged his head on the desk as he sat next to him, this was _not_ happening… "Hey Chrono?", Joshua said, knowing his name from the interview sheet. Chrono didn't answer, he knew better than to talk in _this_ class. "Why's that old hag so strict?"

Chrono looked up and stared at his roommate. He could sense something bad was going to happen. Joshua had already been late, making the Sister already pissed off, but to call her an _old hag?_ Oh Lord. Chrono, not wanting to be caught in the madness, edged his seat away from Joshua, making the boy give him a quizzical look.

Sister Kate stopped writing on the chalkboard. She turned her head ever so slowly to let the anger bubble through her before she let it loose. Within seconds, Sister Kate was at Joshua's desk and requesting for him to stand. Being shocked at how quick she was, he stood and was soon in a twisted head-lock. Now don't get me wrong, reader, Sister Kate was a nun, but she was a _violent_ nun.

* * *

After class… 

"That was the scariest teacher I've ever seen!" whispered Joshua in fear, walking next to Chrono. "Can you leave me alone? Go get some new friends!" a glare came out of the blonde "Not until you tell me why you don't want me as your roommate!". Chrono huffed out a sigh "Whatever".

Joshua followed behind Chrono, glaring the whole time. As they walked out of the boys dorm and towards the gym area Joshua couldn't help but think: _"Why's he so grouchy! Doesn't he want friends! Does he have any at all!"_.

Next class was gym, and once again luck granted them with having the same class. "Alright ladies! Get out on the track! I want to see five laps done today!" the coach blew his whistle. Chrono sighed, he wasn't dressed for gym but he began to run. Suddenly, running up next to him was Joshua wearing a white t-shirt and navy shorts. Where'd he get the uniform from that fast?

Chrono shrugged it off that wasn't what was confusing him. Was it just him or did Joshua's legs have a shape to them? He looked at his own legs, they were muscular and healthy but definitely not rounded and shapely. Hmm…maybe he _was_ heavy-set…But did heavy-set people have shapely hips, thighs, and slender calves? He didn't know so he shrugged it off, maybe it was some birth defect…

* * *

About fifteen minutes later… 

The coach blew his whistle "Everyone in the shower! Move it! You've got fifteen minutes!". Joshua froze on the track "S-Shower?" he stuttered "Yeah, you heard him." Chrono said, his voice tired as he walked towards the boys locker room. Joshua was walking next to him, but was very hesitant to go in.

Inside, steam and the putrid smell of sweat filled the air. Chrono walked over to his locker, sat on a bench, and then began to remove his shoes. Joshua started to shake, he walked in and sat next to Chrono, sweat streaming down his brow. Chrono, seeing sweat suddenly drop to the floor was curious "You alright?". Joshua didn't answer, he was looking the other way as if trying to avoid looking at him period. What was with him?

Suddenly, a boy with no towel on passed in front of them and walked towards his locker. Joshua's eyes got wide. All of a sudden, he fell backwards over the bench.

Chrono's eyes bugged out of his head. What was wrong with this kid? He checked his pulse, it was still beating. So, Joshua had fainted. Grunting, he lifted him over his shoulder, not bothering to tell the coach who wouldn't give a damn and walked out towards the infirmary.

* * *

"So is he ok?" 

The doctor, also known as the Elder shook his head. His fingers were on his chin and he had a huge grin on. Chrono sat patiently in the waiting room, knowing that the Elder was sometimes hesitant. "Where did you find this student again?"

"I told you, he fainted in the boys locker room." Chrono said for the third time that hour. Didn't he believe him? Even though he _did_ have a "Sinner's" reputation… "Hmm…umm…Chrono was it?" he nodded "Follow me,". Chrono got up and was led into the patient room.

He saw Joshua asleep in a white hospital bed, a white cover on him and his hair out of it's bun and the length was now at his shoulder's. "Yes?" Chrono asked after a minute of silence passed by. "Look Chrono," he pulled back the cover, Chrono's eyes got big.

"Now tell me,…do _boys_ where bra's?" Chrono jaw dropped and he stared in utter shock, staring at the straps of white lace. He quickly looked away, a tender blush occupying his cheeks. It all made sense now. The long hair in a bun, the shapely legs, fainting when he saw a naked _guy_…

It took Chrono a full ten minutes to get over the shock and to take away the silence the room had. "So,…your telling me that…He's a _she?"_ The Elder nodded "Unless he's gay or has physiological problems…". "Well, can you make sure, cause it could be physiological." Chrono said, hoping to God that it was. "Well,…" The Elder grinned, a twinkle in his eye "the only way to do that is…"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

Chrono turned the whole opposite direction this way he couldn't see "Joshua" at all. The Elder laughed at his childishness and began to examine his patient.

A few minutes of silence went bye until…

"Hrn…what happened- YOU PERVERT!" All of a sudden, Chrono saw the Elder bang against the wall, his face looked swollen and had a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. He turned around, "Joshua" was awake. "Joshua, or…whoever you are, you just punched out your doctor!" Chrono exclaimed, amazed that his strength had taken the strong, yet old man down.

"Well he shouldn't of been putting his hands up my-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Chrono screamed yet again, flushing a purplish red color.

"Joshua" glared at the now unconscious Elder then his face suddenly went to a scared expression. "Up my…" "Joshua's" face flushed red and his hands flew around his abdomen "My bra!- you- did you see- what did you-". Chrono shook his head "I didn't see anything. But tell me, _Joshua_, are you a girl and who are you?"

"Joshua" gulped. "Well,…" he began sadly "I guess the jig is up…" ,his voice had 1920-style lingo. "I **am** a girl and my name is Rosette Christopher. But if you tell anyone…" Chrono listened intently as Rosette covered herself with the hospital sheets "I'll never be able to see my family again.".

Chrono was shocked even more than before. How was that even possible? He wanted to press on so many questions but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. He just nodded dumbly, as if he understood every word and knew exactly how she felt and knew her situation. "I won't tell as long as we get out of here without anyone else knowing. Good thing, the old doc's asleep.".

Rosette was taken aback by his sudden kindness, especially from the first impression she was given. She nodded, smiling. "But umm…Chrono?" he nodded "Would you mind passing over my clothes?" he feel over anime-style.

* * *

When the duo had finally left, the Elder opened his eyes. "I guess it's safe to be "conscious" now…Hmm…" he smiled "Looks like little Chrono finally has himself a friend…".

* * *

"Phew!" Chrono panted, leaning back on the door of his dorm room. They had to run through the halls in order to not be spotted "cutting class". Even though they had a good reason, reader, do remember that Chrono didn't ask permission to go to the infirmary with "Joshua" who is now Rosette. 

Rosette walked over to her bed and laid down, immediately taking her hair out and slipping off her shoes. Chrono walked in behind her, and reached for his Ipod. "Hey Chrono," she stopped him before _"Breaking the Habit" _had a chance of reaching his ears. "What?" he retorted, his attitude in his voice but it didn't sound as cruel as before "why won't you tell my secret?".

Chrono looked at her, then tore the gaze away slowly and turned his attention to the window. "You know,…when I was younger, a girl I knew told me something about stars. She said that every life had it's own star and that no star could shine on it's own." he paused, no interruptions. This surprised him, whenever he had tried to say anything no one would bother to listen or would laugh or even start a new subject in he middle of his sentence.

Hesitant, he continued "In order to make your star shine, you have to make life worth your while and help other stars out there to shine. And I thought…if you can't ever see your family again then your star won't shine. So I just wanted to help you shine…". Suddenly, he found his own hands over his mouth "I didn't mean it that way! That came out wrong! It almost sounded like I wanted to be your-" Rosette walked over to him and knelt to his eye level "friend?" she finished for him.

Chrono gulped, "…Yea.". She shook her head and stood back up, breaking the gazing between them. "You don't need to be afraid." he suddenly felt his bangs being moved from over his eyes by gentle hands. His bangs were tenderly pushed aside so that fire-red eyes were looking into river-blue's.

"A real friend won't ever tell your secrets. A real friend is someone you will always know to trust from your heart. A real friend will tell you straight out that your being a baby when your sad about what you don't have and wish you had, this way you can approve yourself and except who you are." her bangs were over her eyes.

"What do you mean by that-"

Rosette grinned a wide grin and patted Chrono on the back. "You like Rock music, huh? I think Pop's way better though.", she said knowing what kind of music he liked from the interview sheet.

"Huh!" Chrono blinked at her. …umm what just happened to the serious mood? "What about the real friend thing…" "Horsefeathers!" she interrupted "I was just in the moment, was all. Now who's your favorite artist/band? Is it Evanescence, Green Day, M.C.R, Linkin Park! Hey! Have you ever heard Madonna? Madonna's really good and-".

A hand was suddenly put firmly to her mouth "You talk a lot." Chrono said. When he let her go, Rosette simply smiled at him "I like Linkin Park…Pop's ok…". Rosette's smile grew as she began to ramble about how good Pop music was, spite his shy answer.

As the day went on, reader, Chrono for the first time really in his life, smiled. Not an evil smile, or jealous grin, or even an envious vampire-toothy grin. This smile was of pure joy. And from here on, you could tell that this just had to be the start of a beautiful friendship…If you don't think it'll turn out so, remember my message on fate, how else would life turn around? Heh, well if knowing the only girl who goes to school at the boy's dorm isn't a life turner than please tell me what is.

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Whatever you say, you're still you, Berry._

_How could I quit being your friend just because you became the latest Mew Mew?_

_Don't underestimate me!"_

_-Tasuku Meguro, Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode, Book 1_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Me: Hello all readers! This is the one the only----CASUI! **

**Brother: Woot, whoever cares raise your hand (makes me put my hand down) NO ONE!**

**Me: Shut up, you're so mean!**

**Brother: So are you.**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of my story! If you think it's good please review. If not, I accept criticism as well. But I warn you- NO FLAMERS! Flamers will answer to Chrono's horns! So watch yourself, flamers…**

**Brother: (secretly flames)**

**Me: Grr…you just love to piss me off don't you?**

**Brother: YEP! (smiles)**

**If this story is successful, I'll try to update regularly (On Mondays 6:00pm EST). I'm trying to organize all my story updates so be patient with me. Well, all you have left to do is:…**

**REVIEW!**

**PS- Psst! Reviewers get previews of the next chapter if they want to (you must ask to get)**

**-casui**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I GOT 10 REVIEWS! (screams) Thank you so much guys! I'm so glad you like the story so much! As always, review and ask for a preview at the end please. As a special treat for so many reviews, I'm making a little picture (Not really that great, but it's hard work!). Plus, I'm so sorry this is a day late (don't ask, please)… Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Feel the rain on your skin!  
No one else can feel it for you,_

_Only you can let it in!_

_No one else, no one else,_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Treat yourself with words unspoken,_

_Live your life with arms wide open!_

_Today is, where your book begins,_

_The rest is still Unwritten…"_

_-Chorus to "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 2: Make a Wish

**C**hrono moaned, lifting his head up. He looked at the messy covers of his bed and then across the room to see his roommate snoring away. He remembered that yesterday he had met Rosette, his roommate. The one girl who had snuck through the most strict school policy. She was the only _girl _at the _boys _dorm at Magdalene Academy and Chrono was the only one besides her to know it. That reader, is what they would assume. But because evil exists in the World, reader, there would be more to know, many more to know…

Slouching as he got up, he went over to his roommate's bed to make sure that the girl was asleep. She was knocked out, he could tell when he accidentally turned on his radio and the girl still didn't stir. That meant it was safe to get dressed. He walked over to his dresser. Quickly slipping on his 1920's-style uniform, he glanced at the bottom drawer where no clothes were kept. There on the Maple wood was a golden pocket watch, he could still remember the face of who gave it to him…

Chrono shook his head violently, he couldn't remember it. The outcome of his memory was too painful. He looked at his radio-clock, it was already 7:50! Class started in twenty minutes! He gathered his books and dashed out the door to class, forgetting to wake his roommate whom was still sleeping like a rock.

* * *

Why was math class always first thing in the morning! Chrono grumbled curses, giving the reverend at the corner suspicion. He walked upstairs and toward room 110. Where the subject and teacher of evil lived, just waiting in excitement to make his life a living hell.

The bell rung just as Chrono had taken his seat in the back of the classroom. Sister Kate entered the room and stood, welcoming the class with a smile. She began the lesson after a quick attendance and began to scribble on the chalk board. "Continuing what we were going over yesterday…" a loud knocking at the door interrupted her.

Chrono couldn't help but laugh when the teacher answered the door. He should've known, there stood Rosette in her boy's disguise with bags under her eyes. She was once again sweating from head to toe and was being glared at by the teacher of evil. He could practically see the rage Sister Kate was feeling right now.

"Hey Sister Kate, sorry about being late-" "**AGAIN.**" Sister Kate finished for her, growling. "Yeah…I'll just go sit down now…" Rosette tried to tip-toe by the angered sister but she was too quick. Rosette was pulled by the collar to face the sister "**YOU ARE LATE FOR MY CLASS YET AGAIN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE NEW TO THIS SCHOOL! BE LATE ONCE MORE, AND I'LL ENSURE YOU THAT YOU WILL BE SEEING THE PRINCIPAL!" . **

After being released, Rosette gulped and practically ran to her seat which was once again, next to Chrono. Chrono paid about every bit of his attention to the teacher, if he didn't pay attention while she was in this pissed mood, he was dead. Soon something interrupted his focus, a loud snoring sound was booming through the classroom, making every student look in it's direction.

Chrono sweat dropped; of course, it was Rosette. Her hair had fallen out of it's bun and was sticking straight up in the air, her mouth was oozing drool, and she was laid back in her chair snoring away. Chrono almost burst out laughing, it was indeed a comical sight. Unlike Chrono, the rest of the class was surrounded in laughter.

Sister Kate stopped writing on the board. Uh oh. Chrono remembered what happened last time, "Rosette!" he whispered harshly to the sleeping blonde. She wouldn't stir. Goodness, how could she be so tired? Oh well, Chrono sighed, edging his seat away from her once again in order not to get in the mess awaiting her.

Reader, can you imagine the rage going through Sister Kate right now? "He" had been late twice in a row, disrupted her class three times, and now this snore! Slowly she turned her head around, a glare burning at every student who laughed. The class was soon silenced except for the snores of sleeping Rosette.

Once again, Sister Kate zoomed over to Rosette's seat, Instead of stupidly asking her to stand, she put her hands on her shoulders firmly and shook her. "JOSHUA!"

"Hrn…" Rosette made an awaken noise "Huh? What?". After Sister Kate was sure that her student was awake, she seized her in a violet hemlock. "Fight Fight!" some of the students laughed. Chrono looked to see that the one's saying this were no other than Viede, Genai, and Aion. Also known as the _other_ Sinners of the high school.

Aion, seeing Chrono's watchful eyes smirked at him and gave him an equalizing evil stare. Chrono quickly looked away and turned his gaze back over to the painful academic in the classroom.

Aion's eyelids fell down halfway, he could tell that something was wrong. Chrono, usually wouldn't ignore Aion like that, the "staring contest" would usually last until Sister Kate interrupted them for not paying attention. Then Aion would blame Chrono and he'd laugh as he'd get in trouble.

Aion glared at the back of Chrono's head, he'd find out why his little play toy was not being obedient to him. He would and it'd be damn easy too…

* * *

"Rosette!"

Rosette blinked her eyes open and saw that she was leaning on a wall in the middle of the hallway. There was no one around her except the red-eyed boy in front of her. "You fell asleep again…" he stared at her "Why are you so tired?". She sweat dropped "Umm… I kind of stayed up a bit late and……" she drifted off, then asked "What class do we have next?".

Chrono rolled his eyes "Figure it out. I don't have all the same classes as you." his attitude spoke with anger. Rosette stared at him "LISTEN BUSTER, IF WE'RE GOING TO BE ROOMMATES, YOU'VE GOT TO BE A LITTLE NICER TO ME!" Chrono ignored her loud voice. He crossed his arms "And what's going to make me do that?" Rosette's glare burned through the bangs that were covering her eyes. She attacked.

Chrono found two uncomfortable fists on the sides of his head, grinding away at his skin. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" he began to scream through the abandoned hallway. "HMPH!" the blonde stopped torturing the boy. Chrono's head felt light and dizzy, he almost fell over. "That answer your question? Or do you need a better answer?" she pulled up her sleeve to show her arm and fist.

Chrono glared at her and pouted like a small child "We've got Remington's class.". "Remington's class?" Rosette asked, confused. Chrono said nothing more, he knew the bell was about to ring. "Hurry up!" he began to run towards the end of the hall way where room 105 was located. "No, you wait up!" Rosette growled, running in pursuit of the short teen.

The fierce pair burst into the door just as the bell rung. Father Remington nodded at them and gestured for them to sit down "Good of you to join us, Chrono and-". He paused for a minute, was this a new student? He looked at his attendance list, it said everyone was here now that he had marked off Chrono, who was he?

"Umm… I'm afraid you don't have my class this period, young sir with the blonde hair." the father said, putting his list down on his desk. Rosette turned around, not having reached her seat yet. That's when she truly looked at Father Remington for the first time, a small tinge of red crossed her cheeks.

Father Remington had relaxed, neat blond hair with uniquely spiky bangs that swayed in his face. He had a slightly French accent and had on navy pants along with a loose white button-up shirt. The shirt wasn't buttoned until the third button down giving her a glance at his muscled chest. His eyes were brown, but with a hint of amber gold within them. His smile gleamed at her, even though he wasn't showing his teeth.

Rosette nearly flushed dark red but stopped herself. "B-but, it's on my schedule." "Hmmm…" Remington thought "Well then, you must be a new student, yes?". Rosette nodded, the father picked up a pencil and began to scribble something on the sheet "Your name, sir?". She gulped, why did he have to look so good? "Ros- Joshua Christopher.".

"Take a seat next to Chrono. Welcome to the school, Joshua." he smiled, putting the list down "I hope you'll enjoy your first semester here.". Rosette sat down, still facing him with a stronger blush now. She gulped again "Y-Yeah…".

Chrono stared at the teacher, then back at Rosette. His fist clenched. Was it just him or was there a blush on her face? That's when, reader, Chrono noticed what he was doing. He quickly relaxed his hand and took out his notebook, mumbling to himself "She's a girl anyway, it's natural for her to like a boy like that…". His expression softened "Yeah, _like that_" inside he added _'And no where close to like me…'_.

A slight blush covered his face, he almost shouted out what his thoughts screamed; "What am I doing! I don't even _like_ the girl! She's just an annoying girl with anger issues who's always, always, ALWAYS, late for math class!".

Reader, do you realize that Chrono has never in his life associated with a girl? His mother doesn't even count since she died when he was very young. That was when he was about seven, at that age you don't learn very much about women. In fact, usually girls are in the "gross-out" factor at that age. But still, even though he was educated a bit from Aion and school, he knew nothing of the feeling he was getting right now. The feeling he got when Rosette looked at Remington and Chrono noticed that she never gave him that look **ever**.

But what Chrono doesn't know is that, reader, it has only been two days. Only two days since he has known a girl _this_ personally. Reader, they've just met. For now, we will have to observe before there is action and just as Chrono, we will wait for his time to come (casui winks).

* * *

About 6 periods of class later…

"I've only known her for two days!"

Chrono was in his dorm room, Rosette had gotten detention with Sister Kate and was now in her classroom dusting erasers. This incident, left him alone in his small, shared home. He had been thinking about the small red tinge that had covered his face ever since the incident happened and he was no where near stopping, reader. He shook his head, he needed to get his mind off her. They weren't even friends. _Remember Chrono_, he reminded himself, _avoid friends at all costs, it only causes heartbreak in the end_.

He sighed, that word again. _Heartbreak_, he was definitely adding that to the "words of evil" list. Chrono collapsed on his bead, hearing the springs squeak in agony. He pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes. After a day like this, he certainly needed some sleep.

* * *

"Hmm…" Viede smirked. He was in the hallway in hot pursuit of the blond boy walking in front of him. Aion had charged him ten dollars to "quietly" find out why Chrono wasn't being his little servant any longer. He also was told to keep watch of the new guy too.

Viede had accepted this request eagerly, and that's how we find him sneaking throughout the hall. Do you remember what I said about evil, reader? Well, considering the circumstances you can a surely tell who the evil of this story comes from. And so, as all stories with good and evil go, the evil tries with all it's power to take down the good, in anyway it can. That is how we find Viede with his ear pressed to the door of Dorm Room #17, listening to the young blonde and his roommate.

"R-Rosette?" Was the first word he heard, this startled him. Who was Rosette? He was well aware that Chrono was the new guy's roommate but who was this girl that he spoke of? Did they keep a girl hostage in their room? Oh my word, maybe Chrono truly was a Sinner.

"Oh hey, Chrono. Did I wake you up? Sorry, I was just coming in…" then he heard strange laughter. OMG . Viede's eyes widened, were they at it or something! Wait a minute. Viede's eyes widened even more, did that girl just say she just came in! OMG again. Was that guy- No it couldn't! But soon the laughter of the room faded and a sly "Suuure" was heard from Chrono. OMG- three times! That sure sounded very sly and from guy-to-guy it did sound like he was being aroused.

"Rosette," he heard Chrono say then a "Huh?" rang through the air along with the sound of bed springs. OMG! Viede had to report this to Aion immediately he thought, running off to his boss' dorm.

* * *

Rosette walked into her dorm room around 6pm, growling and moaning. "Why's that grouch of a teacher gotta be so mean…Dusted the erasers five times! Two times for each time I was late and a bonus just for being so 'behaved' "!. The angered blonde tore the hair band out of her head and called out to the room "Chrono!".

She walked deeper into the room, opening the blinds. Doing this she caused poor Chrono to groan in his sleep and turn over to face the darker side of the room. She blinked at him, kneeling down by his bedside. "Chrono?" she whispered, no reply. She stood then sat on the edge of his bed, quietly not to disturb him. He was sound asleep, the little breaths coming out of his mouth, blowing his bangs back and forth.

Rosette smiled, blushing a bit as she pushed the bangs behind his ear. Chrono smiled in his sleep, mumbling a word that made Rosette question something in her mind "Mary…". "Mary?" Rosette repeated out loud in shock, who knew that Mr. Anger-problems would have a girlfriend? Or maybe she was a figment of his dreams or a sister or a relative…

Rosette blinked at the slumbering boy. She remembered the interview sheet having said nothing about his family life. It even said that his guardian's names were unavailable. She frowned, she wanted to ask him about himself, to find out more than what a simple sheet would tell her. But what if she asked him something that hurt him…Like about his family, what if he had no family members left?

Rosette's blue eyes softened, fixing on the small boys face. "Chrono…" she said sadly, hoping that wasn't the truth. "Hunh!" Chrono moaned. Rosette's eyes bugged out of her head. He couldn't see her like that! As Chrono turned over to see what disturbed him she jumped from the bed and ran over to her side of the room.

"Huh?…R-Rosette?"

Rosette froze in midst of running for her bed to pretend that she was asleep. She slowly turned her head "Oh hey, Chrono? Did I wake you up? Sorry I was just coming in, a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed goofily, lying horribly. Chrono sweat dropped "Sure…".

Rosette smiled at him and turned the other way, hoping that he didn't know she was there. "Rosette," Uh oh. "Huh?' she answered, sitting down on her bed making the springs on her bed squeal. "You never told me,…why did you come to the boy's academy instead of the girl's?". She blinked at him and looked down. Slowly, her knees rose to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them, as if wanting to never let them go in her curled little ball.

"I was searching…for my brother."

Chrono was shocked by this, _'Was that what she meant when she would never see her family again?'_. "We got separated when we were at the orphanage." Rosette began to explain "I ran away from there and began to track him down. I finally learned that he would be at this school, I even saw his record. I just…haven't _found _him yet.".

Chrono blinked at her, that was the true reason? Definitely not what he was expecting. "I'm so sorry." he said, walking over to her. Her face smiled at him, but he could tell she was hurt from just brining the subject up. "What's his name?" he didn't want to upset her further, but he wanted to know. "Joshua Christopher."

"What!" Chrono stared at her for a few minutes in silence "So you took up your brother's name?". Rosette nodded "…What if we could find him together?". Rosette's eyes widened, she had to do a double take before she could believe he had said that. Chrono smiled at her bewildered look, winking at her "It'll be easy!".

Rosette was about to point it in his face that he was acting friendly, but she shook the thought off. She nodded "Right!" she held out her hand Chrono stared at it. "From this day forward, I Rosette Christopher make a promise- no too simple- A contract with you that we shall find my brother, Joshua Christopher!" Chrono smiled slightly, taking her hands and shaking it firmly finishing the contract off with, "No matter what!".

With that, Chrono cleared his throat, slightly blushing. "Remember, I'm just helping you out. It's nothing personal." "I know." Rosette told him, making Chrono simply stare at her. That's when she gave him a wink "We're just helpful roommates, aren't we Chrono?". Chrono's face had red tinge "Y-Yea,…Just roommates."

All of a sudden, Rosette pointed towards the window "Look! The stars are out!". She smiled and then closed her eyes "So…" Chrono said, even though his secret hobby was gazing at the stars at night. "Let's make a wish that our contract will come true!" she smiled, he rolled his eyes "You know how naïve that sounds?". She glared at him "So does your idea about every life has it's own star and the shining thing…" Chrono glared back at her.

Suddenly, an amused smirk crossed her face, soon forming a smile, then bubbly laughter escapes her lips. Chrono rolled his eyes _'What an air-head.'_ but soon the laughter faded. Rosette once again turned to face the window singing:

"_Stars grant this wish,_

_My heart will soar,_

_And not be---squished_."

Chrono laughed; "Squished?" Rosette glared at him playfully "It rhymes!". "Barely!" Chrono laughed harder. Rosette rolled her eyes, blushing slightly with embarrassment. She turned back to the stars to finish her wish:

"_Please forgive my sins,_

_And fulfill this whim:_

_Let the contract come true,_

_Seal this plead tonight._"

With that, Rosette opened her eyes and smiled at Chrono who had an amused smirk on his face. "_Forgive my sins? _We're you praying?" Rosette glared, smashing his fist to his head to give him a playful noogie. Chrono laughed, rubbing his head. Rosette tried not to smile but Chrono's painful face and his laughter just made her laugh along too.

* * *

Meanwhile…

You will have to forgive poor Viede, reader. For he is what some people call a delinquent. I, myself, and excuse me for my abruptness, reader, call him a moron. And because the names he is called are true to his intelligence, he is now knocking on the door of Dorm Room #47.

The door swings open, this reveals a very annoyed looking teen of about sixteen years. His silvery white hair is in a long ponytail and his glaring gray eyes were dull and hazy. He had on a white jacket with an undone white button-up shirt, making his six-pack flash out to the World. He had square-rimmed glasses that hung at the end of his pointed, tan nose.

"What!" Aion growled arrogantly "I'm a bit busy if you didn't see?". Busy? Viede looking into his room and saw that practically hanging on the back of him, trying to pull him back into the room was a girl named Rizelle. Rizelle, being the only girl Sinner (besides Shader who didn't really count), had a bad reputation over in the girls dorms. But, besides Rizelle the Sinner being her nickname she also had the horrid nickname of well "slut.".

Viede smirked with jealousy, seeing that Rizelle had lived up to that nickname. "Hello!" Aion interrupted his thoughts. "Sorry, I found out a bit about Chrono and that guy." "Yea, and?" the teen growled, wanting to fill his lustful needs as soon as possible. "Well, it seems this guy isn't any regular guy…"

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_I linger in the doorway,_

_Alarm clock screaming, _

_Monsters calling my name, _

_Let me stay!_

_Where the wind will whisper to me,_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling,_

_Tell a story…_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me,_

_Don't say I'm out of touch,_

_With this rampant chaos, your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,_

_The nightmare, I built my own world to escape…"_

_-First two verses and chorus to "Imaginary" by Evanescence_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Another chapter done and done! Sorry they're so short. I left you all with a small cliffy, don't hate me for it though! The next chap is on it's way!**

**Dakota (brother): I'm so bored**

**Casui: So?**

**Dakota: Why did you have to make such a boring story on Chrno Crusade and not Kingdom Hearts!**

**Casui: (fuming) Grr…**

**Dakota: Oh well, I'm going off to do something more _exciting_.**

**Casui: GRRR!**

**Dakota: See ya, I'm off to play Kingdom Hearts…la la la**

**Casui: (About to lose it)**

**Dakota: Oh yea, see ya loser! (runs off)**

**Casui: GRRR! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO PISS ME OFF!**

**Dakota: (laughing) **

**Casui: Evil Brat! (gives wedgie) Anyway, just ignore our big happy family**

**Dakota: OW!**

**Casui! Review please! No Flamers, Chrono's horns will come after you evil flamers!**

**Dakota: LET GO YOU MORON!**

**REVIEW!**

**casui**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Early update everyone! I feel like I'm rushing this story a bit. Does anyone think that the plot is A. Rushed, B. Too easy to figure out, C. Just Fine, or, D. Other? Please answer, guys. I really want to know this way I can fix out the other chapters. Well,…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

****

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_I'll believe,_

_all your lies,_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe,_

_Close your eyes,_

_I'll be anything for you"_

_-Anything For You, Chorus by Evanescence_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 3: Falling Star

**W**e find Rosette Christopher flicking her nails at the dust on the windowsill, this Wednesday night. Not a very clean thing, reader, but you must excuse our Rosette; for she is, well…quite unoccupied, in other words: bored. Chrono was snoring happily on his bed, having conked out from the lack of sleep he had from doing homework all night. Thus, leaving Rosette alone on this Wednesday, wait… Now Thursday morning.

Rosette frowned, whispering a name and writing it out in the scattered dirt _"Joshua"_. Now, even though it's approximately midnight at Magdalene Academy, reader, poor Rosette could not sleep. Even though, she's only going to end up sleeping in and going to school late, as her usual routine, she can't help it, reader. Can you imagine worrying over a loved one night after night, not being able to sleep just because you don't know where they are.

Sucking on the inside of her cheek, hungrily, Rosette turned towards the bed. Colliding with the mattress, she sniffed, feeling tears coming on. "Joshua…" she whispered into her sheets, she hadn't seen her brother since he was four and she was six. It's been ten years since they had parted, ten years without any real family, ten harsh years, _alone._

"So, _this _is what you meant by staying up late." a smug voice sounded from across the room. Rosette sat up straight and shocked out of the covers. She turned to see a smirking Chrono, his hair out of his usual braid, shining in the moonlight. Well, actually post-lamp-lights, face it, reader, in New York you can see stars and _rarely_ the moon.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she softly pressed her fist to his head. Chrono smoothed the loose hairs that had been ruffled during her soft noogie and his sleep. "What are you doing?" he asked, only having seen her gazing at the stars out the window then crash on the bed. Rosette pouted "None of your business." she stated simply, her voice quiet.

Chrono was taken aback at this response, sure he wasn't so open with her when they had first met, but she had. Reader, think about it. Rosette had been the optimistic one, the bold one, the one to be polite and patient even though Chrono was just the opposite. Now, reader, she was being quiet, hidden, and not herself, according to Chrono. Even though they had just met merely two days ago, Chrono read people's personalities easily, especially based on a first impression. And this was not what he was expecting from her, reader, not at all.

He remained silent, watching her hide under the covers of her bed and mumble something that sounded distinctly familiar. He sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to sit on her feet "You ok?" he whispered, being careful not to be all too friendly. Rosette opened her eyes, looking at the embroidered pattern on the quilt above her head, following it's stitches to the bottom her bed where a shadow hung above her.

She blinked at the shadow, had she heard wrong? "W-What'd you say?" Chrono gulped, his cheeks flushing slight pink. He gulped and began to mumble something, "What?" Rosette asked. He let out a huge sigh and repeated, loud enough so she could hear "Are you alright?". Rosette had to remove the sheets and look around the room to make sure no one else was there to say that.

"Yeah I said it." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "…I guess,…I'm _not_ alright." Chrono half-smiled, he was glad she was being honest with him now at least. "I was just thinking about…Joshua. I haven't seen him in the school yet. I'm beginning to think he got transferred." Rosette wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them into her chest.

Her head drooped, hiding her face in her knees, her blonde bangs falling over her knee-caps. "I haven't seen him in so long…I don't even know if we'll recognize each other when- if - we meet again." "Don't be some pessimistic." Rosette gasped when she felt an arm slide around her shoulders. She felt her body tilt eastwards until something plush, warm, and…smelled like…Axe(?) hit her side.

"You should talk." Rosette snorted, laughing. Chrono rolled his eyes, resting his other hand on her head while he caressed her with his arm. "I told you, we'd find him together, didn't I? It's in the contract. I've got to." he felt her body stiffen, that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Chrono gulped quietly. He couldn't have her sulking around like this, it just wasn't healthy, plus… he was supposed to make anyone he could shine in anyway he can. Why does he, reader? Why is it that Chrono is so secretive to everyone and yet he acts this way… Is there any reason behind it all, reader, do you understand?

"I guess since we're together in this," "In what?" Rosette lifted her head just a bit in order to see his face. Chrono almost smiled, at least she was out of that little hidden-mode "In finding Joshua,". Rosette's eyelids fell over half-way, again not what she wanted to hear "but not only that," he continued, glad she hadn't interrupted. "In the contract between us, in the secret we share,…even our classes, and this dorm room! We're together, ok?…You're not alone." He moved his hand from her head to her chin, lifting her face up to face his. Rosette saw two determined fiery eyes and a half-smile expression "We're together through everything and don't you forget it!" she was told.

Rosette eyes widened a bit, completely flabbergasted that he'd said that. Without truly thinking, she flew into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing into his chest. "You better not forget it." she threatened playfully, a single tear falling from her cheek. She wiped it away, quickly before Chrono could respond and released him.

Chrono was still in a bit of shock from her sudden outburst of emotion. Yes, reader, Rosette was very open to him, but this open? Was anyone really this open to people, this trusting? An awkward silence passed but soon Rosette broke it, clearing her throat. Chrono stared at her, hoping she would end this strange situation, calmly, this way he could go back to sleep.

"GET OFF MY BED, TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Chrono nearly fell over. _'Typical Rosette answer'_ he thought, obeying the harsh order and walking over to his bed. Finally crashing on the soft white fluff below him, he threw the cover over his head. But before he drifted off to dream world, reader, he thought to himself slyly _'Was it just me or was that a blush on her cheeks?'_.

* * *

"Turn your text books to page 157 and leave your homework out for me to collect." Sister Kate announced, ignoring the groans and restless students of the class. As she walked down the aisles of seats, she noticed two empty desks side by side. She blinked at them as if they were fishes out of water. Checking her attendance-list, she sneered "Of course,…that late kid and the Sinner boy. Only they'd skip class or miss a day so early in the year.".

Suddenly, as Sister Kate was just about to write A/S for Absent/Skipped, a knock sounded on the door along with voices. "Don't knock so hard! She's mad enough already!" a voice said behind the door as Sister Kate approached it "Well, how else are we supposed to get in!" another voice retorted. Sister Kate opened the door, revealing just the two students she had suspected, Chrono and "Joshua".

"**Late AGAIN, I see.**" Sister Kate managed to growl between gritted teeth, her fists at her sides, head pounding with anger. Both students gulped, in one quick move, Chrono was seated at his desk, apologizing in numerous languages. Unlike lucky Chrono, Rosette was still standing leaving her straight open to her daily head-lock. "**DETENTION AGAIN JOSHUA! Chrono, you have a warning, but NOT AGAIN!**".

Aion laughed aloud, watching the two late students sit down. He noticed how both of them had came late, they shared the same dorm room, they were sweaty, their clothes were thrown on, and the information he had received yesterday all fit in. The description could perfectly portray sexual behavior, but then again, they could've both just have been late.

He put his hand on his chin, tapping his nails on his jaw. _'Maybe that idiot, Viede was smart for once, even if he did spoil my one night of pleasure…' _Aion nodded to himself. He'd sure as hell find out, but he wouldn't do anything yet, everything would come together in time as it always did. Aion chuckled to himself, remembering as it had before with that little Mary girl Chrono had associated with.

He smirked, he could remember the past occasion perfectly, it had done him well. But, he did feel a bit guilty when it came to the lie that had come between them. Aion laughed again, that was the funniest thing he'd heard all day, him feeling guilty? He almost burst out in fits of laughter, but he stayed quiet, knowing it'd only make him look like a loser to just laugh out loud at what seemed like nothing.

"For the two late students, open your text books to page 157. Take out your homework as well. Take five points off your homework for being late." Sister Kate ordered strictly. Aion grinned, watching the two late students grumble as they wrote "minus five" on their homework. Things would certainly be interesting this year, his eyes adverted to Joshua's bun-golden hair, very interesting in deed.

* * *

"Joshua, your bun's falling out."

Rosette looked behind her, seeing a young man with daring gray eyes stare back at her. "Thanks." she said, fixing the band, but accidentally letting her long graceful hair fall out first. Aion, being the only guy in the school with such gray eyes smirked, no guy besides Chrono and him had that long of hair. Barely anyone put it in a bun anyway.

Aion eyes "Joshua" as he continued down the hallway, trying to catch up to Chrono who, as always, was walking farther and farther away from him. He put his silver hair behind his pointed right ear _There was only one real way to find out if Joshua was a girl or not…Hmm…_ Aion thought, forming a plan in his head. "Hey Chrono,"

Chrono growled slightly as he turned towards the familiar voice. "What?" he retorted, scowling Aion caught up to him returning his gaze with a unique smirk of his own. "Who are you taking to the dance, surely you've got one." Chrono's eyes flashed hurt for a moment then aggressive, Aion smiled, he knew a weak spot had been hit. "I'm not going." Chrono spat at him "Surely, you're going with Rizelle." he said, mimicking Aion's fake gruff voice.

Aion's gray eyes flashed red dangerously. "Fair enough, _sinner_." he sneered, walking past Chrono "We'll see who'll have the last laugh won't we?". As Aion walked past, Rosette ran up to Chrono, a confused expression plastered on her face. "What was that about?" Chrono didn't answer her and continued walking. Anger pulsed through his head as he walked up to two bright red doors, Study Hall.

As they stepped inside, reader, Rosette couldn't help but wonder who was that guy and why did he and Chrono have such an off-connection? Even though Chrono hadn't been exactly friendly with her either, reader, the way he had acted was just different. Not his usual arrogant attitude, it seemed like a grudge, a hatred, a rivalry, maybe all of the above? Rosette took her seat next to Chrono in the back of the room, intending to find out why he was acting in such a way and saying nothing of it.

"What dance was that guy talking about?" she asked, trying to advert the subject away from the past occurrence. She saw Chrono roll his eyes at the question "The welcoming dance that's scheduled for this Friday night. Everyone's required to go, I plan on skipping.". Rosette's eyebrows furrowed "Why?". He sighed heavily, annoyed, " 'Cause there's no point. Plus, there'll be girls there.".

"What you're afraid Mary will be there?"

Rosette clamped her mouth shut, Chrono's eyes widened painfully. Had she said what he thought she just said? Rosette bit her lip, Chrono wasn't saying anything! She tried to catch his eye with her apologetic stare "Chrono…". He didn't answer, instead he turned away, grabbing a notebook from his backpack and pounding it on the desk. Silently, he opened it and began to write.

She gulped, saying his name once more he shot her a death glare and then returned to his work. Rosette winced. No, she wasn't afraid of his glares or even him, but reader, after seeing that pained look in his eyes Rosette just couldn't continue. It was like something was blocking her, some hidden force just told her that she had said enough. But where was this force coming from, reader, do you know? Man, fate has a weird way of working…

* * *

Rosette gulped as she sat at the far table at the back of the lunchroom. She was in the same seat she'd sat in since her first day, as Chrono who sat across from her. But this time, instead of usually seeing him last on the lunch line, he wasn't there at all. In shock, she scanned the room looking for the boy. She gulped, she didn't like sitting alone.

Within a few seconds after discovering she was the only one she knew in the room, she spotted that same guy that had bothered Chrono sitting at a table in front of the room. Around him were two other boys, almost his height. One was a bit portly with greasy black hair and the other had flat blond hair that seemed nailed to his head. All three of the students were dressed in the odd 1920's uniform, armed with lunch trays.

She stood, walking over to them. She didn't know them but at least they looked familiar. Rosette turned many heads as she approached what's known as The Sinner's Table. This table, reader, was avoided by anyone under the terms "normal" at Magdalene High. It was also forbidden to anyone that wasn't a Sinner to even go near there, reader, can you imagine what would happen if someone that wasn't a Sinner sat there? Well, we're about to find out…

Rosette smiled at the three boys as she sat across from them, her lunch try clacking down on the table. She didn't notice though that it was echoing through the whole cafeteria. Everyone had stopped eating and had taken notice of Rosette's bold but idiotic move. Everyone did mean _everyone_, reader, this including the three Sinners.

Seeing the blonde sit down, Viede and Genai looked at Aion who was staring at her stupidly. They didn't await his orders and began to stand up, ready to take care of this unwelcome business. But, to their surprise, and to everyone else in the school's, reader, Aion put his arms on both their shoulders and ordered them to sit. As the whole cafeteria gasped in shock Aion stared across at Rosette whom was smirking at him while chewing the strands of spaghetti in her mouth. She swallowed and then equalized his eerie glare "I'm R-Joshua."

Rosette reached across the table in order to shake his hand. Everyone was staring at this gesture including Aion who looked at the hand as if it were in his way. Her eyebrows furrowed when he didn't even move to acknowledge her hand's presence "Is there a problem with me sitting here or something?". This was it, the beat down. That is, what everyone thought, reader, but instead Aion nodded his head and then took her head "I apologize, I'm Aion.".

Even Viede and Genai were gasping now. They all watched in silence as the two shook hands and let go to continue eating. But before Aion continued, he shot the whole cafeteria a fiery glare that made them all turn away to continue eating and talking to their friends. He smirked, _Typical_ he thought. Viede and Genai looked at each other, both not wanting to seem like outcasts by still being in shock continued eating as if nothing happened. Aion's smirked turned into a scowl, catching the episode between his two cronies.

Don't you realize, reader? Aion was boss. He was the boss to everyone, it was if he had employed every single student of the building and if they didn't follow his orders the unspeakable would happen. He laughed silently to himself, knowing this unwritten code. If he wanted the past situation to "not happen" it would not happen. Comprehende?

Aion looked up from his lunch tray to look at the blonde. He laughed, "Joshua" had alfredo sauce all over his mouth. He smirked, he'd find out about what he wanted to know. He wanted to know who Rosette was, reader. But it seems, reader, that he already knows…

Chrono grumbled in his dorm room, chewing on a few potato chips he had found in the cafeteria storage room. After disposing of the empty bag by throwing it behind his bed somewhere, he curled up under the covers and put in his I-pod. Lunch was bound to be over by now but all he had were Remington's class for two periods and then Social Studies. He'd make up the assignment later, he didn't feel like going back to class.

Yellowcard blasted into his ears, he frowned, pushing buttons until he found an Evanescence song. Chrono drew a face with imaginary ink with his finger in the air. "Mary…" he whispered, but the name seemed to boom through his mind, echoing every second. He groaned, he didn't want to think about her, about what had happened, or about the incidents of today.

In one swift move, he turned off his I-pod, snagged it out of his ears and tossed it on his dresser. The I-pod missed terribly and banged against the edge, falling. Chrono watched it, determined not to move until it hit the floor, but instead it's headphone wire caught on the handle of the bottom drawer. Chrono sneered, getting up and tugging on the I-pod to get it off.

After five minutes of easy-labor, the I-pod came off but in the process, also opening the drawer. There lay a golden pocket watch. It had a golden chain connected to it's hinges and it's shiny gold hands were ticking each second of time away. Chrono's eyes seemed pained to see the watch, he threw his I-pod at it. That watch had destroyed his whole life, he blamed it for how he was treated, for the way he looked, for being discriminated, and anything else bad that happened to him. But then why, reader does he keep it?

Chrono growled, picking up the I-pod and placing it in his picket. He kicked the drawer closed and turned towards the door, not seeing the bit of gold chain that had gotten stuck in the drawer. He exited his dorm room, watching for any reverends that may send him to class. The coast was clear, he walked towards the school doors, his destination being the ice cream shop. He just really needed a double-scoop right now.

* * *

Rosette exited her last class, looking for one person and one person only "Chrono?". She entered the room, hearing no response. She looked upon the bed, he wasn't there. Where else could he go? She hadn't seen him for the past four classes what was going on?

She looked at his dresser, his backpack was there, so he had been there, so where was he now? Her eyebrows furrowed, looking his dresser up and down for any sign of a note telling her of where he went. She stopped when something shiny caught her eye. Rosette spotted something that looked like a necklace, picking it up, a golden pocket watch slipped right out of the drawer.

Rosette plopped down on the end of Chrono's bed, playing with the chain as she examined it. She looked the watch up and down as if it were a new outfit she was getting at the store. She turned it around and saw an inscription on the back she was starting to read it when someone creaked the dorm room door open.

"Rosette?"

Rosette felt her back stiffen as Chrono's voice rang through the room. Rosette turned from the watch to face Chrono who was staring at her. "Hey Chrono," Chrono hesitated before responding, shakily "W-Where did you find that?". "It was hanging out of your drawer…" she answered, standing up and handing it to him "Here ya' go.".

Chrono snatched it away from her and stashed it away in his pocket, Rosette glared at him "_Your welcome_" she said sarcastically. Chrono ignored her, practically throwing the watch back in the drawer and closing it, then falling on his bed. Rosette glared at him "_Rude little arrogant jerk…_" that's when she remembered the occurrence that happened earlier that day. She gulped, sitting on her bed.

"Chrono,…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to offend you or yea…" Rosette said shyly, she really hated apologizing. It just wasn't her best strength. Chrono sat up and simply stared at her from across the room, his expressions, once again unreadable. "How did you find out about Mary?" "Umm…" Rosette sweat dropped, she wasn't expecting him to say something so serious. "I-…I heard you talking about her in your sleep.".

He nodded and began to turn away but Rosette stopped him before she lost her chance, "Why won't you tell me anything?". He blinked at her, turning back to face her again. Her face was tinged with pink, her shining blond hair was out, and her brilliant blue eyes were glistening with anger. Chrono's face suddenly flushed, was it just him, reader, or did she look… "different" when she was mad? Any reader willing to fill in the blank?

"I've told you practically everything about me! My family, my secret, I even tried to be your friend!" she growled, standing up "But you won't tell me anything! Not about you, why I can't be your roommate, why I can't be your friend, about Mary, about the pocket watch!". Chrono was glaring back at her now, not saying a word "…Did I do something wrong? Or are you just a-" Rosette paused looking for a word fitting for him. Chrono stared at her, his look daring her to call him something she'd regret later. But he'd deal with it. He'd been called so many names; Sinner, Demon, bastard, and many other names not worth mentioning.

Rosette pursed her lips together and finally said the word "Duck.".

Chrono fell over, he started to laugh out loud. Duck? Her furious name for him was "duck"? Chrono smirked, sitting back up, he had to admit he did NOT see that one coming. "Did you just call me a duck?" Chrono laughed, cheeks flushed. Rosette smirked "No, I meant-" suddenly Chrono noticed that Rosette had a hand behind her back. Placing it in front of her, she revealed a pillow, she aimed, quickly, and flung it at his head "DUCK!".

A mass of fluffy feathers flew into the air as the pillow collided with Chrono's face. He was sent falling onto the bed, the pillow in his face, the room surrounded in feathers and Rosette's victorious laughter. He removed the pillow, glaring at Rosette. She had her hands on her stomach, she was leaning over and laughing. Her face was flushed red and her hair bounced up and down each time she laughed. Chrono gave a small smile, taking the pillow and throwing back at the blonde.

"HEY!"

Chrono laughed at her outburst, his smile turning into a wide grin. But then it turned into a look of fear as Rosette grabbed three pillows with her arms, her face showing insanity. "WAIT ROSETTE! DON'T BE RASH-"

BAM!

Chrono fell over stars flying over his head as Rosette laughed, putting up a peace-sign in victory.

* * *

Aion smirked, hearing the final blow take place. That was all the information he need for now. With that, he walked past Chrono's dorm and walked outside towards the gym area.

Besides the showers, locker rooms, and track, the gym area also had a small stadium. This stadium had about three floors, the second one, known as the main, was where the party was being held. The upper stories were just storage rooms. Smirking, Aion headed upstairs to the third floor. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he walked over to the power boxes.

All he had to do was to adjust a few lights and maybe put in a CD to play a few of his favorite songs at the dance. Then everything should work out perfectly, now all he needed to finish off his final fiasco was Rosette. The rest would work out perfectly, as fate does. Yes, reader, Aion does know the story of fate, as does everyone, and sadly, he has taken it the wrong way. Let us hope that Aion will be forgiven and that fate will not be an enemy for him after he toys with it's precious line of time.

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Prison gates won't open up for me,_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_All I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
-First verse and chorus to Savin' Me by Nickelback_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Woot! Another chapter done and done! I think I've got the story's plot all out. But, I'm afraid the story may only last about 10 chapters, I'll try to extend it all I can. **

**Me: SO MANY REVIEWS! (drops jaw at how many reviews) That's like 10 reviews per chap!**

**Dakota: And who cares? **

**Me: I do!**

**Dakota: Your mama.**

**Me: Huh? But my mama's your mama. **

**Dakota: OMG! WE'RE RELATED!**

**Me: (nods)**

**Dakota: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Me: Baka**

**Dakota: Moron**

**Me: Evil**

**Dakota: You suck**

**Me: …I ran out of names**

**Dakota: Oh wow, you're easy**

**Me: Shut up**

**Dakota: Whatever loser**

**Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Well, the last thing you guys need to do is-**

**REVIEW!**

**Yal' know what to do with the previews!**

**casui**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it, _

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try

_-The Bridge and Chorus to Rush by Aly and AJ_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 4: Hidden in the clearing

_  
_**C**hrono awoke with a jolt, his heart thumping fast and his face lit up with a fresh red color. He put his hand on his chest, he did _not _just dream that. He looked over at the alarms clock on his dresser, it was only 5:50am. Sighing, he swung his feet over the bed and stood. Turning on the small lamp he had on his dresser, he saw the light reveal a mass of feathers all over the floor.

He sweat dropped, remembering last night. His heart sped up a beat, last night…Had his dream happened? Quickly praying to God that it didn't, he looked over at his roommate's bed. Rosette was still there in her blond beauty, hair sprawled out over her half-deflated pillow and her mouth drooling out onto the covers. Chrono sweat dropped continued, did she always drool when she was sleeping?

Chrono shrugged, he certainly didn't plan on finding out, especially after the dream he just had. Grabbing some clothes from his drawer, he walked over to the small bathroom located outside of his dorm room and right next to the study hall. Inside the room of white marble, he began to change into his clothes, taking a shower first, though.

After he was fully dressed, he walked back to his dorm. As he opened the door, reader, he regretted opening it instead of walking over to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. There, sitting on Rosette's bed was,…well Rosette, but a little bit too much of Rosette. She wasn't facing him, her hair was out and going a bit past her shoulders, but below that was…_the white lace_.

Hearing the door creak open, Rosette turned around, immediately blushing when she saw Chrono. Once again, her arms were found wrapped around her abdomen trying to cover herself. Chrono tried to back away but, his roommate was too quick for him. Within a blink of an eye, Rosette was standing in front of him, a fist collided with his head "GET OUT!".

Now we find Chrono rubbing his head in the middle of the hallway, growling to himself. "Stupid girl, it's not like I haven't seen it before…" as quick as he had said it, he regretted it, covering his mouth with his hand; his face flushed red. Biting his lip, he walked out of the school building, trying to avoid any contact with Rosette, determined not to come back until the first class started.

* * *

Rosette growled at the door, _pervert_. She threw on her black slacks and white button-up shirt. As she grabbed a rubber band to fix up her hair, a booming knock came from her door. She walked up to it, "Chrono if that's you, you better be ready a morning noogie-". She swung the door open, glaring at the person behind it, but her glare softened when she saw who it was. "Hey Aion, what're you up for so early?"

Aion smirked, pushing his square-rimmed glasses further up his nose "Well, I just thought I'd ask you to come sit with me and my cro-…_friends_ at our lunch table this afternoon. We'd like to discuss this upcoming dance this Friday night. Care to join us?". Rosette simply blinked at him, his voice sounded fake. Not only fake, but he seemed to be standing straighter, presenting himself better, as if trying to seem proper and adult. Even thought, reader, Rosette had a weird feeling inside that warned her about something that seemed unknown, she accepted the offer, with a smile.

It was that smile, reader, that gave Aion such confidence and confidence is good reader. Confidence boots up your esteem and keeps you at your best. Usually, confidence would be good, but in these circumstances, it seems confidence has taken the wrong side.

* * *

Chrono returned to school with a almost-completely-eaten lollipop hanging out of the side of his mouth. As he entered the school doors, his eyes turned into full-sized saucers. Was that just him, or was that the late bell ringing? Quickly, he sprinted off, aiming for his math class but, before he could reach the door a reverend stepped narrowly in front of him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going to, running so fast?" the reverend boomed at him. Chrono growled low, in response. Finally the reverend notices Chrono's bad habits in the hallway, it was nice that he was finally paying attention, but why of all days, today! "I'm going to class, sir, please excuse me, but I'm late." he said, politely, he didn't feel like getting detention today. The reverend grumbled, rolling his eyes "Alright, I want to see you **walk** to class.".

As Chrono mumbled curses as he walked to class, he heard stomping feet coming from the other direction. He turned around, sweat dropping when he saw Rosette running around the corner, straight towards him. He looked at the reverend to see if she'd be stopped. To Chrono's everlasting surprise, she greeted him with a smile and waved at him. The reverend returned the greeting with a smile, saying "G'morning, Joshua. Late again, I see. Sister Kate's not going to be happy.".

Chrono glared fiery daggers at the reverend, how come he was nice to _her_! Sighing, Chrono opening the classroom door, not bothering to wait for Rosette. "See ya, Reverend Joseph!" he heard her call before facing Sister Kate's face in the doorway. Once again, Chrono had been lucky enough to slip into class without being noticed…Well, reader, that's what he thought.

Chrono braced himself for the show that Sister Kate and Rosette would put on with the hemlock of the morning. But, to his surprise, Sister Kate just glared at Rosette and handed her two sheets of red paper. His eyebrow's formed a confused but interested expression, maybe Sister Kate was tired today…

Chrono watched Rosette sit down next to him, to his surprise, reader, she handed him one of the red sheets. Looking at it in surprise, he sweat dropped, seeing the words "**AFTERNOON DETENTION**" in big bold letters. "_Maybe she did see after all…" _Chrono sighed, beginning to write in his no-subject notebook about whatever nonsense he could think of.

* * *

Afternoon seemed to arrive faster than usual, but that didn't mean that Chrono wasn't as tired as ever after a day full of classes. He wondered the hallways, slouching, aiming for his dorm room. That's when someone tapped his shoulder from behind him "Hey Chrono!". He turned to see the person he had been trying to avoid ever since the event from this morning "What do you want?".

"You don't have to be so mean!" Rosette pouted, hands on her hips. Chrono rolled his eyes and continued walking "Where are you going?" "Home." he stated out simply, as if it were obvious. "But, we have detention don't we?" Rosette questioned, turning towards the Detention Hall, or as she called it Death Hall. Chrono stopped dead in his tracks "**Damn.**" he cursed allowed, he'd forgot all about that. He frowned, walking towards the hall, he'd have to miss his appointment with his I-pod today…

"Nice of you to show up, _sinner_." the nerdy senior in charge of detention hall sneered at Chrono as he took his seat in the hall. As always, Rosette sat next to Chrono and as always, it got on his last nerve. Surprisingly, the hall was completely empty besides the two roommates and the senior. Only five minutes had passed and the senior at the front desk had fallen asleep behind some stupid magazine. When snores engulfed the room, Rosette turned her head to face Chrono.

"You're going to the dance, right? I'm going to go shopping for a dress tonight, you could find a tux too, coming?" Chrono blinked at her. First of all, he was _definitely not _going. Second of all, she barely knew about the dance before, how is it that she's all prepared and going, now? Finally, how is she going to where a dress? Hello? Joshua ring a bell?

"No." Chrono said simply, glaring at her ."Why not!" she retorted, angrily, he gave no response. Reader, do you remember Chrono and his words of evil? Well, dance, party, and _girl_ were at the very top. I think that means a _no_ to the dance thing, right reader? Well,…we will see…

Rosette huffed out a puff of air, making her bangs fly in the air. "You know what, if you're not going to tell me stuff I want to know why don't you tell me stuff I don't want to." Chrono gave her a weird look. "I mean, you won't tell me about the pocket watch, why I can't be your roommate, why you won't go to the dance, or about… "her". So why don't you tell me the little stuff." "Little stuff?" he kept his what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look on. "Like…your favorite ice cream, favorite color, little stuff." Chrono, nodded, understanding, but now his face was in shock.

Reader, don't you realize that no one ever cared or even listened to Chrono? Now, Rosette just comes out of no where, reader, wanting to know every little bit she can about him. Maybe it was the fact that she was finally getting to him, maybe he was getting soft, or maybe he was just tired of listening to her, reader; But, either way, he told her. He answer every "little" question she had to ask, honestly too.

………….

"And my favorite color is in between black, purple, and red." Chrono finished, watching Rosette smile. "Well, at least I know something now." she smirked, Chrono glared at her, even though he knew she was joking. "What about you?" Rosette was now the one with the weird look on her face. "You've only told me that you were in an orphanage, your secret, and about Joshua… not a lot." she shrugged "When you're ready to tell me more I'll tell you. Agreed?".

Chrono gave her a confused expression, loose hairs of purple grazing his face. Was that fair, reader? He had told her everything she wanted to know, right? Well, _almost_ everything. But still! When Chrono brought up that this was unfair Rosette sighed "Come to the dance with me and I'll tell you all about Joshua. Everything.". He blinked at her, was it that easy? WAIT A MINUTE. Did she just say dance?

He growled at her "Who said I wanted to know?" Rosette stared at him dumbly "You did, moron.". He sweat dropped, he really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Great. Looks like there isn't any way out, is there reader? Surely the clever and devious Chrono could've found one, but instead, it seems he didn't even try. Chrono gave out a deep sigh, exaggerating his discomfort in accepting "Whatever.".

Rosette smirked at him "Alright, let's go look for clothes!". Chrono was about to point out that she was an idiot and they were in detention but that when the bell rang. The senior at the front desk woke up, startled and then growled, glaring directly at Chrono "Detention's over. Don't get in trouble again. Meaning you, Joshua and Mr. Sinner.". Chrono rolled his eyes "Of course you'd mean us, were the only people that don't come here voluntarily.".

The senior's eyes widened and began to make fists as Chrono and Rosette walked out of the hall, smug looks on their faces.

* * *

"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PUT ON THE TUX I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU!"

"OK OK! JUST STOP UNDOING MY SHIRT!"

The clerk nearby the changing room at _A J Right_'s eyes widened, hearing two people arguing. Quietly, he slipped away from the section to go hang out in the staff's lounge. No one was in the store anyway, everyone was too busy eating at the new _Boston Market_ that had moved downtown anyway.

Rosette sat down in a chair left by the clerk. Her face was slightly flushed red after, accidentally getting a peak at Chrono's abs. She shook her head violently and made her face go back to it's regular, slightly rosy cheeks. "Rosette! It doesn't fit!" Chrono shouted from inside the clothing booth, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. She huffed out a sigh "Let me see it."

Chrono hesitated, studying himself in the mirror. It was one thing to look like a fool at school, but in public, reader? He swallowed as Rosette yelled out "Come out already!". For some reason, reader, Chrono was concerned about how he looked before he came out. He looked like a freaking demon usually and didn't give a damn. Then why, reader, was he so worried now? Another question needed to be answered, anyone willing to give it a try?

Rosette watched in amazement as the door unlatched and Chrono walked in front of the main mirror. "Why am I doing this again?" he groaned, his eyes boring into his reflection's. Rosette's cheeks innocently turned light pink. Chrono hair's glided down his back in the mirror, the tiny yellow bow at the end lining up with the end cuff of his black blazer. In the front he had on a cute little red tie with a wrinkled white button-up shirt. She had to admit, it looked a bit kiddy with the bow tie, plus the pants bagged, _and _his hands were hidden in his too-long sleeves.

Even though it was humongous for his size, it seemed to fit him. "You'll grow into it." she said, coming up from behind him. He snorted "Yeah, and what millennium will that happen?" she laughed "This one.". Chrono gave her a skeptical look "Trust me." she winked. He rolled his eyes "Whatever." he walked back into the stall "I am NOT wearing this tie though.". "_AW_! BUT IT'S SO _CUTE_!" Rosette laughed as Chrono's face flushed, slamming the door behind him.

Rosette rolled her eyes "Buy yourself a _real_ tie then.". Chrono snorted again, putting on his school uniform "Whatever, just take this back.". He dangled the suit on a hanger over the booth door. Rosette took it and walked outside the changing room to go hang it back up, since no clerks were in sight. As she walked over to the Formalwear section she heard some grunting coming from the front doors.

That's when no one other than, Aion and his troupe boomed through the door. Rosette smiled at them, adjusting her bun and walking towards them. "Hey Aion, Genai, Viede!" she said, having known the other "friends"' names from having sat with them at lunchtime. Aion's casual smirk turned into a fake smile when he saw her running up to him.

"Hello Joshua, since when do you shop here?" Aion asked, as if he were truly interested. Rosette shrugged "Ever since I found out about the store. Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" all of them nodded. "We're going to get our- umm… tuxedos now…" Aion said, beginning to walk past her. "I see. Chrono and I are doing the same thing." that made Aion freeze.

"You're here with _Chrono?_" she nodded, grinning "Is there something wrong with that?". He shook his head "Just be careful, Joshua. There are a lot of stories going around and I know some of them to be true.". When she gave him a quizzical look, he simply passed her, whispering in her ear "_Watch your back_."

Rosette stood there for about a minute, trying to figure out what Aion had meant. Yes, Chrono is very hidden, reader, but what about all the stuff he had willingly told her not so long ago? Could it be true? Chrono a betrayer? Is that Sinner crap truly real? Reader, do you know?

"Hey R-Joshua!" Chrono said, after seeing Viede disappear behind a rack of clothing. Rosette didn't turn to face him, her thoughts jumbled, insecure about him. "…Rosette?" he said low enough so that only she and him could hear. Chrono looked into her face, her eyes seemed dull, dead, so…_not Rosette._ "Rosette?" he voiced again "Come on, let's go.". He blinked at her "What about the tux?".

"I bought my outfit already. Go ahead and buy yours, I'll meet you at school." without waiting for a response, Rosette walked out the double doors, leaving Chrono behind with nothing but a confused expression.

* * *

Chrono ended up walking home alone, a bag full of clothes hanging limply from his arm. The clothes was dragging down his already tired, small form. But, he wasn't focusing on his extreme exhaustion, the clothing bag slipping off his arm, or even the fact that it was almost dark; he was thinking of Rosette's face back at _A J's_. He frowned, reaching the school double doors.

"Why did she look so…unhappy? It's like all the energy, the life was drained out of her…" suddenly, his face flushed. "A better question is, why do I care!" he thought, silently scolding himself. That's when he heard someone suck their teeth from the side of him "Looky' here, it's Chrono the Sinner!". Chrono's face sneered, adjusting the bag on his arm "What do you want Genai?"

Out of the shadows by the windows, Aion, Genai, and Viede appeared. "Now, now, Chrono? Must we be so uninviting? We're only giving you an evening greeting." Aion smirked as Chrono glared in response. "What do you want?" he repeated "Nothing except my old Sinner back, Chrono.".

Chrono's fire eyes narrowed, reading Aion's face, trying to find some sort of sneer or face line to indicate that he was planning something. "Come on Chrono," he held out a hand "come back to us. We don't need this dumb-ass school. We can reach freedom, like old times, eh?". Chrono turned away from him, avoiding his eyes "No, Aion. Not again.". "Hmph." Aion put a random strand of hair behind his ear and blew the rest in the air. "You are a tough one, aren't you Chrono? Heh. Well, you know the rules.".

Chrono bit his lip as the three disappeared back into the shadows. He said the number one rules for all Sinner's in his head:

"Once a Sinner, always a Sinner. If the Sinners can't have you then no one will. Any Sinner who deceives and/or leaves the group will leave their life- **Forever.**"

* * *

Rosette flicked her fingers at the paint peeling off the wall over her bed. She sighed, beginning to drift off into her imagination. That's when someone creaked open her dorm room door. She turned around, watching Chrono dump his bag of clothes next to his bed then hiding his face in his pillow.

She blinked at him, "Chrono?" he made no movement nor sound to acknowledge her. She got up and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge she reached for his shoulder. "Chrono?" she voiced again shaking his shoulder, gently. He leaned up and his already, set glare met her concerned eyes. Wait, concerned? Is it just me, reader, or is there a sudden change taking place?

He shook his head, his glare easing off. "Nothing…… What was with you at the store, today?" Rosette blinked at him, what was he talking about? "You looked really sad today." he resisted the urge to say "You weren't yourself.". Sure, Chrono could be concerned, no problem with that, but not gushy. Chrono Remora was **not** gushy.

Rosette bit her lip and answered the same way he had "It was nothing,…just a mood swing, probably. You know how I get. Heh heh, Joshua sometimes thought I was bipolar.". Chrono sweat dropped "So did I, at first." he thought aloud, earning himself a noogie. Suddenly Chrono realized, Rosette had been babbling. She had done it before, but not usually, it was as if she was nervous when she was doing it. Why was that, reader? It's as if, he could tell something about her, at that moment, reader, something only he could detail.

"Oh right!" Rosette said, grinning "What?" Chrono asked, his attitude returning into his voice. "You _are_ going to the dance, right?" he sighed "I didn't buy the suit for nothing.". She smiled "Then I guess a deal's a deal." Chrono looked at her with a confused face on "I said I'd tell you about Joshua if you go to the dance with me. Remember?". Chrono nodded, finally recalling the deal he had made in detention, along with the conversation he had had.

"Let's see….Well, I guess I should begin at my parents…"

_A young girl and boy stood along on a hill with an umbrella dangling over them. Even though they were shielded by the rain, they felt as if the pressure from the rain was pounding harder and harder on them, trying to crush them into nothing. "Rosette, what can we do now?" the boy asked his sister who's shoulders were shaking as tears fell down her cheeks. She turned to face him, her glistening blue eyes were half-blinded by her yellow bangs._

_She sniffled, falling to her knees "I don't know…". Joshua frowned, she was really broken apart. Usually Rosette would be the one with the ideas, the brave one, the one that was strong, now she was breaking down and was no where near close to stopping. He put his arms around her and hugged her to his chest "T-Th-Their not coming back, Joshua!"._

_Joshua began to see his vision blur with tears as he held her tighter. "But,…remember, sister. We're going to be explorers one day. We're going to go see mom and dad again, they're just awaiting us in a World we haven't explored yet." he told her. Rosette stopped crying and looked up at her brother's face "…Promise me, Joshua… You won't ever leave, no matter what.". _

_He shook his head "You know I can't promise that. But, if we ever get separated, promise that you'll always come after me and find me. No matter what.". Rosette sniffed "Right!" she said strongly, clapping hands with her brother. The two siblings stayed there mourning for the two graves in front of them for about an hour more before a woman from the orphanage nearby came to get them._

"After my parents passed away, everything was normal for about a year but then…"

"_JOSHUA!" _

_Joshua laughed, running into the forest, away from the roaring rage of his sister whom was running up from behind him. "Joshua! Come on, it's time to take your medicine!" Joshua turned around for a moment to stick his tongue at his sister then he continued running. Rosette growled "JOSHUA!". _

_The siblings ran deeper and deeper into the forest, chasing each other until they got to a clearing. They both landed on a log, panting and laughing at the same time. "I win, Rosette! You need to get faster." Rosette growled, giving him her famous noogie-attack. "Ouch." Joshua rubbed his head, getting up off the log and beginning to walk forward._

"_Rosette?" "Yes?" she panted, already in front of him, trying to prove that she was faster. "Shouldn't we go back to the orphanage?" she shrugged "If you want to take your medicine so fast, go ahead.". Joshua shuddered at the thought, making Rosette laugh. "As dad always said, the best medicine is fresh air and-" Joshua smiled, saying the last bit along with her "Buttermilk pancakes!"._

_The two laughed, walking until Rosette sudden tripped, falling forward. "Rosette!" Joshua called, soon joining his sister in tumbling forward into a flowing crystal blue river. The children began to scream as the river carried them into an awaiting hole at the edge of the forest. Joshua landed narrowly on his behind in pain, but besides the fall, he was uninjured….Unlike some people…_

"_AH!" _

"_Rosette!"_

_Rosette was holding her knee on the ground, it was cut into a small gash, blood was already all over the rim of her skirt. "Ouch." Joshua frowned, he ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped over her wound as a temporary bandage. Yes, Joshua was young, but had a high IQ and was surprisingly good at healing others._

"_Thanks Joshua," he nodded" Sure sis. Let's get out of this place, it creeps me out.". Rosette smirked, standing up tall and pointing towards the light a few feet in front of them. "_I'll_ point out the way!" Joshua sweat dropped, "And probably get us lost…". "WHAT WAS THAT!" Rosette roared as another noogie got to poor Joshua. _

"That was the last time I saw Joshua, the day afterward someone told me he had been sent to another orphanage over night and that I'd be moved to another one since the one I was in was infested by a deadly illness." Chrono blinked at Rosette in shock, her eyes seemed to be filling with tears.

"Well, you're going to keep your promise aren't you?" Rosette looked at him in shock. "You're finding him right now. This way you can be reunited." Chrono smiled "I'm as sure as ever that now we're definitely going to find him!". Rosette stared at him. Can you believe it, reader? Chrono had listen to what she was saying, he was being extremely kind, and he was being there when she needed him.

She let her lip quiver as a few tears slid down her slightly flushed cheeks. Chrono's eyes widened, he didn't mean to make her cry! That's when Rosette smiled "Thank you Chrono, we're going to find Joshua…together.". Now, reader, maybe he imagined the next part. Maybe she had just turned away and went to her bed and then fell asleep. He couldn't promise that it had happened, it may have just been his over-active imagination. But Chrono thought he saw Rosette swoop down and plant her lips on his cheek briefly before pulling away and going to her bed.

Maybe it didn't happen, reader. He wasn't even sure if he felt it. But, he sure as hell felt his heart thump five times faster than it usually did and his face turn bright red.

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow. _

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,

cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_-Second verse, bridge, and chorus to Fly by Hilary Duff_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND DONE! **

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I spent all night typing it and I'm going to go crash right now.**

**Dakota: I didn't enjoy the chapter.**

**Me: You never do.**

**Dakota: Exactly! So no one else does!**

**Me: Shut. The. Hell. Up.**

**Dakota: Whatever… Oh yeah, I beat Kingdom Hearts II so now I'm _really_ bored**

**Me: Grr…**

**Dakota: If only there were something that was actually _interesting_ around!**

**Me: Keep my cool…keep my cool…**

**Dakota: You know what if things keep getting boring around here, I'll just go do that game over again and then stare at the wall. _Anything's_ more interesting than this!**

**Me: OK THAT'S IT! (gives wedgie)**

**Dakota: OW! Why am I getting hurt? I'm only speaking the truth!**

**Me: GRRR! (pulls harder, underwear breaks) Oh crap.**

**Dakota: OW! MOM!**

**Me: Uh…well, gotta go, reviewers! Hope you enjoyed. Next update is on Monday! BTW, I want at least 30 reviews or no go next chapter until two weeks. Mwuhaha I'm being evil this week!**

**Dakota: See! She is evil!  
Me: Hush you.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Remember to review and say PREVIEWS PLEASE! If there are at least 30 reviews, I'll update on time. If not, I'll delay the update by a week! I demand the reviews! Mwuhahaha!**

**-Ja, casui**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either. **

_**Casui productions presents **_

_**Stars don't shine **_

**_A Chrno Crusade Story_**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end _

_-First three verses and Chorus to Whisper by Evanescence _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_  
_Chapter 5: Truth lies in trust

**C**hrono awoke earlier than he had the previous night. He growled, beginning to get up, he was losing more sleep due to that same dream again. He growled, pounding his face back down on the pillow, begging his dreams to take him back again. He really did need the sleep, he couldn't just keep relying on caffeine to keep him awake.

After staring into the blankness of his pillow for a full five minutes, he figured out that he wasn't going back to sleep. Chrono sighed angrily, turning over to stare at the ceiling. His eyelids fell down half-way but refused to close and go back into sleep-mode. He didn't want to have that same dream again. It kept getting more and more vivid each time he saw it, plus the surroundings were becoming clearer. It was almost if it were taking place somewhere on the campus…

Chrono shook his head in silence, just as his eyes finally shut…

In his dream, reader, sweet music seemed to fill his ears. Though his usual passion was for rock and anything that was loud, with a guitar, and/or had lyrics that expressed his emotions. The music he was hearing seemed like a far away lullaby. Like what a mother would sing to her child to make him go to sleep. It was just like that; gentle and smooth.

Suddenly, a burst of light entered his vision and he found himself surrounded by stars. His eyebrows furrowed, he hadn't had a dream such as this before. Everything was so easy, quiet, and still… It was if it was a break from that dream that kept haunting him. As if on cue, a fragment of the dream suddenly popped into his mind, playing in front of his eyes.

He glared at the fragment, trying to shake away from it, but it kept following him and following him. He tried his hardest to fly away but it stalked him and stalked him until the gentle music finally stopped. At first, Chrono thought it was a relief. That was until the music was replaced with the one and only voice of…

"CHRONO!"

…_Rosette._

Chrono groaned, getting up "What!". He looked at Rosette, she was in her uniform -Thank God- with her hair put up and a glare burning into his eyes. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes!" Chrono's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What time is it?". She let out a huge huff of air and pointed at the clock, her eyes showing frustration. Chrono followed her finger and stared at the clock with wide eyes "IT'S 9:00!"

Rosette shook her head in pity as she watched Chrono jump out of bed, scramble with the clothes from his drawer, and run into the bathroom to change. Surprisingly, Chrono was out in a matter of seconds, the clothes didn't even look like they were thrown on him. "That was fast." Rosette stated simply, making her way towards the door.

Chrono looked at his roommate as if she were crazy "We're TWO HOURS late for school and you're saying I'm fast!". To his shock, his roommate just laughed. "What are you talking about? It's Friday. All we have is a assembly that starts at 10am and the prayer thingy at noon." Chrono simply blinked at her. Then he growled, she had let him rush out of bed, get dressed in a hurry, and be in a total panic when there was no need!

"Rosette…" Rosette turned with a smile, acting as if what she did was no big deal. The answer to her cheerful "Yes?" was a pillow-to-the-face. Chrono walked past Rosette's fallen body that had a pillow plastered to her face. Chrono walked by, whistling that was until he felt something hit his head from the back. That's when he felt two fists beginning to grind away at his skull.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW! STOP!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HITTING ME!"

"YOU DESERVED IT! YOU WOKE ME UP FOR NOTHING!"

"SURE, I'D LET YOU SLEEP ALL DAY! LAZY!"

"YOU'RE CALLING **ME **LAZY? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S LATE _EVERYDAY!_"

"ENOUGH!" a unknown voice called from down the corridor, making the two furious roommates turn to look at the source. "It's too early in the morning for such nonsense!" Both roommates turned to see an annoyed Elder standing with his arms crossed in front of them. Rosette's eyes furrowed, recognizing who it was. "You're that teacher who 'healed' me on my first day here…"

Chrono's eyes bugged out of his head. He had forgotten all about dealing with the Elder that day. That's when a sudden fear struck at him. Reader, what if he remembered seeing _the real Rosette?_ That would mean expeltion, wouldn't it! But, too Chrono's greatest relief, reader, the Elder replied to Rosette with a "What are you talking about?". Rosette gave him a confused look, but before she could remark back, Chrono stepped in; "Sorry, Elder. We'll be more quiet next time, sir.". With that, Chrono grabbed her arm and dashed down the hallway.

The Elder smirked, watching them skit down the hall. "What is she talking about?" he asked particularly no one "She didn't need healing the day…".

* * *

"What was that all about!" Rosette asked her nervous roommate, stepping outside. He had taken her out onto the porch in front of the main doorway. Chrono turned to face her, his eyes flashing with anger and…some other emotion…could it truly be…concern? "You idiot! You want him to know that you're a-"

"Good morning Joshua,…"

Chrono froze, hearing a familiar, sly voice ring through his ears. A stream of fury seemed to bubbles through Chrono as his eyes hardened into a burning glare. "Aion." he stated simply as the head of the Sinners walked past him. "Chrono." he responded, using the same monotone and having the same hating grudge in his eyes. Rosette watched the strange episode in confusion as Aion passed by. Reader, why was it that Aion glared at Chrono, but smiled at "Joshua"? Was there a hidden truth behind the hatred?

"Chrono, what is it with you and Aion?" Rosette crossed her arms; her eyes began to dig into his with a harsh and demanding look. "Nothing." her roommate growled, avoiding her eyes and turning away. He began walking down the steps; each step pounded hard against the concrete in bubbling anger. "Why won't you tell me anything!" she roared, chasing him. There was no way she was letting Chrono get away this time, reader, no way in hell.

Chrono heaved out a long sigh; not this again… He walked over to a few benches that sat just a few feet away from the stairs. He felt a hand land softly on his shoulder "I-I've told you everything about me. Everything, Chrono.". His muscles tightened beneath her hand, she could tell he was uncomfortable with the subject. But, if that was what it took to get what she wanted, then she'd get it.

"How come I don't know anything about _you._" Chrono turned and was shocked to see a hurt expression on his roommate's face. He sighed again "What exactly do you _want_ to know. I'm just a boring guy. Nothing exciting about me, so what is there to tell?". Rosette glared at him "Well, if there's nothing interesting about _you_…what about Mary?". Chrono froze, lost his balance and landed on the bench.

"You ok?" Rosette rushed over to him, sitting down on the bench. "Fine." he spat, sitting up. She glared at him, his sour-attitude was back, just when they were making some progress… Only a few seconds of an awkward silence passed by but to Rosette it felt like hours and hours of tension. Finally, Chrono spoke after gaining up all his strength "You want to know about Mary, right? Just tell me why.".

Rosette gave him a funny look, as if the answer to that question was obvious. "Well, every time I mention her you get all sad. It's like it's a problem…" hearing, him snort and turn more in the other direction she took her hand and placed it on his head. At first, Chrono thought she was doing as he did before, just putting a hand on his head like an adult patting their child. But, instead, Chrono found himself being pulled down, backwards, eventually landing in Rosette's lap.

Chrono looked up to see Rosette's half-smile "You've helped me with all my problems. So,…I want to help with yours. It's only fair, right?". Chrono's eyelids fell down half-way, nodding "I guess.". But, Chrono didn't begin his story, he felt too uncomfortable. His head was in her lap for pizza's sake, reader! Rosette returned his bewildered look with one of her own, not saying a word. He rolled his eyes, typical Rosette, she was the only one on the planet to not find this embarrassing.

He sighed "I guess I should tell you about our history…I was part of a group called 'The Sinners' then, it was only two years ago…9th grade."

"_So Chrono," Aion elbowed his best friend who was sitting next to him on a ledge near the stairway. Chrono laughed, elbowing him back "What?" "You still haven't had your first kiss, have you?". _

_Chrono jumped at the sudden question, flushing he said "What about it?". Aion laughed at his friend's naivety "I hear a bunch of hot girls are coming in this year…". This time Chrono elbowed Aion before he got the chance "In your dreams, we look like freaks. What kind of girl is going to even want to talk to us?". _

_Aion shrugged "Any kind." he pointed at an upcoming city bus that was making it's stop near the curb. "That kind." he smirked as ten girls scrambled out of the crowded bus and began walking towards the school. Each one of the girls were out of uniform and were walking towards the girls dorms, west of the campus. Chrono blushed slightly when one of the girls looked at him, their eyes locking. _

_Her hair was long and a natural, platinum blonde. Her careful eyes were a sparkling, exciting rush of blue. She was wearing a short brown skirt with black leggings, a white button up that was buttoned from the third button down, a brown tie, and checkered white and black sneakers. To Chrono's surprise, she smiled and waved at him, then began walking towards him. _

"_What do ya' know? One's already spotted you, Chrono." Aion said, his voice attempting to sound sly and seductive. Chrono sent him a glare, his skin turning a dark red "She's probably looking at you. I have red eyes, Aion and I'm a inch shorter than her.". Aion shrugged "Tell that to her." he pointed at the girl who was now only a yard away from Chrono. _

_Chrono was shocked to see that she had made it to him so fast. She held out a hand "I'm Mary, Mary Magdalene." Chrono stared at it a while. Mary laughed "I know it's weird, right? Having the same name as the school, I'll probably get teased for it.". Chrono hesitated a few more seconds before Aion elbowed him in the back and he shook it "I-I'm C-Chrono…Chrono Remora.". _

_Mary smiled at him "Nice to meet you Chrono! And you?" she asked Aion "Aion". She smiled at them both as Aion eyed one of the other girls in the group that was heading towards them. "And you are?" Aion asked, smoothly to one of the girls as they finally reached them. The girl giggles, tossing back her locks of brown hair "Rizelle.". _

_As Aion talked along with Rizelle and tried to be seductive to any girl he could; Mary was trying her best to get information out of Chrono. "So you're a Sinner, huh?" he nodded, his eyes becoming hollow and dim. Mary lifted an eyebrow "Well who are you? A Sinner or Chrono?". Chrono blinked at her, no one had ever asked him anything like that before; was there even an answer to it? _

_Mary smiled at his confused face "It's like asking whether you're titled or named? Chrono or Sinner?". Chrono stayed silent, trying to decide for himself inside his head that was jumbled with confusion. But soon his thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out "Chrono, come on. We've got to get our dorm room keys.". _

_Chrono let out a slight sigh of relief while Mary rolled her eyes "Hope to see you again, Mr. Sinner.". As he walked off inside the building, he looked back at her smiling face and wondered "Why wasn't she intimidated by the way I look?". _

"Mary was the first one to understand me. The first one to actually be kind to me. I saw her again and again. At gym, sometimes at lunch when I ate outside, on the weekends, and when we had assemblies." Chrono paused. Rosette wasn't interrupting again, her eyes were fixed on his, as if transfixed by the interest of the story.

He sighed, deeply "Eventually,…she became my girlfriend.". Rosette's eyes widened "So she _was_ your girlfriend!". Chrono's eyelids dropped half over and he sweat dropped "Don't sound so surprised.". His roommate rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry, sometimes I can be a little blunt.". Chrono gave a small chuckle "Pft'! A little!" she sent him a glare. Slightly tapping his head with her fist she said "Don't push your luck.".

Chrono rolled his eyes, _who_ was pressing the luck here? _She_ was the one who put _him_ in _her_ lap. "Continue." she stated, her eyes softening, his eyes brows formed an uncomfortable expression. "You sure you want to hear the whole story?" Rosette nodded her head vigorously. He let out another sigh, blowing his purple bangs upwards. "Well,…" he swallowed "we got along quite well. She wasn't only kind to me, but to everyone. Even Sister Kate, if you can believe that.". Rosette snorted at that, but didn't interrupt any further.

He smirked at her reaction, continuing "She was the one who helped me realize that I wasn't just part of a group. That I wasn't just a 'Sinner'. That I wasn't a Chrono _the_ Sinner, or even a Sinner at all. I was Chrono, just Chrono.". Rosette's bangs fell over her eyes, but Chrono could see that she was smiling and her eyes were still shining behind her golden locks. "But even though some looked at us as the perfect couple… Something…horrible happened.".

Rosette's eyebrows furrowed, removing her bangs from her eyes in order to lock hers with Chrono's. But, just as Chrono's story was about to answer every question Rosette had ever wondered a school speaker, peaking out from the corner of the front door began to omit static. Both students looked up at the speaker, wondering why it was being used and why it had interrupted. "This is principal Donavon. I am announcing that the school assembly will begin shortly in five minutes. All students are ordered to report there immediately for special announcements and details on the upcoming dance. Thank you and good day.".

Chrono leaned up, bunking the top of his head to Rosette's forehead on accident. "Sorry." he mumbled, dunking his head down a bit and sitting up completely. He stood, dusting off his clothes, Rosette glared at him "What? Are my clothes dirty or something?". He gave out another chuckle "Yeah, but the dirt's from the bench.". Within seconds, just as Chrono had expected, Rosette was up and giving Chrono a well-deserved noogie.

He laughed as Rosette released him "Come on, we'll be late.". Rosette nodded, slightly frowning. She wanted so badly to know what had happened between them, reader, she wanted to be able to help him. Think of it, reader. Chrono had helped Rosette through everything. Through her depression over finding Joshua, with keeping her secret concealed, and even helping her keep her mouth shut before she gave away her secret to the Elder! He was always there for her! Reader, wouldn't it only be fair for her to help him out in return?

But reader, Rosette not only wanted that, but she also wanted his trust. For Chrono to be able to trust her with his secrets, as she did him. For him to be able to befriend her after everything they've been through. Yes, she could understand that they had hardly even met. But, they knew each other so well! Wouldn't friendship only be natural, reader? If so, then why does it seem so distant between these two roommates? Why is there no bonding trust?

---

"Good morning students." the principal said in front of a crowded auditorium. The group of various students replied with a groaned "Morning." in response. "As most people have been wondering, the dance that will be held at 8pm tonight will take place on the main floor of the gym area. That floor **only.**" he glared at some of the seniors. "If any teacher or adult finds a student in any of the other levels the least you can receive is a week of detention and a phone call to your parent or guardian.".

Chrono rolled his eyes, watching from the back of the room "He sounds like a freaking robot.". Rosette rolled her eyes at her roommate, whispering a "Shh! I'm trying to hear" but only got him to roll his eyes again. "As for announcements,…I am proud to announce that the tennis, football, baseball, and fencing teams are all opening. The coach has left sign-up papers by the office for anyone that's interested. That is all. Have a good day!" he smiled at the annoyed group.

"Is he serious? That's it, couldn't he have told us that on the loudspeaker?" Chrono let out a tired groan "I hate this school.". Rosette rolled her eyes, standing to walk out the auditorium as all the other students were. Chrono reluctantly followed her into outside and into the hallway. "So what do we have next?" Rosette asked, smiling at him.

Chrono groaned again, "Am I your schedule or something?". Rosette shrugged "I thought you were Chrono.". His eyes widened, he turned, his eyes locking with hers. The look in her eyes just made him know that she wanted to hear the rest of the story. Just that sentence acknowledged it. He stayed silent a while, walking through many doors and stairwells until he finally arrived at his destination. "We've got 'weekly prayer'. We're in a Catholic school, remember?" he finally answered.

Rosette frowned, nodding. The two roommates entered both of them sharing similar thoughts as they entered. "Maybe he just doesn't…want to be friends with me." Rosette thought, taking her seat in the school chapel that was built in on the third floor. "Why is she so interested in my life? Could she really be… But, I swore to avoid it at all costs…" Chrono thought, sitting next to her in silence.

Their eyes locked somehow, but they both instantly turned away as the prayer study began. It seems that the pieces of the puzzle are finally being put together, reader. But, don't be so sure of an ending yet, dear reader. There are a lot more of these lost pieces that still need to be found before they are put together…

* * *

"It's already 7:50!" Rosette whined, rushing through the halls, spite the reverends telling her to slow down as she went by. Chrono sighed, coming up behind her as she dashed into the dorm room. "The party's in 10 minutes! Why's that prayer thingy so long!". He rolled his eyes at her "Part of it would be because you fell asleep at the end of it for about an hour and the reverend made me stay there until I could wake you up.".

She ignored him, throwing things from the side of her bed all over the place, mumbling "Where is it!". "Where's what?" Chrono asked, standing next to her rushed form. She didn't answer him and continued fumbling with the unsorted mess in front of her.

"AHA!"

Chrono was by his own bed now, taking out his pressed suit and shined shoes. Rosette stood up, holding up two bags. Chrono recognized one of them, it being a bag like his own from _A J Right's_. The other was a larger, brown paper bag with the label _Macy's_ scrabbled across the front. He was just about to ask what it was when Rosette disappeared, dashing off into the bathroom to change.

He sweat dropped at her amazing speed, taking his own suit out of his bag. He slipped on his black slacks and was beginning to button up his shirt when Rosette burst out the bathroom. He looked over at her, she was in a tan suit with no tie and black slacks. It wasn't very unique, or even special but then again, it wasn't meant to be. She didn't want to look 'good' she definitely didn't need any girls hitting on her. That would be just _too_ weird.

"What was that other bag for?" Chrono asked, resuming buttoning up his shirt. She smiled at him "You'll see. Just do me two favors," he nodded, putting on his tie. "One, show me the girls bathroom when we get there. " he gave her a look "Why?" "You'll see!" she smiled. He rolled his eyes, she was so confusing and naïve sometimes. "Two,…" she continued "tell me the rest of the story when we get back from the party.".

Chrono's eyes widened, his bangs following over them. He stayed silent for a few seconds, but finally replied with "Fine.". "Promise?" Rosette walked over to him and lifted his bangs with her hands this way she could look into his eyes. He sighed, impatiently "Fine.". Chrono was fully dressed by then, he looked at himself in his dresser mirror.

Was it just him or was the suit suddenly fitting him? Not only fitting him, but making him look positively stunning? He wasn't trying to be vain, reader, for Rosette noticed it too. "Wow. Looks like you had a growth spurt overnight. I'm just noticing it." she gasped, examining his taller form.

Indeed young Chrono had grown, he was at least 3inches taller now. Surprisingly, two inches taller than Rosette now. "Weird." he commented, exiting with Rosette at his side. In a few minutes the two roommates were in front of the two bulbous double-doors in front of the gym area. Rosette smiled, opening the doors.

Her smile grew into a wide grin as she embraced the loud music, the flashing, colorful lights, and the fun welcoming her in. As they walked inside, Chrono frowned. He felt his heart speed up a bit in nervousness, fragments of his dream were beginning to flash before his eyes once again. He gulped, _"Clam down, Chrono."_ he told himself _"It's just a dream. It can't come true…it can't."_.

"Where are the girls bathrooms?"

Chrono was startled when he was asked this question, but soon regained himself and starting walking towards the restrooms. Rosette smiled, walking inside the girls room and locking the door, but first telling Chrono "Stay outside, I'll be outside in a minute.". He rolled his eyes "Just hurry up," he said as two girls walked by, stopped, looked at him, giggled, then continued walking. He gulped "I don't want people thinking I'm a pervert for hanging outside the girl's bathroom.".

Rosette laughed "Please! That doesn't say you're a pervert. There are a lot of other things you've done that count for you as a pervert.". . Chrono growled at her, playfully before she completely locked the door. Within two minutes, the door opened, her arm came out, a bag in her palm "Take it.". His expression became confused and interested in what ever she was doing. He took the bag and leant against the wall, staring at the patterns on the ceiling.

After having heard two songs that the DJ played, Rosette finally emerged from the bathroom. Chrono's eyes widened seeing two high heels clacking out onto the floor.

His jaw dropped when he saw Rosette with her hair out and slightly curled at the bottom. She was wearing a dark red dress that hung from one shoulder and had a slit on the left, starting from the mid-thigh. She had a pearl necklace on with a shining ruby in the middle and two azure stones on the side that brought out the blue in her eyes quite nicely. He shoes were regular 2-inch heels that were shining black with a flower petal design embroidered in the sides. At last, to finish off her amazing ensemble, red lipstick with just a hint of gloss that brightened up her face.

Rosette smirked at him "Watch your mouth, pervert." Chrono gulped, closing his mouth shut. Even though he knew she was only teasing, reader, Chrono couldn't help the tinge of red that spread across his cheeks. He turned away to look forward "Do you think it was smart to come as girl?". She shrugged" It's who I am, isn't it?".

With that, she walked off onto the dance floor, looking at the crowd of teenagers dancing. She smiled, beginning to feel the beat and joining them in their fun and warmth.

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Oh no _

_Don't go changin' _

_That's what you told me from the start _

_Thought you where something different _

_That's when it all just fell apart _

_Like you're so perfect, _

_And I can't measure up _

_Well I'm not perfect _

_Just all messed up _

_I was loosing myself to somebody else _

_But now I see _

_I don't wanna pretend _

_So this is the end of you and me _

_Cause the girl that you want _

_She was tearing us apart _

_Cause she's everything, everything _

_I'm not _

_-First verse and chorus to Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Ok, I know you guys all hate me. **

**Dakota: I do! **

**Me: SHUT UP! I deserve it. I didn't update on time, when I promised I did. **

**Dakota: You sure do deserve it, **

**Me: Do you understand the words "Shut and Up?" **

**Dakota: …Maybe… **

**Me: (eye roll) Anyway, I'm really sorry guys. You have every right to hate me. But, even if you do. The story must go on! **

**Dakota: Whatever, I'm still trying to get the surprise ending for Kingdom Hearts. **

**Me: Good luck defeating Sephiroth. **

**Dakota: Thanks… WAIT! Your being nice…where's the catch? **

**Me: Shut up. **

**Dakota: AHA! THERE IT IS! **

**Me: (eye roll) Anyway, the next chapter is very important! You guys are going to hate me more for it though. Things definitely get very 'interesting' at this dance… Heh heh heh… **

**Dakota: Stop laughing! You'll scare the children. **

**Me: You're the only child here. **

**Dakota: Exactly, you scary old hag. **

**Me; GRR! OK THAT'S IT! Excuse me for a moment readers… **

**Dakota: OO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT ROPE? AND TAPE! AND- MMMHPH! **

**Me: (laughs nervously) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chap! Please review! **

**Dakota: MMPHHH! (tape on mouth, can't speak) **

**REVIEW! **

**PS- I really am sorry guys. I apologize to anyone who was expecting me to review on Monday and/or earlier Tuesday. If you would like me to explain myself, simply ask me. You guys deserve that much. Plus, I finally found my USB cable! I can post up pictures for Stars Don't Shine! But, it will still take some times (deep sigh) but it will be up (eventually, sighs again). **

**-casui**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_(Alive! Alive!  
Alive with love, alive with love tonight) _

No, I won't let them take you,

_won't let them take you  
Hell no no,_

_oh no,_

_I won't let them take you, _

_won't let them take you  
Hell no no. _

Our Treblinka is alive

_with the glory of love!  
Treblinka,_

_alive,_

_with the glory of love, _

_yeah!_

_Should they catch us,_

_and dispatch us,_

_to those separate work camps,  
I'll dream about you._

_I will not doubt you,_

_with the passing of time _

_(oh yeah)  
Should they kill me,_

_your love will fill me,_

_as warm as the bullets _

_(yeah)  
I'll know my purpose._

_This war was worth this. _

_I won't let you down.  
No, I won't  
No, I won't  
No, I won't _

(Alive! Alive!  
Alive with love, alive with love tonight)

No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you  
Hell no, no  
No, no  
-Ending Bridge and Chorus to Alive with the Glory of Love by Say Anything

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 6: Dreams _and_ Nightmares come true

**C**hrono stood back as Rosette took off into the crowd of partying students. He sighed; what was he supposed to do now that he was here? He couldn't dance, since he had two left feet, last time he checked. He didn't have a date, Rosette didn't count since she made him come. Finally, no one even paid any attention to him. What was the point in coming to a dance if all you would do there is just fade into the crowd, unnoticed, reader? Parties are for people to have fun, not to be ignored!

"Hey,"

Chrono was interrupted out of his thoughts by the sudden voice. He turned towards his interruption and was surprised to see a young girl. She was about his height, maybe an inch shorter. Her hair was flaring red and was so long it came down to her knees. She had a large blue bow at the bottom of her hair, tying up the loose ends. Matching with the bow, was a long elegant light blue gown that went all the way down to the floor. Her eyes were a shiny hazel brown that seemed dazed and light.

"Are you just going to stand there are vhat?" Chrono gave her a look "Huh?". The girl equalized the look with one of her own and put her hands on her hips "You heard me! Vhy aren't you dancing?". Chrono simply blinked at her, but then a flash of pink caught his eye. A small little girl with a light green dress that was covered in frills stood in front of the girl. The small girl's hair was almost as strange as his; it was such a light pink that it almost looked white, along with her brown eyes that looked glowing red.

"E-Excuse my roommate, s-sir…I think she had to much to d-drink." the small girl said shakily, turning around to scold the taller girl. The taller girl rolled her eyes "Please, I'm old -hiccup- enough. Not drunk I'm.". Chrono couldn't help but utter a laugh at the small episode in front of him, this was just classic. He shrugged his shoulders back as the girls ran off, the small girl guiding them through the crowd.

His hands flew into his pockets, scanning the crowd. Seeing a group of drunk teens hiccupping, he figured the punch was already spiked. He sighed, he should probably tell Rosette before she got into trouble. Chrono made his way through the band of students, looking in every which way he could. Where was Rosette anyway? Wasn't she just there a few minutes ago? Chrono let out a huff of air, great now that his date was gone what was there to do?

Chrono froze. No, he did _not_ just think that. Rosette was not his date. _NOT HIS DATE! He said before that she wasn't! _He shook his head, trying to rid his head of such annoying thoughts. He walked over to the table where the punch table. After gulping down a bit of the fruity, yet alcoholic beverage, he spotted a group of teens surrounding some dancers. He walked over to it, he had nothing else to do anyway, why not join the drunken goons and their stupid fun?

He heard screams and laughter as he made his way through the people blocking his to the center. His eyes widened when he finally made it to the core of the excitement. There in the center was no other than the drunken girl he had seen before twirling the smaller girl around, against her will. He snickered as the crowd began to scream "GO SATELLA! GO AZMARIA!". Chrono rolled her shoulders back, watching them with curiosity.

"CHRONO!"

He was cut off guard when a sudden arm grabbed him out of the crowd and into the circle. Satella and Azmaria had moved out of the center and were now replaced with Chrono and a now, even more crazed, Rosette. Rosette smiled at her shocked roommate, "Come on Chrono! Dance!". Chrono bit his lip, nervously looking at the crowd before him they were all chanting their name's. Did he even know half these people? It looks like Rosette had already made a name for herself and the party had only started about a half-hour ago.

Chrono frowned as Rosette urged him to dance. He couldn't dance. **Period. **But, obviously Rosette thought he could because she was grabbing his arm and twirling around him. He sighed, beginning to tap his foot to his music. Wait, tap his foot? What was he doing! This was a pop song!

He tried to move a step and accidentally stepped on Rosette's foot. "Oops." he thought, but before he could apologize Rosette was giving him a look of pure anger.

"OW!"

He yelled as Rosette's foot stomped on his. A few silent moments passed before they both met each other's glares. All of a sudden a stomping rampage was on. But though this rough episode was occurring, the crowd continuously cheered. Rosette and Chrono smiled at the cheers, their steps easing and becoming dance moves.

Before Chrono knew it, he was jamming right beside Rosette. The heat was getting to him as Rosette danced against him. Their moves flowing along with each other's naturally, as if they had memorized the dance and they were professionals.

The crowd began to join them in their fun fiasco, arms began to swing into the air and colors began to flash to the music. The DJ at the far end of the room started mixing his records, putting on classic songs. But the party still went on, hot as ever, no matter how lame the song was.

That's when a booming laugh began to echo through Chrono's mind and a haunting memory along with his evil dream became visible. Chrono almost gasped aloud, seeing the bit of memory playing in front of his eyes once again. This wasn't happening, it wasn't happening now! It couldn't happen, it was just a dream, wasn't it!

Chrono opened his eyes, beginning to lose the beat. He looked down and saw Rosette dancing against him. He flushed red and began to lose his footing.

The crowd noticed his sudden screw-up and began to question whether they were worth cheering on or not. That's when some person in the mob of students suddenly shouted, "Hey! It's a Sinner!". Everyone froze, even Chrono. In fact, it seemed that the only one who hadn't noticed the sudden episode was Rosette who was still dancing, spite the tension.

The students began to moan and chant names at the two roommates in the center. The noise, catching Rosette off guard as she stopped dancing. Chrono bit his lip, how did he know that something like this would happen? Without giving Rosette a real chance to settle down, he snatched her arm and plummeted into the crowd. "C-Chrono, what's going on?" Rosette's worried voice rang through his ears painfully as he ran over to a clearing by a table of chips.

A certain someone watched the two from the other side of the room. He laughed, twirling his dancing partner away and walking towards them. Everything was coming together. So naturally too, it was almost too easy…_Almost._

"I'm leaving." Chrono sighed, leaning on the gym walls. Rosette rolled her eyes "To where? The party's here!". Chrono gave her a look, how could she think about partying after what just happened! "…I'm just…Look, I'll go put your 'guy' costume back then I'll come back, k?" Rosette frowned "I'm going to need that, can't you just hide it under a table or something?".

Chrono sighed, "Whatever." he lifted the yellow cover of the chip table and stashed the bag under it. "There,…I'm going outside to get some air." Rosette opened her mouth to disagree but Chrono was already off, walking through the crowd towards the door. She frowned, why was he always so stubborn and hidden! She wanted him to be loose for once, that dance was probably all she'd get. But, Rosette was still not satisfied, reader, not at all. But, she could wait, the night was not over.

"Excuse me, miss."

Rosette turned her head towards the voice to see none other than Aion, beaming at her. "Hey Aion." she clamped her mouth shut, "I beg your pardon. Have I met you before?". She had forgotten that Aion didn't know "Rosette" he knew "Joshua". "N-No, I just heard of you from my umm…friend Chrono." "Oh,." Rosette watched with interest as his eyes held a glare for a moment from mentioning Chrono. "Well, that saves the introductions for me. What about you, my blonde beauty?" Rosette almost stepped away. Blond beauty? Where did he get his pick-up lines from the 99 cent store?

"I'm Rosette." she shook the hand that reached out to her. Then she was suddenly pulled closer to him. He whispered in her ear "Let's dance.". Rosette found herself on the dance floor, Aion twirling her unwillingly around him to the beat of _Beep by Pussycat Dolls_. She frowned, moving with him to the music. "Is he even listening to the lyrics of the song?" she thought as his hands flew around her waist, moving down every ten seconds.

He suddenly spun her and caught her off-guard with a off-beat dip. That's when she saw his greedy, gray eyes spot a couple not to far from them grinding to the music. Rosette bit her lip, she had to stop this before it got any further. She let out a sigh of relief when the song ended and he released her. Aion left her in the middle of the dance floor, scanning the crowd for anymore victims of his perverted mind.

Rosette rolled her eyes, also scanning the crowd for Chrono. But, to her disappointment, the only person that she knew in the crowd was Aion. She watched the tall teen make his way back towards her and smile at her. "You're looking for Chrono, right?" Rosette's eyes widened, appointing her gaze at Aion. "Y-Yeah…How did you-" "He told me that he'd meet you upstairs.".

She blinked at him "Upstairs?". Aion watched the young blonde's stare harden into a fiery glare. "That idiot… The principal said not to…" Aion paused, Rosette was mumbling to herself now, her eyes on the floor. "Take me to him!" He jumped when Rosette's attention snapped back to him. He gulped at her fierce look, but he soothed his shocked look with his infamous smirk. "Sure, follow me." Aion turned his back on her, heading towards the dark green double-doorway on the right side of the room.

In black, bold ink it read on the double-doors "GYMNASIUM STORAGE ROOMS". Below the printed words was a loose sheet of pale yellow paper reading "PROHIBITED TO ALL STUDENT USAGE" that looked like it had been taped there recently. Aion looked around the area quickly, for any signs of a chaperone. Seeing no one, he pushed himself through the doors, making a notion for Rosette to follow him.

Rosette followed him inside, upstairs, and to her unknown fate.

* * *

Chrono reluctantly walked back into the gymnasium. He just couldn't take the smoke coming from the students who were doing…well….whatever they wanted over by the fence that separated the girl's dorm from the boy's. In fact, it was the same fence that separate the girl's track from the boy's. Well, we won't worry about that right now, reader, that'll come later.

The party had simmered down since he had left. A slow song was playing, every student had a partner and those that didn't were either eating or were smoking outside. He walked over to the punch bowl, needing to get drunk before he could go back to his dorm room and crash. But to his disappointment, it was empty. Well, that explained why there people running around the school stripping.

He scanned the room for Rosette, about to tell her that he was going to go 'home'. But, once again reader, to his dismay, she wasn't there. But, what he did see was Sister Kate approaching him, a sour look on her face. Man, what did he do this time? What'd Aion set him up with? "Chrono, where's Joshua? I thought I saw him come to the party." she asked, her eyes trying to dig the truth out of him. "Ummm…" Chrono bit his lip, he was definitely into something this time "Why?"

"He shouldn't be here, he's had too many detentions. So I came here to bring him back to the school for a late night detention." he gave her a look, that was pretty harsh. "Sh-…_He_ didn't come tonight, he wasn't feeling good." Sister Kate folded her arms "All the dorms are empty tonight, I checked.". Chrono froze. _Crap._ "Umm…Maybe he's outside, I saw a few people out there smoking." Chrono felt bad to tell on the people who just wanted to get away from the party, as he did, but he had to get away from Sister Kate so that he could find Rosette and get out of here!

Sister Kate's eyes widened, before Chrono knew it, she was off running towards the door, screaming "SMOKING'S PROHIBITED ON THE PREMISES!". Chrono let out a sigh of relief, resuming scanning the crowd. He froze when his eyes fell on a couple making out near the front doorway. That's when his whole dream flashed into his mind, it was perfectly vivid except for a few tiny detail that made him nervous.

The dream had been haunting him all week, the vision was so real, so…_alive._ He gulped, looking at the double green doors at the opposite side of the room. Rosette needed him. The dream proved it, he decided, running towards the door. Just at the same moment Sister Kate walked back into the gymnasium, spotting Chrono running through the prohibited double-doors, she charged after him.

* * *

Aion led Rosette up a dim-lighted stairwell "He said to meet him in Storage Room 39B.". Rosette nodded, looking at the other storage rooms as they passed. She wasn't surprised when she saw that no one was in them. "_Only Chrono'd pick such a stupid place and break the one simple rule!_" she thought, rolling her eyes.

"We're here."

Aion's voice interrupted Rosette's thoughts, bringing her attention back to him. Aion looked back at her, smirked and pushed up his glasses. He was stalling, didn't he want to get back to the party? About ten seconds later of complete and utter silence, Aion put his hand on the door that was labeled "STORAGE ROOM 39B". He swung the door open.

Rosette stepped inside since Aion was holding the door open for her. The light was even dimmer than the stairwell, it flickered every few seconds. "Thanks Aion." Rosette smiled at him and turned away from the door. Aion smirked, closing the door behind him just as the lights flickered off.

Rosette gasped at the sudden change of scenery. Steps could be heard echoing throughout the room though Rosette was simply standing there, a look of horror plastered on her face. She gulped, trying to remember what her brother told her when she was little…

"_I'm s-scared!" Rosette hugged her knees to her chest, shivering from head to toe. Joshua put his arm around her and smirked "Please, scardy-cat!". Rosette growled at her brother, blushing from the sudden warmth he was giving her. "What's there to be afraid of? Darkness is just like light, ain't it?'. Rosette looked up at him through the darkness giving him a look that just said "You're kidding right?"._

_Joshua laughed at her face, having good eyes so he could see it, spite the darkness. "It's like light except it's got more color. Like your eyes are dark blue and mine are blue too, but more sea-greenish." Rosette kept her look. " He laughed again, his shoulders heaving up and down, but then he began to cough and Rosette's eyes clouded with worry. "Joshua, are you alright!" she patted his back with her hand "Take it easy."._

_Joshua shrugged his shoulders "Easy does it on the hitting, Rosette. I'm fine, I'm fine!". She smirked, he was always playing the tough guy like he was some big and tough teenager. "Whatever." she laughed, Joshua smiled. "You see, you're not even scared of the dark! You're laughing!" Rosette bit her lip, scanning the unknown objects cloaked in the dark. "Aww! Why'd you have to remind me about the dark!" Joshua laughed harder as she whined._

_Rosette smiled, spite the fear she was feeling. Just hearing his laughter made her want to smile. Joshua had that kind of effect on people, an impression that you can't ever forget._

Rosette smiled at the sudden memory. But her smile soon melted into a frown, _"Joshua…"_ she whispered. That's when she heard the steps around her pound harder and harder onto the floor as they approached her. She gulped, feeling something grab her from behind. Her eyes flew to the hand that was now on her shoulder.

Teeth chattering, she turned her head "Chrono? Is that you? If it is, this isn't funny-". She was cut off and was pushed hard against something which she figured was the storage room wall. "Chrono, what're you do-" her eyes widened when she felt something hard and chapped press against her lips.

He was…He was kissing her!

She felt a tongue come through the lips and lick the chap ness right off them. She gulped, was this really Chrono? When did he become so bold and so…well…she figured he was perverted but this was so…sudden!

Her mind screamed at her, ordering her to pull away. But for some reason she wasn't. She stayed put as his tongue moved forward, prying her lisp apart. Rosette's eyes widened even more when her mouth opened for him and the kissing began.

Rosette decided not to fight it, closing her eyes and moving her arms upwards, in search for his neck. She found it and wrapped them snuggly around it. She moaned slightly when she felt his hands wrap around her waist, hands roaming in the back of the top-piece set of her dress, in search for her bra.

As his tongue licked the roof of her mouth, she nibbled at his lower lip. A low purr began to emit throughout the room, almost sounding like a real cat. Rosette's eyebrows furrowed, she pulled away for air but he grabbed her back and started up once again. Her eyebrows stayed in their position though, why did his voice sound different when he…did he just purr?

They pulled away again, but then he dipped her back and began to trail kisses down her neck. She could feel his hands reached to their destination now, an unknown heat was getting to her and it actually felt really good. But, something was amiss in this wonderful world of pleasure, for some reason she felt as if she shouldn't be giving it up to him like this…It didn't feel like he was the one.

Yet, Rosette did not know that he was not who she thought he was and that she was slowly being led into a trap.

* * *

Chrono rushed up the stairs, slamming open every door until he could find. Where was she! His breath became heavier as his rampage continued, his face worried that his dream would actually come true.

Unknown to Chrono, Sister Kate was right behind him. She was checking in every room he had opened in search for any more rule-breaking students. She was definitely going to have a full detention room tomorrow morning…

Chrono was almost done with all the storage rooms. Where the hall was she! Storage Room #33B… … Storage Room #36B … … Storage Room #39B! He wrenched open the door. He frowned, it was just like his dream the room was pitch black, then a sudden gasp was heard. His expression was confused now, was he losing track of what was happening in his dreams? Wasn't _he _supposed to be _in _the room?

"Rosette!"

Rosette gasped, looking up she could see a faint shadow in the doorway. "Chrono?…" she gasped again, if that was Chrono then who was this! Without thinking it all over, she yanked at the guy's hair before he got away. "Ow!" he yelped, releasing her painfully and running off into the darkness.

Chrono's hand roamed on the wall until he found the light switch. Turning on the now, bright light Chrono gasped at what he saw. His nightmare had come true, but it wasn't how he thought it turned out…it was worse.

Rosette was staring back at him, the top part of her dress was off and her bra was loose and was coming undone. He hair was a ruffled mess and her face was hot and flushed. "Ro-Rosette?" he took a step forward, Rosette stared at him. Her eyes looked grateful as they began to water. Beginning to tighten her bra, she let out an ungrateful sob.

Chrono frowned "Rosette,…". He ran over to her and kneeled down, immediately taking her into his arms and holding her against her chest "It's ok." he told her as she began to cry. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she cried into his chest, her fingers wrapped in the fabric of his suit. He held her for a moment before picking up the top that was thrown on the floor and handing it to here "Here.".

She sniffled, giving him a sad smile. She was about to slip on her top when.

"OH MY GOOD LORD!"

Both roommates turned towards the doorway, where the voice had came from. There stood Sister Kate, her face seemed stricken with horror. At first they gave her a confused look but then they looked at the position they were in now. To her, it must've looked like they were about to…

Chrono and Rosette gave each other the same look as they immediately detached from each other. Sister Kate, though did not move. She seemed so shocked that she was paralyzed. Reader, as my mother once told me, if you keep that look your face will stick that way. That is why, reader, Sister Kate began to speak, her words shaky, but still, as always, harsh.

"THIS AREA IS PROHIBITED FROM STUDENTS AND SO IS ANY FORM OF SEXUAL CONTACT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! ESPECIALLY UNPROTECTED!" her voice roared from her brunette head.

Both of the roommates sighed. Rosette slipped on her top and stood along with Chrono. In silence, they followed Sister Kate towards the principal's office where there would be much trouble indeed.

On their way, Sister Kate noticed something. This girl looked familiar but also different. She knew she didn't go to the girl's dorm, she lived there (even though she teaches in the boy's dorm). There wasn't any other sign of teenage life within miles and there were guards at the school gates to make sure that no one unknown to the school couldn't get in to cause any mischief.

She put a hand on her chin as she walked. If she didn't go to the school where could she have come from? It's interesting how Joshua disappeared and this…Rosette appeared. One disappears then one appears…When one door closes another door opens…

* * *

In the principal's office, Sister Kate was going over the school files with the sectary nun. She was trying to find… "What's your name again, sweetie?". Rosette gulped, she looked at Chrono for help but he just nodded his head, there was nothing more they could do. If they lied, then the search would still turn up blank wouldn't it?

Rosette gulped, turning her gaze back over to Sister Kate's "R-Ro" "Mary Magdalene!" Chrono interrupted. Sister Kate's gaze narrowed over to Chrono "She already attends this school and her hair is much longer and paler than hers thank you very much, Mr. Remora.".

Chrono and Rosette paused for a moment, covered in shock. Mary still attended the school! "Your name, miss?" Rosette gulped, Chrono opened his mouth to stand up for her again but she cut him off. She didn't want him sacrificing his record for me, who knows what dirt they already put on it for him being a "Sinner".

"My name is Rosette Christopher."

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_I watched you die,  
I heard you cry,_

_every night in your sleep  
I was so young,  
You should have known,_

_better than to lean on me  
You never thought_

_of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing! _

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt…

Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

_-Ending Bridge and Chorus to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Ok! Another chapter done and done! OK, please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! EVERYTHING! I must know, I've been waiting so long to put this chapter together! I put my all into it so tell me what you guys think!**

**Dakota: You idiot. It's like midnight and you didn't finish your homework.**

**Me: Oh _shit._ UH!**

**Dakota: We'll have to cut this short. The idiot's busy**

**Me: That's right!…Wait a minute… HEY!**

**Dakota: Heh heh, you're too easy (goes off to play Kingdom Hearts II)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter…The last thing to do is:**

**REVIEW AND PREVIEW!**

_-_**casui**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG! (does a double take) 58 REVIEWS! (faints). About the Aion thing, how are you reviewers sure it's him? Plus, most of the reviewers didn't pay attention to the end of the last chap! Well, pay attention to the song I put in the 'quotes' before and after each chapter (Only in chapter 7 and 8). It's a clue to the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Monday night and I feel so alone  
I count the hours_

_but they go so slow  
I know the sound of your voice  
Can save my soul _

City lights, streets of gold  
Look out my window to the world below  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
And I'm all alone

_(I'm all alone)_

_Don't let me die  
I'm losing my mind  
Baby just give me a sign_

_And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you (be with you)  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you (be with you)  
Wanna be with you_

_-First two verses, bridge, and chorus to Be With You by Enrique Iglesias_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 7: Starlight

**C**hrono was completely speechless. He was in his dorm room, have couldn't even remember walking back to is room after the night he had. But, as soon as his feet touched the stained-carpet of his 'home' he fell to his knees, his fiery eyes wide and in shock.

Five minutes must have passed before he could feel his legs again and got up. The room seemed to taunt him with silence as he sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes lazily scanned the room but when he caught sight of the bed across from him, he shut his eyes and turned away. It was just too painful to look.

He had warned himself! Since the beginning he told himself not to, but he did! Reader, he did the unspeakable. The unspeakable! It was just like last time, except this time was…It seemed different somehow. Besides the fact that the other time he had…Chrono growled, he plopped down on his bed and banged his head against his pillow.

After what had just happened, after everything that had happened this week he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get up again. Everything was attacking him! His life was being crushed, bit by bit by bit. Chrono's eyes began to burn as he shut them harshly, beginning to think of the dance. How he and Rosette had gotten lost in the music, how the sweat leaked off their bodies, how their arms flew all over each other as the dance continued, how he had found her in the storage room…

Chrono gasped, feeling like he was about to have a severe asthma attack. He turned over, his chest heaving up and down as he stared at the patterns on the ceiling. He bit his lip, he needed his asthma pump. He put his hand on his chest as he exited his room, heading for the infirmary…

* * *

Rosette sniffled, wiping a stray cheek from her cheek for what seemed like the hundred time that night. Her dress strap was sliding off her left shoulder, but she didn't really give a damn if some guy just walked right up and started hitting on her. She'd say the same thing she said to the last guy "**Go the FUCK away**.".

She stood up off the bench, feeling a drop on her shoulder. She looked up, figuring it was some guy who was drooling over her and her revealing dress, _again._ But when she looked up to the sky, she saw the clouds and raindrops falling on her face. She sniffled again. Well, at least it didn't storm- A roll of thunder sudden reached boomed through her ears, along with a flash of lightning that blinded her vision for a few seconds.

She frowned, letting her tears fall freely. At least, no one could tell while she was in the rain. Suddenly, Rosette gave a small smile, a little giggle coming from her lips. It was funny how it was raining, perfect weather for the bad occasion. She looked up at the clouds, as if begging them to take her away. She gulped and whispered just three words to the silent rain…

"I'm sorry,…Joshua."

* * *

Chrono sat in an ice-cold seat in the waiting room of the Academy's infirmary. About ten minutes after he had arrived, his mind began to drift off again. He had calmed down now, but he could still feel the uneasy wheeze in his chest. Where was the elder when you needed him!

He huffed out a sigh, running his hand through his bangs, lazily. He leaned back so that the tip of his head was on the wall. He closed his eyes, thinking back on that haunting dream he'd had. He couldn't believe it'd happened though. It was definitely a strange _déjà vu _for sure. But the weird thing was, his dream showed it differently than it had actually happened…Well he at least hoped so, he hadn't had time to ask Rosette before she…

"Hello Chrono!"

Chrono opened his eyes, diverting his attention to where the voice came from, he saw the Elder. He smirked when he saw the Elder's toothy-grin, his eyes shining. "How may I help you on this fine night?" Chrono's red eyes glared into his hazy brown one's. Was the old man kidding? The night had been horrible. It was raining, the party was a complete disaster, and Rosette was…Rosette was…!

"I…think I need my asthma pump, sir." The Elder laughed at him. Chrono glared at him harder, how was him needing medical help funny? How was it funny at all? How dare he laugh! "No you don't.' he was told, shocking him "You're symptoms of an asthma attack are normal but you also get red welts on your face.". Chrono blinked, had he had the attack before? He couldn't remember. "And you faint." the perverted educator added at the end. Well, that at least explained why he didn't remember.

He glared at the elderly man, "Then why am I wheezing?". The Elder didn't respond, he walked over to the desk that the secutary usually sat in outside of his office, but she was obviously off partying, she was younger than the other teachers.

He ran his fingers across the edge of the desk slowly before turning around to face Chrono. "So why _are_ you wheezing, Mr. Remora?" Chrono raised his eyebrows, didn't he just ask him that? The Elder chuckled at his face, shaking his head, murmuring something that Chrono couldn't quite catch. "So…I've just recently heard that there was a special student that was quote on quote 'expelled'." he laughed again "They call it expelling…"

Chrono's eyes widened, he bit his lips harshly, his canine-looking teeth baring through his bitter frown. His eyes sparkled "Ah! We've found the problem already,…let me guess…this 'special student was Joshua, correct?" Chrono glared at him, daring him to say anything more. The Elder equalized his stare, beginning to egg him on "Or should I say…Rosette?".

Chrono dropped his jaw, he knew! He knew well enough that Sister Kate hadn't told anyone her name but then how did he…The day they went to the infirmary! But when…It didn't matter, it seemed that Chrono wasn't the only one the know the secret of his roommate….Or used to be roommate… "So, Chrono." The Elder approached him, staring into his fiery eyes "I know I'm right. So, why don't you tell me what happened…"

Chrono sighed, taking in a deep breath of air, "You may need to sit down for this one…"

So then, reader, Chrono began to explain the school year, the party, and what had happened as the aftermath…

* * *

"Rosette!"

Rosette turned around, quickly sniffing up her tears even though it was still raining. Running towards her was a woman with a long braid of bright red hair and green eyes. She had thick glasses pushed up to the bridge of her nose and she was wearing the usual habit nuns would wear. "I'm assuming you're Rosette, since you're the only person standing out here." her squeaky voice said. Rosette nodded, just about ready to fall over from wearing heels for so long.

"What if I am?" she replied. Rosette knew she was being rude by saying that, but she really didn't give. Today was so horrible, she didn't really care if she acted in such a way. Chrono acted that way all the time why couldn't…She froze at the sudden thought. Her usually glistening blue eyes turned dim and her face became pale. She wasn't even sure if she could even see Chrono again, especially after what had happened and the position Sister Kate had found them in.

The woman smiled, ignoring her comment, she held out her hand. "I'm Vanessa Williams, school dean. I'll be escorting you over to the girl's dorm where you shall be living from now on." Rosette shook the hand firmly, letting Vanessa feel the rain on her skin. Rosette smirked "Thank you for coming, let's get this over with, shall we?".

Vanessa gulped, pushing up her falling glasses "Of course.". With that, Rosette followed her all the way to the side of the campus in which she had never visited. She led her inside two broad maroon-colored doors, up a three-floored spiral staircase, and into a room marked "DEAN'S OFFICE".

The office was small and cramped. It barely had enough room to fit the small desk, bookcase and chair where Rosette was to sit. Vanessa ran over to the other side of the desk and sat down in a large business chair, that was so large it practically covered the window behind her. She began to fumble with the scattered papers and books that were among her desk. Rosette stood just outside of the doorway, looking confused but also interested in what books that Vanessa kept in her small library.

Vanessa took a second to glance at Rosette "Please sit down." she acknowledged the chair in front of her. Rosette nodded, turning slight pink for being so air-headed. She sat down, but continued scanning the books for anything interesting. "Ooo!" Vanessa looked up at the noise "Can I borrow this?". Rosette held up a book marked _"Gossip Girl_" by Cecil von Ziegesar. The small dean nodded vigorously "Of course you can!".

She smiled as Rosette clutched the book in her hands and began to read it. That's when Vanessa remembered what they were here for. "Oh right! I-I'm s-sorry…But, I can't allow you to borrow that. Maybe later on though…" Rosette gave her a weird look as Vanessa snatched the book away from her. "You're being punished…" she paused, in case Rosette had any question as to why, but received no answer. She gulped, "F-For impersonating the opposite sex, going on forbidden grounds, sharing a room with opposite sex, and finally taking place in what looked like sexual contact on school premises." she read from a portfolio.

Rosette blushed slightly at the last part "Two of those facts are incorrect. _Especially_ the sexual contact part-" "Shh!" Vanessa put a finger in front of her mouth, to symbolize her meaning. Rosette sweat dropped, she was definitely…well…different than Sister Kate. Vanessa smiled sheepishly at her sudden act, "You will be assigned a new dorm room with a roommate of your same gender in this school. You are banned from any contact with boys or going near their grounds." she finished.

She beamed up at Rosette who only fake-smiled in return. She really didn't want to be here. She couldn't be here! How was she ever going to find Joshua if she couldn't even be near him! She gulped, praying to God that Chrono could do the task for her. Vanessa paused, beginning to search through more of the rubble on her desk. "Aha!" she declared after five straight minutes of searching.

She unfolded a red and green portfolio. Each one had a picture of a girl on the front. The red one had a girl who looked very mature for her age, had hazel eyes and long dark red hair. The green portfolio had a shy little girl that looked immature for her age. Her eyes were so brown they looked red and she had such a light color of hair it almost looked ghost white.

"Well, these seem to be the only two girls without a third roommate…." Rosette raised an eyebrow, they had _three_ roommates here! Vanessa smiled at Rosette' confused and shocked face "Your new roommates are Satella Harvenheit and Azmaria Hendric in Dorm Room 56. On floor two.". Vanessa stood then, giving rosette the clue that it was time to leave. Rosette got the message and followed her, smiling before she turned towards the door. "Enjoy your stay!".

Rosette glared hard at the doorknob, wishing she could turn around a smack that damn woman. Yes, she was a kind, innocent bystander. But she just happened to be getting on Rosette's last nerve and she really hated here. She wanted to go back to where she could find Joshua, where she felt she belonged, where Chrono was…

Rosette shook her head wildly, what were with these thoughts of Chrono? Of course she was going to miss him and all, but it was just…She bit her lip, turning the knob and exiting this way the dean couldn't see the tears that were now falling down her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm really going to miss him… I never even got to find out what happened with Mary and him…" she sniffed, wiping her tears with her wet arm.

She began to walk towards the dorm she was now assigned to, figuring that her stuff had already been delivered there. "I never even got to tell him what really happened…" she chuckled suddenly "He probably hates me and thinks I'm some sort of bipolar ho…". Rosette let her hair drip over her face, tears beginning to run down freely as the events of the party ran through her head…

_I yanked a hair from the mystery guy's head. I heard a gruff voice growl with pain as he disappeared into the darkness. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as my bra began to slip off. That's when the light flickered on. I could feel tears in my eyes when I saw Chrono in the doorway, his face sweaty, angry, tired, shocked, and…was that worry in his eyes?_

_I blinked at him, letting a few tears fall on accident, he was worried about me? Since when did that happen? I reached over to tighten my bra as Chrono rushed over to me. Wow. Maybe he really is worried about me… Hey! Maybe he's actually decided to be my friend! I'll have to ask him later…_

_But for now…I can't believe it! I almost- I almost-… I feel like a total slut! I wasn't even sure if it was Chrono, yet I gave it up to whoever it may have been like we were married or a couple! I felt my chest heave upwards as I began to let huge tears fall down my flushed cheeks._

_Through my blurry eyes, I could still see Chrono's frown. He kneeled down next to me and called my name, his voice way softer than usual… I always knew he had a soft side. I almost smirk, he probably is my friend and doesn't even know it! …If that does make any sense, that is… _

_I smile as he wraps his arms around me. I'm glad that he's watching where he's putting his hands and is making sure to locate them close to my neck and barely even close to my mid-back. I sob harder, the other guy just took total control of me!………I don't even know if it was a guy! I fell myself sob harder as my hands tighten on the fabric of his suit. I lean into his chest, I feel myself blush slightly, does he use Axe or something?_

_I try to control myself as I begin to heave my shoulders and gasp repeatedly. He pats my back as a calming gesture, holding me with his every being, close to his heart. "Here" he said suddenly as I detached from his suit. I looked at his hand and saw my missing top._

_I smile at him, thankful that he's there to help me bare through this. I take it from him and begin to slip it over my head. It barely touches the blonde mop on my head before a familiar screech reaches my ears. There stood Sister Kate, as usual she began lecturing and screaming. Jeez lady, get a life! Does she _ever _even listen to _our_ side of the story!_

_Chrono and I jumped away from each other, trying no to acknowledge that her assumptions were correct. _

_I slipped on my top and adjusted the straps correctly. That's how Chrono and I ended up in the Principal's Office with her asking for my name._

_I gulped, there was no turning back now. I had to tell her. Especially after Chrono had tried to pull it off with the "Mary Magdalene" excuse. I gave her my name, my eyes felt like they were going to spill out again. _

"_Do you attend this school?" she asked me. Chrono was about to answer for me once again, but I stopped him. I didn't want him getting expelled or whatever they may do to him just for me. I gave him a small smile, just to show him that I appreciated the offer. "…Yes I do." Sister Kate looked surprised, "I don't think I've seen you around the girls dorms…Though you do look oddly familiar…"._

_I gulped again, this was it. I turned to face Chrono who's eyes were begging to mine "Don't tell her!". I knew he was worried about me then, for sure. It was a sweet feeling, but I needed to confess… Before I said my final words, I passed Chrono the piece of hair I'd taken from the person who'd seduced me. I whispered to him, low enough so that only he could hear "Find Joshua for me, Chrono…"_

_Chrono's eyes looked hurt as he took the hair. He had no idea what it meant, but I couldn't explain now… Nor will I ever. "I attend the boys dorm, as Joshua Christopher. But, my **real** name is Rosette Christopher."._

_I saw Sister Kate's jaw drop dramatically as I began to explain myself fully._

_I was soon kicked out of the office, told to go meet someone outside. But before I could do that, I snuck back into the dorm room and left something for Chrono, just in case I never saw him ever again…_

…_That's how I ended up of the school premises, on a bench by the gym area, in the rain. I had to sit there and get hit on by drunk students who were walking to their dorms from the party. I had to wait until someone picked me up or escorted me to wherever I was going._

_I looked up at the window on the second floor of the school; knowing that Chrono could probably see me from here if he was in his dorm room, looking through the window. But, he was probably being scolded by Sister Kate and receiving his punishments now. I sigh, hoping that I at least made the punishment easier than it would've if he'd lied about the situation. _

_I stand, looking up to the clouds, I want them to take me away. Away to another World…A World where Joshua and I can be explorers like we've always wanted to be and have Chrono with us. Then for something magical to happen and Chrono suddenly become friends with the both of us… Then we live happily ever after._

_I rolled my eyes at the rain following down my face along with multiple tears. That sounded so naïve, especially since I'd never see either one of them ever again… Since I'd already gave Chrono my last message, I looked up to the clouds. Silently, I prayed that the message would somehow be brought to him "I'm sorry,…Joshua"._

_A few minutes later Vanessa showed up and my former life at the boys dorm was officially over._

Rosette knocked on Dorm Room #56. She frowned, knowing that her past life and ambitions would no longer matter once she stepped into this room. Everything about her life would change. Her reputation, her dreams, her determination-level, and most definitely her goals to find Joshua…

"Coming!" a feminine voice slurred from behind the door.

A few clicking sounds were heard behind the door, a moan, a few crashes, and maybe a bang or two there. "Hello?" Rosette said, her face confused and interested in what was going on behind this door. "In a minute! Damn it, why's my hair lopsided!"

Rosette sweat dropped hearing a loud bang and then another voice screaming "OW!". Suddenly, Rosette's breathing was the only sound being heard. The door suddenly slammed open, right in her face. "May I help you?" Rosette had to look down to see where the voice had come from. A small girl that looked like she'd be ten or twelve looked up at her with almost-red-brown-eyes. She was wearing a dark green nightgown with her almost-white-pink-hair up in a high bun.

"Yes.." she paused, seeing someone coming up behind the small girl. A girl, much taller than the other, stumbled towards the door, moaning "I'm coming!". She finally arrived at the door after, tripping over her own feet and collapsing once. She was wearing a silk, very revealing pink nightgown and she was leaning on the door-entryway. Her hair was completely lopsided and her long red bangs were so tangled, you could barely see her dazed, hazel eyes.

"Whaddaya want!" the taller and much more mature-looking girl asked. Rosette blinked at her, thinking that she had the same attitude that Chrono did when she had first met him. But when she saw the unnatural flush on her face and the slurred way she was speaking, she just figured that the young student was drunk.

"Umm…I just wanted to know if I have the right dorm room…Does a Miss Satella Harvenheit and Azmaria Hendric live here?" she asked, trying to seem as polite as possible without completely breaking down in front of them. "What's it to ya?" the older girl asked, slipping off the wall and falling on the floor. Rosette's eyes widened as she watched her fall and go off into a deep slumber. Along with the young blonde in front of her, Azmaria sweat dropped "Yes we are. Is there a problem?…".

Rosette was about to reply with a no and begin to explain herself when the young girl dropped to her knees and put her hands up in a way that someone would do, if they were praying. "Please! Don't say that we're in trouble! I told her not to drink any of the punch! I told her it had gotten spiked! But she wouldn't listen! But please, don't take her away! Take me instead! Please leave Ms. Satella alone!".

Reader, if it were possible, Rosette's eyes would've gotten even wider. The girl began to ramble on in front of her, Rosette tried to interrupt her politely to explain herself. But she simply continued on. After a full five minutes of this nonsense, she had had enough! Gritting her teeth and giving out an evil stare, she took her two fists and began to grind them against the small girl's skull.

This caused Azmaria to immediately shut up and start to scream "OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWW!". From this sudden noise, Satella awoke, holding a hand to her head "Vat the hell just happened? Damn! I've got a killer headache!". By now, the whole hallway was awake and all three girls could hear moans and complaints of the other students. Rosette froze, hearing some of the doors beginning to unlock, meaning people were coming outside to see what the source of the noise was.

Without truly thinking it over, she put a hand over Azmaria's mouth who squealed in protest, and threw her inside. "Vat are you…" but before Satella could finish her sentence, Rosette shoved her inside, locking the door behind her.

Rosette kept her hold on the girl's mouths as voices of people outside could be heard. She didn't let go until, silence fully engulfed the hallway. "Few!" she sighed, just as Satella bit down on her hand. "OW!" she shouted, letting both of them go completely. Azmaria turned on the lamp and angled it this way it shown only at Rosette's face.

"Vat the hell is going on!" Satella screeched, finally finishing her sentence from before "Who the hell are you!". Azmaria nodded, even though she was very much against violence and cursing, she had secretly been wondering the same questions. Rosette glared at the tall red-head "YOU BIT MY HAND YOU BEAST!". Satella looked taken aback at such an outburst, but she returned fire with fire "ME! A BEAST! TALK ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU GAGGED BOTH OF US AND INVADED OUR DORM AT MIDNIGHT! GIRL FROM THE STICKS!".

Azmaria sweat dropped as both girls began to fire random sentences at each other, some didn't even makes sense because they were so angry. Rosette had even said "WELL YOU...EAT PURPLE JELLYBEANS INSTEAD OF RED!" and Satella had replied with an equally stupid statement "OH YEAH! WELL YOU MIX STARBURST WITH EGGS INSTEAD OF CHEESE!". Azmaria sighed, they were both probably still drunk from the party.

In a few minutes, she walked up to the two arguing girls and cleared her throat, earning herself a "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" from the both of them. "Y-You're very you please stop fighting… Who are you, miss? I'm Azmaria Hendric.". Satella blinked at her roommate, surprised that she had been brave enough to interrupt them. She was usually so shy and hidden, so scared and intimidated. She had to smile and not interfere when she had finally proven herself to say something anyone else could, she felt proud and motherly just to stay quiet and watch.

Rosette's cheeks were pink from yelling, but she cleared her throat and turned red from embarrassment. "Umm…I'm sorry for such a distraction." she held out a hand to Satella who just stared. "Truce?" she asked, Satella gave her a look. Was this girl suddenly just cooling down? Giving up? She wasn't going to go for that, not at all. It was either she won or you lost. Both were the same thing, basically. Since neither had happened, this little 'battle' of theirs was not over. "For now." Satella said, shaking it firmly.

Rosette smiled at her, letting go and facing the both of them. "My name's Rosette Christopher and I've been assigned as your new roommate.". Azmaria looked taken aback from the sudden news, her eyes turned worried and stressed. The room was already crowded enough with Satella's various wardrobes, clothes, and credit cards. Satella though, looked almost the opposite. She too, was shocked, reader, but she had a smug look on her face. She nodded to her "I'm Satella Harvenheit. Nice to meet you.".

She nodded to he both of them as she watch Azmaria gasp. "I've got to make room for you!" she took off into the heap of clothes on the floor, beginning to clean, put things away, and make room within seconds. Rosette stared in amazement, Satella nodded, flushing a bit with embarrassment "I thought she was some sort of super-human at first. But she's just a really caring, neat, perfectionist.".

Both older and taller girls watched as Azmaria stood in front of them, holding her arms out wide, as if presenting something. "TAH-DAH!" Rosette's eyes widened as she saw the room suddenly split into thirds. IN the very center where the window was located was a sleeping bag, a small reading light was next to it along with a bunch of room for any of her things.

She smiled, as Satella patted her on the back. "Well, now that you've got your bed, I'm going to sleep.". Azmaria looked at Rosette, giving her a tired smile, then accidentally yawning. Her eyes widened, covering her mouth and flushing red "E-Excuse me!". Rosette laughed, putting her hands firmly on her back and pushing her towards the bed on the right side of the room. "Go get some sleep, Azmaria.". Rosette smiled at her "Hope your dream's all jake!".

Azmaria thanked her, even though she wasn't exactly sure what she meant by 'jake'. She shrugged, it was probably some 1920's term. Without thinking anything else about the day, she fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow. Rosette smiled, taking her suitcase and putting it over by her bed. She unpacked her pajamas and began to change into a cotton-baby-blue-pants-set.

Before drifting off into her dreams, she looked up. There, through the windows, there was one star that seemed to be lacking light. She frowned, figuring that it was just as Chrono said, every life has it's own light, it's own shine. That was probably her star, she thought, closing her stars. A starlight that was just about to go out forever…

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love_

_and we all got hurt _

_I sneak into his car's black leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat _

_Boy, we're going way too fast _

_It's all too sweet to last _

_It's alright_

_And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to your secrets_

_in white houses _

_Love, or something ignites in my veins _

_And I pray it never fades _

_in white houses _

_My first time, _

_hard to explain ,_

_Rush of blood, oh, _

_and a little bit of pain_

_On a cloudy day, _

_it's more common than you think _

_He's my first mistake _

_Maybe you were all faster than me _

_We gave each other up so easily _

_These silly little wounds will never mend _

_I feel so far from where I've been_

_So I go, _

_and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on _

_white houses _

_I lie, _

_put my injuries all in the dust_

_In my heart is the five of us_

_In white houses_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep_

_In white houses_

_In white houses _

_In white houses_

_-Verse three and four, bridge, and chorus to White Houses by Vanessa Carlton_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Me: Another chapter done and done! I'm exhausted, please forgive me on my lack of updating. My life is in hell right now. Relationship problems, friendship problems, stress from school! Everything is just eating away at my brain now. You guys are pretty lucky that I found time to do this. . This is really, one of the things I write that I really enjoy so, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**-casui**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Some people are so phony  
Nosy 'cuz they're lonely  
Aren't you sick of the same thing?  
They say so and so is datin'  
Love you or they're hatin'  
When it doesn't matter anyway  
'Cuz we're here tonight _

If you smilin' that should set the tone  
Just be limber baby  
and if you let go the music should groove your bones  
Baby just remember...  
Sing this song with me

Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya (hey)  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference when I touch ya

Yeah, you know I can make you happy  
I could change your life  
If you give me that chance  
To be your man  
I won't let you down baby  
If you give me that chance  
To be your man  
Here baby, put on my jacket  
And then ...

_-Verse 2, bridge, and chorus to Like I Love You by Justin Timberlake_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 8: Fighting Denial

**C**hrno awoke to see office papers, literally in his face. "Huh!" he jerked his head up, suddenly feeling the crick in his neck. Man, had he slept in a bad position. His rubbed his eyes, trying to see where he had slept in his room this time. Unless he had slept in his own bed and Rosette had given him so many noogies that he was finally feeling the muscle pain…

His eyes suddenly burst open, remember every detail of last night. Chrono found himself in a chair in front of a desk in the infirmary. He had fallen asleep after telling the whole story to the Elder. Chrono growled, flushing a slight pink, he could still remember the Elder's reaction. It pissed him off.

_After he had finished explaining, Chrono was so tired he almost collapsed in the chair. The Elder chuckled "It sounds like little Chrono's in love again, is he?". Chrono coughed then, a loud spluttered cough. Such a cough that he almost had a real asthma attack. Did he just say what he thought he just said! _

"_NO!"_

_The Elder smirked at his obvious reaction. "You're so easy to tease!" he laughed, adjusting his green-framed goggles. "Well then, if she isn't your friend, isn't your roommate any longer, and you don't even like her; then what's the problem?'. Chrono didn't answer, he wasn't exactly sure what the problem was himself. He just…she had done so much for him…In a strange way…_

_She had been there to listen to him, she trusted him, even though he had treated her like dirt when they had met, she actually wanted to be his friend! She told him everything about her, even when he wouldn't tell her a thing! She was just…Rosette. Rosette was just…probably the kindest person and most trusting he'd ever met. He laughed as he added in another part…and the most rude, determined and impulsive. _

_Chrono frowned at the Elder, even though his eyes were smiling. The Elder laughed "I see. Then try living without her, I'm sure you can… But if you ever have a problem, come find me. And remember…". Chrono looked up, glaring as he saw the Elder make a childish kissy-face. Chrono started to run after him, but his knees suddenly buckled and he fell backwards into the sectary's chair. The last thing he remembered was his head hitting the desk before he fell off to sleep…_

Chrono sighed, getting up and walking out of the infirmary and towards his dorm room. As he exited the infirmary, which was located by the gym area. He looked over at the girls dorm, wondering if Rosette had been transferred there or to another school, or to a juvenile facility for breaking the law! He bit his lip, trying to ignore his thoughts. She was a thing of the past! He wasn't even one of her friends, what was his deal?

Chrono tried to let it all go and keep his mind clear as he made it back to the dorms and crashed on his bed. That's when he saw something shining by his dresser. He really hoped to God that it wasn't the pocket watch laying out, he didn't need to see it and get a sudden emotional flashback, he didn't need it right now. But to his surprise, he saw a golden envelope. Wrapped around the envelope was a gold chain.

He removed the chain and saw a small oval locket, hanging at the end. He opened it, careful not to disturb anything that was delicately tucked inside. In the locket was a picture of Rosette on one side and Joshua on the other. Chrono's eyes widened, this gift was obviously from Rosette.

Without hesitation, he ripped open the envelope and began to read the scribbled handwriting on the letter inside it.

_Dear Chrono,_

_Hey Chrono! By now, you probably have that locket. Yes, I'm giving that to you. It's a token of friendship. No, I know you don't want to be friends with me, so it's nothing official… But…If you see anyone that looks like the boy (The one on the right side. Not the left. On the left is me. If you thought I was a boy I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CHRONO!) please find a way to tell me. Or at least tell him that his sister loves and misses him (if you see him that is). _

_About the locket,…_

_Please wear it! it's the only family token I have left…But don't give it back! I'm giving it to you! But if you don't wear it everyday and I find out, I'LL GIVE YOU SUCH A HARD NOOGIE THAT YOUR HEAD WILL FALL OFF! Anyway, I really hope I'll get to see you again, Chrono. If we don't you better find a way to contact me and tell me about Mary. It's after the party, you promised you'd tell me! Plus, you promised you'd help me find Joshua. It's in a contract to the stars. Please Chrono, if you find him…you know…_

_Let's meet again,_

_Rosette_

Those ending words, before Rosette's name, reader, were like a promise themselves. They seemed to be promising Chrono that she'd see him again. That all they're promises, hopes, and dreams would be compromised and none would be broken. That her star will shine through!

Chrono dropped the locket, accidentally. He couldn't believe her! Her last picture of her family! How could she? He even denied being her friend! And yet…and yet! Chrono stood, picked up the locket and threw it over his head. After changing into a pair of fade-out jeans, a black belt, sneakers, and a white no-sleeve shirt; he walked outside of the school. The letter was in his pocket and his I-pod was blasting in his ears as he jogged around the school. He needed to get his mind off her somehow.

He frowned, he wanted to kill her right now. For making him think about her all the time! For making him worry about her like crazy! For giving up something that's so valuable to her for him! For every thing she does! He growled, she could be such an idiot sometimes! Did she never think about what she's doing before she does it!

As he had that thought, he sat down on a bench, trying not to think about her.

* * *

Azmaria woke, by routine, around 5 am. She always got up around now in order to get her morning water from the cafeteria and have a early-morning jog to wake herself up. Leaning up out of her fluffy, pink bed, she reached over to her dresser. Just as she opened the drawer, she heard someone murmur something that was silent and innocent, yet it seemed to echo throughout the whole room.

"_Chrono…"_

Azmaria turned her head towards the sound and saw Rosette in her sleeping bag, tossing and turning. She went over to her and knelt down. In her sleeping bag, Rosette's forehead was sweating and a few tears were escaping from her closed eyes. Azmaria frowned, hearing her whimper as she placed a hand on her sweaty forehead. She began to rub her bangs from her face, "It's alright".

Rosette gasped, her eyes snapping wide open "Huh!". She leaned up, making Azmaria's hand fall to the side. Rosette gave a questioning look to the girl beside her, wasn't she just at the party?… That's when it hit her. The party, the storage room, Chrono finding her, going to the principal's office, giving Chrono her locket, getting new roommates…

Her eyes shrunk back to normal from her alert look. She smiled at Azmaria "Good morning, Azmaria. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?". Azmaria frowned "N-No." Rosette suddenly laughed, "You remind me of Joshua in a way…He always used to sit beside me until I woke up then scream and say I woke him…". She stopped, she forgot! She wasn't with Chrono. She couldn't just start rambling about Joshua anytime she wanted. This was a whole new setting, she had to lay low.

Too late to lay low, Rosette.

Azmaria bit her lip, trying not to seem rude, she said "Umm…Good morning.". "Who's Joshua!" a voice suddenly startled the two girls, they both turned to see Satella sitting up in her bed. Her hair was still tangled and she was glaring at them. They had obviously woke _her _up. Rosette gulped when Azmaria simply turned towards her, obviously wondering the same question.

Rosette sighed "It's a long story…Are you sure you're up for it?". Satella smirked "Don't give us the long story excuse and crap. Tell us or don't.". Rosette returned the smirk, Azmaria blushed, feeling uncomfortable since everyone was being so open and she was being silent. "Well, Azmaria?" she looked up, surprised that she had been spoken to. "I-I…" she gulped, bowing her head and becoming nervous "if it's alright with you, Ms-". Rosette glared at her "I'm not a miss! I'm Rosette." Azmaria blinked at her "Say it with me, Ro-_sette_!". Azmaria gulped, following the order.

"Rosette."

Satella smiled, feeling the motherly warmth she had before. "Are you gonna' tell us or what, _Rosette?_". Rosette smirked at the both of them, sighing once more before she began to tell the story she had told Chrono not too many days ago...

* * *

Chrono was trying his very best not to look and just stare for hours as he passed the park near the school. Sitting on a swing with her friends was _the_ Mary Magdalene. He had gotten up and decided to take a walk, trying to get his mind off of Rosette. Now, that he had taken this "mind-clearing walk" his mind was suddenly filled with heart-breaking memories.

That's when he saw her getting off the swings and coming his way as she chatted with her friends. Chrono gulped, practically running down the block, in order not to be spotted. Chrono finally stopped in front of a grocery store and rested against it's cold blank walls. He really couldn't believe it. That old hag, Sister Kate had been right. Mary did _still_ attend the school, after two years of not hearing from her.

Chrono gulped, going through the alley and heading for the long-way towards the school. He didn't care if it took him long, he needed to stay away from the pain. He really needed to get away!

Reader, can you imagine trying to get away from everything, one thought, one memory, one heart-break at a time.

Chrono bit his lip, love… He had been in love with Mary Magdalene…but that was a long time ago. But in love with Rosette? Chrono gave himself one of his looks and turned a corner, trying to distract his thoughts. How was that even possible? Sure, she was really nice to him…and open to him…and trustful to him…and…GAH!

He nearly banged his head against the wall. Why did Rosette have to curse him! It was like just wearing the locket made him think about her every single second of his life! She was driving him crazy! Chrono turned another corner, seeing the school gates in the distance, he just had to pass about two more alleys and he'd be there.

A picture of Rosette at the party suddenly flashed into his mind. He growled, trying to ignore the image. That's when he remembered the dream, the whole scene playing before his eyes. He stopped walking, putting a hand on his chin. It was wonder, in his dream, _he_ was the one in the room and Rosette was before him… Looking as she did. He blushed, he felt like a pervert thinking about how she looked. Quickly, he changed the thought trying to focus on why he was in that position in the dream.

He remembered how the dream ended, always in the same way. Someone opened the doors, light flooded the room and he escaped into the darkness. But something wasn't right. If he was the one who had opened the door in real life, then who opened in the dream… It had to be the opposite of what had really happened. It would explain why he was the one molesting her in the dream.

But…he wasn't even there to see if she had been molested in real life. The way he had found her though, it explained that she obviously had been… But he could be wrong. Maybe she had just gotten drunk and made-out upstairs with some guy she had met at the party… Chrono's eyebrows furrowed. No way. The same Rosette he knew? The Rosette who called him a pervert for _accidentally_ seeing her with her bra on? I don't think so.

Chrono gulped, secretly hoping that his first thought was the case. But also hoping that it hadn't gotten too far, not wanting Rosette to be hurt. But, if she had been molested then he could find out who it was from his dreams. He wasn't even sure how it worked that way, but it had… Like some strange kind of déjà vu.

He gulped, closing his eyes tight, trying his best to imagine the dream once again. It was strange that he had been trying to avoid the dream for the whole entire week, yet now, he was welcoming it back. Actually hoping that the image would come.

Surprisingly, it began to flash before his eyes, almost automatically as he called for it.

An image of Rosette with her back arched in front of him with his hands running up her back flashed through his mind. He tried to focus, controlling himself in his dream and letting Rosette go. Before he turned away, he saw her give him a questioning look, scanning her eyes through the darkness to see where he was going.

He frowned at her, apologizing in his mind. He turned, his eyes glued to the storage room door. He knew by seeing the dream so many times, that in a few seconds a shadowed figure would enter the doorway and the light would turn on. Chrono had never seen who the figure really was since he had always faded away before he could see their face. But this time, he would see it, for sure!

Nearly five seconds later, the door slammed open and he heard his mouth open unwillingly and say "Rosette!". A dark figure, shrouded in the darkness walked into the room. Chrono gasped when he saw the figure's face emerge out of the darkness. There stood Aion, his glasses off with his white bangs hanging at the sides of his face.

His gleaming smile seemed to dim the room rather than brighten it and his scheming gray eyes were fixed on Rosette' body. Chrono growled, even in his own dreams he was evil.

Chrono opened his eyes, separating himself from the dream. It was him. It just had to be. Sure, he and Aion had a grudge against each other, but he knew he hadn't seen Aion in the dream because of that reason. He had to be the one that had molested Rosette. He was sure she wouldn't just give herself up to anyone, _especially _not Aion.

Chrono began to grit his teeth. Just knowing this information made him want to kill someone. As he passed the finally corner, he walked into the last alley he had to go in before he could reach the school. The same alley known as the Sinner's Spot. Chrono didn't know if it was _still _the Sinner's Spot since he had left them. But, he hoped that it wasn't. If he ran into Aion right now, blood might just spill.

Chrono's eyes widened. _Blood might spill? _Since when was he so violent and protective? Over Rosette? The same Rosette that wasn't his friend, that he didn't like, that had been his roommate? _That_ Rosette? He felt his face heat up and blush slightly, why _was_ he so protective of her? Why was he dreaming about her in such an inappropriate way? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her, for pizza's sake!

"Well, well, well…. If it isn't Chrono Remora."

Chrono was jerked out of his thoughts by the sudden voice. He looked up and saw Aion, Genai, Rizelle, Viede, and Shader. They were all wearing casual wear of this current century and all of their attention was fixed on him. Chrono glared directly at Aion. He almost smiled at Shader, because she was so kind, but he just couldn't find the strength to.

"Aion!" he roared, stepping forward, each step pounding so hard against the Earth that it made a slight crack in the cement. Chrono couldn't control his temper this time, without thinking, he reached for Aion's neck and pinned him against the wall. The rest of the Sinners stood back, immobilized by his sudden move. The Chrono they knew was quiet, loyal, of course temper mental, but usually controlled. Right now, Chrono had lost every single sense of control left. His affair with Aion was now personal.

Aion kept his casual smirk though, his eyes cool and calm. But a strange kind of 'high' look seemed to be on his face. It was if, he was enjoying his flashes of rage and pain. Chrono growled at the look, his fiery glare burning into him… Aion laughed "If only looks could kill, Chrono… If they could, I'm sure you'd be very happy right now… Or would you?".

"Shut up, Aion!" he roared. Aion sighed "No fun, Chrono, no fun at all." he blew his bangs out of his face so that he could look at him straight in the eye. "So, please tell us why I'm pinned against the wall. Genai, Viede, lay off" he said, seeing his two cronies just about ready to pounce on Chrono and take him down for good. "You know damn well why!" Chrono was just about ready to tear out every muscle in Aion's neck and then drag him into the back of the alley where he could lay there to bleed.

But lucky for him, reader, Chrono is still a gentleman…In a way, that is.

Aion's smirk grew into a sneer, his eyelids coming down halfway "That reason is…". Chrono growled, he remembered that this was the same way he would manipulate what he called "Enraged Clients". They were also called, people who paid for protection or attributers.

"You're the one who molested Rosette!" he roared, so loud that it echoed up the alley and into the sky. Aion's smug face suddenly turned disturbed, his eye brows furrowed, his sneer turning into bared, gritted teeth. But sadly, reader, Aion has a witty mind, his face quickly became smug once again, thinking of the perfect thing to say.

"Rosette Christopher, do you mean?" Chrono's glare became harder as he nodded painfully. What was wrong with him! He knew damn well that he did it, why was he acting so high and mighty! "Heh," Aion laughed "a pleasant girl. I met her just last night, she really is a good dancer.". Chrono growled low in his throat, what kind of game did Aion think he was playing!

"But how can you prove that I molested her, Chrono? How can you assume that it was me?" Aion's smooth voice entered Chrono's ears like a deadly snake; killing every bit of bravery and hope he had in getting Aion to confess. He couldn't just say that he had seen it, because that wasn't all true. He couldn't say he saw him do it in a dream, because 1. That would make him look more like a complete psycho then they already thought he was and 2. He didn't even see it in the dream, he was basically guessing. He didn't even have any real proof that he had done it! So what was he trying to pull off here!

Chrono, stung with shock that he had just pulled the dumbest move he had ever done, stayed silent. Aion smirked, nodding towards Genai and Viede.

All of a sudden, Chrono found his had detached from Aion's neck and felt his arms being pulled in backwards. He felt a painful jolt in his arm as his arms were twisted in back of him and he was banged against the wall on the other side of the alley. Aion, fixed his bangs and dusted off his white jacket, making sure he looked presentable. When he was finally ready, he walked up to Chrono who was pinned against the wall by Aion's two cronies.

"Heh," Aion laughed, putting his own hand on Chrono's neck and squeezing it slightly. Chrono winced in pain, Aion smirked, feeling Chrono's body stiffen beneath his hand. He put his face closer to his this way there eyes would meet and he could hear his slithery voice. "Accuse me of anything you can't prove again, Chrono…" he snapped his fingers making Viede and Genai turn Chrono around and bang his face against the wall.

Aion smiled, hearing Chrono's groans of pain. He put his mouth near his ear and whispered with his smooth, snake-like voice "And I'm going to 'molest' you, and you know the way I'm talking about." "AH!" Chrono screamed as he felt a knee pound into his back, making blood cough out of his mouth. Viede and Genai released him and Chrono fell on his knees onto the floor.

"Let's go" Aion ordered, walking down the alley, with the all of the Sinners following. Shader looked back, frowning slightly. She had been the best of friends with him, along with the rest of the group, But, luckily, Shader had the best heart and still cared for the little guy, even though she wasn't part of the Sinner's group any longer. But sadly, Shader was as loyal as she was kind and turned back around and continued walking, leaving Chrono to suffer on his own.

Even though he was in dire pain, Chrono swept his arm up and wiped the blood off his mouth. With his own shirt, he wiped off the blood that had accidentally fallen on the gold locket swinging like a pendulum from his neck on a golden chain. After he had cleaned himself off, he let his arm droop to the side and sat there for a full ten minutes. After regaining his strength, he got up and began walking towards the dorm.

After what had happened, Chrono's thoughts were jumbled. Ideas, memories, and dreams flew around various corners of his mind. But the similarity was that his main focus was Rosette. Even after the big incident that had just occurred, his mind was still on her! He fell onto his bed, his face-front on the pillow. He knew that even if he fell asleep his mind would still be on her.

He leant up, taking his I-pod out of his pocket and placing it in his drawer. Doing so, he felt a bruise burning on his arm. He looked at his body, trying to see how much damage he had taken. On his arm was a long gash that went from below his pulse all the way to his elbow. He winced, he'd have to go to the infirmary to get a bandage for it. He growled, then his mind thought of how he had told the Elder all about _Rosette_

Damn it! It was like he was under her spell or something!

With that thought, he grabbed his Math textbook out of his backpack and plopped it on the bed. He hated Math, but it seemed that focusing on schoolwork was the only way to keep his mind off the young blonde that kept haunting his mind.

* * *

Azmaria's eyes were bound up with tears by the end of Rosette's story. It was around noon now, since it had taken so long. Mostly because Satella said she had to take an emergency bathroom break for about an hour and asked to pause the story until she came back. Plus the fact that, a spider had crawled through the window and they started freaking out until Vanessa heard it from down the hallway and rushed to get a custodian to kill it.

Rosette sighed, the girls dorm was definitely going to take some getting used to. Rosette's attention suddenly turned to Azmaria when she sniffed loudly throughout the room. "I'm sorry!" her light-colored bangs covered her cloudy eyes as she tried to stop herself from crying. Satella frowned from the seat on her bed, going over to Azmaria in order to tell her to try and toughen up but Rosette beat her to it.

"Go ahead and cry." both of her roommates were shocked by her sentence and looked up at the bold blonde. "You heard me," Rosette said "if you're gonna' be sad, cry. If you're gonna' be happy, laugh. If you're gonna get angry, get as mad as hell! Just as long as you're being you.". Satella and Azmaria were silenced from her powerful sentence, no one had ever told them anything like that before.

Rosette laughed at their sudden silence, "It's just something Joshua told me once.". She smiled, feeling comfortable to be able to talk about Joshua without having to watch what she said. Azmaria too, smiled even though tears were now flowing freely down her face. "What's wrong?" Satella asked, sitting down next to the small girl. But she was shocked when Azmaria soon erupted in laughter "I-I'm sorry!" she laughed, trying to apologize for her abruptness.

Satella smiled, along with Rosette. Their glances met and thy decided right then and there that this was definitely the newborn beginning to a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_You don't remember me _

_But I _

_remember you  
I lie awake_

_And try so hard not to think of you  
But who_

_can decide _

_what they dream?  
and dream I do... _

I believe in you!  
I'll give up everything, just to find you  
I have to be with you

_to live_

_to breathe  
you're taking over me! _

Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
-First two verses an chorus to Taking Over Me by Evanescence

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Another chapter done and done! Hope you enjoyed the double update! I was going to go a third one, but sadly my life doesn't allow me enough time to do that. Stupid life! Well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Dakota: I didn't**

**Me: I wasn't talking to you.**

**Dakota: You are right now!**

**Me: I meant before!**

**Dakota: …**

**Me: Hello!**

**Dakota: What? I thought you weren't talking to me?**

**Me: UGH! YOU IDIOT!**

**REVIEW AND PREVIEW!**

**-casui**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Never wished for material things  
Never needed wind in my wings  
I never wished for anything but you  
I can't explain it  
Someone just told me  
Go where your heart is _

_You'll never be lonely! _

If you believe that dreams come true  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
Cuz I believe when I saw you that  
when you want someone enough  
Then they can't escape your love  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
If you believe  
_-Ending bridge and chorus to If You Believe by Rachael Lampa_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 9: More than Acquaintances 

**C**hrono ran a hand through his purple bangs, leaning up in his bed. "Ouch" he moaned, felling the trying-to-heal gash on his arm from yesterday. He rubbed his eyes, then let his hands fly over his chest, touching the small locket with his fingertips. He opened his mouth taking in a deep breath of air. He had just had one of those weird dreams again.

He sat up, sighing as he threw his legs over his bed. Was it already Sunday? What a waste of a weekend. Chrono frowned, knowing that every Sunday at 6pm sharp every student was required to go to the Catholic church down the street for a prayer study. He growled, toying with the locket as he walked over to his dresser. This is why he hated Catholic school. He _wasn't_ Catholic. He just came to this school because it was the only one that would accept him, now he had to believe all the religion and everything! Bull.

Chrono sighed, ever since his parents died when he was younger he had to attend this stupid school. Just because his stupid uncle and his stupid family didn't want him and he was friends with the stupid principal; now he's at this **stupid** school! He glared at the drawer as he opened it and removed his clothes for the day. He gathered up his clothes and headed for the showers.

Chrono emerged from the school building at about noon, wearing a white wife-beater that was tucked into the sides but only enough that his belt buckle would show, black jeans, white sneakers, and a black hat tilted to the side of his head with a Yankee symbol sewn in the front. He knew he didn't look like himself, but that was the point.

He stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Yes, reader, Chrono was furious…No,…more like livid. "I can't believe her!" he roared aloud, making a swarm of pigeons fly off in front of him from the pavement to the blue sky.

Chrono was still ticked about how Rosette could just give her family treasure to him! He was no where near worth this! Why was she acting like he meant everything to her? It was as if she didn't mind sacrificing something that was almost all she had when most people wouldn't even give him the time of day. Chrono stopped walking, frozen on the littered sidewalk.

Now that he thought of it, wasn't Rosette the only one that truly did show him kindness? The teachers paid him no mind, his old "friends" hated him, the Elder annoyed him to death, everyone hated him for the way he looked and his reputation as a Sinner, and Mary…she no longer trusted him. It was strange. Rosette was pretty much the only person that was friendly to him. Chrono gulped, not believing that he had just had that thought.

_Friendly?_

The dreaded word crossed his mind, spinning through his head, torturing him. Chrono gritted his teeth, seriously going over to the school walls and banging his head against it when no one was looking. Ok, maybe he was crazy…or maybe even insane (if there truly was a difference). But, Rosette was about ready to drive him into God knows what kind of mental civility! She was driving him crazy!

Chrono stopped the flow of pain to his head, clutching the locket with his left hand and walking forward. He was headed towards the girls dorms, determined to find Rosette and give this precious locket back. If he had to, he'd make her take it! He wasn't about ready to let her let go of her last picture of Joshua and her family that wasn't already in her memory. Even if he'd get expelled for going over to the dorms without permission and being banned from seeing her on school grounds, he would find her. No matter what the cost.

Suddenly an image of Rosette throwing her head back and giving out that booming laugh of hers filled his vision. He could simply imagine her saying _"You sounded friendly when you said that Chrono! Come on, tell me! Why can't I be your friend!"_. He frowned, knowing the true reason was that he didn't was not to be crushed again. He had no more friends, because his past friends ruined his once happy and peaceful life. Now, he was the deadly Chrono the Sinner.

Did Rosette know he was a Sinner?

Chrono put a hand on his chin, now _that_ was an interesting question. He didn't recall telling her, he just treated her like he did everyone else. But, even if she had known, would she still treat him the way that she always did? Or would she turn her nose up and wince at just the sight of him as everyone else did? He folded his arms, crossing over the green pathway of grass over to the girl's dorms.

He was going to find her. Chrono smirked, not believing his sudden determination. Since when was he so devoted to something? Especially since that something was a _girl_ that wasn't even his _friend_. If this was true, then what the hell was he doing? Despite his discouraging thoughts, Chrono continued on. Knowing that it just seemed right to give it back, it made him feel less of a Sinner,…it made him feel like he was helping her shine…

He smiled to himself, sneaking around the buildings and to the main girl's dorm. He put a finger on his chin, he could simply climb up the wall by the fire escape and find her… But it'd be easier to do that, if he actually _knew_ where she was. He sweat dropped. _Idiot!_ he scolded himself _Now what am I going to do!_ That's when some loud chatter around the corner caught his attention. The voices sounded familiar…

"I wonder why Rosette didn't join our dorms earlier in the year." a young, naïve-sounding voice said. "I heard vhat a student got 'transferred' from one dorm to another." another voice said, sounding normal, but hinted with a German accent "Maybe that was Rosette."

Chrono's eyes widened, he peaked his head around the corner to see who the people were. There, walking towards the dorm entrance were the two girls he had seen at the party. Umm….what were their names again? Alice and Sandy?…No,…Alex and Samantha? No, they weren't common names… Aria and Spongebob? He almost hit himself for thinking such a stupid thing! That's when it hit him! Satella and Azmaria!

He saw Satella toss her hair back and Azmaria begin to twiddle her fingers. "Do you think we should ask her?" Chrono saw the taller girl shake her head. "Vhat! Are you crazy?" the other girl blinked at her, Chrono did too, it was good that she wasn't asking but why shouldn't she ask? Azmaria blushed timidly murmuring a "No…" "Good!" Satella said, her nose pointing high in the air as she opened the entrance doors.

Chrono took this as a chance to sneak up behind them and get into the school. He followed them for a few minutes, going into many hallways and past various doors. Chrono took note of every direction, making sure he knew how to get back out. The two girls ahead of him were being quiet, Satella still had her nose in the air and Azmaria was still looking down and twiddling her fingers. Chrono shook his head in confusion, this pair was pretty darn stupid yet,…amusing in a way.

"B-But Satella,…" the younger girl started, making both Satella and Chrono take notice. "Why shouldn't we ask her? At least then, we could find out more about her-" "No!" Satella ordered, sternly, cutting Azmaria off. Azmaria stared at her, wondering why she was so serious about this. She was just asking an honest question, wasn't she?

"After vhat happened with her brother and how she's been acting at night, I don't think 've need to 'vay anything else to vet her on another emotional wreck." Satella answered, her German accent heavy in her voice. Chrono's eyes widened, they knew about Joshua? Since when? He sweat dropped. Maybe more than the Elder knew already, maybe he just wasn't noticing it.

Chrono looked away from them for a minute, thinking that he was the only one that kept Rosette's secrets. What kind of idiot was he? She had way more friends than just him!…No! Chrono shook his head vigorously, he meant that she actually _had_ friends, he just wasn't a part of them, right? _Right? A little recognition here! _he thought to himself.

He shook his head one final time, before pointing his attention back to the two girls. They were talking about something not of his interest, about boys and clothes, purposively. He watched them turn a corner, he began to follow them, but then found that he had to step back around the corner in order not to be seen. They had stopped in front of a door labeled "56" in black, bold letters.

Satella pulled out a silver key and inserted it into the mold in the doorknob. She swiftly turned it and opened the door. Azmaria stepped inside first, "Hello? Rosette?". Chrono's eyes widened, so they _were_ her new roommates. "Hey Satella, Azmaria!" his whole body froze when he saw a swift blonde head peak outside of the room.

She looked the same as she always did, messy blonde hair that stuck up in the back. Ocean blue eyes that had the fierce glares, loud booming laughter that made you laugh along, and of course her unforgettable temper that made you want to get angry with her, just because she was. He saw her flip her hair behind her ear and watched her pink lips smile.

Chrono suddenly felt his face heat up, _pink lips?_ He shook his head back forth, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. What kind of pervert was he! Just as he finished calming himself down, the door closed. He sweat dropped, great (!) now he had no where to go. He gulped, hearing some footsteps coming up from behind him. Quick as a flash, he ducked around the corner, fearing that the footsteps were coming closer and closer upon him.

Without thinking it all through, he knocked on the door heavily in fear, hearing some vices becoming louder and louder as they neared the edge of the corner. "UGH!" he heard a voice sigh, "Who is it?". He gulped, knowing that the voice wasn't Rosette's "Umm…Is Rosette there?". There was a pause of silence before the door opened, revealing the blonde beauty.

He saw that she was wearing one of her exhausted smirks, her eyes calm and cool. But the look didn't last long when her eyes widened and her mouth went agape "C-Chrono?". "Hide now, talk later." he said, the voices and footsteps becoming louder. Rosette didn't have a chance to step aside, instead Chrono pushed right through, knocking Rosette down and closing the door behind him.

Azmaria screeched. Satella looked appalled "I-Is….Is that a guy!". Chrono put a finger to his mouth, as a motion for them to be quiet but they continued to make surprised sounds until Rosette stepped in.

"SHUT UP!"

Chrono sweat dropped, only Rosette would be so bold. As soon as her new roommates settled down, she turned to Chrono a happy look on her face. "You're wearing the locket!" she smiled at him, her cheeks a slight pink "You better be wearing it all the time, Chrono!". He rolled his eyes "I don't think so." Rosette then crossed her arms. Satella and Azmaria were dead silent, this was getting interesting.

"How can you just give me this!" he glared at her, finally letting the rage he'd been holding back for so long go. "This is your last family token! Your last connection to Joshua!" Rosette shrugged as if it were nothing. Chrono just stared at her, how could she not be affected by what he was saying? Didn't the locket mean anything to her!

Her bangs then covered her eyes, she bit her lip "Is that what you came to tell me?". Chrono then blinked at her, why was she always changing moods on him? Now he felt bad, she had that same depressed tone of voice as when she first told him about Joshua and her secret. Suddenly, her head snapped up making Chrono face one of her infamous daring glares. "You idiot!"

Her two powerful fists found his temples and she began to grind away at his skull. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" he shouted, trying to pull away. This time it was Satella and Azmaria's turn to sweat drop. Was giving noogies a hobby of hers? "You think I didn't know that already?" she yelled at him, releasing his throbbing head.

Chrono didn't say anything, still fuming from her sudden attack. She took a deep breath and shook her head "That's not my last connection to Joshua.". He blinked at her, if that wasn't her last connection to her brother than what was? All of a sudden she took her index finger and pointed it at him "_You're_ my last connection to Joshua.".

Everyone in the room except Rosette was confused "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." he said, not understanding. She rolled her blue orbs "You heard me!" she placed her hands on her hips, acknowledging her attitude. "You're the only boy in the boy's dorm who knows about Joshua. Plus, you have a picture of him" she eyed the locket swinging from his neck "So,…you can find him. Through you, I can meet him… You're my last connection.".

Chrono's eyes widened, he finally got it. That's why she was so friendly to him. It was because of her secret, it was because he had offered to help her, no other reason whatsoever. "…Ok." he said, avoiding her eyes, but then he remembered why he was there. "But you're still taking back this locket!" Chrono removed the necklace and handed it out to her.

Rosette glared fiery daggers at him "Put it back on! I'm not taking it back!". Even though he knew Rosette had threatened him playfully in the letter, he continued pushing on the locket. He wasn't going to let her let go of her family treasure! It wasn't his to keep! Satella and Azmaria simply sweat dropped, watching the episode take place as if it were a television show. Their eyes switched back and forth from Rosette to Chrono each time the locket was passed.

Satella suddenly let out a growl "I've had enough of this…". She stood up, proudly and glared at the two teenagers "What the hell is going on here!". But both Rosette AND Chrono shot her death glares and told her to shut her trap with the most fierce voices she had ever heard (And the fiercest language). Thus, knocking her off her feet in shock she remained quiet and sat back down on the edge of her bed.

Azmaria sweat dropped. This was getting a bit out of hand. She was trying to comprehend what was going on and so far, she surprisingly, understood it. Even though it was very hard to understand, she got every single part. She had found the only logical explanation. She smiled to herself, that's why she was in the tenth grade instead of seventh, because of her outstanding smarts.

Quickly and quietly, she walked over to Satella's bed and sat down. Satella gave her a questioning look, but was soon eager to listen when Azmaria began to explain what she knew quietly in her ear. Satella nodded simultaneously as she began to tell her views on the story.

Chrono and Rosette, oblivious to this sudden action were still giving each other death glares. "I'm not taking it back no matter what you do!" Rosette shouted, flinging the locket at him. Chrono caught it easily between his fingers, not intimidated by her threat. "Well, what if I didn't help you look for Joshua if you didn't take it back!" Rosette froze.

Chrono closed his mouth. But before he had a chance to take it back, Rosette spoke. Her golden hair covering her aqua orbs, "Fine! But I'm not taking it back!". Her reaction through Chrono completely off-guard. He wasn't expecting her to be so determined. _Damn it! She really is stubborn!_ "Why!" he yelled at her. "Why's it so damn important for me to have the damn locket!" Chrono had lost all control now, he was just about to glue her down and force her to take the locket in any way he could.

She paused again, her bangs not moving from the current position of hiding her eyes. It took her a full minute of silence before she could speak again, "…It's because…it's a token of friendship, remember?". Chrono's eyes widened, hearing her sniff, did he make her cry? That's when it hit him. The letter. It had told him that the locket was a token of friendship. No wonder she was crying. He was denying it, denying that there was any kind of relation between them, and it wasn't even in his normal attitude. He had yelled so much she was crying!

Smooth move, Chrono!

Rosette's fists were clenched, it looked as if she were about to either break down and cry or throw a tantrum. Chrono shook his head, if he was going to act on this and try to fix the problem he had started he had better do it now! "But you don't need to do this, Rosette!" he moved her bangs behind her ears and stared into her eyes "Is this just to prove our friendship! We're already friends! Don't you realize that!"

The whole room fell into a state of shock as it went silence.

She blinked at him for a moment. Chrono didn't say anything, giving her a chance to let it sink in. To tell the truth, he was letting it sink in also. He couldn't believe he had just said that. But it was already done, said and now that he thought about it,…it was darn well true. He removed his hand from her face, put the locket over his head and faced towards the door.

Chrono frowned to himself, knowing what he had done just now was way out of hand, he figure he had done enough damage. It was clear that the only option now was to leave. But, just as his hand began to turn the knob a sudden voice stopped him.

"Chrono,"

He gulped, knowing that the voice was none other than Rosette's. Slowly, he turned this way his eyes could meet hers. Tears seemed to glisten in her eyes, but nothing fell down her face. Surprisingly, her pink lips (Chrono mentally slaps himself for being a pervert) are smiling rather than yelling or frowning. "You better not forget that we are!" she gave him a thumb's up and a wink, her teeth glistening throughout her wondrous smile.

Chrono couldn't help the slight blush that just crept on his face. His eyes softening, he returned the thumb's up and smiled at her, knowing that this was just her game. She starts an argument and you try to win it. You have to be careful not to set any feelings off-balance though. If you do, the hint is, find her soft spot and tickle it a bit with your words. Say the right thing, and you'll play forever. Say the wrong thing, and you can't play ever again.

He smirked, he was stuck in Rosette's game, her World. Somehow he had fallen into her trap, but he had to say, this game was pretty fun.

"I won't, I promise."

With one final smirk between them, Chrono turned to leave. But he saw Rosette's eyes glisten with an unknown feeling. He chuckled to himself, it seemed that this game was not over, not for a long shot.

* * *

Chrono was finally in front of the Church. Somehow, someway he had made it out of the girl's dorm alive and without getting in anymore trouble than he was already in. It took him about a half hour just to get out, fifteen minutes to get back in his dorm, and another fifteen to get changed into proper Church clothing. Sadly, even though a lot of churches in New York accepted jeans, his school was way too **stupid (!)** and **strict (!)!**

Chrono entered the church building and sat in the back row. Thankfully, the ceremony had already started and he missed the first fifteen minutes of it. Only fifteen minutes left! He looked up, ready to drift off into his imagination. But instead, he was forced to look away, a certain person catching his eye in the very front row. _Why is it that I'm suddenly seeing her everywhere I go!_

He turned his body in the complete other direction. He grabbed a bible from the seat next to him and pretended to be reading when he was really sleeping underneath his purple bangs and the bible's blue cover. Thank God he didn't snore.

* * *

Rosette stood up and started to exit the church. But, when she saw a big crowd near the entrance, being a bunch of students running out, she sat back down, deciding that she should wait until the entrance cleared up a bit. She looked around the church, she thought it was truly fascinating.

There were ceremonial candles that weren't lighted and surrounded the podium where the bishop spoke. The sun shone in brightly from the outside through the stain-glass windows. The seats were spaced out evenly and the church's atmosphere just felt calm, safe, and rejuvenating. She smiled, scanning the now empty seats for anyone else that may have the same idea that she did.

Surprisingly enough, she found no one except someone in the very front row who was gathering up papers from under the seats. She had long blonde hair that was put in a high ponytail, her eyes were a dark blue and she was wearing the usual 1920's-style uniform. Rosette smirked, seeing jean peaking out from under the long skirt. It seemed that she just slipped her uniform over the outfit she had already been wearing.

Rosette's attention turned back to entranceway which she noted was finally empty and clear. She stood, walking towards the exit. She heard steps quickly coming up behind her and saw that the other girl was also leaving with a bunch of bibles and papers piled up in her hands. They both were about to exit and go wherever their destinations may be, when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"E-Excuse me, girls."

Both students turned their heads and stopped walking. There stood the bishop that had just been preaching to him. He was bald with a slight mustache and was wearing the traditional bishop-wear. Rosette almost smirked, he looked like he was sweating like mad in such hot clothing. "Yes, father?" they answered, turning their full bodies around to face them.

"Do me a favor and escort those papers to the vice principal's office of the girls dorm. They're very important for next week's preaching." he nodded towards the other girl. Then his gray eyes settled on Rosette "Please, if you don't mind, can you assist her? I'm sure those papers are quiet heavy.".

Rosette smiled, nodding in agreement "Of course I'll help, father.". With that, she took half of the load the other girl was carrying. The father then reached in his pocket, pulling out a gold key, he handed it to Rosette. "That's the elevator key. It's located at the south side of the dorm. By the bathrooms.". This time he looked Rosette in the eyes, "I'm giving you permission to use it. Can I trust you to return this key and not make ANY copies of it.".

Rosette gulped, suddenly nervous by the look in his eyes, "Of course, pastor." he let her go of his infamous you-can't-lie-to-these-eyes look. "Good. If any teachers have a problem with you using it, please ask them to report to me." both girls nodded "Yes, Father Gabriel.".

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls were stepping onto the elevator. Luckily they had no problems with getting on the elevator except the wind which kept blowing at the papers while they were passing from the church over to the girl's dorm.

Rosette frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She hadn't said anything to the girl yet. Usually she was so open with people, but why was she suddenly holding back? She bit her lip, telling herself to speak up and there was no reason for her to ignore this girl! But, it was too late for Rosette, the new girl spoke up first.

"Thank you very much for helping me with this," the girls' voice spoke. Rosette noted that it sounded innocent like Azmaria's but bold like Satella's. It was a soft mixture of innocence and bravery, making her voice sound powerful, yet angelic at the same time. "umm…" the girl continued "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.".

Rosette laughed politely "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself." the girl laughed too. Rosette suddenly felt alert and…strangely angry. Her laugh was so perfect. So light, soft, not too quiet, not too loud, it was polite it didn't splatter spit everywhere and she turned a cute shade of pink when she laughed. She shook her head, why was she thinking such mean thoughts? She didn't even know the girl's name!

"I'm Rosette Christopher," she said smiling apologetically, as if the girl could hear her unnecessarily cruel thoughts. Rosette slapped herself mentally, scolding herself for being so malicious. Suddenly she felt like laughing, she felt like she was taking over Chrono's role, thinking in such a way for no apparent reason. The other girl smiled at her "Nice to meet you, Rosette" Rosette winced, that voice was so damn perfect!

"Likewise, umm…It looks like, I don't know your name either."

The other girl laughed, Rosette felt like strangling her. _Why is she so damn perfect!_ But she shook off the feeling, she didn't even know the girl. She may _be_ perfect in personality but she was probably as dumb as rocks. Right? That's the way it works. …Doesn't it? "I'm sorry," she said, smiling and flashing off her **perfect (!)** white teeth that shone almost as bright as the sun. Rosette almost needed to cover her eyes. "It looks like we both forgot to introduce ourselves" she laughed.

Rosette laughed politely, hating her more and more each second.

"Well, I should tell you my name then." she gave Rosette a stern look "Promise you won't laugh!". Rosette promised, though crossing her fingers inside and hoping that she would be able to laugh this way she'd make herself feel better if she had a horrible name.

"I'm Mary Magdalene."

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
Oohhhhh  
I trusted you, I trusted you  
So sad, so sad  
what love will make you do  
All the things that we accept  
Be the things that we regret  
Too all of my ladies (ladies) __  
Feel me c'mon sing wit me _

_See, when I get the strength to leave  
You always tell me that you need me  
And I'm weak cause I believe you  
And I'm mad because I love you  
So I stop and think that maybe  
You can learn to appreciate me  
Then it all remains the same that  
You ain't never gonna change  
(never gonna change, never gonna change)  
-Ending Bridge to Foolish by Ashanti_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yes, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and a half, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**If you guys want the update to be earlier I expect 90 REVIEWS! Yeah, you heard me right, there's no typo there 90 the big nine-o. If you guys want it sooner, I suggest reviewing any chapters you didn't. Trust me, it helps the number go up. Yes, I know I'm evil. .!**

**Dakota: Right. Like you have anyone who actually reviews your story after two weeks of no updating.**

**Me: Shut up. I'm stop freaking stressed by school, family problems, and other crap that's too personal to share over the internet.**

**Dakota: (rolls eyes) Excuses, excuses. Whatever.**

**Me: (glares) Whatever to you too. **

**REMEMBER: REVIEW AND PREVIEW! If you want the chapter I expect 90 reviews otherwise…Maybe I'll just write when I feel like it. (grins with evil sparkle in eyes)**

**PS- IMPORTANT- I'm having a vote to see whether you want me to continue using the "Dear reader, blah blah blah" format. As you can see, I didn't use it in this chapter. If you like it better this way say: "Bye Bye Pickle". If you want the old version of it to stay say: "No! Chicken is better than turkey!". . If you don't say one of those, I'm going to ignore your vote. You can only vote once and the votes will only be counted if you're reviewing for this chapter. Thank you, byez! (For those of you tha are looking at the screen with a confused look, Yeah, I know I'm weird. )**

**-casui**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it_

_You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er_

_-Bridge and Chorus to Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 10- The Truth Really Does Hurt

**R**osette blinked, pinched herself and then looked back at the other girl on the other side of the elevator. "OMG!" she almost shouted out, it was just too good to be true! "You're _the_ Mary Magdalene!" Rosette shouted, saying aloud this time and causing Mary to stumble a bit in shock from her reaction. Rosette quieted down a bit, though still completely shocked. This was simply unbelievable!

Once Mary had gathered herself from the strange blast of emotion Rosette had shown her, she gave her one of her **perfect** smiles. She couldn't help but laugh, "You said you wouldn't make fun of it though!". Rosette blinked at her, she wasn't making fun of it, _she_ was the one laughing not her. "I know, weird isn't it?" Mary looked up, as if dazing off "To have the same name of the girl from biblical times AND go to the school named after her.".

She turned back over to Rosette, her eyes closed and her mouth smiling "I find it funny, don't you?". Rosette seemed taken aback "What are you talking about!" she said, bluntly making Mary sweat drop. She sure didn't mind expressing her feelings opening, Mary smiled sadly, looking at her feet. She envied her for being able to share her feelings without remorse. She sure was lucky.

"Well, most people usually laugh at my name… They think I'm making a joke or something… But, that's what makes me feel so bad about my name, because I'm not joking." Rosette simply looked at her. "What are you talking about!" she repeated in the same blunt manor. Mary giggled "You really are blunt." Rosette returned her look with a smirk "And you're very honest.".

The two girls looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. As both girls wiped their eyes from their sudden burst of happiness, they felt the elevator make a strange jerk beneath their feet. They looked down just as the elevator began to plummet downward.

Before they could get a chance to scream, they felt the elevator collide with the ground, making both girls fall and papers scatter everywhere. "Oh, crap." Mary murmured, beginning to pick up all the papers on the floor. Rosette though was too shocked and maybe injured, to move. "WHAT THE **HELL** JUST HAPPENED!" Mary sighed, now getting used to her outbursts.

"I think the elevator just fell."

Rosette blinked at her, beginning to help her pick up the books and papers that had fallen all over the floor. She heard Mary sigh again "This place is always falling apart but…they just fixed the elevator yesterday.". Rosette's eyebrows furrowed "Yesterday?" Mary nodded, having finally gathered up everything and setting the pile down by her feet. She banged her head against the wall behind her and let out a sigh of frustration.

Rosette's eyes widened. It looks little-miss-prefect's mask just came off. She smiled, she knew there was some true personality underneath that shell. "Great. So…do you have a cell phone to call the authorities? Or at least the school?" Mary frowned, shaking her head slowly. "It hasn't been working, but you can try." she reached into the pockets of her long brown skirt and handed the phone to Rosette.

She nodded, murmuring a thanks and started to call the dean's office. Mary looked into the other direction, wondering where they were. She knew they had dropped to the very bottom of the elevator shaft, obviously. But she had rumors of another floor beneath the girls dorm, no one knew how to get to it though. "Hmm…" she hummed in thought, trying to figure out if the level would be worth investigating.

"SISTER KATE THIS IS VERY SERIOUS WE'RE STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR!"

Mary's ears burned at the sudden scream echoing through the room. She turned her head to see Rosette yelling at the dean through the phone. She sweat dropped, obviously school rules didn't stop her from being so rambunctious. "Ugh! She is such a pain!" Rosette shouted in anger, practically throwing the phone back to Mary.

Mary sweat dropped for the third time, "She said she'll call some school mechanical squad to pick us up! I didn't even know they had one!". "Hey Rosette," Mary interrupted, trying to change the uncomfortable topic. Rosette looked surprised and looked back at Mary with a smile "Yeah?". Mary sweat dropped _again_, was this girl bipolar or something? "There's this story of another floor beneath the school…"

Mary paused, intending on there to be questions but Rosette kept quiet, listening intently. She blinked surprised by such a silence, but then she smiled and continued on "Some people say that they hid secrets from the church here. Plus, there are many stories of people coming here in groups, but only one coming back alive then dying only a day after…. But those are simply rumors.

"The real truth in this tale is that it's at the _very_ bottom floor of the school. Which isn't the first floor, I'm afraid. I was wondering… if you'd like to open the elevator doors and see where we are.". Rosette smirked, her eyes were the only thing holding her motion but they were covered by her golden locks of hair. Mary stood, trying to see from another angle what Rosette was doing.

All of a sudden, Rosette sprung to her feet and shot out a thumb's up with her arm "Yeah! Let's do it!". Mary smiled "Sounds like fun." she agreed. Both girls nodded at each other, grabbing hold of the doors and trying to pry them apart. A loud moaning sound echoed through the small space they were in as the shutters began to move.

After about ten minutes of labor, the doors were fully open. The girls opened their eyes, their strained arms hanging at their sides. Their eyes widened at what they saw "Oh my God." they both said in unison. There in front of them, was a vast room with a door at the end of it. There were no windows whatsoever, yet the room seemed brightened with light.

In the middle of the room was a long couch that seemed like it had been there since the 1800's yet it had a bright sheen to it. It was if it were sparkling new… Or like someone had cleaned it a bit. In the far right corner was a bit of parchment on the wall next to a few paintings that were hung around the room. There was a desk in front of the couch, various documents scattered upon the top.

The girls walked into the room, their faces both shocked and amazed.

Rosette walked over to the couch and sat in the middle, looking at the documents on the desk. She picked one up and examined the date scribbled on the top left corner. "June 17, 1919!" Rosette's jaw dropped. "These documents are from the 1900's! That's barely into the 20th century!" Mary nodded, making a confirming sound from across the room. "I figured so," she began, walking over to Rosette with the paper that was hanging on the wall.

"Look at this," she handed the small piece of parchment over to Rosette. She held the paper up to her face this way she could read the small lettering on it. "_March 15, 1920_." she read aloud

"_Dear Head Organization of New York, _

_We have just recently received news of the upcoming prophecy. Though our country has just recently finished with a most brutal war, our organization in San Francisco has terrible news. A squad from our sector has gone over to a local church from our area and came back with a few parchments of the original prophecy._

_Sadly, the other two parts of the prophecy are quite urgent and it seems that Mary Magdalene's first predictions were correct. There will be at the least, cold blood spilt and much suffering. It is clear that the most brutal war of this era has not even been fought yet. There is much more to come. _

_Another blood thirsty war shall befall us. There will be poverty and mass suicide. Mistreatment, cruelty, and a state in which even those of the highest power will be doubtful. Please hold on your hold, dear sisters and brothers. If we have not scared you at this pointed, then please keep hold of yourself. This is merely the second prediction…_

_The third prediction will cause every organization to act. We will have to have a security at the tightest and destroy all of the-_"

Rosette stopped, the rest of the letter was ripped off. "You realize it, don't you?" Mary spoke, sitting down next to her. "This is a letter from after World War One and leading into World War Two.". Rosette looked at her, blinking "How do you know?". Mary smiled "Look at the context clues: The letter states that there would be poverty and mass suicide. Noted to happen the most in The Great Depression." she paused, laughing at Rosette's face of shock. "What's so funny!" Rosette growled, putting her hands on her hips "Sorry, it's your face! You look so surprised that I know this!".

Rosette looked away, murmuring an "I am.". Mary laughed harder, but began to regain herself and continued. "Plus, look at the date. It's dated in 1920. The war started in Denmark and Holland around that time. But the United States got involved in it after those two countries surrendered to Germany." Rosette nodded, smirking. "What's that look for!" This time it was Rosette's turn to laugh.

"Sorry, you just seem to pay attention in Social Studies a lot more than I do."

With that statement, Mary began to laugh along too.

Rosette suddenly stopped laughing, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Mary," "Hmm?" Mary said, also stopping but her face was still flushed with happiness. "You told me a story, so…do you mind if I tell you one?" Mary smiled "Of course, we might as well do something while were waiting for the elevator to work again.". Rosette didn't smile back though, or even give a cheery response, instead she sighed.

"You may have heard it before so… If I forget any parts, can you fill them in for me?"

Mary smiled for the last time that day, giving her a response of "Sure!" before Rosette continued. With one finalizing sigh, Rosette looked up at the ceiling, her bangs covered her eyes and she began her tale.

"There was once a boy who was discriminated by many by the way he looked… He was very apart from the other people around him and because of this, his attitude became very shy and harsh. One day though, he was hanging out with a person who he no longer calls a friend named Aion."

Mary's eyes widened, every word Rosette was saying had some weird effect on her heart. It made her feel like there was a heavy burden in her shoulders that was panging against her like pouring rain.

Spite Mary's sudden reaction to her story, Rosette continued knowing the worst of her actions had not come. "It was the beginning of a new semester and they were standing outside of their dorms looking at the new students arrive off their buses. All of a sudden Aion points a certain group of students who happen to be girls out to him.

"He looks over at the girls and sees one particular one with long, blonde hair. The girl suddenly turns and their eyes meet. She smiles and walks over to him. He's shocked that she's coming without any regret. At first he thinks it's to see Aion, but then she walks right up to him, her friends following behind her. While all of her friends flirt around with Aion, she introduces herself as Mary Magdalene to him.

"At first, he's nervous and thinks that she's just fooling him. But then he introduces himself and a bond begins to build between them…Eventually, they fall in love."

Mary's fingers were now clenching the couch cushions. Trying to keep her cool, but her mouth slipped murmuring "Stop it.". Rosette couldn't stop though, not quite yet. She felt sad to make Mary feel so heartbroken by doing it this way but obviously this memory was hard on both of their hearts, and she had to make them ease up a bit.

"They were like the best of friends. But soon, feelings became revealed and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. They were a lovely couple, both to those around them and to themselves. But then something horrible happened…" Rosette stopped, she was bluffing now. She wasn't sure if all that she was saying was true, but by Mary's reaction she was guessing that she was right. "Care to fill in the rest… My memory's a bit blurry."

Mary's long blonde bangs cover her eyes and most of her nose. "You want to know that badly, huh?" Rosette nodded, now looking at her, trying to see her blue eyes through her straw-colored bangs. "Sorry if I was a bit of an asshole by doing that, but it's very important for me to know." Mary laughed at her bluntness. Rosette's personality was very funny once you got to know her.

"It's alright. Who told you?" She smirked "None other than the fool himself, Chrono.". Mary laughed harder, Rosette laughed too, throwing her head back and letting her laugh boom out into the room. Mary's laugh began to quiet down, as did Rosette's, both glad that that little bit of tension had gone away. "Well, how come he didn't tell you?" Rosette looked down, "That's a whole other story…".

Mary nodded, understanding somehow. "Alright then. Are you sure that you want to hear the end of the story?" Rosette nodded, "Of course. I went through all this trouble to find out, didn't I?". Mary smiled at her answer, nodding to confirm. "I supposed it happened a little bit around Christmas…"

_Mary shook her blonde locks out of her face, exiting the school building. She was dressed in a bright red turtleneck sweater with a snowflake sewn in the collar, a dark green skirt that went down to her knees and tall golden boots that met her knees. Her long straw-colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, it being held by a crystal hair ornament, giving to her by her mother when she was little. She loved her tiny outfit, each piece had been given to her by someone she loved. Sweater made by grandma, hair pin from mom, skirt from grandpa, and boots given to her by her father._

_She frowned, all of them were dead now except her father and because he was ill she had to be sent to this school. Where she couldn't catch his virus and be with friends and get a good education. Mary shook her head, not letting the sudden memories of her saying farewell to her father get her down. It was Christmas and she was loved by someone._

"_Mary!"_

_Speaking of that someone, she turned around and saw the boy who was exactly her height and dressed in jeans and a brown sweater. "Hey Chrono," she kissed him gently and smiled when they pulled away. "Merry Christmas." Chrono said, blushing from either the kiss or the famous Manhattan cold. She laughed at his shyness "Merry Christmas, Chrono." _

"_Here," _

_Chrono gave her a confused look as she reached into her skirt pocket. Just as she began to take something out, she shot Chrono a look. "What?" he said, nervous because of her sudden look. "Close your eyes!" he looked confused "Why?" she glared harder "Just do it!". Chrono let out a growl of rebel before closing his eyes, Mary smiled, loving how he would always make that little sound, it was so adorable. But she wouldn't tell him that, it'd only make him blush and argue against it._

"_I'm not cute!" she imagined him saying while his face was tinged red. She giggled under her breath "Why are you laughing? What are you up to?" he asked, suspiciously. "What? Don't you trust me?" he shrugged his shoulders "Maybe." she laughed, punching his arm playfully. "Chrono!" "What? You asked."._

_Mary laughed harder, pulling the item out of her pocket. "Hold out your hands in front of you." he obeyed her order, except he only held out his hands and not his arms. She laughed, "Your arms too, Chrono!" he smirked, doing the order correctly this time. She returned the smirk, placing the item in his hands. "Okay, you can open your eyes." "Can I loosen my arms too?" She laughed "No.". Chrono gasped in fake surprise, she laughed harder "I'm just kidding! Yes, you can."_

"_Like I need your permission." he grunted playfully, receiving another playful punch in the arm. Chrono smiled, opening his eyes, there laying in his arms was a homemade scarf. It was black with white stripes, but what made it so special was the little gold lettering on the edge saying "I love you Chrono, Mary."._

_Chrono looked up at Mary's face that was slightly flushed pink. "Do you like it?" she asked, biting her lip with hope. He paused, taking a chance to let everything in. With one swift move, he put the scarf in one hand and embraced her, holding her close to his chest. "I love it…but not as much as you." his words almost made tears come to her eyes, she wrapped her fingers into her shirt as he nuzzled her neck._

_Mary smiled, she really did love him. She was everything she needed, everything she wanted, and the best part was that he loved her back. He had just said it, in his own little way, not what she was expecting, which made her love him even more. _

_As they pulled away, Chrono snuck up to her ear and whispered "I have a surprise for you too, Mary.". Mary shivered at his voice in her ear. **Damn**, he was cute **and** sexy. He pulled away and reached in his pocket "This time you close your eyes." he said, stepping behind her. _

"_What are you up to?"_

"_Nuh uh! I closed my eyes, now you close yours." Mary rolled her eyes and gave out a huff of air, detesting his order. He chuckled slightly, slipping something onto her shoulders. Then feeling a sudden warmth on her lips, she figured that he just kissed her. Chrono pulled away and smiled "Ok, open your eyes."._

_Mary opened her eyes, and felt around her neck where his presence had once been. There on her shoulders was a thick gold chain. Hanging at the end of it like a pendulum, was a golden pocket watch ticking time away. She gasped, holding the watch up with her hands and up to her face. "It was my father's…before he passed away." Chrono said , wrapping his new scarf around his neck._

_Chrono blinked at her, awaiting her reaction. Her bangs were over her eyes so she couldn't tell if she was sad or angry that he didn't get her a better present. "Mary are you ok- OOF!" all of a sudden Mary hugged him… Well more like tackled him to the ground since he fell over with her arms around his neck and her head snuggling into his chest. "Thank you so much, Chrono! I love it!" surprising him, yet again, she kissed him deeply._

_When they pulled away, they grinned at each other. Suddenly, they both laughed at the strange position they were in, loving each other more and more each minute._

Mary paused, as if reliving those memories as she told them to Rosette. Rosette's bangs were over her eyes, her emotion unreadable. "You two sounded so happy together, so in love." Mary nodded, giving a small sad smile. "We were, as you said, people who saw us thought we were the perfect couple. And so did I.".

Rosette gave her a confused look through her golden bangs "What do you me only you and the people? What about Chrono?". All of a sudden a sort of banging noise was heard by the elevator. Both of the girl's attention turned to the open shaft.

"Hello?" they heard a sudden voice echo from up the shaft.

The girls looked at teach other in shock before running over to the elevator. "Yes!" they answered, their voices booming up the shaft. "Hi! We're the mechanical squad that Sister Kate sent over. Are you stuck?" Rosette rolled her eyes "Take a good guess!" she retorted, making Mary giggle at her open-minded-ness.

"Alright then, we're about to pull you up. It just looks like a wire snapped…Though it looks more like someone cut it… Anyway, please stay in the elevator and makes sure the doors were closed."

With that statement, the two girls rushed into the elevators. They each took a door and pulled with all their might. They could hear the squad beginning to pull them up, they didn't want to fall up while going upwards so they began to pull harder. Faces turning red with strain, the two students finally managed to close the doors, just as they were hoisted up.

Since the papers were still on their collected piles in the elevator. They gathered them up in their hands. One sheet fell off the pile and Rosette grabbed it off the floor. "Huh?" Mary looked over to her. She was looking at the paper with an obscure look on her face, then she began to quickly scan over the other ones.

"What's the matter?"

Rosette didn't respond, she was still looking. "Well that's strange." she said aloud, putting the pile she had just taken apart back together. "What's strange?" Mary questioned, eager to know what was intriguing Rosette so. "All of these pages are blank." Mary's eyebrows furrowed "But…Didn't the pastor say that these were very important papers?".

Rosette nodded, "That's what's strange about all this. It's just blank paper. No documents, letters, nothing even biblical or important to the church nor the school!". "Hmm." Mary put a hand on her chin and looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. "Do you think the dean's office just needed printer paper?" Rosette shook her head almost automatically, "I've been in the dean's office recently. Trust me, they have so many papers they don't know what to do with most of it." she said, remembering the many papers scattered upon Vanessa's desk.

"Oh, why were you in the dean's office?"

Rosette froze, the hair on the back of her neck rising up. "Uh…I'll explain on the way back to the dorms." "Oh,…alright then." Mary said, a suspicious look in her eyes. "Anyway, what other reason would the paper be blank then?" Mary asked, crossing her arms over her chest and setting the various papers and books down. Rosette paused before speaking, trying not to sound naïve, she spoke "What if he intended for us to come here?"

Mary looked confused "What do you mean?". "I mean, what if he gave us plain old books and blank papers just for us to get stuck in the elevator and see the hidden room." Rosette said, looking up and preparing for the doors to open. "No way. There's no way anyone could've predicted all of that at once." Rosette shrugged "Maybe your right. But something must have been plotted. What else would explain this empty papers? Plus they said that the rope looked like it had been cut."

"But they said it had snapped, just _looked_ cut." Mary argued. "But it's still possible!" Rosette argued, persistence very high in her voice. Mary rolled her eyes "Whatever, either way, we don't know for sure. Why would he want us to discover it anyway?". Rosette blinked "I don't know…Maybe it wasn't the room…Maybe…It was you telling me the story about Chrono…Or us just meeting."

Mary almost laughed "That sounds a bit unreasonable, don't you think? Not to mention, naïve.". Rosette shrugged, looking at her feet "It's possible" she murmured.

The elevator doors opened and a few teens from the mechanical squad smiled at them. "Good to know that you two ladies are alright" a guy from the squad smiled, flexing his muscles. Both girls rolled their eyes, murmured a "thanks" and walked past him. "Hmm" a girl from the squad said, looking at the pile of papers and books in their hands.

"No wonder the elevator fell. You probably went over the weight limit with all these papers. Either that or one of you are piling on a lot of weight." Rosette glared at her. "Why did you look at me when you said that!" She said, making Mary laugh at her bold sarcasm.

* * *

"So, what happened with Chrono?"

Mary froze. They were walking back from the church where they had left the papers inside with the pastor . They had politely explained to him the issue and he didn't really mind, in fact he didn't seem to care at all. It's like the papers and books were simply worthless to him. Now they had finally entered the building and were heading up the stairs to their separate dorms.

"You said before that everyone thought that you two were a perfect couple, including you… But he didn't." Mary winced, a pained look crossing her face. "What happened between you two that made it like that?…" Rosette asked, careful not to upset her or send her on an off-balance or give her an awkward emotion.

Mary gulped, biting her lip. Rosette caught this act and tried to seem less blunt. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it…" "It's alright. It's by time I talk to someone about it anyway." she paused, looking Rosette in the eyes so that blue met blue. "Listen, meet me tomorrow by the gym area around lunch time. I'll explain it to you then. I promise I won't leave out a single detail." Mary assured her, knowing Rosette was eager to know.

"Wait," she said before Mary went off to her dorm. "Can you at least tell me something? Just one small detail.". Mary gave her a small smile, nodding "I'll give you one that you'll be so shocked you may have to sleep on it just so that it gets through to your head.". Rosette laughed at her exaggeration, nodding her head vigorously. "Alright then," Mary began trying to smile and seem as if it wasn't a big deal.

"He cheated." she said, walking onto her floor, leaving Rosette in the stairwell frozen in shock.

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_I wanted you to know_

_I love the way you laugh _

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain _

_Away _

_I keep your photograph;_

_I know it serves me well _

_I wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right _

_When you're gone _

_Away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

_The worst is over now _

_And we can breathe again _

_I wanna hold you high,_

_You steal my pain _

_Away _

_There's so much left to learn, _

_And no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain _

'_Cause I'm broken _

_When I'm open _

_And I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough _

'_Cause I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right _

_When you're gone away _

_-First two verses and chorus to Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**There ya go! Another chapter done and done! I hope I left you all with a good cliffhanger this time! .! I tried my best! Anyway, as for the voting the results come as:**

**No chicken's better than turkey! (Keep Dialogue)- 4 votes**

**Bye Bye Pickle (No more Dear Reader dialogue)- 3 votes**

**The Dear Reader dialogue stays! I apologize to all of those people who didn't like the dialogue and I understand if you no longer find the story interesting because of it. As you can see, I didn't put any of the dialogue in this chapter for you guys. If you have decided not toe read it anymore because of that reason, I say: Thank you very much for reading my story! .!**

**But…**

**I found that it's much easier to write without that format. It was kind of fun at first. But then I realized that it's kind of like putting in a filler-chapter. It's just taking up space and it takes you away from the story. So,…I've decided to let my friends decided (Those who read Chrono Crusade that is). I want to see what they say. I'll let you guys know the results as soon as I can. But until then, the dialogue will be in some chapters and some chapters won't. I'll try to keep it even.**

**Me: OMG, I'm so freaking tired! I've been typing since noon and it's almost 1:00 in the morning!**

**Dakota: Too bad for you. I pity you… No wait, I don't even care!**

**Me: (glaring) Was that necessary?**

**Dakota: Of course it was.**

**Me: Why?**

**Dakota: Because you're a loser, DUH!**

**Me: …(surging with anger)**

**Dakota: Brought to you by The Life of a Teenage Loser, aka MY SISTER!**

**Me: THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU LITTLE-**

**Dakota: AHHH! CHILD ABUSE! **

**Me: You idiot. I didn't even touch you yet. Plus, if I'm a child it doesn't count either and I'm only giving you a wedgie!**

**Dakota: It still counts! Think of my poor butt!**

**Me: (glare) Poor butt my ass…(chases)**

**Dakota: AHHH! (runs away)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This one is very long! So ENJOY OR ELSE! (innocent smile). Now all that's left to do is:**

**REVIEW AND PREVIEW!**

**-casui**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

****

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_My wounds_

_cry for the grave_

_My soul cries_

_for deliverance_

_will I be denied_

_Christ, toruniquet_

_My suicide_

_-Ending CHorus to Tourniquet by Evanescence_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 11: Lies Sooths the Pain

**R**izelle smiled her famous sly smile and turned the corner. Aion was definitely going to find this interesting. It seemed that things were going just as planned, but he may just want to reconsider that plan. After all, it seemed Rosette's emotions were MUCH more fun to toy with, rather than little Chrono's. He was getting boring anyway.

She smirked at her ingenious mind. Oh yes, after Aion found out about what just happened in the stairwell the plan would get into action. Her teeth glistened, fully grinning from ear to ear. She looked like a moron walking down the hallway like that, but she was a Sinner. Plus, she was the most popular girl in school. Who would dare give _her_ a dirty look? Besides, she had a perfect reason. Rizelle slid her key into the dorm room's slot, opening it and seeing Shader in her pajamas, on her bed, reading a book.

"Where's your cell phone?" she asked, closing the door behind her. Shader tossed it over "Calling Aion?" Rizelle didn't answer, pressing number one on the speed dial menu. "Yes?" a gruff voice said over the phone. "Hey, Aion." she answered, trying to make her voice sound as seductive as possible, making Shader roll her eyes. Typical Rizelle, this is how Sinners have bad reputations. It's mostly the fault of Aion and Rizelle, the male and female leader.

"Ah, Rizelle, lovely. What can I do you for?" Aion replied, his voice smooth, sly, and suspicious, as always. But even though he was such a shady character, Rizelle could help the flush that stealthily crawled on her face. There was just something about him that made shivers come up her spine. "I have some new information, plus I think after you hear it, you should update your plan a bit." she gulped, hearing him let out an audible growl.

"I may look into your _suggestion._" was all he said, but she could tell he was angry for simply sharing a bit of her opinion. Aion didn't like to be guided through anything, in fact, he was the most independent person she knew. When it came to brains, it was a definite no. Though, when the time came to a fight and he was alone she had seen him in action. Her only comment was: he could sure leave a mark.

Taking one final breath of air, she began to explain everything she had just witnessed and didn't add in ANY opinions on the matter, as usual. When Rizelle finished, she could practically feel Aion smirking on the other side of the phone. "Quite interesting. Call out an emergency meeting tomorrow after school, Sinner's spot. Be there by 3pm sharp." she nodded, shaking her brown locks into her face. "Alright."

"Oh and Rizelle,…Are we still on for Tuesday night?" Rizelle smirked, loving her boss's never ending lust. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

Chrono awoke with the greatest headache that next Monday morning, first noticing it when his alarm clock ran off. "Damn alarm clock. Why are you so annoying? You weren't annoying when Rosette was here… Sexist Alarm Clock." he leant up and routinely went into the bathroom to shower. He was completely beat after yesterday. Having a day full of community service (aka picking up trash the seniors purposely leave behind), then go to that evening church service, AND have detention with Sister Kate. _She really is harsh…_

He groaned allowed, fighting with his sleeve which just would fit over his arm. It felt too tight. "Ugh!" he growled, today was just not his day. Chrono was still struggling with his clothes about fifteen minutes later when he heard someone knock on his dorm room's door. "Crap!" he muttered, giving up on the shirt and running towards his dresser. Everything in there was the same size! Did nothing fit him? That's when he thought of the baggy jeans and top he was wearing yesterday.

Grabbing on the clothes he had on yesterday, (which had been hanging by a thread from the side of his clothes basket) he thrashed open the door. There, leaning on the door frame, was Aion, giving him his casual smirk. Chrono equalized it with his own famous smirk, trying to act casual, though his eyes held the anger he was feeling. "What do you want, _Aion?_" he managed to bite out without strangling the teen.

"Chrono, Chrono, Chrono…" Aion mused, stalling and making the fury inside Chrono bubble up even more. "Now, now let's not get angry. I was just wondering if you like to join me and my… _comrades_ for lunch outside today?" he paused "Y'know? To discuss things…". "Tch'" Chrono snickered "There's nothing to discuss." he began to close the door, but Aion stopped it, putting his foot in the way.

"Now, now, Chrono. You shouldn't close a door that opens for you, don't ruin the opportunity." Aion's gray eyes glistened greedily, as if he was gaining something out of this. "Especially when a certain _girl_ is within the deal." Chrono's eyes widened, remembering the occurrence that had happened in that alley. If Aion had _really_ done that to Rosette, he was worried sick about what he might be talking about now. Even if he _hadn't_ done that to Rosette, knowing Aion, there was no telling of what horror he might commit.

"…Leave her alone." Chrono growled, so low that Aion actually thought he truly cared for a moment. Ha! That's funny. Aion caring. Oh God, that's hilarious! Aion smacked himself inwardly for thinking such stupid thoughts, _FOCUS _he told himself. "I see, did I hit a weak spot, Chrono? I apologize," Chrono almost laughed, he was apologizing for that one small thing after everything he had done to him? The fool. _Go get a life, Aion and stop screwing up mine!_ Chrono thought, his eyes flashing from his usual brownish-red to blood red.

Aion stood back and actually laughed this time, a loud booming laugh. But it wasn't fun, warm, and made-you-want-to-laugh-too kind of laugh like Rosette had. This laugh was dark, devious, and down right evil. Chrono gritted his teeth, it felt as if he were being mocked once again. "It seems you've grown." Aion laughed, wiping his eyes and smiling as if he'd heard the best joke in the world. Chrono snickered at him, he'd bet his whole Linkin Park CD that that wasn't what he was laughing at…. Ok maybe not the _whole _CD, I mean, let's not be rash. Linkin Park's way too valuable for that.

All of a sudden, Chrono noticed how Aion's words were true, He looked over himself, had he had _another_ growth spurt last night? _AGAIN!_ He gulped, beginning to seem self-conscious. "Whatever Aion. I'll show up. But if you do ONE THING to her," Chrono moved himself closer so that his voice seemed more vicious and he looked more powerful "I'll do whatever you do to her to Rizelle.". Aion stiffened a bit, matching glares with the other boy. "I see, you really have sunk low, Chrono. Be there." he said as if he were spitting venom at Chrono.

As he heard the door close behind him and as he walked down the hallway, Aion smirked cleverly. "You've learned, Chrono. This isn't paradise, it's not elementary school." His glasses glistened from the ray of the school lights "This is high school, where pandemonium takes over those who can not face reality. Knowing you Chrono, you will be one able to control pandemonium itself.".

* * *

Lunch arrived faster than ever that Monday. Reader, it seemed that the only thing on Chrono's mind was what could happen at lunch. He was excruciatingly worried for Rosette. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt as if he was slowly drifting away from her… Well, not exactly. In fact, in a dream he had had recently in sort of described his feelings….

Chrono sighed, ignoring his buzzing thoughts and getting off the lunch line. He looked at his tray, moldy macaroni and cheese, stinky string beans, a mud-pie brownie, and applesauce. Well,…at least the applesauce wasn't moving like last time,…never mind, it just did. His right eye twitched at the sight of his plate. This crap passed the health exam? Stupid Board of Education. He shook his head, dumping the tray in a nearby garbage can. Though he hated to waste food, reader, you just had to make an acceptation. Besides this wasn't food…it was living crap.

He left the cafeteria, heading for the outside tables. Chrono gulped; he deliberately didn't go to the outside tables for any reason whatsoever. The outside part of the lunchroom connected the two campuses. Meaning, both girls and guys sat in the outside part during lunch. Chrono gulped again, just about ready to pray that he wouldn't see Mary. This time he'd actually be seen if he ran away, plus he'd look even _more_ like a total fool. …If that was even possible.

As fast as his now, longer legs could take him, he made his way over to the far east side of the outside bench area. Finally making it to the end of the benches, he found the one and only Sinner's Table. The Sinner's usually gathered at this bench for a meeting or if there was an emergency. The table was completely secluded from the other's, no student nor teacher dared to go near it. Meaning, anything and I mean _anything_, reader, could be discussed.

Chrono sat down at the spot he used to sit at when he was still part of The Sinners group. He knew, that if Aion wanted to meet him somewhere and discuss important business, this was the place that it would be done. "Ah," a voice sighed from beside him "looks like you actually showed up, Chrono. Not late either.". Chrono turned to see Aion smirking at him, Rizelle was at his side, clung to his arm. Viede and Genai were behind him, looking like complete robots, ready to follow any order they were given. Shader who was still walking towards the table, had her head slightly down, but she was still smiling.

"Hey Chrono, long time no see!" Shader smiled, sitting down across from him. Chrono actually smiled back. Besides all of the other Sinner's smiles, Shader's smile was actually worth seeing. She actually meant what she said and her smile was warm and welcoming. While the other Sinner's smiles were forced and mocking.

Chrono sighed, shaking his head slightly. He couldn't forget what he was here for. It wasn't to visit any old friends or to regain any lost ones. This was about Rosette. He had to make sure that whatever scheme Aion was planning wouldn't succeed this time. "Well now Chrono, don't get too comfy." Aion said, his lips smiling but his eyes glaring as he and Rizelle sat next to Shader. Chrono suddenly felt uncomfortable as Viede and Genai sat on the opposite sides of him. He felt like he was completely surrounded, caged in, like he couldn't breathe, like he couldn't escape Aion's plan and posy. But Chrono didn't let this sudden feeling scare him. He looked Aion right in the eye and said "I won't. What am I here for?"

Aion smirked, standing along with Rizelle "Stay here everyone," Rizelle pouted, sitting back down. "Chrono and I have some…_business_ to take care of…" he made a motion for Chrono to follow him as he made his way over to the other side of the outside area, the area that was more near the girl's dorm. Chrono reluctantly followed, but made sure that he was close behind, watching Aion very closely for any sly tricks.

He walked all the way over to a small table near a few others that were in a farther distance. Aion sat down, Chrono sitting next to him. "Look there, Chrono." he pointed at a table on the far side of the room. Chrono rolled his eyes, wondering what the big predicament might be- His eyes suddenly bugged out of his head. There was the Mary Magdalene sitting there alone. Chrono turned away, growling "What are you showing _her _to_ me _for? _You're_ the one who broke us up in the first place!"

Aion smirked "What are you blaming me for, Chrono?" he leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "Especially when you know that you're the one who ruined everything, right Chrono?". Chrono's body tensed "My point is Aion," he growled through clenched teeth "why am I here?". "Relax, Chrono." Aion said, smugly, making Chrono only become more tense and alert. "Just watch her. I'm sure you'll see something that you'll find quite interesting…"

Chrono growled, crossing his arms and looking in the direction of Mary, but not directly at her. He didn't want to lock eyes with her, then see all her happiness in her life now fade away to unbearable pain once she simple glimpsed at him. His hands formed into fists under the table. This was all his fault! If he hadn't of been so stupid… If he had taken the time to not give up for once in his life she may have been sitting next to him at lunch again sharing a meal…like old times…

He sighed. He could still remember the first time she had called him down to meet for lunch…It was around when they first started dating in September…

"_Here, Chrono!"_

_Chrono's eyebrows furrowed looking at the piece of…whatever it may be in his girlfriend's hands. "What is that?" He gulped, seeing a glare form on Mary's flushed face. "What do you mean, 'what is that'!" her face was turning magenta with embarrassment, taking the item and bringing it closer to his face. "It's lunch! I made it!" Chrono's eyes softened, truly touched by the offer. You have to understand, reader, Chrono had never received a gift form anyone before. After his precious mother had died, it seemed that he was only a bother rather than a living being…He didn't matter anymore._

_Until he had met Aion and Mary, it was like he didn't even exist…_

"_You made this…for me?" Chrono said, Mary blushed at the look in his eyes. She looked down at her lap, blushing "Yeah, I did…So,…here!". Before she knew what she was doing, Chrono had fallen backwards on the bench form Mary shoving the piece of food between his lips. From the sudden movement, Mary fell over to, soon finding her self laying on top of Chrono._

_She leant up, "W-What happened?" she looked down, her eyes widened in shock "I'm sorry, Chrono!". Chrono leant up, chewing the food in his mouth. Mary gulped, her face heated with embarrassment "I-Is it good?". Chrono didn't answer her timid question, chewing it slower and slower. Mary gulped again, seeing his eye wince three times in a row. A few seconds later, he gulped it down. "W-Well?" she asked. All of a sudden, Chrono ran towards the vending machine in the corner, bought a liter of Coca Cola and gulped it down._

_When he had finished this rush of impulsiveness, he walked back over to where he was sitting and sat down. Mary sat there, knowing that it was probably horrible from his actions. "Uh…" he paused, then looked away this way their eyes wouldn't meet "It was pretty good…". Mary growled "Are you lying to me, Chrono?" she watched her boyfriend gulp, uncomfortably "No!". She grabbed his shoulders and he turned to lock her eyes with his. All of a sudden she began shaking him "Liar! Tell me the truth!"_

Chrono stiffened. He remembered that she had said that sentence twice when they had been dating. When they first started dating in that same memory and…when they had ended dating and when he broke her heart… He gulped, bangs covering his eyes as he remembered the event.

_Mary stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Please, just tell me what happened Chrono. Just tell me the truth and I'll understand." Chrono looked at her, pleading with both his eyes and his words "Then believe me when I tell you it wasn't what it looked like!". Chrono gulped, seeing his girlfriend's fists clench and bangs fall over her aqua orbs "You don't have to lie, Chrono…I'll understand…"._

_Chrono's eyebrows furrowed, "But I'm not lying! Would you please let me explain! Aion-". "Don't blame it on anyone else Chrono! Just tell me!". "I am!" he roared, trying to get her to calm down so that he could explain the situation. He could hear her breathing heavily with anger now, "Liar… Tell me the truth!". Mary broke away from his grasp, backing away "I told you already! I am telling the truth!". Mary shook her head form side to side, not believing a word he said. _

_Not able to hold it back any longer, Mary let her tears fall freely down her cheeks, that were flushed from anger. "Fine, Chrono! I thought that you really loved me…But,…If you can't tell me the honest truth-" she looked him in the eye, flames burning in her glare "then there is no love here."_

_Chrono watched in horror as she undid the gold chain on her shoulders, dropped the pocket watch on the ground, and ran away from him, something falling out of her pocket as she went, leaving him to cry alone…_

Chrono bit his lip. That was why he didn't want friends. He didn't trust them the same as they didn't trust him. It was an equal balance. As long as they stayed away from him then he wouldn't have to worry. He almost laughed, remembering how Rosette had done all she could to find out why. Even though he hadn't told her the exact reason, her personality, laughter, temper, love, friendship, and devotion melted the ice around his heart…

Chrono froze. …Did he just say love? He felt a blush creep up on his face. He shook his head, he really was a pervert! He gulped, knowing that what he had thought was true though. Rosette was his first true friend in two years… His first friend ever since he had confronted Aion and broke up with Mary. He smiled; even though Chrono had pushed her away with every bit of effort that he had, Rosette managed to pull through.

"Hey!" Aion shouted in his ear, bumping him with his elbow. Chrono snapped out of his thoughts, looking up. "Look over there and tell me that you don't find that interesting…" Chrono's mouth was now agape, what he saw was indeed interesting, but in his eyes it was dangerous. The one and only Rosette herself had walked over to Mary's table and sat down across from her.

Chrono gulped audibly, biting his quivering lip. Is this what Aion wanted him to see? But how did he know about it? "It's strange how your ex and Rosette know each other isn't it?" Chrono glared at him, trying to seem at least a bit calm. "Not really. They are both girls, plus both Rosette and Mary are very friendly. They were bound to make friends." he said, suddenly realizing that what he was saying was true. He bit his lip, angry that he didn't notice it earlier "Why is it interesting, though, Aion? Did you know that they were going to meet?"

Aion didn't answer, tilting his chin upwards, making his glasses gleam in the sunlight. "Why are you so concerned?" he asked, being very careful with what he was saying. Chrono grinded his back teeth wanting very much to simply strangle him into telling him all he knew and then torture him for all that he had done. "You toy with people Aion and what happens to those people concern me. What are you trying to do?" Aion gave out a tilted half-smile, looking at him. "You've changed. You're not as fun as you used to be." Chrono smirked, glaring into his relaxed gray eyes.

"Rizelle was heading towards the dean's office for whatever reason and stumbled upon Mary and Rosette talking in the stairwell…' Aion paused and chuckled. This made Chrono only glare harder at the teen in front of him "It's interesting…They were talking about you.". Chrono seemed shocked by this sudden information, his eyebrows rose and his face went a slight dull pink. "W-Why?" Aion shrugged his shoulders "All I know was that Rizelle made sure to add in a little sentence that Mary had said to Rosette…Now how did it go again?"

Chrono growled, Aion was beginning to play games with him again. Aion smirked, enjoying the torture he was giving out to his old 'friend'. "Oh right, she said exactly this." Aion's voice suddenly sounded very light, high, and corny, as if trying to make a cheap imitation of a girl's voice "He cheated.". Chrono's whole world froze, his arms drooped at their sides, his bangs fell over his eyes and he turned away from Aion. "She told her?" he asked, not making eye contact with anything except the table top.

"No, not yet. According to Rizelle, they scheduled a meeting here at lunch." Aion got closer to Chrono, whispering in his ear "She's telling her right now….Her side of the story."

Chrono's shoulders tensed, he couldn't fight the rush of anger pulsating through him. He grabbed Aion by the neck collar and made his cool gray eyes face blood demon eyes. "Heh." Aion smirked, as if knowing that this was coming "Are you going to beat me up? Accusing me of another mistake that was rightfully yours?". Chrono's grip loosened, knowing that he was speaking the truth and it pained him with each word. Aion grinned, loving the sorrowful reaction "Besides, hitting me won't stop her… I'm only helping you, Chrono. I just thought you'd like to know."

With that, Aion pulled away from Chrono's weak grasp, getting ready to stand up. "Remember Chrono," he began, before heading back over to the Sinner's table "if you ever need something…Or better said,…If you ever want something that you can't get just remember,…when you're a sinner there is no such thing as no or anything that denies you of what you want. The world is your when you're free.". Chrono's fists clenched as Aion left to his lunch table. The pressure seemed to be all on him. Every bone in his body told him to go over to the Sinner's table this way everything would be right again, life would be perfect…

No, it wouldn't be. It'd just be torturing other's lives in order to make yours more pleasant. That was Aion's gruesome life and Chrono did not, under any circumstances, want to be a part of it! But now wasn't the time for dealing with Aion and his stupid half-witted plans. What was he going to do about Rosette and Mary? He couldn't not let Mary tell her…But he would bet his whole College savings that it wouldn't be the same story that he would've told…

He gulped, this was bad. VERY bad. How would Rosette react to him after hearing the truth from the "good-side" the side that would probably be the most innocent. The side that actually had the right to be listened-to, defended, and be sided with. His side was the "bad-side". The side to be pitied, ridiculed, and looked upon with disgust. He was a monster. He knew it so, especially after what he had done to the girl he had once loved…His teeth clenched as he remembered the events of two years ago…

* * *

Rosette pushed her hair behind her ear, grabbing her lunch try and scanning the lunch table for Mary. As she looked upon the many seats, she smiled, seeing Aion and Chrono sitting together at a bench chattering in inaudible voices. Her smile turned into a toothy grin, maybe the two of them really were friends after all. They probably were just mad at each other before, it happened all the time with Chrono and herself, of course he'd get in arguments with other friends!

All of a sudden, Rosette caught sight of a girl with long straw-colored hair, sitting at a bench in a far corner, eating by herself. "There she is!" she said to herself, walking over to Mary and sitting down across from her. "Hey, Mary!" Rosette said, Mary returned the greeting with a perfectly aligned, pearly white teeth smile.

Rosette couldn't help her eye from twitching, she was just too perfect! Almost fake, but that was just how she looked…how every other girl wanted to look like. She shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts and gulping down a lump of her macaroni and cheese. She frowned, gulping it down without truly chewing it. Well,…it wasn't the best food she had ever tasted but it wasn't the worst either.

"So,…" Rosette started, pushing the tray aside and leaning on the table with her arms. She opened her mouth to say something but Mary interrupted her "I know what you're going to say.". Rosette closed her mouth, looking appalled and confused. Mary let out a deep sigh and out her hands on the side of face and leaning on the table with her elbows. "You want me to hurry up and tell the story, right? I'm just saying this to break any tension." Mary droned, looking at the table with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Actually, I was going to ask how your weekend was."

Mary's attention snapped up to Rosette's face. "I mean,…" she paused "beside the elevator crashing and that incident. The rest of your weekend, I mean.". Mary couldn't help but smile softly, "It was pretty good. Nothing too exciting besides that incident, but otherwise good. How about yours?". Rosette let out a sigh, making an exhausted face "Lets see…I got kicked out of my old dorm, got separated from a friend, got sent to the dean's office, caused a ruckus while greeting my new roommates and…" she looked Mary in the eye "I met you."

Mary blinked at her, she sure was honest "Basically, my weekend was an adventure. But then again, so is my life, go figure.". She smiled at the blunt blonde, she liked honest people, especially after…Her smile vanished, remembering the events of two years ago. "Ok, Mary." she looked up at Rosette who had suddenly started speaking. "Are you ready to tell me your heartbreaking story? It's now or never. Dun dun dun!" Mary couldn't help but laugh at her melodramatic tone of voice.

She shook her head, flushing from the sudden burst of happiness. Rosette smiled, glad that her reaction wasn't anger nor sadness. Mary dipped her head "Yeah, I'm ready…but," she looked up and made sure that she and Rosette's eyes locked "are you? This may affect whatever relation you have with Chrono.". Rosette smiled, shrugging her shoulders, putting a hand on Mary's arm "Don't worry. Whatever reaction I may have may be impulsive, but it'll be fair. Besides, it takes a lot for me not to be friends with someone.".

Mary gaped, was it just her or did the whole world just freeze along with hell and heaven? It just seemed that Rosette's holding azure gaze was so pure and meaningful it made Mary think that the world was at peace, that there were no more cold, heartless memories to haunt her, that she was totally being born anew.

"Hello! Earth to Mary!"

Rosette waved her hand in front of Mary's now dazed eyes. Mary shook her head vigorously, "S-Sorry!" she flushed slight pink, gulping down all her fear, depression, and frustration. "Ok, it was the end of the year dance, it was a Friday and all the classes had already ended. in other words, it was Summer, the last day of school..."

_Mary pulled on her golden dress, her roommate, Melissa zipped the back up for her. "Thanks Mel." Mary said, smiling at her through the mirror. Melissa smiled back in her own baby blue dress that cut off at mid thigh. The thing that made it different from any other short dress was the trail of blue lace that hung like a shawl from her shoulders to her waist. It all looked perfect with her silver strap-up sandals._

_Mary sighed, "Melissa you have prefect looks! You and your perfect Greek genes.". Melissa gasped, swooping her curly raven hair into a high bun, leaving only her curled bangs to hang over her olive skin. "Are you kidding me! You're the most beautiful girl in the whole damned school!" Mary smirked, knowing how her friend was always known to curse at the oddest times. But she did make a good point when she did usually, now though, she wasn't so sure…_

_Melissa huffed out an impatient sigh "Look at you," she appeared over Mary's shoulder in the mirror. "In that golden dress of yours plus that pocket watch Mr-you-can't-stop-talking-or-thinking-or-talking-or-even-dreaming-about adds a nice touch." Mary's face heated up, she turned around to look at her roommate "Melissa!". She shrugged her shoulders "Well, it's not like I'm lying!" but that statement only made the blonde blush more. _

_A sudden knock at the door interrupted the two girl's mischief. Mary looked at the door questioningly "Could that be Chrono? It's an hour before the dance starts!". "Nope." Melissa said, heading towards the door "That's gotta' be Jack. He's taking me to the shore to look at the sunset before the dance.". She laughed suddenly "That is, if we make it to the dance…We may just stay there a little longer than intended, if you know what I mean." Mary's face turned fuchsia "Melissa!". Melissa grinned innocently "I'm kidding!" she opened the door, kissed her boyfriend and began to head out._

_Before leaving, Melissa stuck her head back in the door and said "Ok maybe, half-kidding!". "Melissa!" Mary threw a pillow at the door just as it closed and her roommate and best friend left for the night. Now completely alone, Mary put on her high-heel gold slippers with a beautiful, glittering flower at the tip. Then she laid back on her bed, playing with the golden pocket watch hanging at her neck._

"_I wonder why Chrono told me never to take it off…I wonder what's so important about it…" she frowned, hating the fact that she barely knew anything about her loved one's past. Chrono liked to keep things to himself mostly, especially when it came to family matters. She looked up at the ceiling, remembering that he had told her that his father had given that watch to him…before he died. But that's how far Chrono would go before he would refuse to speak of the topic any longer. _

_She sighed, but if he felt uncomfortable sharing the information with her, she could understand that. Sometimes the past can be so horrid, that even it's simple memory horrifies you and makes you break down indefinitely. Mary shook her head, knowing that that fact connected to her the most. She shouldn't be the one talking about not knowing anything, she hadn't even told Chrono that practically all her family had passed on. At least she knew that his father had passed, she had never spoken a word to him about her family…Except that her mother and her had both loved strawberry ice cream and it was her favorite ever since._

_A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She glanced at the clock, it was seven fifty already! Mary leapt up, ran over to her dresser and mirror and began doing the final touch-ups on her dress. Another knock sounded just as she placed her diamond beret in her hair, making a high ponytail. "I'm coming!" she ran towards the door, which surprisingly opened before she could turn the handle. This unexpected action caused the blonde to fall forwards, right into the arms of Chrono. _

"_Whoa!" Chrono said, steadying himself and helping Mary stand back up "You ok?". She smiled now having returned to standing on her own two feet "Yeah.". They smiled shyly at each other before noticing that they were simply staring at each other dumbly, they both turned away from each other, blushing._

"_Uh…well, you ready to go?" Mary looked up at Chrono who was offering his arm. She nodded, grinning, and taking his arm. With one final smile, Chrono and Mary walked down the hallway to the dance that would finalize their destinies and their fates. _

_

* * *

_

_Chrono and Mary entered the gymnasium which had beautifully transformed into a ball room. If it wasn't for the coach, whom was a chaperone, you wouldn't be able to tell that it was or if it was ever a gym room. Banners in various colors hung from the ceiling, beautiful red and white table cloths hung from every punch and snack table. The DJ's stations was crowded as people requested songs. But the best part was when the songs were played and every person in the room could feel the beat pounding along with their hearts as they danced their all out on this final school night._

"_Come on!"_

_Chrono almost tripped as Mary ran out onto the dance floor, dragging him with her. The DJ spun a record and scratched it up a bit before letting the song run out through the school's speaking system. A fast pop song began to play, to Chrono's disgust. But he didn't mind, he was faded into the crowd, most guys would look like fools while dancing, so what the heck, go figure._

_He and Mary began dancing the night away with sweat trailing down their bodies and love and lust filling their hearts. But just when they were about ready to pump it up, someone requested a slow song and the DJ began to play it throughout the ball room. Though the whole cast of the party was disappointed with the sudden change of mood, Mary and Chrono didn't mind sharing a small, slow waltz. _

_Mary hooked her arms around his shoulders, Chrono doing the same for her waist. The song's melody increased, putting a bit of excitement for the dancers and then died down a bit again. The song with softer, the lyrics touching many hearts those of couples, those single, those with heartaches, and even those who had heartbreaks. _

_Mary was looking at her feet, making sure she wouldn't step on anyone's foot. She had a reputation for being clumsy. But suddenly, the music was getting to her, she looked up, locking eyes with Chrono. She couldn't help that her heart suddenly started beating past the speed limit. She loved this guy and there was nothing else to it. Mary nodded, agreeing with her thoughts, resting her head on his shoulder._

_Chrono blushed at her actions, but soon his heart and mind was taken by the music as well. The song was at it's finale, a wondrous melody playing as the final lyrics spilled out onto the room "No matter how dim the night may seem….in my eyes…you always shine.". Chrono blinked in confusion, noticing that Mary had sung the ending lyrics just as the song ended. He looked down at his girlfriend to see Mary's eyes closed, her lips smiling and her face heading towards his._

_He willingly closed his eyes, no longer resisting the beat of the music and giving in completely. With that, the couple kissed full-heartedly, holding each other in their arms. Each one of them loving each other more and more. The sad thing was, the two of them didn't know it but,…that was the last kiss the two would ever share. _

_

* * *

_

_The song ended and the DJ put the fast pop music back on, making a lot of grinding couples very happy as they danced the night away. Chrono and Mary smiled at each other, pulling apart. The both of them were just about to leave this dance room, to go out into the night to look at the stars in private. But then, someone tapped Chrono on the shoulder._

"_Hey, Chrono!"_

_Chrono grinned, getting a friendly hit on the back by his best friend. "Sup' Aion!" Aion grinned back, but then he looked at Mary, his grin faded into a forced smile "Hello madam, looking lovely tonight.". Mary laughed politely as Aion bent down, picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. Chrono glared "Watch yourself, buddy." he growled dangerously, Aion laughed "Chill out! I'm just greeting the lady."_

_All of a sudden Rizelle, in a short, very revealing magenta dress came up behind Aion. "Hey! You shouldn't be greeting no 'lady' but me!" she said hotly, fists clenched, her glaring eyes focused on Mary. Mary gulped, she hadn't meant to cause any trouble. Aion smirked, shifting his arm around Rizelle's shoulders smoothly, making her blush and swoon over him. "I apologize, the punch has just been spiked and Rizelle's an easy drunk. She gets a bit…'testy' at times."_

_Rizelle pouted, trying to form a facial look that seemed innocent. That's when Mary noticed the unnatural flush of pink on her face for the first time. She let out a chuckle, "It's all good." she replied. "So Mary," Aion began "do you mind if I borrow Chrono for a while? Just wanted to talk to him for a bit. You don't mind, do ya'?". Mary shook her head "Umm…no. I'll just-"_

"_HEY MARY!"_

_Right on cue, Melissa came running towards her roommate, waving her arms. "Hey girl, come outside I gotta show you something!" before Mary could say anything, her best friend had grabbed her arm and she was being dragged out into the night. Chrono waved her off, walking with Aion and Rizelle over to the punch bowl to chat. _

_Arriving outside, Melissa handed her something from her pocket. Mary looked at her palms, there lay a gold chain with a heart-shaped locket hanging at the end. She gasped "Melissa! Where did you find this!". Melissa put her hands on her hips and looked her in the eye "I found this on top of your dresser when I went back to the dorm to get something. I thought it might be important. That's when it fell open and I saw the picture."_

_Mary gulped, she knew what was inside. The loving picture she had cherished ever since it was taken. On their first date at a movie theatre, it was a photo booth, she had kissed him on the cheek playfully, the camera took the shot. She almost laughed, remembering how he couldn't stop blushing for about a week. "Then I looked at the engraved inscription on the locket. It reads 'Forever together, true love only comes once." Melissa finished, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_It's the last day of school! You may not see him for most of the summer! When are you going to give it to him, huh!" Mary blushed. "I thought that…maybe he was ready for this kind of commitment." Melissa dipped her head, shaking it pitifully. "Girl, you are too modest for your own good." she looked her in the eye, her voice growing serious "Give it to him.". Mary paused for a moment, deciding in her mind right then, after that dance and that kiss that knocked her off her feet and sent her in oblivion, she was sure of what to do._

_Mary nodded, "Ok," she said, smilin at her best friend "I'll give it to him."_

_

* * *

_

_Mary rushed into the ball room, scanning the area for Chrono. "Where could he and Aion have gone off to?" she thought, walking towards the punch bowl. All of a sudden someone grabbed her shoulder and twirled her around. "Huh?" she gasped in surprise, but then her shocked face was replaced with a small smile "Hey Aion. …Where's Chrono?". The teen shrugged, his eyebrows shifting to make a confused expression. _

"_That's what I was about to ask you. I haven't seen him. I left Rizelle and him at the punch bowl while I went to the bathroom. But when I came back, the two of them had disappeared." Mary bit her lip, she wanted to find him fast before her sanity got hold of her and she wouldn't have the will to give him to locket any longer. "If you're looking for him as well, you can follow me. I'm going to ask Viede where he went."_

_Mary nodded, following close behind him as Aion led her through the crowd. They found Viede hitting on some senior who obviously thought that he was a senior as well. "Excuse me, miss. May I have a word with my associate?" Aion said, cutting between the girl and his fellow Sinner, but not without sharing a flirtatious wink with the young lady first. The girl flushed, nodding and standing to the side._

_Viede growled, Aion rolled his eyes "Don't worry, she's not going anywhere.". "What is it?" Viede said, his aggressive tone still in his voice "Where's Chrono and Rizelle?". Viede raised his eyebrows "I saw Rizelle dancing around a little while ago near the locker rooms. If Chrono was with her, I didn't see him. He must've gone in there before I got a chance to see.". Aion bit his lip "Thanks, have fun." he walked away hastily, leaving Mary confused, Viede and the girl seemed unfazed by the interruption as they went right back to teasing and flirting dangerously. _

_Mary ran towards Aion, deciding that he was heading towards the locker rooms. "Aion, what's wrong? You look…" he cast her a worried glance "upset." she finished. "It's because Rizelle is extremely drunk. I'm worried about what she may do when she's not under my supervision." Mary smiled at him "Don't worry, Chrono's with her! I'm sure he'll take care of her." Aion grinned back "You're right about that."_

_Mary followed Aion to the far side of the ball room and through some marketed-off-to-students area aka the locker rooms. Even though there were girls and boys locker rooms. There was a locker room for the sports teams where it didn't matter what gender you were, plus it was always left open, probably since the lock had broken off when a fight had broken out last January. _

_Aion burst open the double doors and gasped at what he saw. Mary, behind him who couldn't see had a questionable look on her face. She walked past the frozen teen only to freeze in place herself. In the light fading into the locker rooms from the ball room's lit hallway, both frozen teens could see something that would change their lives forever._

_Rizelle was up against the lockers, her head tilted back and flushed an unnatural color that matched her dress that was falling off her body. The thing that made Mary almost faint with shock was Chrono was on top of her, completely shirtless, staring at Rizelle with a look Mary couldn't quite see. "S-Stop." Rizelle murmured, her lip quivering._

"_C-Chrono?"_

_The sudden voice seemed to catch the teens' attention, as they both immediately looked at Mary's face. Chrono's eyes widened, standing up straight and looking over the whole area. Mary's lip quivered as Aion marched up to the half-naked teen. He fiercely punched him in his gut, making Chrono bang up against the locker._

"_Chrono you bastard! To think I trusted you.…You fucking bastard." Aion walked over to Rizelle and slipped an arm around her shoulder to help her stand. "You know very well that she can't hold her liquor very well…" Aion gave Chrono one last skin-burning glare before he left the room, leaving Mary alone with him. _

_Tension seemed to fill the room more than air did, as each one of them stared at each other, both unsure of what to say. Mary wasn't sure if she should break down and cry or hit and kick him with every bit of anger and pain that was heaving in her heart at the moment. _

"_I-" Mary stuttered "I can't believe you!" she turned around and was about to run straight out the ball room to the ice cream parlor where she could grieve everything out in the cold treat. But something stopped her. A hand was on her shoulder. A warm familiar touch was on her skin, a careful touch that she had loved when with him but now…but now…she knew she wasn't the only one who had felt the touch. She shrugged off the hand._

_Chrono didn't give up there, though. He spun her around and looked her in the eye. "It wasn't what it looked like, Mary.". "Oh really?" "Yes, really. Please listen to what I have to say. It's important to the both of us.". Mary let out a deep sigh._

"_You don't have to lie to me, Chrono. I'll get it if you aren't ready for anything serious." Chrono stared back at her, appalled "You're wrong! Mary, please! Will you trust me…"_

_Mary stared at him, not believe he had just said that, tears in her eyes. "Please, just tell me what happened Chrono. Just tell me the truth and I'll understand." Chrono looked at her, pleading with both his eyes and his words "Then believe me when I tell you it wasn't what it looked like!". Chrono gulped, seeing his girlfriend's fists clench and bangs fall over her aqua orbs "You don't have to lie, Chrono…I'll understand…"._

_Chrono's eyebrows furrowed, "But I'm not lying! Would you please let me explain! Aion-". "Don't blame it on anyone else Chrono! Just tell me!". "I am!" he roared, trying to get her to calm down so that he could explain the situation. He could hear her breathing heavily with anger now, "Liar… Tell me the truth!". Mary broke away from his grasp, backing away "I told you already! I am telling the truth!". Mary shook her head form side to side, not believing a word he said. _

_Not able to hold it back any longer, Mary let her tears fall freely down her cheeks, that were flushed from anger. "Fine, Chrono! I thought that you really loved me…But,…If you can't tell me the honest truth-" she looked him in the eye, flames burning in her glare "then there is no love here."_

_Chrono watched in horror as she undid the gold chain on her shoulders, dropped the pocket watch on the ground, and ran away from him, something falling out of her pocket as she went, leaving him to cry alone…_

* * *

Rosette stared at Mary, completely speechless. Mary sniffled, looking up at the other blonde with a smile, even though tears were falling down her cheeks. "You wanna' know the real sad truth?" Rosette didn't answer, Mary stood and threw out her tray. She went back over to Rosette, telling her before she left for her next class "I still love him."

But before Rosette could respond to such a powerful statement, Mary was gone. Rosette heading back to her dorm room, the thoughts of the memory heavy on her mind. One sentence escaped her lips before she entered her dorm

"Chrono…you bastard."

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Still am I_

_Still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a_

_Good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in_

_-Intro Chorus to Still Waiting by Sum 41_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Ok, I'll take all your hate mail for the late update. Hope this chapter you've all waited forver on makes up for it though. I wrote over 20 pages in one night. I'm going to update, do my prepe school homework and then crash for the night. I'll deal with any reviews and/or complaints later….(droans)**

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!**

**Brother: You are SO late**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Brother: You didn't even thank them.**

**Me: For what...OH YEAH!**

**Brother: Idiot. I have to remind you for everything.**

**Me: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS AND OVER 6,000 HITS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**Brother: oO woah let's not get too close now**

**Me: (bunks him on the head) Pervert.**

**Brother: You should not be talking. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! (for real) I'll think of a way to repay you all in what little money I have…Or how about just a nice chap? I think a nice chap is good. (runs away from angry reviewers who want cash) AHHH! DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR! THEN THE STORY'S GONE! **

**Brother: YES! KILL HER! KILL HER!**

**Me: (stares) You suck.**

**REVIEW! (No previews this time, please)**

**Ja, casui**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_This is my December_

_These are my_

_Snow covered trees_

_This is me pretending_

_That this is all I need_

_And I_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I_

_Wish I could take back those words that made you feel like this_

_And I_

_Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December…_

_-Chorus and bridge to My December by Linkin Park_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 12: Trust

"**S**o, that's the real story, eh?"

Chrono nodded, leaning back in his chair. He was in the infirmary once again, telling the Elder his problems. He sighed; he didn't like talking to teachers, let alone tell them his personal info. But, this was the last person he could trust for now. Besides, this was an emergency. Who knows what Rosette's reaction may be. He hadn't had the chance to see before because he was too busy talking with Aion. By the time he had looked up, both Mary and Rosette had vanished.

The Elder sucked on his smoke pipe, blowing a smoky substance through his nose. He took in a breath of fresh air, set his pipe down on the secretary's desk (since the secretary was once again doing something other than her job) and plopped down in the well-cushioned seat. "I think you should tell both girls the truth." Chrono shook his head "I've already tried several times with Mary. Even after that night. She simply doesn't trust me anymore.".

The Elder took up his pipe and stuck it in the open corner of his mouth "What about Rosette?". Chrono gulped, biting his lip "I'm not sure I should tell her so soon. Then maybe she wouldn't believe me because I knew that she found out plus-!" "Enough!" the Elder cut him off abruptly. "Be honest with yourself, be honest with her. Tell her the truth. No buts. Not if, ands, or pleases. Just try Chrono, otherwise." he lifted his goggled this way their eyes could meet head on hazel to red "You may just lose a friend.".

Chrono gulped, suddenly realizing this grave truth. Would Rosette really take such a step though? Lord knows that she's the most rash person on the planet, but still! When it came to serious matters like love, family, or friendship Rosette really cared about the subject. He smiled, nodding at the teacher "Thanks, I think I can tell her today."

The Elder smirked at Chrono "Do what ya' gotta' do, kid.". Chrono smirked back, "Hey Elder, can I ask a question." "Shoot." was the reply. "If you'rea doctor, and sorry if this sounds naïve, but why are you smoking a pipe…in a _Catholic_ school!" The Elder winked at him slyly, "It's a _herbal_ cigar. It's healthy for ya'!". Chrono sweat dropped _Somehow I don't believe that._ he thought, chuckling as he exited the room.

The Elder smirked, putting out his cigar once Chrono had left. "Hmmm…" he mused "it does seem that Chrono can't live without this girl. Things are proving to be interesting…But there's got to be some other way to bring out his innocence….The question is…will you be able to tell her this time, Chrono?"

* * *

Rosette had her face plastered to a feather-stuffed pillow, her golden hair was spread out along the sheets and her body laid out upon the mattress. She glared at the blank vision she was seeing. Sighing, she lifted her head up so she could breathe then plowed her face back into the pillow.

From across the room, Satella and Azmaria sat on the floor, simply staring. "She's been like that all day." whispered the young, shy girl, her tone of voice worried and confused. Satella nodded, "Do you know why?" Azmaria shook her long locks of hair "No, I don't. Do you think something bad happened to Joshua or Chrono?". Satella shrugged her shoulders, "Only one way to find out."

Without time to ask what she meant, Azmaria's eyes widened as she saw Satella land by Rosette's side. The oldest roommate placed a hand on the blonde's head "Hey! Girl from the sticks! Sit up! Your depressing me by just looking at you!". Azmaria ran over to her two brash roommates "Satella! I'm sorry Rosette, she didn't mean it-". But by the time Azmaria had finished her concerned plea, Rosette had sat up and was targeting fiery glares at the one who had dared to disturb her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GIRL FROM THE STICKS, YOU BRAT!"

"BRAT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!"

"STOP IT!" Azmaria shouted, panting after she had gotten the teen's attention. The sudden outburst surprised both girls, who knew Azmaria had such a powerful voice? Azmaria blushed from her sudden burst of emotion, but quickly remembered why she had stopped them. "Rosette,… what Satella is trying to say is what's wrong? You've been pretty down ever since lunchtime."

Rosette glared at the younger girl, but then sighed, smiling. "Don't worry about it!" she walked over to her roommate and patted her head lightly, trying to get her to worry less. Satella crossed her arms "Nice try." she stated, dryly. "If you're gonna' be sad, cry. If you're gonna' be happy, laugh. If you're gonna' get angry, get as mad as…well…hell. " Azmaria looked into the older blonde's eyes "Isn't that what you told me, Rosette?"

Rosette smirked, bangs falling over her eyes. "Well Whaddaya' know?" Azmaria and Satella seemed confused by Rosette's new calm and collected tone of voice. She winked, her bangs falling out of her face "I've been tricked by my own words!" she laughed, sighing afterwards. "I just found out a horrifying truth, that's all. I guess I just needed a reality check…I am in high school, after all…"

Satella and Azmaria looked at each other, exchanging glances. Then their eyes fell back on their roommate, who had fallen back asleep in her sleeping bag. Satella's eyes softened, kneeling down next to the blonde. She frowned, seeing a tear roll down from her closed eye to her chin, watching Rosette murmur the words "Why Chrono?…Why?". "Chrono better not have done anything…" Azmaria smirked from behind the two older students "Are you worried about her, Satella?"

Back straightening and standing up to face her, Satella glared holes into little Azmaria's face. "There's no way I'd be worried for some little, ungrateful, bratty, girl from the sticks!" Azmaria, winced from the yelling, but regained the smile on he face. The youngest roommate turned on her heel and walked towards the door "Just making sure…". Satella pouted, her face flushed from Azmaria's sly comment. "Come on,…I think we should leave her alone. She's tired." Satella reluctantly agreed.

The girls grabbed the school books they needed to do their homework, about to head out to the park to hang out for a while. But, both roommates couldn't help but look back at their remaining roommate on the floor. Rosette had never been hidden.

Even though they hadn't known her for very long, she always told them what they wanted to know. Secrets that some people wouldn't even tell their best friends, let alone total strangers, or someone they had just met. But all Rosette had said when they had wondered what was wrong was that she found out a truth; a horrifying truth, at that. Plus, a reality check? Would the same optimistic Rosette they knew say something like that? The girls definitely knew that something was up.

"So," Satella started as Azmaria locked the door with her dorm key. "are we going to the park to study? Or hang at the ice cream parlor and study later?". Azmaria turned around and starting walking, Satella following closely behind her. "Neither one." Satella's eyebrows creased, forming a puzzled expression. "Instead," the small girl continued, before Satella could ask any questions "we're going to ask Chrono to study with us. I think we should ask him a few questions regarding Rosette."

Satella smirked, she liked the sound of this. Intimidating people, getting people mad, and finding out secrets especially, was her specialty. Not to mention one of her favorite things to do. Satella grinned, her teeth gleaming in the sun as they escaped the building. "Let's do it."

* * *

Chrono's shoulders sagged as he walked. So much had happened, all in one day. Who knew this year would be such hell? It was only the second week of school! Why was everything bad that someone could name happening to him! What did he do wrong and why was the world out to get him! He sighed, trying not to let it bug him. But he knew he had to act now.

He needed to find Rosette. A.S.A.P.

"Hey, Chrono!"

The sudden voice made Chrono jump with alert. He tilted his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, as if trying to hide himself. Heh, please, like that's going to work. I mean, he _is_ the only boy with long, braided violet hair. Nice try. Aion rested his hand on Chrono's shoulder as he walked beside him. "Hey, so…have you spoken to her yet?"

Chrono shrugged the hand off his shoulder and purposely quickened his pace to try and get away from Aion. "What are you talking about?" "You don't know? So you're telling me,…you aren't going to try to apologize to Mary. Or even tell Rosette…" Chrono shot a glare at him. "Shut up. It's none of your business. So butt out." Aion actually stopped walking, Chrono didn't though. He continued to walk on forward, head held up high as he left Aion in his dust.

Aion sneered, not liking his attitude one bit. Chrono was beginning to lose respect for him once again. When he wanted something, he got it. There was nothing else to it. His sour mood once again returned to isn't casual smirk as he walked towards the boys dorms. Chrono couldn't just walk around disrespecting him like that, so he would just have to fix that; permanently this time.

Arriving in his dorm, he saw Genai doing his homework, sitting legs-crossed on his bed. Aion raised an eyebrow "_You're_ doing your homework, Genai? I've never seen you do it before, what's with the sudden change?" . Genai's face suddenly flushed slight pink "A girl I'm interested in says she doesn't date dumb guys. So I'm going to pull my grades up a bit, that's all. What's the big deal?" Aion shrugged "Just shocked is all."

Who knew lazy Genai would actually do homework for the very first time in his life; for a girl at that. Who knew the guy had it in him, Aion sure didn't. This girl must be something…

* * *

Chrono's feet stomped in the dirt as he walked towards the park outside of the school's grounds. He just needed to sit down for a bit, calm down, think everything out. He had to make sure he knew what to say before he confronted Rosette. What if she didn't want to hear it? What if she didn't want to ever see him again? What if she hated him? What if-

_Stop!_ Chrono ordered himself, remembering the Elder's wise words. If he just kept thinking about what may or may not happen, he wouldn't get anyway. He would just sit there, thinking, when he could be apologizing and explaining himself. He had to get this all straightened out! This was his first true friend in two years straight! He wasn't going to just lose her so easily! He wasn't going to give up, no matter what the outcome may come out to be; he was going to tell Rosette, and that was final!

Chrono nodded, proud of himself for the sudden rush of determination running through his body. He turned around on his heel and started walking away from the park and back into the school building, just in time to bunk into two students. "Oomph!' the three went, each one of them falling to the ground. Chrono sat up weakling, rubbing his neck that had shifted painfully during the fall.

"EXCUSE YOU! YOU 'VUNK INTO US AND DON'T EVEN APOLOGIZE!"

"Satella! Calm down!"

Chrono looked at the two girls in front of him. He should've known, Azmaria and Satella. Azmaria smiled at him innocently, "Excuse her, she has a bit of a temper.". "It's alright. Sorry Satella, Azmaria.". Azmaria blinked, looking closer at the person who had ran into them accidentally. "Chrono!" she exclaimed, he smiled "Hi.".

Azmaria smiled back "Just the person we were looking for.". Chrono's face formed a puzzled expression, but he stood, then held out his hands to help the two girls stand. Azmaria took it gladly but Satella glared before taking his hand and standing up. "Listen, Chrono." Azmaria began "We'd like to ask you some questions regarding Rosette."

Chrono gulped, he could already tell that this wasn't going to be good. The three of them managed to gather up their books, which had also fallen along with them and find a bench long enough to seat them all that was just outside of the school's main gate. The three sat down and rested their books on their laps, opening up to their separately assigned pages and beginning their homework.

"Azmaria," Azmaria jumped from the sudden voice, turning her focus over to Chrono who had voiced it. "what is it that you wanted to ask me about Rosette?" Azmaria sweat dropped, she had forgotten all about that. She shook her head, tapping Satella who quickly finished up her math homework and closed her book. "When Satella and I arrived in our dorm after school ended, we found Rosette sleeping." Chrono shrugged that off, that was normal for Rosette, knowing how late she stayed up at night thinking about Joshua and doing homework, of course she'd be tired.

"The strange thing was that she was kind of…crying in her sleep." this statement made Chrono's eyes widen, _Rosette was crying?_ Azmaria took in a deep breath and began to continue her tale "Satella _accidentally_ awoke her and when we asked her what was wrong… She said something that made me feel like she wasn't acting like herself…". Chrono nodded, understanding every bit. She had acted the same way when he had caught her up that night thinking about Joshua. It seemed that Rosette…lost her personality whenever she talked about a secretive, depressing topic.

But was the topic about Joshua, or something he didn't know about? Was Rosette ok now? Was she still crying? Chrono pouted, flushing slight pink. Why did he even care that much? Why was he suddenly so involved with her life. Wasn't _he_ the one that didn't want to have anything to do with friends. Now all of a sudden he doesn't want to loose her as a friend. He didn't want anything to do with her and now he wants to know why she's crying and not being like her.

He sighed, shaking his head and ridding his face of the embarrassing blush. He didn't have time for side thoughts right now. He had to make sure Rosette was alright this way he could help her out…This way he could make her star shine bright!

Satella eyed Chrono with a glare, making Chrono sweat drop with nervousness. She then continued the story where her young roommate had left it off "She said that she needed a reality check and she found out a horrific truth… Afterwards, she fell asleep again. She was crying and murmuring the words: 'Why Chrono why?" . Satella glared with all her might at the purple-haired teen, trying to intimidate him with everything she had. "Why was she crying and saying _your _name, Chrono? I have a feeling you know about this horrifying truth. Care to tell us about it?"

Chrono sighed, "Fine I will. But…if I tell you will you tell Rosette about it? She may not listen, knowing how stubborn she is, but will you try? If she doesn't want to hear it, don't tell her. But please,…just try for me, alright.". Satella and Azmaria looked at each other and exchanged glances before they agreed to the deal.

"Alright," Chrono said "you see there's a girl named Mary. Two years ago we dated and we loved each other dearly. But sadly, on the day of the ending school dance, we broke up because she thought I cheated on her."

Satella grimaced, not liking this, especially since the story seemed to be going downhill so far. But she continued listening, none the less. Azmaria didn't show any reaction on her face, she was too interested in listening this way she could find out what was wrong with Rosette. Chrono smiled sadly, glad that there were no interruptions "I had told Rosette before she left to go to the girls dorms that I would tell her about what happened between Mary and I. But I never got a chance to because she was moved over to the girl's dorms."

The girls nodded, remembering that day that Chrono and Rosette had fought over the necklace and made their friendship official. After he had left Rosette had explained about how she was moved over to the girls dorms and about Chrono, the dance, and even the medieval math teacher. "So Rosette and Mary met somehow and Rosette asked her. Sadly, because Mary thought I cheated on her, her side of the story is different than mine. Since Rosette only heard her side and I haven't told her my side yet. She thinks I cheated on Mary. Which isn't true. So now Rosette probably thinks I'm not trustworthy and that's why she's probably crying."

The two roommates looked at each other then back at Chrono. They nodded at the same time "Sounds logical." Azmaria said, crossing her arms. Satella put her hands on her hips, still glaring at the male student "Well, what _is_ your side of the story?". Chrono gulped, "Well" he sighed "I guess it would only be fair for you to know it so here goes,"

* * *

Rosette knew she was asleep, she had to be. Then why did her dream feel so real? It was like a rush of events were running through her head, fighting with each other, trying to see which events were fantasy and which were reality. Her head was a complete buzz, she felt that the only way to calm everything down and shut everything up was to bang her head on a wall.

She frowned, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. Why was she crying so much lately? She certainly felt rather emotional and it wasn't even that time of the month. What was up with her? Suddenly her mind completely blanked out.

She found herself standing…in what looked like mid air since there was no visible solid ground beneath her. Only darkness. She looked up and a mass of stars littering the sky obscured her entire vision. Her face suddenly gleamed in the starlight as she grinned broadly. Finally, a happy, peaceful dream. Rosette found herself suddenly flying amongst the stars.

She glided in the air, trying to reach out to the stars, desiring to touch them and to feel them. All of a sudden she saw a very bright star straight in front of her, it seemed to be calling out to her as she flew towards it. All of a sudden it's light began to dim a bit as Joshua's voice echoed through her head "Sister!"

Her heart thumped and the sound echoed in her ears and throughout the whole surrounding. The star suddenly seemed to change shape. From a free-formed star to the shape of a heart beating to the same rhythm as Rosette's was. All of sudden she felt cold, Mary's voice rang through her ears "He cheated."

Thump-thump, there went her heart again and so did the star. The star began to dim even more, now it wasn't even half as bright as the other stars. A picture of Chrono opening the door and turning on the light suddenly flickered into her mind. "Rosette!" he called.

Her heart began thumping wildly, the light of the star completely burning out like it was a light bulb. A larger picture of Chrono suddenly appeared above her, he had wings, he was flying as she was. Did she have wings too? What was going on here? All of a sudden she felt a pain in her back and saw Chrono holding another pair of wings in his arms…_Her_ pair of wings!

The invisible floor beneath her suddenly disappeared. The heart-shaped star stopped thumping and crumbled into multiple, tiny pieces that fell along with Rosette since she no longer had anything to keep her flying. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she reached up for something to grab to help her back up, or for someone to grab her hand and pull her back up to safety.

She looked up and saw her red-eyed friend. "Chrono!" she called out to him, extending her hand. Chrono looked at it with disgust "What are you shoving your hand at me for? You're a 'fallen star'. I don't need you.". He turned his nose up at her, turned to face the complete opposite direction and flew up, up, and away.

Rosette continued to cry, she sniffled. "Why…Chrono,….why?" Why would he do something like that? How could he just leave her to suffer alone? Wasn't he the one that told her that she wasn't alone…Well….It didn't seem that way now.

Rosette was alone. She had no one. She was an orphan whose brother had been separated from her and never seen by her own eyes again. She searched for him day and night, week by week, month by month, year by year. Along the way, she thought she found a few trustworthy friends. But if she had friends, why weren't they there to save her? Why weren't they there when she needed them all the most!

She whimpered and let her last tear fall before she fell down to her inevitable doom…

Rosette awoke with a jolt. She was now wide awake, sat up in bed and alone in her dorm room…Alone…It reminded her too much of the dream, she needed to keep her mind off it and everything else. She decided doing her evil, dumb, annoying math homework was the best way to keep herself occupied.

Alright geometry…not too hard. Let's see,…The area of the whole shape is 100sqcm. Then what was the area of the shaded in figure. She looked at the figure and tried to begin calculating. Rosette then noticed that the shape resembled the shape of a heart. She bit her lip, throwing her pencil across the room. Maybe she needed a break. Rosette nodded, deciding that was the most reasonable answer.

With that, she gathered up some money, changed into a short red miniskirt, black long-sleeve sweater, black thigh-highs and white sneakers. She put a small red clip in her hair and headed towards the one place that she knew shouldn't have anything regarding her dream within it. The most wonderful place: _The Cold Creamery Ice Cream Shop_.

* * *

Azmaria gasped, covering her mouth with her hands to avoid screaming. Satella kept calm though, nodding as Chrono ended his story. "What was that bastard's name again?" she asked him, Chrono nodded back, used to the blunt way she was speaking since he had lived with Rosette. He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it isn't your problem anyway."

Chrono gathered up all his books, having finished will his homework and stood. Azmaria grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "Chrono,…you should tell Rosette the truth." Chrono stopped trying to break away, turning his head and looking Azmaria in the eyes. "I know the deal was for us to try and tell her…but I don't think she'll listen. She's probably going to want to hear it from you…and you only."

Both Satella and Chrono were shocked to hear these words coming out from the smaller, younger girls' mouth. Azmaria blushed from the awkward silence that had suddenly passed over the three "I…I mean,…she can be a bit stubborn. Plus, she probably wants to see if she can trust you enough that you'll tell her yourself.". Chrono bit his lip, what she was saying made perfect sense. Knowing Rosette, it was probably going to turn out true.

He sighed deeply as she released his arm. He nodded "I understand. Do a favor, forget the deal. I'll tell her in time. I'll make sure I will…She's a bit too emotional, it seems, today. So,…soon. As soon as I can.". He smiled at the two girls who smiled back hesitantly. With that, Chrono headed back to his dorm, not noticing the blonde girl in a black, red, and white outfit passing by him, whom didn't seem to notice him at all either.

About ten minutes later, Satella and Azmaria had finished their homework. They were about to go straight back to their dorm when they spotted Rosette crossing the street. Catching up with her, the girls ended up at the ice cream parlor, chatting about the usual: clothes, school, guys, and small side topics that weren't always the norm.

As they were walking back, utter silence had consumed the three roommates. "UGH!" Rosette suddenly moaned aloud, catching the other two girl's attentions. "I forgot that I didn't finish my homework! Damn!" both Satella and Azmaria sweat dropped "Looks like you'll be pulling another all-night-er, girl from the sticks.". Rosette glared at Satella who playfully glared back

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BIG, UGLY, PALOOKA!"

Satella was about to respond when her eyebrows furrowed in confusion _Palooka? _"I would respond" Satella began snootily "but my grandmother comes up with better comebacks than you." Fire burned between the two as they raged on into a dis down. Azmaria sweat dropped, those two were always fighting about one thing or another. That reminded her! She cleared her throat.

The two didn't seem to be phased, if they even heard her at all. "GUYS!" Azmaria shouted, catching their attention. Azmaria almost laughed, they had frozen in between each other trying to give each other a noogie. It looked quite comical with their hair tilted to the side and their faces flushed with anger. She shook her head, focusing on the reason she had interrupted them.

"Rosette,…It wasn't Chrono's fault." the fighting girls froze, releasing each other. Rosette looked confused "What wasn't his fault?". Azmaria gulped, trying to ignore Satella's glares that were commanding her to stop now and change the subject. But Azmaria didn't stop, she knew she had to do this. She didn't want Rosette and or Chrono to lose a friend just because she hadn't acted. "You know what. About Mary saying that he had cheated. He didn't. It wasn't his fault!"

Rosette froze, suddenly wondering how she had found out about that. She shrugged her shoulders, it didn't really matter. The point was that they knew and that was it. She quietly turned around, but kept her eyes on her smaller, shorter, and younger roommate. "You actually thought that I thought that it was his fault? What kind of friend would that make me?"

The other two roommate's eyes widened, looking straight at the blonde. "I haven't even heard his side of the story. He promised me that he would tell. So I'm just waiting until he's ready to tell me. I really hate waiting though, I really hope that he hurries up.". She grinned, turning around fully to face them, her azure eyes shining from the rays of the sun.

"I can't wait for him forever."

With that, Rosette turned back around and headed into the girl's dorm building, her two roommates following close behind. As they walked up to their dorm, a new conversation started on a totally new topic that was less awkward and more comfortable for them to chat about. But even thought the topic had changed, Rosette's words were still ringing in their heads like bells. Who knew that such a girl could be so loyal, that someone would could be so trusting, that she could be such a good friend.

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Would you catch me if I fall?  
Crash and burn and lose it all,  
Tell me what to do,  
'Cause I need you night and day,  
Will you ever run away?  
Just one more thing to say _

Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends,

And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you.

The summer belongs to you

_-Second Verse and ending chorus to Love Again by Cascada_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Another chapter done and done! This one's probably the latest one. Three weeks late! (gets trampled on by mob of angry reviewers) OUCH! Don't kill the author! Otherwise there will be no more story! **

**Brother: KILL HER! TRAMPLE HER! DIE DIE DIE!**

**Me: I'm standing right here.**

**Brother: So?**

**Me: I'm giving you ten seconds to run.**

**Brother: Oh crap. (starts running)**

**Me: (smirks, starts typing next chapter) It's all too easy to get rid of him.**

**UGH! Total heat wave over here! I never knew it could get so hot in New York! (shrugs) I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I know you guys were expecting Chrono's part of the story this chapter but, be patient, be patient. It'll all come in time. Besides, if you guys are patient I'll put in something a little extra which I know you reviewers will eat right up! XD! But what shall it be? I'll only give you one clue: Alleyway. That's your clue! Now guess your heart out! XD After you review, that is.**

**REVIEW AND PREVIEW (Previews are back!)**

**-casui**

**PS- I'd like to publicly thank three of my favorite friends and reviewers on fan fiction. You guys really helped inspire me to continue writing. I've been seriously stressed out because of up coming SHSATs and other personal stuff I don't share over the internet. So thank you: MisoGirl, snekochan, and Great Detective!**

**Please check out the following stories by them: **

**New Time, New Place by snekochan**

**A New Life by Great Detective**

**Locked Within by MisoGirl (She has another story also called Land of the Sun!)**

**Thank you very much guys! You rock!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

_-Last Chorus and Bridge to the English Version of Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 13: Blinding

"**Y**AWN!"

Rosette threw her arms up in the air, leaning up in her sleeping bag. She stretched a little bit before becoming fully awake. Rolling her shoulders back, she smiled. Who knew that after that all-night-er she could have such a good sleep. No bad or weird dreams either, it was just perfect...Well, maybe perfect...She couldn't exactly recall what her drean was about. In fact, she couldn't remember it at all. She crawled out of her bag, zipped it up and then rolled it into a small ball.

She placed her sleeping bag next to the wall, to make more room. She gather up all her books and put them in her one-strap book bag that slung across her chest. Rosette smiled, looking at the clock. She was shocked, this was the first time that she was early getting up. It was only ten minutes to six. Hearing snores, she figured Satella and Azmaria were still snoozing off.

That meant she had the whole morning free to herself! Grinning, Rosette stood, going over to her suitcase which stood as her dresser to pull out her gym uniform. Now she could take a nice half-hour-long shower without anyone banging on the door to hurry up. She grabbed her baby blue robe and swung it over her shoulder. Holding her clothes in her hands.

Rosette walked downstairs one flight and walked down a long hallway before arriving in the bathroom. She entered a stall, hung up her clothes on a hook on the door, then turned the faucets to make warm water roll down her bare back. As she began to run soap over her body, her hands grazed over her collar bone, feeling the new empty space.

She frowned. Usually her locket would be hanging there at the nape of her neck, at all times. Not once had she ever taken it off since she and Joshua had been separated. But when she was being moved to the girl's dorm, she knew she had to find Joshua and stay in touch with Chrono. Giving up her precious family token seemed to be the only logical way at the moment.

Rosette shook her head vigorously, shaking suds all over the place. There wasn't any need to think about it now. Since she was no longer in the boy's dorm, she had to depend on Chrono for now. Besides, she trusted Chrono. Spite what her dreams were telling her, Mary's memories, and the way Aion and Chrono reacted towards each other. It didn't matter to her. She was his friend. She had worked darn hard to become his friend too! Now that they were, she wasn't messing it up for anything!

She grinned at herself in the foggy mirror as she turned off the faucet. Wrapping herself in a towel that was provided in each stall, she began to dry herself off. Once she had gotten dressed and situated, she opened her stall, just in time to see some girl with clothes in hands and long orange hair that went down to her lower back enter the room.

Rosette smiled at her "Good morning.". The girl looked up, her bangs falling to the side, revealing bright green eyes "Oh! Good morning, Rosette. I didn't know you showered early in the morning.". Rosette looked confused "Umm…I'm sorry, do I know you?" the girl blinked at her but then burst into fits of laughter. "Sorry," she took in a breath to calm herself "no one ever recognizes me with my glasses off and my hair undone.".

She took a pair of glasses frames and rested them on her nose "Recognize me now?". It took Rosette about a minute before she remembered the face, "Oh! Dean Vanessa!". She rolled her eyes, removing her glasses and stepping into a nearby stall. "Why are you up so early, Rosette? I never see anyone in the showers this early." Rosette shrugged her shoulders, fixing up herself in the outside mirror "Not sure. I just woke up early, I guess."

Vanessa ran shampoo through her long hair as she spoke "Are you sure it wasn't because of any dreams you had or recent events?". Rosette nodded "Yeah,…I can't even remember what I dreamed last night. And recent events…nah.". The dean smiled, washing herself off with the lukewarm water. "So," Rosette began, catching the scholar's attention "are we going to be having any more school dances this year?"

"Well…that really all depends on the dance committee's decisions. But usually we do have a Christmas party and a end of the year graduating dance." Vanessa paused, washing her face with the washcloth. "Why did you want to know?" Rosette smiled "I just wanted to see a boy I haven't seen in a long time…". When she had said boy, she meant Joshua. If there was a school dance she was bound to see Chrono and ask him if he had spotted Joshua. Vanessa smirked, getting the remaining suds out of her hair before turning off the faucet. "Ooo…Is it your boyfriend, perhaps? Or a boy you have your eye on, eh, Rosette?"

Rosette watched her face turn scarlet in the sink mirror. "No! It's not like that!" Vanessa laughed, drying herself off within the stall "Sure, Rosette, sure…". Rosette glared at her reflection, watching her skin turn to lighter pink "Well,…what about you Ms. Dean? I saw you eying Father Remington at our last assembly.". Ok, no she didn't. But she really wanted to get her back for her sly remarks and from Vanessa's reaction she could tell that her little bluff was true.

"W-What are you talking about!" Rosette set out her booming laugh as she threw her head back triumphantly "I was just joking!". Vanessa exited the stall, her face flushed pink from Rosette's comment. Rosette gaped at her in the mirror "What!" Vanessa retorted, hands on her hips. What had shocked Rosette was that her dean wasn't wearing a nun's habit today. She was wearing a blue capris, tan sandals, and a cute white button-up-no-sleeve shirt. She looked…normal!

"How come you're not in a nun's uniform like usual?" Vanessa tilted her head to the side, her long, undone hair falling to the right "Usual?". Suddenly, the young dean burst out in fits of laughter. After calming down, she took in a breath "I'm not a nun. Even though I worked at a Catholic school doesn't mean I have to be a nun.". "Huh?" Rosette said, putting a finger on her chin "But when you picked me up from the dance you were wearing a nun's uniform.". Vanessa sweat dropped "Well,…Don't tell anyone this but, I just borrowed that from the supply closet because I didn't have a poncho on me. It's pretty good for keeping your hair dry."

Rosette sweat dropped, this dean was definitely different from the average dean…

"But, even though I'm not sure about school dances, I do know about a school trip that's coming up." Rosette brushed her hair in the mirror "School trip? When?" "Actually," Vanessa started "on Friday. That reminds me! I have to send out the announcements for a school meeting in the auditorium for the announcing of the school trip.". She turned to smile at Rosette, "Thanks for reminding me!". Rosette stared back awkwardly "Umm…your welcome?"

Finishing combing her hair and putting it into two braided ponytails, Vanessa put her glasses on, waved Rosette goodbye and ran out the door. Rosette shook her head back in forth "That's one _weird_ dean…"

---

Chrono yawned, waving his hand in front of his mouth to cover up the sound, he didn't want to disturb his class. He looked down at his math pop quiz. His eyes drooped, man why was he so tired? He had gotten to bed as early as seven last night… But then again, the ruckus of his dreams and the noise of the busy city at night (not to mention his next door neighbor threw a house party and three in the morning) kept him tossing and turning all night long.

Yawning one last time, Chrono picked up his pencil and scribbled his answers down in mere seconds. It was only algebra, distributive property and junk, all review. Seventh graders knew this kind of stuff and he was a junior in high school! Finished, he picked up his paper, walked to the front of the room and dropped it on his teacher's desk. Sister Kate gave him and understanding glare and nodded, confirming for him that it was ok for him to leave.

Exiting the class a half-hour early, he strolled down the hall smirking at the suspicious reverends who glared at him as he passed by. One of them tried to trip him, weren't reverends supposed to be peaceful and God-loving? He shrugged, he knew no one in the world that were in either one of those categories. Ah, there it is! He smiled at the welcoming light at the end of the hall. The infirmary. He was hanging out there more and more now. The Elder wasn't such a bad guy once you got passed the creepy way he acted and his perverted personality, he was cool to hang with.

Even his secretary, whom actually came and did her job for once and who Chrono discovered to be names Ms. Dove. Chrono at first thought that she was going to be loving and peaceful, then she brought a few friends to work a day ago and they started cursing, gossiping, and screaming right in front of him. So much for a peaceful dove…

As Chrono began to enter the room, he ran right into the Elder who seemed to be heading out. "Ugh. What in- Oh! Hi Chrono." the Elder flashed his teeth at the teen. Chrono smiled back "Where're you going?" "Auditorium, they should be making the announcement about it right about now…"

The intercom suddenly began to make a fizzing sound as if it were trying to operate. Finally, sound began to omit through the many speakers around the school. "Excuse me for this interruption" the principal's voice spoke "After this period ends, will all students and teachers report to the auditorium. Thank you."

Chrono blinked at the Elder "Perfect timing.". The Elder chuckled, patting Chrono roughly on the back "See ya there!" he smiled before heading down the hallway back the way Chrono had just came. Chrono sighed, shaking his head before heading back to his dorm room. He had some time left before this period ended anyway. Might as well go home and listen to his I-pod and finish up his math homework for tonight.

…

Once he had gotten all his math homework done for tonight, Chrono laid out on his bed, his I-pod blasting rock music in his ears. He looked up onto his plain white ceiling and began to day dream about whatever was on his mind at the moment. His head rocked back in forth to the music, enjoying each tune that played against his ears.

Suddenly, he yawned. Chrono growled at himself, he couldn't fall asleep it was too early in the day. Besides if he went to sleep and skipped class now, someone was sure to notice. Plus, he wouldn't find out about the announcements at the auditorium. He let out a sigh, sitting up in his bed and looking across the room. He frowned, they lay the once occupied bed at the other side of the room, the pillows missing their feathers and the bed unmade; as Rosette had left it.

He paused his I-pod, hearing the bell signaling that in tow minutes the period would end from outside his door. Putting away his not-needed books and his I-pod, he put his gym uniform in his bag. While walking towards the door, he accidentally tripped on something laying on the floor and fell over, face first.

"Ah!" Chrono moaned, leaning up painfully. He growled, turning around to see what had tripped him so abruptly. There sat his golden pocket watch, laying there on the soda-stained carpet, the chain had gotten somewhat tangle with his shoelaces. Glaring at the device, he separated it from it's foot and put it back in it's rightful place. That place being, in the bottom drawer where no one was to ever look or see it again.

How had it gotten out of his drawer anyway? He hoped that it had just fallen out when he had put his I-pod away, earlier. Aw well, he couldn't investigate it now, or he was going to be late!

---

Satella crossed her arms, fumbling in her auditorium seat, clearly uncomfortable. Azmaria glanced at her roommate from her seat behind her. The reason that she wasn't in the same row was because they were in different homerooms, different grades at that. Satella was a senior, Azmaria was merely a junior. Rosette sat next to the youngest roommate, staring blankly off into space. Azmaria would've told the blonde to pay attention but there was nothing going on. Where was that principal?

It had been about fifteen minutes since last period ended. Every single student and class was here, no one skipped an assembly. No one wanted to. Assemblies were actually fun. There was usually something entertaining involved, and if not you could chat with your friends in the auditorium. If the announcement didn't last long students were allowed to have the rest of the period free to themselves, free to do anything they wanted. Except go off the grounds or do anything against school rules. Who would want to miss that?

All of a sudden a hush moved through the enormous crowd of students as teachers began to make shushing noises towards their classes. The principal stepped up to the wooden podium centered in the middle of the stage. "Hello there students and faculty of Magdalene High. Hope I didn't keep you waiting." Thank God, Rosette let out a huffy sigh, blowing her bangs in the air. If that principal had been any longer, she was about to storm into his office and drag him out by the collar, not caring what it took.

"I apologize to you all for the enormously long wait." said principal J. Yakes spoke into the microphone that was resting on the podium before him. "Anyway,…I won't let you all wait any longer. I have some urgent and exciting news to present to you all." he smiled, making a gesture towards the bottom right side of the stage where Vanessa walked onto the stage carrying a huge pile of folders. "Dean Vanessa, Father Remington, Sister Kate and I have all discussed of this exciting occasion. There is one thing that we are all sure about; you students will all love it!

"Our whole school is going on a field trip to downtown Manhattan. We'll be going to educational and historical places, such as Rockefeller Center to look at the designs and architecture of the area. Central Park, to show changes between when it was first built and now. The Village, where yes, you students can shop and look around; but, you must stay in your arranged groups. Finally, we shall be going to the Empire State Building Observatory where you can see a lot of Manhattan and watch a beautiful landscape of the land, serving for math purposes in estimating. The challenge is which group of students can pick up the most educational information out of the trip?…" he grinned, seeing students talking with each other and starting to get enlivened about the journey.

"In your next class you will receive a sheet telling you about the other students in your group. Since we are an uneven amount of students, we mixed the boys and girls into groups. Some groups may have more or less people than others. But don't see this as a disadvantage, take every bit of strategy you have in order to find information on this trip. The group that gets the most information will win ground seat tickets to the sports game of their choice and for any sport. Don't worry if you don't like sports, the other prize is a spa trip. The last prize is a trip to Radio City's Christmas Spectacular. The prizes are set individually. So each student of the winning group will be able to pick out their own prize. Enjoy the trip everyone, have fun!" the principal, bowed his head to the crowd, having finished his speech. With that taken care of, he walked off the stage and out of the auditorium.

Chrono, from his seat, sat back looking amazed. How in the world did this school afford these kind of treatments? Was this a private school, he didn't remember taking a special test. Just the regular SATs. Shrugging his shoulders, not caring so much, Chrono stared at the woman who was still on stage. His eyes drooped downward, covering half of his eyesight in both eyes. He was so drowsy…How could he be so tired? Had he woken up last night?…He couldn't remember.

Dean Vanessa walked up to the podium, setting the pile of folders on the floor. She adjusted the microphone to her comfortable height and began to speak out to the crowd of students. "Teachers, students, please may I have silence for a few minutes. To all faculty, when I call your name please come up and pick up the folder for your assigned class next period. If you have a prep next period, you are free to leave the auditorium as you please."

A few chairs squeaked as some teachers left the room. The young dean, gulped, hating the stage fright that was suddenly taking over her mind as she read each teacher's name aloud. When the job was finished and all the folders had been distributed Vanessa announced that the meeting was over and both students and staff were free to leave as they wished.

---

"Thank goodness…" Chrono sighed, falling onto his bed face-front. He was so happy that he was home right now he couldn't explain his feeling with mere words. The pillows eased his need of sleep as he slowly shut his eyes…

BANG BANG BANG!

Chrono growled low in his throat as his eyes snapped open. He could feel bags sagging beneath his tired red orbs as he stood up and walked over to the door. "What do you want…" he groaned, turning the knob and swinging the wooden door open. The Elder grinned from the other side of the doorway, his eyes flashing behind his red-lens goggles "Hey Chrono."

Even though the teen was happy to see his new friend, Chrono couldn't help the annoyed growl that rolled up his throat and out his mouth. The Elder raised an eyebrow with curiosity "What are you growling at me for? You weren't busy were you, 'cause I don't see any women in your room.". Chrono blinked at the teacher. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what the elderly man was saying. His face turned magenta "I WASN'T BUSY THAT WAY!"

The Elder chuckled to himself, shaking his head at how timid Chrono could act. "Anyway, why are you here?" the Elder smirked knowing that he was bugging the poor student. "Why?" he whined for fun "Is there any problem with me coming to see you?". Chrono glared, knowing the Elder's games ever since he had started coming to this stupid school.

Rolling his eyes, Chrono said "Come on, seriously. What is it? I'm tired and I'd love to be able to take a nap as soon as possible…" The Elder grinned, inviting himself inside as he stepped in through the doorway. Chrono glared at the man as he walked passed him. Unwillingly, he closed the door behind him and leant his now longer back against it. "So what do you want?"

The Elder grinned "Just wanted to know what partners you have in your group…you _do_ know that they're mixing the girls and boys dorms for each group, right?" Chrono rolled his eyes "Yeah, they explained everything to us at the assembly, remember?" The only reason Chrono added in "remember" was because of Elder's old age. But knowing how perverted the man could be, he doubted he'd forget anything regarding women.

"Ah, that's right. Excuse me, I forgot." Chrono sweat dropped, _Yeah right, pervert. You just wanted to come bug me, didn't you?_ "Anyway, I came here to find out who my young friend got paired up with." the Elder winked at him. Chrono glared back, knowingly "I don't know yet. I won't find out until next period."

The Elder shrugged his shoulders "Well,…" Chrono frowned visibly, knowing that the teacher's torture wasn't quite finished yet. "if you don't know _who_ it'll be. Who do _wish_ for it to be?" Chrono growled, feeling his face heat up, he knew there would be a catch sooner or later "No one!" But spite Chrono's tempered answer, a smirk was still aligned on his face, smugly. "Ohhh! But that's not what your face is telling me, Chrono. Do you have someone in mind?"

"My face is telling you this: get out! If you don't have anything important to tell me, please let me sleep a bit before the next class begins."

The Elder, pouted but still had a knowing gleam in his eye. "As you wish, Chrono. You don't seem to be in the mood to play today." "So you've noticed." The teen growled, opening the door and motioning for him to go outwards. "Fine, fine! I'm going!" the Elder walked through the doorway that was opened for him. But before Chrono could close the door, he peeped his head back in and said "Just know that it won't be done by alphabetical order…It'll be done randomly…Or will it?"

Chrono glared at the perverted old man before slamming the door in his face. Spite his now flushed face from embarrassment, Chrono was still as exhausted as ever. With the Elder gone though he finally had his peace. He laid back down on his bed and threw the cover over his dressed body. Just as his head hit the pillow…

DING! DONG! (bells that signal the next period of class…loud aren't they?)

Chrono's bloodshot eyes snapped open in annoyance. "Damn it, Elder!" he growled aloud. He couldn't skip the next class to skip because it wasn't lunch time yet. If he skipped any before lunch, his teacher's would notice that he was missing and that lead to nothing but Sister Kate's Devil Detentions… Heh, "Devil Detention" he was going to add that to his book later…After he could manage to drag himself to class…

---

"When I call your name please come up for your sheet. This sheet will have the names and profile pictures taken of your assigned group members." the science teacher, Ms. Marigold said to the class.

Rosette leaned back in her cold, cheap, blue chair and fixed her azure eyes on the blank ceiling. Even though she could pick up a conversation with Azmaria who had only three classes with her, science, gym, and literacy. She didn't feel like bugging the younger girl. In fact, strange enough, Rosette didn't feel like talking at all. And she really loved to talk. Yes, even Chrono had said it himself. She admitted she was a chatterbox…eh…wait a minute…

Her eyebrows furrowed…_Chrono_. He had said she talked a lot! When they had first met! How rude! Letting out a sigh, she decided to make a mental note to remind herself to give him a noogie attack later. She swung her legs back and forth as she thought,…it made her think of running. A small chuckle escaped her lips. _Running._ She was always running. All her life. Heck, even know she was running. Always trying to receive what was already lost to her…

_Joshua…_

A frown formed on her rosy-cheeked face. Her one and only brother… They had spent a little of their childhood together, enough to make a difference. But all of the other time during her childhood away from him, she had done from orphanage to orphanage, home to home, and even now, school to school… She was always running after him, but no matter how much she wished she could get closer,…he just kept on getting farther away…

Even now, when she had even seen his record, through some major hacking and avoiding teachers and police officers to do so…It was all worth it… That was what she thought. But now,…she still can't find him,…after all the trouble and time she went through… But there was still hope wasn't there? Even though she thought she had lost all hope before, when she left the boys dorm, Chrono was there for her, wasn't he?

_Chrono._

Her eyelids drooped over halfway with annoyance. She had been thinking about the boy a lot lately. Even though he was helping her in the search for her lost brother and the fact that he was now her friend…he was still on her mind. Not just the parts about him helping to find Joshua, either. About how he had saved her at the dance, about how he had risked getting suspended and came over to the girls dorm just because he thought she was doing something too selfless and rash, about how he had comforted her when she thought all hope was lost and she thought she'd never see Joshua again,…how he had told her that she wasn't alone.

_We're together through everything, and don't you forget it!_

"ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!"

Rosette immediately sat up, startled by the booming voice. Ms. Marigold glared at her from her desk. She had stood up, her face was bright red and her aging, ebony-colored hair was falling out of it's bun. Rosette gulped with nervous, her eyes darted to Azmaria who had on the same nervous glance… She had a bad feeling that she was in trouble.

Once she had walked up to the desk and receive her assign sheet and a red detention slip (which was sadly still organized by Sister Kate), Rosette day-dreamed her way through the rest of her classes for the day. That was…until it was gym.

_GRRROWL!_

Azmaria blushed from the sudden noise echoing from Rosette's stomach. "Uhh…Rosette are you alright?" she asked the blonde who was hunched over and drooling. "Soo…hungry…so very…hungry…" Azmaria sweat dropped, yep, that was Rosette. Never afraid to be embarrassed and not afraid to speak what was on her mind…whether or not it was brash, sad, or just plain out funny…Rosette was Rosette.

The youngest roommate grinned at Rosette. The blonde only growled in response. Both girls had stopped in the middle of the track right by the fence. "Hey Azmaria,.." "Hmm?" Rosette stood back up and looked Azmaria in the eye. "Who did you get paired up with for the school trip?" Azmaria simply blinked at her "You mean you didn't look at your sheet?"

Rosette blinked at the smaller girl. No, she hadn't looked at her sheet. I mean, sure, she had glanced at it but her mind was occupied at the moment…She was still in such shock that she'd have to see Sister Kate again and she _really_ did not want that. But why was Azmaria asking her?… Azmaria grinned at Rosette "It's a funny coincidence I think…"

"Coincidence?" Rosette repeated, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Yeah! You, Satella, and I are all in the same group." Rosette blinked "That isn't a coincidence. Maybe they assigned it by roommates…". Azmaria shook her locks of light colored hair, "No. The part that's a strange…yet a good coincidence is that…" Her eyes suddenly darted to the gate. A smile spread along the young girl's face "_He_ is also in our group."

"Who's _he_?" Rosette asked, turning to see a tall, yet muscular boy running along the track. As she scanned the boy, she felt her face heat up,…that was until she saw the long braid of purple hair flowing down his lean back.

"C-CHRONO!"

Azmaria giggled at her friend's sudden outburst that got many people to turn and look in her direction. Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled Rosette along as they began to run along the track again. This trip may be more entertaining than the average school trip...

---

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
-First verse and chorus to You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Another chapter done and done!**

**Brother: And late**

**Me: I know I know! (sighs) My life is way too corrupted right now…I'd rather someone just shoot me and have this all end.**

**Brother: That can be arranged.**

**Me: Oh shut up and go play a video game.**

**Brother: Ok! .!**

**Me: GROWL!**

**Brother: IPE! (whines like a kicked puppy, runs away)**

**Me: Well, I'm sorry everyone that the chapter was very late once again…In fact, I should sincerely apologize because this chapter is really not all that good. I could've done a way better job since it's late…But don't worry all, there will be more excitement we'll just have to wait til hmm…I think I'll make it chapter 14 or 15... Where my surprise with the clue "Alleyway" comes… meh, but that means a small one-chapter delay on Chrono's side of the story…so prepare yourself readers!**

**Only thing left to do is…**

**REVIEW AND PREVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_What do you want to do now!_

_You have something you want to say, right?_

_To Aion._

_Then all we **can** do is keep moving forward, right!_

_This is no time to let ourselves get **whipped** by guys like these!"_

_-Quote by Rosette Christopher of Chrono Crusade, Volume 4_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 14: There's a First time for _Everything_

"**W**hy did we have to get up so early!" Rosette growled, fixing up her hair in the bathroom mirror. Azmaria giggled from the left side of her as she brushed her teeth. "Oh stop whining! You got up real early in the beginning of this week. So, get used to it. That's what you're actually _supposed_ to do." said Satella from inside a shower stall.

Rosette growled, putting her hair in an unbraided ponytail. "I wasn't talking to you, you witch!" Satella rolled her eyes, turning off the faucets "Whatever.". Azmaria stopped brushing her teeth, Rosette stopped doing her hair. The dry roommates looked at each other, then at the stall Satella was in. They'd never seen Satella just give up a fight like that.

Azmaria spat in the sink, gargled with some water, and spat it out. Once she was finished brushing her teeth, she put her hands on her hips and gave Rosette a look. Rosette tried to ignore the knowing look that her roommate was giving her as she finished brushing her hair down. "Rosette…" "Fine, fine!" Rosette glared at the smaller girl whom still had a smirk on her face, even though she flinched from the glare.

Suddenly, the room began to become more nosier as more students entered the girl's bathroom. Rosette looked over to the doorway. About six girls walked in, none of which looking familiar. Azmaria sighed, catching her roommate's attention. "There goes my quiet solitude…" Rosette blinked at her, confused. But her confusion was soon answered as many voices soon buzzed in the air.

Rosette pouted in the mirror, secretly watching Satella whom was ignoring anything and everything that was going on around her. "Umm…Satella?" Satella looked in her direction, making sure to lock her glaring eyes with Rosette's azure ones. Rosette actually flinched. Satella really _was_ good at intimidating people. "Uhh…I'm…sorry. I didn't know you'd get all mad over me calling you a…yeah." Satella didn't respond, turning back to the mirror and continued brushing her hair. Rosette's eyebrows furrowed _She could've at least said something in response! That little…_

All of a sudden Satella turned to face her. "Whatever. Girl from the _sticks._" Rosette's eye twitched "HEY! HOW COME YOU'RE ALL HAPPY NOW!" Satella glared at the blonde, flipping her red hair behind her ear. "Because unlike you, I know 'vhen to insult people. It's definitely 'vot 'vhen there are popular girls in the bathroom. Otherwise rumors 'vill start." Rosette blinked "Popular girls?"

"Oh right, you don't know about the popular girls!" Azmaria said from behind Rosette. Rosette turned back towards the mirror and started to put a red clip in her hair "Whatever. I don't really care about any popular dweebs _or_ what they may say about me." Satella's eyebrows furrowed "You really are a girl from the sticks." Rosette glared at Satella. All of a sudden Rosette jumped on Satella and began grinding her fists against her head.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

Azmaria sweat dropped, another day as all the other's began. She just really hoped that they wouldn't do this on all the time they had on the school trip. All of sudden the door to the girl's bathroom slammed open, catching everyone's attention. Dean Vanessa stepped in with an urgent look on her face "Hurry up, girls! Fifteen minutes until the bus leaves!"

Azmaria gulped, quickly putting her hair into a high ponytail. She adjusted her clothes correctly and left the room; Rosette and Satella soon following closely behind her.

* * *

Chrono stormed out of his room, already dressed for the school trip scheduled for today. But right now, his thoughts weren't exactly on the school trip.

"I'm gonna' kill him!"

He had about ten minutes left before all the boys in the boy's dorm were supposed to meet by the school gate, where they would take the bus. But first, there was just one important thing he really had to do. "Elder!" he boomed, storming into the observatory. Ms. Dove, who didn't take any notice in Chrono coming in was sitting with her feet up on her desk, playing with the buttons on her cell phone.

Chrono would of took the time to shake his head in shame but he had limited time right now. Running over to the closed door of the infirmary, he knocked upon it heavily with both his fists. "Hold your horses! I'm coming!" The door opened, revealing an annoyed looking Elder. Chrono sweat dropped, this was almost the exact opposite of when the Elder had knocked on his door earlier that week.

"Oh hello Chrono! What can I do you for?" he grinned, his eyes having their normal perverted gleam. Chrono glared hard, right through the Elder's goggles and into his eyes. The Elder actually gulped and backed up a step. "Why did you fix the _random _groups!" the Elder gulped again "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chrono's eyebrow twitched, knowing the Elder was trying to do his best not to crack under the pressure and run away. "I think you do. How come I just _happen_ to be in the same group as Rosette and her two roommates!" the Elder smirked "What? You don't _want_ to be in the same group as them? Then have your group exchanged in the office."

"It's not that!" Chrono said, his face tinged a light pink. "Then what is it?" the Elder smiled, his hands on his hips. "I was just wondering _why_ you changed it." the Elder was quiet for a moment before beaconing him inside. "Well, I just thought you'd rather be paired up with Rosette rather than Aion…" Chrono froze "When I looked at the students assigned to you in the office, he, Rizelle and Viede were your group members. So, I switched you up with Rosette and her two roommates. No harm done."

Chrono's purple bangs fell over his red eyes. He couldn't believe the Elder would do something like that for him. Especially when he had come to his office to strangle the man for doing something so rash, perverted, and unnecessary. But as they say every cloud has a silver lining… Looking up through his bangs, Chrono smiled at the elderly man "Thank you and Uhh…sorry about overreacting."

The Elder smirked, putting his hands on his hips "Your welcome, Chrono. Besides, now you're surrounded by girls! Lucky dog! Wanna' switch places?" Chrono sweat dropped; he should've seen that coming. No matter how kind or mature this fool could be, he was still the most perverted person he had ever known…Besides Aion that is. That's when he noticed the truth of the Elder's words, he felt his face heat up. "That's not funny!"

All of a sudden static began to omit from the speaker hanging on the wall, close to the ceiling. After a few seconds, a voice began to speak from the object. "Hello all. This is Dean Gilliam requesting that all that have anything to do with the school trip today please meet at the front gate at this time. Have a fun time on the trip. That is all."

Chrono gulped, knowing that he was supposed to have _been_ out there. Even though the announcement had just said that all should depart from the building now for the school trip…Dean Gilliam had a reputation for posting up announcements late. Which was why, Chrono began to rush out of the school building, at top speed; not caring what looks the reverends on the hallway corners gave him.

…

"Alright all students please find the others in your group!" Dean Vanessa spoke through her megaphone. All the girls soon began to scatter, along with the boys who had just finished arriving outside. "If you need help finding your group please stand over here for assistance!" she said through the device.

Rosette growled, Satella and Azmaria by her sides. How were they supposed to find Chrono in this crowd of people? How was anybody supposed to find their group members in this mess! Someone could seriously get lost in this mob of students. But thoughts of being lost will come much later, reader, much later.

Chrono growled, _Stupid school! _This was there dumbest idea yet. How could they expect everyone to find their group members like this? Couldn't they have done it in a more _organized_ way?

That's when he saw the three girls, looking in the other direction, calling his name and searching for him throughout the crowd. He smirked, sneaking up on them. "Hey Rosette!" he said loudly, right in Rosette's ear. All three girls jumped in surprise, not expecting the sudden voice that had come from behind them. The three roommates turned around, Rosette turned slower though, letting her anger bubble all the way through to her head.

As soon as Azmaria and Satella saw Rosette's bangs covering her eyes once she turned around, they backed away as fast as possible. Chrono, confused of their actions had no idea what was coming for him. Rosette snapped her head up, glaring directly into Chrono's eyes "CHRONO! DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" "GAH!" Chrono shouted as Rosette's fists of fury pounded on his head in a noogie. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she shouted, venting all of her anger at Chrono.

Chrono couldn't even answer with the sarcastic mark he had thought of, he was too busy screaming "OW!" and trying to break loose of Rosette's grasp. Quickly, Chrono slipped right from under her arms and to safety "I've been right behind you. And stop attacking me out of nowhere!". Both Satella and Azmaria sweat dropped, watching the two send glares of pure anger to each other.

Satella rolled her eyes, " 'Vet _again_, you two _must_ have another lover's quarrel.". Satella began to laugh just as soon as Chrono and Rosette jumped, blushes covering their surprised faces. Rosette glared right into Satella's eyes "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _LOVER'S QUARREL_!". Satella smirked, calming down a bit "I just call it as I see it."

Azmaria sweat dropped, those two were going to get into another meaningless argument over absolutely _nothing_. Chrono too sweat dropped. He was beginning to notice Rosette's habit of getting into arguments just because her temper was flaring. He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. There was nothing he could do about it. In fact, he didn't really want to do anything about it. Rosette was Rosette and she was fine just the way he was.

Chrono sweat dropped, he was doing it again! Man, he just knew she had put a curse on this darn locket! He just couldn't keep her off his mind. Sighing, he tried to clear his mind. All he had to do was focus on something else. He scanned the crowd, looking for something to occupy his mind. All of a sudden, he gulped, his eyes landing on the one and only Mary Magdalene.

He wanted to look away as quickly as possible but something didn't seem right about her. That's when he noticed her group members. He gulped, seeing Shader standing next to her along with two other unknown girls. Chrono let out a sigh of relief, he was glad it was only Shader. Shader wouldn't do any harm to Mary. He was just glad Aion wasn't in her group to tell her any false information or anything at all just to make his life worse.

Shaking his head vigorously, he looked back in the direction of Rosette. He sweat dropped, she was delivering another noogie to Satella's poor head. He shook his head, but then he blushed, suddenly noticing the attire of the girls. Azmaria was wearing a pretty light brown dress with brown ankle boots and a brown bow in her hair. It suited her nicely and Chrono didn't make any big deal over it. Satella, on the other hand, was wearing a extremely revealing green tank top and a long black skirt with slits from the thighs down. But, Chrono noticed that Satella wears those kind of clothes often. Especially since at the dance she had been barely wearing anything at all.

What truly surprised him though was Rosette's get-up. Rosette was dressed in a black tank top with a transparent fishnet long sleeved top and a black choker. A blue jean skirt hung from her hips along with a black belt with a red heart-shaped buckle. A pair of black shoes with a small heel occupied her feet. Last, but not least, a sparkling red hair clip in the shape of a rose held her hair back. Chrono blinked in surprised awe _Wow, Rosette is actually wearing…what someone punk would wear._ He thought about thinking what he would wear but then he remembered what's a girl's outfit and what's a guy's outfit. Very different.

All of a sudden Chrono felt his face heat up even more. He gulped, oh goodness… Not good… He turned in the other direction. Azmaria, whom was standing next to him, blinked at Chrono, confused by his sudden action. Chrono bit his lip, not good! If he turned around, by the time he had his face back to it's normal tone Azmaria was sure to discover his secret since she was standing next to him. But for now, it was safer if no one saw his face for now.

All of a sudden, a loud voice interrupted Chrono's worried thoughts. "For all that have completely founded their groups please head for the buses, where you will be seated two-by-two." Dean Vanessa announced over her megaphone "For all that haven't completed their groups please come over to me by the west side of the gate for help in finding lost group members."

Satella blinked, glad that Rosette had finally released her from her grasp of wrath. "Hmm…two-by-two?" Satella hummed, a mischievous smirk growing on her face. "Alright then!" she declared, catching her group's attention. "Rosette,…you can sit with Azmaria. And I'll sit with Chrono." Satella smiled, suddenly running over to Chrono and suppressing him in a hug. Chrono, completely flabbergasted, got the wind knocked out of him because of the power of the hug.

"Aww! Chrono you're so…CUTE!" Satella squealed, squeezing him tighter. "If only you were a little shorter,…or younger." she pouted "Why'd you have a growth spurt for!". Chrono, who's face was purple from blushing and the lack of air to his lungs was just about to blackout. Azmaria and Rosette sweat dropped. Rosette, with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks marched up to Satella and tickled her sides a bit until she released Chrono.

Chrono, extremely thankful to be released, practically ran away from Satella and behind Azmaria. "I don't think Chrono's too comfortable with sitting next to you." Rosette said, sweat dropping from how fast Chrono had ran. Satella crossed her arms, pouting "Fine! Then I guess I'll have to sit next to you, girl from the sticks.". Rosette glared hard into Satella's hazel orbs "WHO'RE YOU CALLING GIRL FROM THE STICKS, YOU WITCH!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU BRAT!" "BRAT! YOU'RE THE BRAT YOU-"

"STOP!" Azmaria shouted, gasping after the loud outburst. Chrono sweat dropped, feeling bad for Azmaria suddenly. This was probably what she had to go through every single day with these two. Rosette and Satella sweat dropped, still shocked that Azmaria's petite body could produce such sound. Chrono shook his head, "Ok, obviously you two can't handle sitting next to each other."

The two girls glared at Chrono "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" they growled. Chrono sweat dropped "That's _exactly_ what I mean" he murmured. Azmaria spoke up, finally having caught her breath "Chrono will just sit next to Rosette and Satella will sit with me. Hopefully, that won't cause any problems. That's our last solution.". Chrono sweat dropped _Don't I get a say in this?_ he wondered, knowing the answer all ready since the decision had already been decided.

…

"Alright everyone!" Rosette looked up, telling Chrono to pay attention since he had been looking out the window of the bus. Dean Vanessa was in the aisle at the front of the bus, shouting instructions out to the students. "Please stay with your group at all times. When in crowded areas, if you're lost look for a chaperone for assistance. If you are by a chaperone, you aren't lost. A radio walkie-talkie will be given out, one to each group. If you are away from a chaperone, you can contact one with the communicator."

Dean Vanessa smiled "Any questions?". A person in the far back raised their hand "Where are we going and in what order?". "Good question." the scholar commented before answering "First, we will be hanging out at Rockefeller Center, before it gets too crowded. Then around twelve we'll head to the Village where you students will be allowed to shop around and eat. But you will all be asked to meet back at one spot by four P.M. It'll take about an hour to get to the next place. Lastly, we'll go to the Empire State Building Observatory for about an hour. By then it'll be around six or seven P.M. Then we'll take the buses home."

"Alright then! Any more questions?" after hearing silence, the young dean got off the bus through the double doors that had just opened for her. After the front of the bus emptied itself, Satella, Azmaria, Chrono, and Rosette all left their seats and the bus they had rode on.

"Ok everyone, you're all aloud to go explore Rockefeller Center. Please meet back here at eleven thirty. It's ten thirty now. Meaning you have an hour to look around. There's a clock on the walkie-talkie so watch your time closely. Alright…Have fun everyone!" The crowd of students cheered before the various groups of students scattered off into the area.

"Yay!" Rosette shouted out in happiness before running off to go see Rockefeller Center. The rest of the group sweat dropped, heavily before running off after her. "Rosette wait up! The group is supposed to stay together at all times!" Chrono yelled after her. The group finally found Rosette staring down at the humongous ice skating ring that was surrounded by stairs, streets and city life.

The whole group was struck with awe as they admired the beauty of the area. A golden statue stood in the middle of the center, glistening in the sun. "Wow" breathed Azmaria. Satella nodded, as if confirming what Azmaria said was a factual truth. Chrono almost laughed, had none of them ever been to Rockefeller Center? Sure, he had only been there three times, including now, but they really did act like they've never lived in New York before.

"Hey, you guys wanna' go skating? It looks pretty empty, and that's really rare around this season." Chrono asked, knowing from experience how crowded it could get in this area. He remembered once that it was so crowded he couldn't even move through the crowd, there were just too many people blocking him. As expected, all three of them nodded their heads vigorously looking positively excited. Chrono smiled, equally eager to skate as well.

…

"Come on, we have to skate quickly we only have about ten minutes until we have to report back to the buses!" Chrono announced. The group nodded, understanding the serious of the situation. But right now, a serious attitude was not on their mind. They were skating…on ice!

Satella put her hands behind her back and gracefully skated around the ring, peacefully. Unlike Azmaria who stumbled a lot. Rosette looked at her, holding onto the edge of the rink. "Are you ok, Az?" she asked, trying out the new nickname she had thought of while asking the question. "Uhh…I just well…AH!" Azmaria suddenly screamed as she slipped. Just as she was about to fall, something slick caught her. She looked up to see Chrono smiling at her "Be careful there, Azmaria."

Azmaria nodded, trying to stand up on her own but only ended up stumbling into Rosette. Rosette growled as Azmaria began to apologize as fast as her little mouth could. "Umm…Az? Have you ever ice-skated before?" Chrono asked. Azmaria shook her head vigorously. "Ok, Rosette, can you help me teach her?" Rosette nodded, taking one of Azmaria's arms and hooking it with her arm. Chrono grinned, hooking his arm in Azmaria's other arm. Together, the three of them began to skate slowly. Azmaria, the most nervous out of all of them was still slipping, despite the aid she had.

"It's like walking, except it's on ice…" Chrono started, but then stopped because he realized that he wasn't helping at all. "It's like walking on a wood floor in your socks. Or sliding on a wax floor. Or just slipping on an ice cube on accident. Think of it that way, Az." Rosette said, smiling and winking "See if that'll help you.". Azmaria nodded, trying to just skate as if she were walking. As she walked on, Azmaria began to get the hang of it. Before she knew it, both Rosette and Chrono had let go and Azmaria was of skating on all her own.

Chrono smiled, glad that she had finally gotten the hang of it. In fat, she seemed to be enjoying herself now. He looked at the walkie-talkie. "Darn it." he voiced, catching Rosette's attention, since she was the most near him. "We need to leave, if we don't hurry we won't make it back in time!"

…

"Ugh…we're missing one group!" Dean Vanessa growled, leaning on the bus. All the other groups were in their assigned seats already. There was just one group who was a little bit late. She sighed, recognizing the group's members. Troublemaker Rosette just happened to be in that group. "Ugh…" she groaned aloud "where are they!"

"Dean Vanessa!" a voice called from a few yards away. Vanessa looked in the direction of the voice "_Finally_" she moaned, seeing the missing group running towards her. "Sorry that we're late.:" Chrono panted, only to receive a glare from the young scholar. "Get in the bus." she growled, loud and fierce enough to make all four members of the group quake in their shoes.

After everyone had finally been situated on the bus, the bus soon started and began to roll down the many traffic-filled streets of Manhattan. Chrono, whom was looking out the window while Rosette chatted with Satella and Azmaria watched the busy streets of the city with interest. Even though the scenes were blurry, Chrono could still recall the certain places that seemed familiar. He could still remember a few from his childhood.

His eyes widened, recalling what made his childhood a living hell for him. He didn't even want to think about that, rather even look at the places. But then he sweat dropped, it was the only place he could look at the moment. If he looked the other way, he was sure to see something he shouldn't be looking at and then all three of his group members would kill him for doing just that.

Suddenly, Chrono felt his head hit the back of his seat, obviously the bus had just stopped. It stopped very abruptly, at that. "Alright everyone, we're here! Please stay within the Village area. You have about four hours to look around, shop, and eat in the restaurants, if you want." Dean Vanessa announced, standing up in the aisle so that everyone could see and hear her clearly. "Please, meet back at this EXACT PLACE. If you get lost, call us on the walkie-talkie. Understand, everyone?"

After hearing a chorus of yeses from the seats of the bus, the bus driver opened the double doors of the bus and Vanessa stepped out onto the sidewalk. After finally getting off the bus, Chrono stretched his arms up in the air and grinned at the many buildings, shops, and restaurants in front of him. He had heard a lot of good comments about the village. Rarely any bad comments. In fact, the only bad part about the village were those little dark areas that weren't lit with many street lights and there weren't too many shops or restaurants. That's where junkies, muggers, and gangs hung out. Where everyone was reckoned to stay away.

Chrono walked up to the rest of his group. They were at the corner of a street trying to figure out where to go. Well,…more like _fighting_ over where to go. "I want to go over to that store over there. I see a really cute pair of jeans!" Satella squealed, looking in one direction. Rosette on the other hand was looking at a restaurant, her mouth practically oozing drool. Chrono sweat dropped, seeing poor Azmaria trying to speak up for herself but neither of her roommates were listening. Azmaria was eyeing a Karaoke bar that seemed to be just opening for the day.

He shook his head, stepping up to the three girls and tapping each one of them on the shoulder. When all three of his group members had turned to face him, he started to speak "Ok, Satella wants to go shopping, Rosette wants to eat, and Azmaria wants to go to a Karaoke club.". He was surprised when all three of the girls nodded, not interrupting at all "Let's go eat first this way we won't get hungry for the rest of the trip. Then we can go shopping for a little while and then when we're all done with that we can go to the Karaoke club before we have to leave."

Satella smirked, nodding "Sounds like a plan.". Rosette grinned, her eyes screaming "FOOD!" making Chrono sweat drop. Azmaria smiled, shyly and nodded to confirm her agreement. "Wait a minute, don't you want to go anywhere, Chrono?" Azmaria asked, stopping Rosette from running off towards the restaurant. Chrono shrugged his shoulders "Don't worry about it, I've been here a couple of times anyway."

As he began to walk away, all members of his group caught the sad look in his eyes as his eyelids drooped. His bangs had fallen in his face and he seemed to frown before giving them a grin and walking off. Satella and Azmaria had never seen Chrono like that. Rosette had seen it a few times, but she had usually taken action on it as fast as she possibly could. But she had never really seen Chrono just do the action out of the blue. Especially when he was trying to cover up his feelings. That was more of…what she did when she was really depressed or upset.

He walked by his group, heading towards the restaurant. The rest of his group blinked at him as he walked off. All of a sudden, Satella and Azmaria exchanged glances and then looked at Rosette whom was eager to run off towards the food establishment. But before she could even take a step forwards, Satella held her back. Azmaria stepped in front of her and looked her in the eye. Rosette glared back, sighing "I'll ask him about it later, ok! Can we just eat first!". Rosette's two roommates rolled their eyes, nodding. Satella released her very hungry roommate as she ran off.

Rosette frowned, as she took a seat in the booth next to Azmaria. Satella and Chrono sat in he seat across from them. Rosette sweat dropped, seeing the grim look on Chrono's face as Satella swooned over him and crushed him with multiple hugs. Azmaria sweat dropped as well, watching the look of confusion appearing on the waiter's face as he stepped up to their table.

"Hello I'm Miguel, I'll be your waiter this afternoon. Do you know what you'd like to order?" Azmaria shook her head, knowing that none of them had gotten to look at the menus yet. "Alright then," he said, still giving Satella a look of confusion "would you like to order some drinks?". Rosette nodded, her face slightly pink, their waiter was pretty cute. He looked much older than her, maybe in his mid-twenties. He had even brown hair, a small moustache and shining blue eyes. In shorter words, he looked _damn_ fine.

Rosette order a root beer, Azmaria a coke, Chrono didn't get a chance to order because Satella was suffocating him in a hug. Rosette rolled her eyes "Would you let him go, already?" . Satella glared the blonde, releasing her victim. Chrono rapidly gasped for air, then quickly scooted away from Satella and towards the window. Miguel even sweat dropped, that was a darn shame. "I'd like to get a Long-Island Iced Tea." all of her group members looked at her, their eyes wide.

Miguel nodded "Sure, I.D please.". Satella fished into her pocket and pulled out a fake I.D that looked almost just like her, she handed it to him. He nodded and handed it back. "Alright, one Long Island Iced Tea…and for you sir?" Chrono didn't answer right away, he was still stunned at the fact that Satella had just ordered and alcoholic drink and gotten away with it. Plus the fact that his asthma was beginning to act up from the lack of air.

"Umm…a Sprite." Miguel nodded, scribbling something on his notepad. "Your drinks will arrive shortly." when their waiter finally left the group's attention was right on Satella. "Did you just order a _drink_!" Rosette asked, eyes wide. Satella rolled her eyes "No, duh, girl from the sticks." Rosette growled, just about ready to jump across the table and give the red-head an angered noogie.

"You do know that drinking underage is illegal, right?" Rosette said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Satella kept her smirk smug on her face "Should you be talking? I'm 'vot the one getting detentions everyday of the 'veek!"

That was it! Rosette jumped out of her seat and reached over to give Satella a piece of her mind!…And a well-deserved noogie attack. Chrono and Azmaria shook their heads with pity as they scanned their menus. "Don't you think you should look for what you want to order. You _were_ the one who suggested the restaurant." Chrono said, talking to both Rosette and Satella. Rosette blinked at him, having completely forgot about her hunger and roaring stomach.

_GRRROWL!_

Obviously her stomach hadn't forgotten. The rest of Rosette's group stared at Rosette before bursting out with laughter. Rosette's face was flushed pink from embarrassment, but soon began to laugh along as well. After two minutes had passed by, the laughter started to die down and the group members began to investigate their menus, looking for the meal of their choice. Five minutes later, Miguel came by and sat their drinks down before them, accordingly.

"There you are. Are you ready to order at this time?" their waiter asked. The whole group nodded, but Rosette's nod was a bit more vigorous than the others. "Ok then. What would you like to order, miss?" Miguel asked. Rosette was about to answer when Satella cut her off "I'd like Cesar salad with French dressing.". Rosette glared from across the table, just about ready to punch her out. But then, Rosette cut Satella off as she was ordering her side dish "I'd like the fried salmon meal with-" "And some apple sauce on the side, please.". Rosette and Satella glared daggers at each other as they began to fire off meal names

"AN EXTRA SALAD!"

"FRIED SHRIMP!"

"BBQ RIBS!"

"CLAM CHOWDER!"

"PIZZA!"

"EGGPLANT!"

"BURGER!"

"HOT DOG!"

"ENCHILADA!"

"FRENCH FRIES!"

"WATERMELON!"

"TACO!"

"LETTUCE!"

"TOMATO!"

"MASHED POTATOES!"

"STRAWBERRIES!"

"LASAGNA!"

"CHICKEN!"

Both Azmaria and Chrono were completely dazed as they watched their two group members fire food orders at each other, as if it were a contest. The poor waiter, Miguel was trying to keep up with what they were saying as he wrote the orders down on his pad. He was running out of room to write this all down. Thankfully, the two arguing girls paused for a moment; both out of breath and out of choices of food. Miguel gulped, hoping that that was all they were going to be ordering. "Uhh…And what would you like, sir and madam?"

Chrono and Azmaria sweat dropped, both having forgotten that they hadn't even ordered yet. There was one thing they could all be assured of…there was going to be a HECK of a bill. "One lasagna with French fries" Azmaria ordered "I'll take the quesidilla meal with a side of bread sticks". Miguel nodded, writing the order on the back of his pad since he had ran out of paper space. "Ok then, you're meals will be brought to you as soon as possible."

Even after the waiter left their table, Satella and Rosette were still glaring and arguing like there was no tomorrow. When the food arrived, every single waiter and waitress lined up to their table, each holding their own plate of either Rosette or Satella's food. Chrono sweat dropped, seeing how long the line of employed people was. Who was paying for all of this anyway?

After connecting another table to their booth to hold all the food, the battle began. Satella forked a piece of her salad and stuffed it into her mouth happily. Rosette eyed her with a smirk from the other side of the booth, taking two spoon-fulls of her clam chowder soup. Satella's eyebrow twitched, she stuffed three pieces of watermelon and stuffing it into her mouth. Rosette glared, stuffing four wads of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Satella smirked, accepting the challenge as she began to down her food.

Chrono winced with disgust. These girls could not take down a challenge. If you could even call that a challenge. They hadn't even initiated it. What was the most shocking part about it all was that they were seriously downing that food. Half of it was gone already. He gulped, knowing he didn't have nearly enough money to pay for all this and he didn't even have the bill yet.

He shrugged his shoulders. Knowing it was too late to take the food back now. Out of the corner of his eye, Chrono watched Rosette and Satella gobble down everything in sight as he ate his own food. Azmaria too, was watching while eating, but she was beginning to lose her appetite. Just watching them chuck down all that food made her want to gag.

_BBBUUURRRPPP!_

Both Azmaria and Chrono jumped from the sudden noise. They slowly turned their heads to see Rosette and Satella, sitting there with dazed looks on their faces. Both girls looked as if they were about to puke up at any moment. All of a sudden, both girls sprang to their feet and ran for the bathroom. Chrono frowned, _Aw…so much food **and** money wasted…_

About ten minutes later, the two teens staggered their way back to the table before collapsing in their seats. Chrono shook his head pitifully as Rosette moaned in pain "I will never eat again…". Satella glared at her from across the table "Why do I doubt that? As if you could keep your grubby hands off a piece of food.". Chrono and Azmaria gulped, here they go again…

"What was that!"

Satella grinned, sitting up and resting her elbow on the table as her hand cradled her chin "In fact, there's barely anything left thanks to you, girl from the _sticks"_. Chrono frowned as the two roommates began to argue once again. All of a sudden, someone clearing their throat caught the attention of the entire table. There stood Miguel, looking irritated, but still had a forced, gleaming smile spread out on his face .

"Will there be anything else?" he asked, his smile practically twitching as he said so. Before either Satella or Rosette got to issue another food challenge, both Chrono Azmaria jumped up "NO!". Chrono sighed, sitting back down "Can we have the check please?". Miguel nodded eagerly, quickly sprinting off before Rosette and Satella had a chance to ask for something else.

Chrono bit his lip, just about to make a run for it. He knew by just looking at the food they had ordered that the bill was going to be WAY over what he could pay. When Miguel returned and handed Chrono the black case with the bill cased inside it, he could practically feel the dish soap in his hands. He knew he was going to end up washing dishes tonight while the girls went shopping and came back for him. By the time he had finished all the dishes that were worth the money, he was sure he'd just shrivel up and blow away.

Biting his lip, and squinting his eyes he opened the case. The three girls at the stable stared as Chrono's eyes widened to their maximum. "ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Chrono almost fainted right then and there. Everyone at the table except for Satella dropped their jaws in shock. Satella blinked at them all, "Is vat all?". Rosette gaped at her "What do you mean "is _vat _all" she asked, mimicking her German accent. Satella glowered at Rosette, who only glowered back.

Satella shook her head, deciding that she was done with fighting for the day. She put her hand down her skirt pocket, keeping it in there until she fished out what she was looking for. She pulled out a small silver card and handed it to Chrono. Chrono took it, beginning to examine it along with Azmaria and Rosette. "A PLATINUM CREDIT CARD!" Satella shrugged her shoulders, as if it were obvious "What else?".

"Are you kidding! Where did you get a credit card! A _platinum_ one, at that!" Chrono exclaimed. Satella paused, her face tingeing pink " 'Vrom my sister. And…YOU ARE SOO CUTE WITH 'VAT SERIOUS FACE!". Chrono coughed, suddenly being chocked by Satella's forceful hug. Rosette rolled her eyes "Ok, break it up you two." she forcefully separated the two teens.

All of a sudden, the sound of someone clearing their throat once again filled the air. At first everyone looked at Azmaria who only sweat dropped and pointed to the front of the table. Miguel stood there, grinning like an idiot, eagerly awaiting the payment of the bill and his wealthy tip. Satella snatched the bill and credit card away from Chrono and gave Miguel a forty-dollar tip. Miguel gaped at the money, Satella grimaced at him " 'Vuy yourself something nice… Something less tacky than vat outfit.".

Miguel was about to glare from her insult, but decided that money was better than his pride and skipped off to go take money off the credit card.

* * *

"Finally!" Chrono exclaimed, walking down the, littered Manhattan streets. Rosette growled, bunking him on the head "We weren't in there for _that_ long!". Chrono rolled his eyes "Well _you _weren't the one waiting" he huffed. The blonde glared at him, but he only met her fiery gaze with a glower of his own. Satella shook her head "Come on, enough quarreling. It's time 'vor America's favorite 'vast time!".

Chrono and Rosette stopped, knowing that Satella would say something that would make the situation awkward if they continued arguing. "What's America's favorite past time, Satella?" Azmaria asked, looking up at the tall red-head. Satella winked at her "What else?"

"SHOPPING!"

…

"If these are _your_ clothes…WHY AM _I _CARRYING ALL THE BAGS!" Chrono growled. He expected Rosette to say something witty and aggressive but she only turned her head and winked at him "Be a gentleman.". Chrono glared at the back of her head once she turned back around; he knew she was enjoying _every _second of his misery. _Every_ second.

"Anyway, we still have about a half hour left. Where should we go?" Azmaria asked. The rest of the group sweat dropped "Didn't you say you wanted to go to a Karaoke Club, Az? It should be open by now." Rosette asked. Azmaria gasped and stopped walking "Oh goodness! I almost forgot!". All of a sudden, the small girl sprinted off excitedly towards her destination; making the rest of her group dash after her, knowing that they weren't supposed to separate.

The group finally stopped in front of a short black-painted building. A sign hanging above the front door of the building in big, bold neon lights read "KARAOKE KLUB". Chrono blinked, gasping from exhaustion "Do they know that they spelled club wrong?".

Rosette rolled her eyes, hitting the young man on the head "Idiot! It was made to be an alliteration.". Satella pulled the two apart before they commenced into another quarrel. She pushed them inside after Azmaria, whom had darted inside once she had arrived.

The three members of the group found themselves in a large, dimmed room. There was a large stage that took up a third of the room all the way on the other side of the entrance. There were many tables and booths scattered all over the place with black bean bags chairs, black sofas, black booths, and even a black carpet. A bunch of college kids sat comfortably in about every chair. They were either sitting, singing or reading poetry on stage, or getting some coffee at the small food stand in the right corner. This was Azmaria's heaven.

"Over here!' the smaller girl called from a booth at the far left of the room. When the whole group was seated, Azmaria giggled in a mischievous manner, a big surprise from such a modest girl. Satella glared at her, knowingly " 'Vat did you do?". She grinned up at her "I signed us up to sing!'

All of the members of the group except for Azmaria's eyes widened "WHAT!". Their loud outburst caught the room's attention, all eyes were now on them. Satella laughed nervously, "Nothing to see here…". The people of the room wasted no more of their time on staring at the strange group and turned their attention back to the stage. Azmaria smiled "Just kidding. I'm the only one who's going to be singing…Unless one of you wants to…"

"No!" The other group members said sternly. Chrono though looked at the stage then at his lap, biting his lip after he replied "No!". Rosette caught this act and grinned at him "Why don't you go sing?" Chrono shook his head vigorously, looking up at her with alarm. "Are you crazy? Wait…I already know the answer to that." Rosette tapped him on the head playfully and he laughed.

Instead of laughing back, Rosette frowned. She knew Chrono wanted to sing, she could see it in his actions, she could see it in his eyes! That and he kind of sang in his sleep sometimes. He wasn't that bad, but that was when he was asleep. She wanted to see him sing for real, awake, in action! Suddenly, a smug smirk crawled onto Rosette's face. "I'll be right back." she said, sneaking out of the booth and up to the stage.

Chrono felt a shiver travel up his spine, he had a bad feeling that Rosette was up to no good. In a couple of minutes, Rosette returned with a smile on her face. Chrono looked at her questioningly, she only winked playfully back. He rolled his eyes, she _definitely _up to something.

"Next," the announcer that stood in the middle of the stage said over a microphone "we have the famous Azmaria Hendric singing Sayonara Solitia. Along with a last minute duet-partner, Chrono Remora.". Azmaria gasped along with Chrono who's gaze was on Rosette. Rosette acted as if she didn't know that he was glowering at her with everything he had. Azmaria gulped, knowing Rosette had done this. She pulled an I-pod out of her pocket and threw it at Chrono. Then she took out a sheet of paper and quickly wrote down the lyrics in Romaji with a pen and highlighter.

Chrono took the paper form Azmaria and began listening to the song. He gulped, it was in Japanese! Thankfully, he listened to Japanese pop more than he did American pop. Quickly trying to me mesmerize the highlighted parts, he turned off the I-pod and walked onto the stage with Azmaria in front of him. He had taken the paper with him, he hadn't memorized the song, but at least he had the tune down.

Gulping, Azmaria have a thumbs up to the band in the back of the stage who began playing the melody. Azmaria took in a breath and stepped up to the microphone first.

_**daisuki to omou kara ne **_

_**kizutsuitari tomadottari**_

_**tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta**_

_**(umareta, umareta)**_

_**itsumo ima sugu ni **_

_**Aitai**_

Chrono gulped, watching Azmaria calmly sing the song, right on key, perfect pronunciation. Did she do this _that _often? She didn't even seem imitated by the large crowd of college students, even if she was almost a decade younger than them. In fact, the thing that surprised Chrono was that he had never seen Azmaria so relaxed. She looked not only relaxed but, really, truly happy.

_Crap_ Chrono thought, the duet part was coming up. After Azmaria sang "Aitai" Chrono nervously joined into the chorus.

_**mukuchi ni naru hodo suki yo **_

_**yasashisa doushitara mieru no**_

_**dakishimete motto tsuyoku **_

_**atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo**_

_**sayonara solitia ashita e**_

Azmaria smiled as she sang along with Chrono. Their harmony of her soprano voice and his alto voice sounded wondrous together. She was also glad that Chrono was beginning to relax in front of the crowd and he was putting more effort into his singing. She relaxed her smile and focused on the singing, taking a mental note to ask Chrono if he had sand before, he had a marvelous voice.

Chrono almost gulped, it was time for his solo. After this, he and Azmaria would sing the ending together.

_**daisuki na hito dakara ne**_

_**sobani iru mamotteru **_

_**anata e tsunagaru daichi ni **_

Azmaria joined in as Chrono's solo ended and sang the ending to the song in perfect melody.

_**umerete yokatta**_

The singers stopped, a small instrument ending their song perfectly. A broad silence took over the crowd. Chrono gulped, looking down at his feet. He knew he had messed up! Now because of him, he had messed up Azmaria's performance. All of a sudden, a rush of noise proved Chrono dead wrong. He looked out to the crowd, only to see everyone standing and clapping their hands, some even whistling and cheering audibly.

Chrono looked over to their table where he saw Satella grinning and clapping politely, where Rosette was doing just the opposite. She had stood on the table and began clapping her hands and whistling wildly. He sweat dropped, that was Rosette. Even though he'd probably look like a fool doing it, he gave a toothy-grin to her and winked, putting up a thumb's up. Rosette smiled, back, sitting back down in the booth because she saw security coming her way.

The group ended up outside of the building after Chrono and Azmaria were forced to sign autograph books and after they had managed to get Rosette away from the security guard. "Hey Chrono," Rosette asked him "what time is it? Maybe we have enough time to go window-shopping for a little bit.". Chrono checked his watch, suddenly, his eyes bugged out of his head. "We only have five minutes to get back to the bus!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

"I'm going to kill them…" Dean Vanessa growled, her fingers drumming a repeated rhythm on the hood of the bus. "Here they are, _finally_!" The missing group of students Chrono Remora, Satella Harvenheit, Azmaria Hendric, and last but not least, Rosette Christopher.

"Uh, sorry Dean V-" Vanessa's dark, burning glare made Rosette stop apologizing. "**GET. ON. THE. BUS."** she roared, Rosette gulped, dashing onto the bus and sitting in her assigned seat.

* * *

Chrono stepped off the bus and tried to calm down a bit. Thank goodness Rosette wasn't always aware of what was going around her. But innocent Azmaria was beginning to figure out his secret, which definitely wasn't good. He took a deep breath, deciding that it'd be best not to look at Rosette for the rest of the evening.

Dean Vanessa took out her megaphone "Everyone get in two lines! We're not going to split up into groups until we get inside the Observatory, understand?". A chorus of Yeses came from the lines of boys and girls. Vanessa began to lead the teens across a street towards the Empire State Building Observatory. The teens made sure to run as fast as possible across the street. Everyone knew better than to slow-pace across a Manhattan street. That was mortal suicide, once the light was green, no one cared if you were out in the middle street with a walker, a cab would run you down if you didn't move fast enough. That's just how it was in the big city.

After making sure that every student made it across the street to the safety of the side walk alive, Vanessa lead them all into the building. "Alright everyone, upstairs is the observatory. Follow all directions given to you and stay within your group at ALL times! THAT MEANS YOU!" Vanessa said, making sure to lock eyes with every single, solitary teenager. Every student gulped before answering yes. Immediately afterwards, all of the teens broke out into their groups and headed upstairs.

Chrono stood on a long line upstairs, following the guidelines given to him by the staff of the Observatory. Eventually, he and his group made it to the roof of the highest building Chrono had ever been to. It was over eighty floors! He couldn't even imagine what someone would do if there was a fire…

He shook his head, not wanting to think of such dreadful things. In silence, Chrono walked up to the railing that surrounded the perimeter of the roof to keep people form falling off. He looked out at the city. It seemed so small and innocent when you looked at it from this angle, but when you went down there you could see the dangers and the excitement of the big city. "Amazing!" he heard a familiar voice breathe out.

Chrono looked to his right to see Rosette with her elbows on the edge. She was looking out at the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful, Chrono?" He blinked at her, having no idea what she was talking about. That's when he looked out into the sky. His jaw dropped. It was sunset.

A orange color spread across the horizon, mellowing out with many yellows, reds, pinks, violets, and blues. In the middle of this glistening rainbow of colors, a bright sun hung in the sky. It slowly began to move downwards, brightening the sky with more and more color as time passed on. It's brilliance was so much to handle, almost too bright to look at, yet, it was perfectly done. It was like a painting that had come to life right before their eyes.

Chrono grinned, looking back at Rosette "It is beautiful.". Chrono suddenly gulped, he hadn't planned on looking at Rosette! But thankfully he didn't look in places where he shouldn't. The reason he gulped was because, just as he looked at Rosette, Rosette looked at him. Their gazes met as the sun settled humbly in the background. Chrono felt his face heat up as he looked away. He chewed his lip nervously as silence overtook them.

"Hey Chrono,…" "Yeah?" "when did you learn to sing so well?" Rosette asked. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw his shoulders tense up. "…My mom taught me when I was younger…" Rosette blinked at him. Mother? She had never heard Chrono talk about his family before. She wanted to press on more questions but she noticed that just answering that simple question had pained him somehow. Maybe something had happened to his mother…

Rosette gulped, wondering if she had passed away. The interview sheet that she still had never did mention parents. Maybe that was why… She dipped her head, deciding that it was best to change the subject. "You better teach me one day, ok?" Chrono blinked, looking at the girl. Her hair was flying towards her face because of a small breeze and her azure eyes glistened along with her toothless smile. She grinned at him "It's a promise, ok?" he nodded, giving a small smile "Ok."

All of a sudden a beep interrupted their small moment of peace. Chrono checked his beeping watch. Five minutes before they had to report downstairs. "Come on, Rosette. We have to go downstairs now." Rosette nodded, suddenly blushing as he took her by the arm and began to lead her through the crowd.

Chrono frowned, since when had there been such a crowd? Who knew there would be so many tourists during the Fall. Then again,… it was still technically Summer even though it was leaning towards the fall. All of a sudden, in the crowd he caught sight of a small girl with very light hair. "Azmaria!" he called, but when he reached the girl, he found out that it wasn't his group member. He gulped, oh great. Just _great_. They were lost.

He sighed, shaking his head "Come on," he said leading the silent blonde towards the inside of the building. They passed through the gift shop which was flooded with tourists and to the stairwell. It was better to take the stairs down to the eightieth floor instead of waiting on a humongous line just to get to the elevator, not even to wait for it.

The two managed to make their way out of the building after fishing their way out of the many mobs of tourists that had spread out through the building. Rosette looked around outside, not seeing anyone they knew, in fact Rosette didn't even know where she was. She hadn't really checked out New York City since she only just moved here to find her brother. She had been living in the country before this. First it was Massachusetts, then Pennsylvania, then Connecticut, and finally, New York. It had taken a little time to get adjusted to a place like this, but she was beginning to like it here.

"Great! We're lost." Chrono announced, searching the street signs for anywhere familiar. "Come on, I think I know my way to the Village from here. When we get there we can take the subway back to the school." Rosette nodded. Chrono began to lead her through the streets, never letting go of her arm. Rosette felt her cheeks tinge pink, why wasn't he letting go? She smiled, Chrono was so kind-hearted. He didn't want her to get lost. Her smile broadened, she knew that he was just a tough guy on the outside. Well,…she had kind of figured that out by now. But she was right!…Just for future reference.

Chrono gulped, the sun was setting! The sky was already a dark blue, in a few minutes it'd be pitch black. Thankfully, they were almost to the village, but at this rate he wasn't going to make it by nightfall. If nightfall hit before they were in the Village, Lord knew what may happen. New York may be an awesome city, but it had a reputation for muggers, rapists, murders, assassins, et cetera, et cetera. He wasn't really worried for himself since he couldn't really be seen in the night due to his dark hair color. Rosette on the other hand had a lot of disadvantages. One, the loose outfit. Two, she was a girl (not to be sexist or anything, but that makes you a big target for rapists). Lastly, three, her shining blonde hair was bright and visible in the dark.

She would be an open target if it wasn't for him dragging her by the arm.

He bit his lip, deciding to ct through some alleys. It wasn't the smartest idea, but at least it would speed up the time they had before nightfall. "Move quickly, Rosette." he warned her, when she asked why he didn't answer and only moved with more agility and stealth. All of a sudden he stopped moving, making Rosette bunk into him. "What's with the sudden stop!" "Shh!"

Rosette's eyebrows furrowed, she could barely see now that it was getting darker outside. She really did need some glasses or maybe some contacts. Chrono gulped, watching five men who smelled highly of alcohol and looked very drunk eyed Rosette, whom was behind him. He gulped, whispering to Rosette "When I start moving, run as fast as you can behind me and don't pull away from my grasp."

The blonde seemed nervous suddenly. What was going on? All of a sudden, Chrono felt himself being pulled away from Rosette. He quickly turned his head to see two drunken men. One man had grabbed Rosette and was holding her in a way in which she couldn't move, but that didn't mean that she didn't struggle. He was covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream but she seemed to be fighting his hands off. The other man held a gun in his hands and was aiming it directly at Chrono.

Chrono gulped, knowing that once the gun was aimed, it was all over. With quick reflexes, he swept his foot under the man's legs, sending both him and the gun tumbling to the floor. Chrono quickly kicked the gun onto the darkest side of the alley. He gritted his teeth, knowing there was no point to reason with drunken men. "Bring it on." he said simply, preparing himself.

As the men approached him, Chrono smirked. He wasn't called Chrono the Sinner for just his looks. He grabbed a man who tried to sneak up behind him and flipped him over his shoulder. The flipped man fell into another man, sending them both onto the floor. The four other men came at him all at once from all sides. Chrono growled, hoping that he could do this, when the men were close enough to send a blow, he jumped into the air and sent a flying kick as he twirled in the air. His spinning kick was successful as the men fell to the ground.

He looked over at Rosette who had broken free of the man's grasp. In fact, the man who had taken hold of her was knocked unconscious, unlike all the men who had ganged up on him who were only knocked down. Chrono grabbed her arm and led Rosette through the alley, hoping for a place to hide. He felt a pull on his arm. He looked back, noticing that Rosette was trying to pull away on her own.

"Get away from me, you mugger!" she screeched. Chrono sweat dropped, she really couldn't see anything in this dark, could she? He didn't have time to explain to her that it was him, those men were coming after them, he could smell the alcohol becoming stronger and stronger as they got closer to them. He made a sudden turn and ran into a dark alley. Maybe if he got Rosette to quiet down then he could get away from them all. He hoped that hiding in this dark alley would get the drunken goons off of their tail.

"Get OFF!" Rosette roared as Chrono dragged her to the back of the alleyway. He moved her in front of him and pushed her against the wall. If she had him in front of him then maybe he could hide the brightness of her hair. But he needed to bend down, if he did maybe they would see them at all. He tickled the back of her knees making her throw her head back and laugh aloud. He gulped, thankful that her knees buckled and she lowered. But did she have to make so much noise!

He kneeled down in front of her and held her arms this way she wouldn't try struggling. If they saw movement, they could be found. With his free hand, he covered her mouth, knowing that she wouldn't be quiet if he had just asked. He knew stubborn, feisty Rosette better than that. All of a sudden he felt a pain surge into his hand "Ouch!" he said aloud, accidentally. He removed his hand. She had bit him! No wonder she had gotten free of that man so easily, she had bitten him! The little fiend.

He gritted his teeth, smelling the strong scent of alcohol and hearing the voices of the drunken men. How could he shut her up! His eyes widened. He shook his head, he couldn't do that… But…it seemed to be the only option besides putting a shoe in her mouth (she'd probably just spit that in his face anyway). Chrono closed his eyes tight.

"Forgive me for this,…Rosette."

Rosette's eyebrows furrowed, was that Chrono's voice? Rosette hadn't gotten a chance to ask when something warm and soft pressed against her face. Her eyes widened to their maximum when she noticed that _once again_ she was being kissed by an unknown person. An evil gleam flashed in her eye, not this time Mr. Whoever-you-are! She bit his lip, her teeth pounding down into his flesh.

Chrono winced, OUCH! She had some damn sharp teeth. Unwillingly, his lips pried apart from the pain. Usually he would scream bloody murder in pain, but instead his tongue ended up licking some blood off of his lip. But instead of his lip, he found Rosette's teeth. His eyes snapped open, he had forgotten all about kissing Rosette to shut her up! The idiot had bit him again! Man, he _had_ to tell her to get some glasses!

Rosette would've smirked if it wasn't for the kiss. That served him right! Even if whoever this was kind of kissed pretty good…That didn't mean that he could just come out of no where and try to seduce her! She wouldn't let herself be taken advantage of once again!

Chrono's ears suddenly perked up when he heard the men pass them by without any notice. He noticed happily that the smell of alcohol fading away. He forced his tongue back in his own mouth and tried to pull away. But Rosette had bitten tight to that lip. Chrono opened his eyes, what an idiot! He took his free hand and tickled her neck until she let go and laughed. He pulled away and desperately gasped for air. Goodness, if that kiss had lasted any longer he would've died of an asthma attack! No joke.

Quietly, he stood and grabbed Rosette's hand and pulled her up. Rosette, still unable to see tried to pull away. _Not this time, Rosette_ he thought, grabbing her arm and forcing her to come with him as he lead her out of the alleyway and onto the lamp-lit streets. He grinned, thank goodness, they had made it to the Village. The train station shouldn't be too far away.

Rosette, whom could now see because of the street lamp's light stopped struggling. Her eyes suddenly widened, her face flushed. "C-Chrono, was that you in the alleyway?". Chrono growled, finally the blind bat could see! He turned her way, throwing her a glare. Rosette gasped, seeing his bleeding lip "Take a guess." he said before turning away. Rosette gulped again, she was beginning to understand why he did that. It was to protect the both of them.

Well, if Rosette knew that he was only protecting her, why was her heart beating so fast?

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"…_I don't know what love is._

_Nobody told me. _

_Hey. Do people fall in love that easily?_

_Is that why they can hate people just as easily? _

_I can't believe in love. _

_I don't even know how…"_

_- Quote said by Maron of Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne episode 15_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**OMG! This chapter was SO FREAKING LONG! 54 pages…**

**Brother: And so freaking late**

**Me: Yes, it's becoming a bad habit. But I have school and SHSATs to worry about! **

**Brother: Excuses, excuses**

**Me: No! Seriously! I love this story, it's one of my favorite things to do! I just wish there was more time on my hands. Anyway, another chapter done and done! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**NEWS:**

**There is a Stars Don't Shine Forum! Go to My Forums on my profile page and click umm…ugh how could I forget the name? Aw well, I just know it's not the first one. I hope to see you all there! Sorry that the chapter's so late AND long. Please comment on this chapter I worked extra hard on it!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chap! Now please…**

**REVIEW AND PREVIEW!**

**PS- Special thanks to MisoGirl for helping me out with pics and stuff! **

**-Ja, casui**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Public apology to everyone for the latest update of all. Plus there's an apology at the bottom. As a head's up, i got a bit lazy at the end of the chap and I started writing in playright form in a way...you'll see what I mean. Enjoy. BTW, if the font looks a little different it's because I had to update on my computer since I'm the only one in my house with firefox since internet explorer didn't really do the job (sweatdrop). Now on to the story! The chapter you were all waiting for! Chrono's side of story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_There's no such thing as a night that never ends._

_No matter how long the night is…_

_No matter how long the darkness lasts…_

_The Sun will always rise._

_See? Even now…_

_The morning Sun is shining at our backs,_

_Urging us on"_

_-Quote said by Chrono of Chrono Crusade Volume 4_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 15: True Love's Lie

**C**hrono and Rosette walked through the many post-lamp-lighted of Manhattan, both having finally reached the Village but had traveled there from the alleys in absolute silence. But even though no words were shared between them, plenty of words seemed to be pilling up in their heads. Rosette for example, seemed to have an interesting topic swirling around inside of her brain. The young woman shook her head, keeping her eyes glued to the sidewalk, while somehow knowing when to go when walking. She gulped, she couldn't take this pressure! They weren't talking at all. It was driving her crazy!

Rosette frowned, knowing that this silent tension was mostly her fault. She was the one who had stupidly asked him if it was him that had kissed her. She could be such a dunce sometimes! But it wasn't like she had done anything wrong…Then why was their guilt bubbling up inside her? Or maybe it wasn't guilt… Maybe it's anxiety from all the excitement? Rosette wasn't sure, but whatever the feeling may be it was making her heart run faster than a race horse.

Chrono had protected her. Even though he had kissed her without any consent or will from her, he had done it for an extremely good reason. He didn't violate her like the other guy at the party had. He was…being a really good friend. A hero, even. Her eyes suddenly widened, she had forgotten to tell him thank you! After all of that thought on the topic, she hadn't thought once of thanking him for his kind deed. Rosette gulped, biting her lip. But if she said thank you, it would bring up the topic wouldn't it? With her heart already going haywire, she didn't need anything else to get her blood pumping.

Rosette gulped, oh well, it wasn't like she could just pass him by without showing him any gratitude anyway. "Thank you." Rosette said quickly, looking up at him. Chrono looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed when their eyes locked and Rosette immediately turned her head in the other direction. Chrono shook his head; she was probably just in a little shock from the incident earlier. Especially with the emergency move he had to pull to get her to be quiet.

He rolled his eyes, glancing at Rosette. The girl acted as if she had never been kissed before… Wait, had she? He wasn't sure. He knew that whoever it was at the party who had seduced her did something, but he wasn't sure if it was a kiss. Chrono frowned, hoping he hadn't taken her first kiss away from her. He shrugged his shoulders, his face turning slight pink; it wasn't like he was going to ask her if it was. That would be the true meaning of awkward.

The two continued walking, Chrono leading the way since Rosette would get lost if she was left unattended. The two walked down the many streets and avenues of Manhattan until they reached a subway station. The two walked down the steps to the subway, wincing as the thick heat wave and smell of sweat and metal hit them. Yep, there was nothing like the subways of New York, the most ghetto place of all.

Chrono went up to the info booth and bought a metro card with enough money to pay for both Rosette and him. Good thing he had brought his money with him, otherwise, they would've walked all night trying to get back to the school. Once the two students had gotten onto the platform, Chrono looked up at the many signs looking for the correct train. After finding the right platform, the two stood there in utter silence, both of them lost in their private thoughts.

Rosette looked over the area, she was sure she had never seen such a dirty place in her life. Unless, you counted a garbage dump or a sewer. The place smelled heavily of something foul, she couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly what it was but she was sure it was a mix of a bunch of unpleasant things. She and Chrono stood near the edge of the platform, both looking alert. Even though Rosette was new to New York, that hadn't meant that she hadn't heard news of lunatics pushing innocent bystanders onto the track.

A few minutes later a silver train sped by, slowing a bit as it passed. It kept getting slower until it finally stopped and the doors opened. No one stepped out of the cars, since rush hour had been over for a while; the cars were mostly empty by now. Chrono checked his watch, cursing under his breath it was already ten thirty! Whoever made up that saying "time flies" they forgot to add the part of it flying at light speed.

The two high school students took a seat in a plastic, orange-painted booth seat, far away from the front of the train where a man slept on the seats with a newspaper over him. The train started moving once again, starting up with a jolt and then speeding along the track. As the darkness of the tunnels surrounded the train car, Chrono looked over at Rosette. She wasn't looking at him, not even in his direction… Not that he wanted her looking at him. It was just that she looked at bit…lost.

Well, technically they _were_ lost. But that wasn't what he meant. He couldn't see all of her face from the position that he was in, but he could see a small glimpse of a frown, pink-tinted face, and a dazed, empty stare. She was looking straight downwards. She wasn't being curious about the train or talkative like she was normally, she was being completely silent; it was if she was trying to make herself disappear. Was the shock still affecting her? It couldn't have such a strong after affect on her, could it?

He looked down at her, scanning her in source of a problem. But then Chrono's eyes caught something that he wasn't planning on staring at. He bit his lip as he failed to make himself look away. Curse his secret!

Rosette twiddled her fingers as she stared at her half-bare lap. Why'd she wear a mini-skirt for? It was fall, genius! She was now freezing and her legs were growing tiny goose bumps all the way from her thigh to her ankle. But, her lack of warm clothing wasn't what her mind was focusing on at the moment. She felt like she should say something! Anything almost, she needed to speak to Chrono!

Ever since she had heard the story from Mary Magdalene and had that strange, eerie dream about stars, Rosette had wanted to be able to speak to Chrono alone for a while. She finally obtained her opportunity! Possibly the _only_ chance that she'd get! She wanted to ask him so many questions. Questions about why the pocket watch was so important and why he had asked Mary to never take it off. Questions about Chrono and Mary's breakup and what was fact and what was fiction. Questions about his family and how he knew all the areas in Manhattan if he rarely left the school area. She had so many things she could ask him but nothing came out of her mouth.

Rosette closed her eyes tight in frustration. What was wrong with her? It's not hard to form a sentence. In fact, she said so many sentences at once, sometimes Satella would have to smack her to get her to shut up (though she would definitely smack the little witch back). Suddenly, she just couldn't say anything. She gulped, trying to decide on a good conversation starter as she looked in Chrono's direction. Instantly she looked at Chrono only to see his eyes somewhere else…Somewhere like her legs.

"PERVERT!" automatically, Chrono felt a bump grow on the top of his head as his eyes went into a surprised daze. Rosette glared at him for a few moments, but then smirked. She had an idea. This would be quite fun, plus, it would serve as a good conversation starter as well. "I see…I finally discovered it" Chrono blinked, his face flushed yet confused as to what she was talking about. He managed to fix his eyes on hers as she spoke. "You've got a fetish for legs!" Rosette giggled, her face slight pink as she joked. Chrono on the other hand, wasn't joking. His face turned fuchsia. Oh crap…there goes his secret.

"N-No! It's not- I just- Oh never mind…" Chrono moaned sadly, giving up on trying to hide anything. Rosette was grinning triumphantly, knowing that she was positively correct, even though she had guessed entirely from one occurrence. She shrugged her shoulders; she supposed that all boys had their similarities. Some worse than others. "Anyway, putting that aside." Rosette began, thankful that the strange silence between them had been broken. "Chrono, do you remember your promise?"

"Which one?" he asked, calming down and thankful that the subject was being quickly changed. "The one before we went to the dance… The promise that you'd tell me what happened between you and Mary." Rosette told him, her bangs covering her eyes. Chrono let out a deep sigh, resting his elbows on his knees. "You want to know about what happened at the dance, don't you?" Rosette nodded but then her eyes widened. "How did you know that I knew about the dance-" Chrono smirked "I guessed, but now I'm sure. I saw you and Mary chatting the other day. I figured that you'd be talking about that."

Rosette nodded, not looking the male teen in the eyes. "Chrono…please tell me…is it true?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky "Did you really cheat on her?" A small pause consumed the train until Rosette felt something warm wrap around her. Before she knew it, she felt herself being pulled into something warm and soft. She looked up only to see Chrono's eyes of crimson. To Rosette's surprise, he chuckled, making direct eye-contact. "Really Rosette, after telling me all your secrets and learning more knowledge about me than anyone's supposed to know, you really think I'd do something untrustworthy?" he winked, giving a small smile.

"You should know me better than that."

Rosette's eyes widened "Chrono…". "You were worried, weren't you?" Chrono asked suddenly, "That I'd tell your secrets or that I'd turn on my promise. No, our contract to find Joshua." Rosette simply stared; she couldn't believe the words coming out of Chrono's mouth. He sounded so calm, so honest, so clear…so…different. "I promise you, Rosette." he said hugging her closer "I won't ever trick you or anyone else, because…"

Chrono paused. The pause lasted a good minute before he decided to continue "I know too well of how it feels." The blonde stared at her friend, biting her lip, her face flushed. Why had he hugged her? Why wasn't he letting go, was the better question. "Uhh…Chrono?" she said, hoping that he got the message. He released her, blushing, as if suddenly noticing his actions. "Sorry." he said quickly, Rosette nodded as they both looked away from each other.

"Thank you." Rosette said again, knowing what subject was now on both of their minds. "I did it to protect you." Chrono replied, also knowing their topic. "I know, so…thanks." Rosette said, shutting up so that she wouldn't have to thank him again, no matter how much he said to make her feel like she should do so. Chrono nodded trying to be playful as he said "Whatever." "Hey! I said thank you! What kind of response is whatever?!" Rosette growled. Chrono chuckled, even though Rosette was glaring at him. A few moments later and Rosette's aggressive tone had melted away and she was laughing as well.

About a minute after the laughter ceased and serious tone had regained its strength. "So, you really want to hear the story?" Chrono asked "I suppose we have enough time since we don't have to get off for a while." Rosette looked him straight in the eye and nodded "I want to know the truth, the whole story!" she declared. He smiled, thankful that she hadn't gotten mad at him from only hearing Mary's story. He sighed "You may have a few different views about people once you hear this, ok? So consider your relationships with people before you're sure you want to hear the story."

Rosette shook her head. As if she was going to let him get away with not telling her just because she may be "shocked". "Bring it on." she teased, trying to even the mood a bit. This was a very serious matter. She was worried of what the telling of the story would conclude and what effect it would have on Chrono. Whatever effect that it had on her didn't matter now, she wanted to make sure that she didn't bring up any pain in his eyes. Especially since she had seen the look before they had entered the restaurant earlier today, for no reason at all. Rosette tilted her head to the side, making a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Alright…I was just leaving my dorm to pick up Mary for the End of the Year dance…"

_Two years ago… _

_Chrono adjusted his tie in the mirror before him; he dusted off his black blazer before observing his form in the mirror. He couldn't help but frown, he felt so ridiculous! He was getting all dressed up for a dance that he probably wouldn't dance at anyway. In fact, knowing him, he'd probably leave five minutes after getting there. But Mary really wanted him to come tonight for some reason. He sighed, knowing that he immediately gave in after only arguing back once._

_He just couldn't help it. Mary gave him that jelly feeling in his knees that made all his bones give way. It made him feel like puking his guts out because butterflies were fluttering in there…well, that same feeling, but in a good way. He had denied going to a dance with her when they were first going out even though Mary had begged him to come with her. Finally, on the day of the dance, Chrono was guilty enough to pick Mary up from her dorm to go to the dance. The couple ended up going to the dance in jeans and t-shirts since they hadn't bought in fancy attires for the dance. But whether or not they stuck out like sore thumbs, the night had been fun…So maybe this would be too. _

_Chrono shook his head, deciding to just drop it. He couldn't make himself look any better than he already was. He didn't even look good to begin with. But he couldn't do anything about it; it wasn't like he cared what he looked like anyway. Otherwise he probably would've redone his hair and gotten contacts a long time ago. He turned, getting ready to leave and pick up his girlfriend. _

_Turning around, Chrono started to walk out of his dorm room when he saw his roommate and best friend walk into the room. "Hey Aion, back already? Didn't you just leave with Rizelle?" Aion shrugged his white-blazer-covered shoulders "I just came to get some wine." he said. Chrono shook his messy locks of hair "Planning on spiking the punch again?" Aion shrugged his shoulders, fishing for the bottle from underneath his bed. _

"_Not intentionally. It was Rizelle's idea." "Sure it was." Aion chuckled at his roommate's sarcasm, his hands coming out from underneath the bedspread, revealing a bottle of Champagne and Chardonnay. "I thought you said wine?" "Whatever, Champagne is tastier." the taller teen stated, fixing his long white hair back in a ponytail. Chrono rolled his eyes "Whatever, see ya later." his hand fell on the knob. He was about to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He looked behind him to see Aion glaring sternly at him. Without having time to ask him what he wanted, Chrono was turned to face his roommate. "Chrono, are you sure you're giving her the pocket watch?" Chrono froze, his bangs covering his eyes. "This is your last chance to take it back before summer vacation." Aion told him, even though Chrono was already aware of the situation. "I know, but I already gave it to her… It was Christmas gift. I can't just take it back." Chrono paused, taking the time to turn the other direction. "Besides, you should let things go… It's difficult, but…try not to think about it."_

_Chrono knew better than to say something like that, since he shouldn't have given Mary the pocket watch in the first place. But he did and he couldn't change it now. He also couldn't change the fact that the watch symbolized… Chrono shook his head, opening the door and closing it behind him. He continued walking out of his dorm, not wanting to face Aion after what he had just said to him. He didn't want to think about the pocket watch or it's meaning at all. All he wanted to do was hurry up and get to the girl's dorm this way he could forget the small occurrence._

_The purple-haired teen frowned, knowing he'd get lectured about the pocket watch later that evening. But he didn't really care about that at the moment. All he cared about right now was getting to Mary and forgetting all of his troubles and floating off to Cloud Nine. Chrono smiled to himself, walking out of the boy's dorm. _

_Chrono arrived faster than he had expected at the girl's dorm. Before he knew it, he found himself in front of Mary's dorm room door. Knocking once, Chrono suddenly began to feel nervous. She hadn't answered yet. It's not like he was impatient or anything, but she would usually answer immediately. About two minutes had already passed. Chrono began to worry; was she there? Had she left without him? Did she get hurt and was taken to the infirmary? Maybe she was sick in bed._

_He frowned hoping that none of these options actually happened realistically. Sighing to himself, he decided to find out once more for himself if she was alright. Knocking once more, Chrono opened the door to be greeted by Mary in a strange way. Mary was leaning towards the door, as if in motion to open it. Her high-heeled shoes made her go off-balance. Before Chrono could stop her before it happened- Mary fell on top of Chrono._

_Soon enough, Mary had collapsed on top of her boyfriend who she noticed opened her door without her permission. Well, that's what Chrono thought she noticed anyway. She must have been terribly mad at him since the two were staring at each other intermediately for a few minutes in silence. Breathless, confused, and in awe the two looked away, blushes covering their faces. Sometimes, even though they were a couple, their "romantic moments" embarrassed themselves. After making sure that both individuals were standing on their own two feet without leaning on the other; Chrono motioned his arm to Mary so that she'd hook his arm with his._

_Mary took the polite gesture and the cute couple walked solemnly down the hall. Well, solemnly…but not gracefully. Mary, having on shoes that weren't the most comfortable in the world stumbled as she walked. Chrono, having long, unruly hair was getting very annoyed by having those few strands falling into his face each time he took a step forward. The two were in awkward positions as they walked but both tried to smile for the other person. They kept each other balanced as they trotted down the hall, long hair, high heels, hooked arms, and all. _

…

_Arriving at the double doors of the gym entrance way, Chrono suddenly began to feel nervous. His heart was beating irregularly. Not in the way of excitement or a heart-filled way he usually felt when with Mary. It felt…different. It was like that scary, chilled feeling that you get when watching a horror movie and the man with a chain saw comes out behind the bushes unexpectedly. Then your heart would speed up with anxiety and incredible fear. He knew of the feeling since he was a fan of horror and science fiction. The question was: why was he getting this feeling now?_

_Tonight was supposed to be the perfect night. The last night of school before summer hit full force. It was the last dance that was held at the end of the year each year. This was the last night he'd get to spend with Mary alone until the beginning of next year. He didn't want to mess this up. He knew this dance was important to Mary and he didn't want to disappoint her in any way possible. He could tell that she wanted to have the best time that she could from her grinning face and her bubbly attitude. Plus the fact that she mentioned that she couldn't wait for the both of them to arrive every five seconds on the way there._

_When the couple was actually inside the gym, their eyes glittered with awe. The gym had transformed into a magnificent ballroom with romantic, creamy colors of white and red hanging from the walls and ceilings. Crowds of teens were all over the place. Some were dancing, some listening to music, some socializing, and some just making out in parts of the room that were unseen to the chaperone's eyes. The place looked so rowdy it didn't feel like it had ever had a chaperone. _

"_WOO HOO!" Speaking of the chaperone, the gym coach was standing on top of a table, swinging a glass of punch in his hand. Well, it seems that Aion had gotten here before he did. The punch had to be incredibly spiked by now. Chrono shook his head with pity as the Coach made a fool of himself in front of all his students. This was going to be all over the yearbook, gossip columns and the graffiti on the bathroom walls. All of a sudden, Chrono felt his arm being pulled forward._

_He looked over at his arm and then at the arm pulling him onto the dance floor unwillingly. Chrono gulped, shaking his head vigorously. Not the dance floor. Anywhere but the dance floor! Dancing was evil. Understand? Dancing being evil was just within its nature… Well, for some people anyway. For him, dancing just didn't go into his description. When he was born it said pacifically on his manuscript "**DANGER: CAN NOT DANCE**". He started to call after Mary, making up various excuses as to why he couldn't dance with her. But Mary either couldn't hear him or didn't want to because she had dragged him onto the dance floor and had gotten them into a dancing position. _

_Chrono frowned deeply, how had he got himself into this situation again? A fast pop song was playing; Chrono had a strict diet when it came to music. Throughout all the rules of his diet there was one big one: NO POP MUSIC. None whatsoever, it was just bad for him. But the music seemed to be getting to him as the rhythm began to tempt his body to move and dance along to the beat. Chrono really didn't want to dance. He didn't want to make a complete fool out of himself. Though he did do a good job of looking like one regularly due to his natural, demonic appearance. _

_He looked down at Mary who was enjoying herself by dancing around in her gold dress with delight. Chrono almost blushed, noticing the features of his date. Mary had a perfectly aligned smile on with her dimples showing and her face flushed with a rush of excitement. Her wave of golden hair jumped all around her as she moved, making it seem as if a ray of bright sunshine was behind her. Chrono smiled; glad that she was enjoying herself. _

_He knew that this dance was important to her. Wouldn't it make her happier if he danced along as well. Tonight was their last night together before summer hit. Who knows if they would run into each other during that long period of time. Plus, if Chrono was going to make a difference in their relationship, it would be good to do it tonight. Chrono was going to show her that he wasn't like other guys. He cared about her, loved anything and everything about her, he wanted to make her eternally happy, and he could do what many guys couldn't do. That was being totally ready for commitment. _

_Quickly looking around to see who was around him. Chrono decided to start dancing. But not only to make Mary content, but also because everyone else was making a fool of themselves because a) half the people out there couldn't dance for their lives and b) the other half was heavily drunk from the spiked punch, so, go figure. Whoever didn't look like a fool here just didn't belong. So Chrono simply decided, why not join the fools and their fun? _

_The couple began to dance the night away, the beat of the music flowing along with the beat of their hearts. Just when the room of students was getting used to the fast beat, the DJ made the stupid mistake of changing the pop song to a slow song. Several grinding couples booed the sudden change but soon began to dance to the music evenly. Mary and Chrono weren't really effected by the transition of music as their fast, freestyle dance turned into an elegant waltz._

_Chrono was beginning to like this dance. Especially now that this song was playing… He had never heard it before, but it seemed to be a mix of rock, pop, and other mass genres. It was like the song was perfectly made to fit into every person's interests so that no one could not like its beautiful rhythm. The whole room of teenagers seemed to agree that this song was wonderful since everyone was now dancing to its gentle beat. _

_Before he knew it, Chrono had given into the music. His heart was completely transfixed by its poetic lyrics, even rhythm, and steady beat. It was all such a great mix. IT was pure perfection. The DJ didn't say who wrote the song. At the moment, Chrono didn't really give a darn. That wasn't until Mary lifted her face to his, singing the last line of the song to him before knocking him off his feet with a stupendous kiss. _

_The kiss was hypnotizing him to make the kiss deeper this way it would last longer. It seemed like the kiss had lasted for an eternity. But when they finally pulled apart Chrono wished that it had been. A few hours after the dance, Chrono was wishing that more than ever… But that would come later, reader, much later. _

_Chrono suddenly got the idea to take Mary outside to look at the stars for a while. It was quiet and mellow outside, plus the two would be alone so he could speak to her privately. He could tell her that he was ready for anything in this relationship and that he trusted her with all his heart. He would propose an agreement that they would stay strong in the relationship throughout the summer and make each other the most important person in their lives…_

* * *

"It's funny how things change so quickly… I feel so naïve to trust her so easily when she didn't trust me at all… Not even when I tried to tell her the truth." 

Rosette looked up at Chrono, trying to read his expression. He was frowning deeply, but she couldn't see the look in his eyes. His bangs were covering the features of his face like curtains to a window. Carefully, Rosette lifted her hands and brushed his bangs aside only to see the pained look that she hoped she wouldn't ever see again. His usual powerful, caring glance was now a wavering, lot stare. You could look into his eyes and see nothing since he looked so empty.

"Chrono …you don't have to continue. I take your word for it." Rosette said she wanted the pain to stop. She didn't want him to start hurting inside anymore. She wanted to help him not be a burden to him. He didn't need it. He didn't deserve it. Chrono's frown lifted slightly to create a sad smile. "I appreciate the thought, Rosette but…" Chrono lifted his eyes to meet hers. Rosette's blue orbs widened. There was a sudden determined look in his eyes. A strong, devoted look that said: "I need to do this."

Chrono smiled fully, finishing his statement "I need to tell someone the whole truth. I need someone to listen, to hear the whole story. For both Mary's sanity and mine." Rosette nodded, managing to smile back at his face. She was glad that the new look in his eyes had changed. Rosette didn't want to bring up anymore pain and wanted to stop him with all of her heart. …But something was stopping her. It was the new look in his eyes. This new will power that he was showing was now in all of his facial features. She couldn't stop him. Not when this was so important to him. So, despite what her gut was telling her, Rosette decided to continue listening and supported him throughout the way. "Go ahead." she urged in a quiet voice.

* * *

"_Hey, Chrono!" _

_Chrono smiled at the familiar voice as his best friend and roommate came and greeted him. Suddenly, a strange nervous feeling came over Chrono. He bit his lip, hoping that Aion wasn't here to discuss the pocket watch. When it came to important matters like that, Aion tended to "over do it" a bit. But then again, Aion had ever right to react in such a way. Especially since- Something abruptly cut Chrono's thoughts off as he watched Aion greet Mary with a polite kiss to the hand. Chrono couldn't stop his growl of jealousy as Aion respected his wishes and backed away from Mary. _

_When Rizelle stepped up from behind Aion with an angered face on and her hands on her hips, Chrono knew he wasn't the only one jealous this evening. Rizelle glowered at Mary, hoping to scorch her soul with her fiery glare. Mary gulped, hoping that she hadn't caused any trouble. Aion rolled his eyes but made sure that Rizelle didn't see. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and she instantly commenced swooning over him. There, problem solved._

_After Aion apologized for his "testy" and drunk date, he requested for a chat with Chrono alone. Mary didn't' seem to mind and was about to say yes when a certain roommate of hers ran up to her and quickly whisked her away into the crowd. Chrono waved to her as she was kidnapped by her best friend. He chuckled to himself, quietly before turning around and following Aion and Rizelle towards the punch bowl._

_At the punch bowl Chrono recognized Shader who was literally drooling over the spiked punch. She caught eye of Chrono and began twirling around clumsily singing "Hey Chrono!!!" "Uhh…" Chrono looked to Aion. "Just how many bottles did you put in there?" Aion shrugged his shoulders, "Do I ever count?" Chrono could've said something witty back like _"Do you know how to count?" _but decided that he shouldn't play around. Aion wouldn't have called him out of his last dance with Mary for nothing. This had to be serious._

"_Anyway, Chrono" Aion said, getting straight to business. He released Rizelle and let her wonder off by the punch bowl to play the fool with Shader. He sat down in a chair against the wall and motioned for Chrono to sit in the seat next to him. Chrono complied, slightly nervous for some reason. It wasn't that he was afraid of Aion. It was just the fact that Chrono had an idea of what was bothering Aion and what he was going to talk to him about. The pocket watch. He probably wanted to finish his conversation about it. This worries Chrono. When Aion dealt with serious matters like this, you could never predict the outcome. All you know is that whatever happens, it will affect your life for eternity. _

"_You need to take it back." Aion said, a serious tone and frown covering his features. Aion looked so focused and serious now, you would've never known he was acting happy and jolly a moment ago (then again do the words "happy" and "jolly" describe Aion?). Chrono wished he could pretend that he had no idea what Aion was talking about. But he knew that would only make things more difficult._

"_I told you that I can't. Think of how Mary would feel if I did." Aion shook his head. "Chrono, you know what the pocket watch stands for. Just think of who gave it to you! I don't understand why you didn't destroy it." Chrono's hair drooped over into his face, covering his facial features. "I know, Aion. I was there when it happened. We were both there. But I can't just take it from her. Even if I steal it and make it look like a robbery, she may feel guilty for loosing it or saddened."_

_Aion shook his head "I understand that you care about her, but don't you get it?! The pocket watch is dangerous!" Chrono rolled his eyes, turning so that he could glare directly at him. "You think I don't know that?!" "You sure act like you don't." his roommate countered, equalizing his glare with one of his own. "Aion, I know you have an issue with who gave it to me, but I think the pocket watch may help her remember." _

_The teen in the silver tux looked at his friend as if he were insane and in a straight jacket. "You want her to remember?! If she really does have her reincarnated soul, then-" "Then she'll want to change time back to the way it was supposed to be and kill us both? Then, yes I do want her to remember.". Aion shook his head, regaining his cool "Fine, Chrono. Don't say I didn't warn you. You may have a death wish, Chrono. But I assuredly don't."_

_Before Chrono had time to ask what Aion meant by that, Aion had stood up. He cleared his throat and began with a louder voice that projected throughout the room "Watch Rizelle for me, I'm going to the washroom." Chrono didn't have time to argue. Once Aion had given the order there was no time for questioning, he was already faded into the crowd of students. Chrono frowned deeply as he looked up at Rizelle who had become drunkenly loquacious in the past few minutes. She was twirling around with Shader babbling about Aion and how she loved him so. _

_Chrono felt bad for Genai as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Poor guy. He didn't deserve to be involved in all of this plus having to watch Rizelle when she was like this… And of all the topics for her to be babbling about right in front of Genai. He sighed deeply, there was nothing he could do. Genai wouldn't tell her his feelings because of Aion having claimed her as his territory. Plus Rizelle had no idea that Genai liked her, so what else was she to do?_

_Suddenly, Rizelle spun over to Chrono and grinned up at his face. She extended a hand out to him "Get up, up, up, Chrnnnnooo!!!" she slurred, half-laughing. "Dance lets!" Rizelle giggled at her own backwards sentence and spun in place. Chrono couldn't help laughing at Rizelle's scene. Of all the times to not have a camera… Just then, Rizelle began twirling out of control and far into the crowd._

_Genai looked over to Chrono "You better go after her. Aion won't like it if some stray boy in the crowd takes her and knocks her up." Chrono snorted at how Genai had put his statement. "I suppose you're right." Chrono sighed, thinking that he should be paid for these kind of things as he chased Rizelle through the crowd._

…

_Chrono panted as he finally stopped running. Rizelle had lead him all the way to the other side of the gym room to the unlocked locker room. He let out a breath as he opened the door to the dark room. "Rizelle!" he called as he stepped into the pitch black room. "Rizelle!" he called again, looking through the darkness and wishing that his eyesight was better. Oh well. It was a small gym room it wouldn't be hard to find her. It's not like she could go anywhere else. _

"_Riz-" he started to call again but was abruptly cut off unexpectedly. Chrono felt himself being pushed, then his back banging against the cold lockers. He heard a sentence "Aion will be so proud-" that's when he felt warm hands crawling up his back. "What the hell- Rizelle is that you?! Stop!" It wasn't hard for Chrono to fight usually. But it makes a bit harder when someone is trying to pull a shirt off of your head and you can't see your own hand in front of your face. _

_A few seconds later, Chrono felt his button-up shirt missing and the cold air hit him like needles to his skin. Chrono's eyebrows furrowed, he grabbed whoever was in front of him and brought them close so that he could try and see them in the dark. "Rizelle is that you? What in God's name are you doing? Just how many glasses of punch did you have?!" Chrono didn't know why he was bothering to ask since Rizelle was probably so drunk that she forgot her own name…Again. _

_Rizelle grinned but it quickly melted into a frown. A scared, flushed look appeared on her face but Chrono failed to see it. "S-Stop" she said loudly as the squeaking of a door being opened was heard. A bright light filled the room, making the make teen's vision a lot clearer. His eyes widened when he saw Rizelle in his arms, a flushed, drunken look on her face. Her top was loose and was barely clinging onto her shoulders. _

"_C-Chrono?"_

_The familiar voice startled Chrono as he looked to the door. His eyes widened when he saw his girl friend and best friend staring at him, appalled. Chrono suddenly realized the position he was in. Right now, the way that he appeared in Mary and Aion's eyes he looked like he was… Chrono didn't have time to finish his thought, for Aion had interrupted him by punching him hard in his gut. Aion then began cursing him out and Chrono slowly watched his life fall apart before his eyes._

"_Chrono you bastard! To think I trusted you.…You fucking bastard." Aion walked over to Rizelle and slipped an arm around her shoulder to help her stand. "You know very well that she can't hold her liquor well…" Aion gave Chrono one last skin-burning glare before he left the room, leaving Mary alone with him. _

_Tension seemed to fill the room more than air did, as each one of them stared at each other, both unsure of what to say. Mary wasn't sure if she should break down and cry or hit and kick him with every bit of anger and pain that was heaving in her heart at the moment. _

"_I-" Mary stuttered "I can't believe you!" she turned around and was about to run straight out the ball room to the ice cream parlor where she could grieve everything out in the cold treat. But something stopped her. A hand was on her shoulder. A warm familiar touch was on her skin, a careful touch that she had loved when with him but now…but now…she knew she wasn't the only one who had felt the touch. She shrugged off the hand._

_Chrono didn't give up there, though. He spun her around and looked her in the eye. "It wasn't what it looked like, Mary.". "Oh really?" "Yes, really. Please listen to what I have to say. It's important to the both of us.". Mary let out a deep sigh. "You don't have to lie to me, Chrono. I'll get it if you aren't ready for anything serious." Chrono stared back at her, appalled "You're wrong! Mary, please! Will you trust me…"_

_Mary stared at him, not believing he had just said that, tears in her eyes. "Please, just tell me what happened Chrono. Just tell me the truth and I'll understand." Chrono looked at her, pleading with both his eyes and his words "Then believe me when I tell you it wasn't what it looked like!". Chrono gulped, seeing his girlfriend's fists clench and bangs fall over her aqua orbs "You don't have to lie, Chrono…I'll understand…"._

_Chrono's eyebrows furrowed, "But I'm not lying! Would you please let me explain! Aion-". "Don't blame it on anyone else Chrono! Just tell me!". "I am!" he roared, trying to get her to calm down so that he could explain the situation. He could hear her breathing heavily with anger now, "Liar… Tell me the truth!". Mary broke away from his grasp, backing away "I told you already! I am telling the truth!". Mary shook her head form side to side, not believing a word he said. _

_Not able to hold it back any longer, Mary let her tears fall freely down her cheeks, that were flushed from anger. "Fine, Chrono! I thought that you really loved me…But,…If you can't tell me the honest truth-" she looked him in the eye, flames burning in her glare "then there is no love here."_

_Chrono watched in horror as she undid the gold chain on her shoulders, dropped the pocket watch on the ground, and ran away from him, something falling out of her pocket as she went. Chrono stared at Mary as she ran out until she was no longer in sight. He bit his lip and kicked at the lockers. He couldn't believe her! She didn't even give him a chance to speak! She called him a liar to his face and then stormed out._

_His bangs fell over his eyes as he crouched down to the floor. He picked up the pocket watch and slipped it into his pocket. Then after slipping his missing upper attire, he noticed something shiny on the floor. Picking it up and examining it in the light, Chrono saw that it was a golden locket. He turn the locket in his fingers and discovered and inscription on the side that read "Forever Together: True Love only comes once"_

"_Forever together, huh? Forever doesn't seem like such a long time anymore…" After that, Chrono went straight to his dorm room. He decided that if Mary wasn't going to believe him then there was no reason to try and get her back. What kind of person says they love you and doesn't even trust your word? True love isn't so true after all…_

…

_That next day Chrono awoke and immediately put on clothes. He had packed last night so he didn't have to do anything this morning. When he was fully prepared for the day, he slipped the pocket watch and Mary's locket back in his pocket. He grabbed his bags, slung his backpack over his shoulder, threw his I-pod in his pocket and ran out of his dorm and out of the building. He had to hurry or he wouldn't catch him in time._

_He ran towards the main gate, smirking as he saw Aion kissing Rizelle goodbye. Today was the day after the last day of school. Everyone was being sent home for the summer. Chrono had to deal with this quickly this way he could save the rest of his time finding Mary. He needed to give her back the locket. He would try telling her the real story again, but he doubted that she would listen. _

"_Aion!" Chrono called as Rizelle boarded a bus and Aion was left alone by the gate. Aion looked towards the direction that he was called, he glared and looked the other way. When Chrono finally caught up with him he punched Aion in the stomach, causing his roommate to jump back. Chrono smirked, it felt good to do that. He would have done it before, but Aion didn't come back to his apartment that night. He was too busy "comforting" Rizelle after the incident. _

"_I know you faked the whole thing. I admit, it was pretty good, getting Rizelle to do all that stuff for you. You even got Shader so drunk that she couldn't tell me and did you even tell Genai?" Aion's piercing glare met Chrono. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I know something is wrong with you, coming up and punching innocent people out of no where. Is striking innocent people the new fad? Is that why you targeted Rizelle?" Chrono growled low in his throat, his eyes flashing blood red dangerously. "Don't play with me, Aion. You cost me Mary, my love and my happiness. What are you getting out of it?!"_

_Aion shrugged his shoulders "A life" he scoffed. Then a toothy grin covered his features "And the pocket watch of course." Chrono stared at Aion, disgusted by his actions. "That's your reason_..._ Oh you damn bastard." Chrono almost punched Aion again but he knew that would only get him in trouble if he was spotted by a nun, priest, or church official. Chrono grinned, thinking of the perfect thing to say and do._

"_I'm tired of your shit, Aion. I'm done with hurting others and being free. We aren't at Pandemonium High anymore. This is a whole new road. But you still haven't learned. You don't need to keep playing this role. But if you insist on bringing others down to bring yourself in the world, you and the other Sinners can do it on your own. I'm not a part of it." Chrono declared, taking out a bottle cap with the label "Sinner" written on it in script and dropping it on the floor._

_Aion stared at Chrono, completely dumbstruck. "Let's see you all high and might now, Sinner" Chrono spat, turning around and leaving Aion in his dust._

* * *

"That's when I left the Sinners." Chrono told a shocked-looking Rosette. "Aion really did all of that just for a watch? Why's it so important? I'm confused." Chrono nodded "I'm sure you are, but this isn't the time nor place to be discussing it." Rosette pouted. "Why not?" she whined, teasingly. Chrono smiled back "Because we have only one more stop left before we have to get off." 

"Oh." Chrono chuckled at Rosette as she got this confused, flushed face from having nothing left to say. "Chrono…what about you and Mary? Did you try telling her the truth again?" He nodded, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Yeah. The conversation was real simple."

_Chrono: (is outside of Mary's dorm room) Listen, Mary-_

_Mary: Shut up. I don't want to hear it._

_Chrono: But Mary-_

_Mary: No!_

_Chrono… (he takes the golden locket out of his pocket and hands it to her) This is yours, right?_

_Mary: (bangs covering her eyes) Keep it. I got it for you. Give it to someone you care deeply about. Someone that isn't me._

"And that was the end of that." Chrono concluded sadly. Rosette frowned as a ding-dong sound was heard in the train. Chrono looked up "This is our stop, come on."

…

After Rosette and Chrono finally managed to make their way out of the smelly underground subway station they walked a few blocks up until they finally came upon Magdalene Academy. As the two were walking Rosette got a nervous feeling in her gut. She wanted to tell him that Mary still had feelings for him. That the two of them could still set things straight if she told Mary the truth and the two of them could become a "we" once again.

But she was hesitating! It had been fifteen minutes since they had gotten off the subway and Rosette could have told him anytime during that time. But then came her hesitation! Why was she hesitating?! Rosette's eyebrows furrowed. Chrono and Mary's happiness and love story was on the line here! Spit it out Rosette! But her mouth was glued shut. What was with her? Why wouldn't she just say the simply sentence "She still loves you."

Rosette licked her lip, making her lips pry apart as she forced sound to come out, even though something in her gut was making her feel like she shouldn't do it. "Chrono, she told me that she still loves you." Chrono actually stopped walking, making Rosette turn around and stop. She turned to face Chrono to see if he was alright. Chrono was shaking his head, he was even smiling a bit. "Trust me, Rosette, she doesn't love me. She just thinks she does. There are certain things that come along with the package of love. If you don't have everything, it isn't real love. Mary is missing some of those important things"

Chrono then continued walking, his walk now a proud stride. Rosette didn't know why but Chrono seemed a bit happier after telling the story. It was as if a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. Rosette smiled, following after him. She was glad that he was alright. She wanted to ask more questions about why the pocket watch was so important, why Aion was so crazy about getting it, and what Aion was talking about when he was talking about the pocket watch and reincarnated souls? Man, high school just got a whole lot harder and weirder than it's supposed to be.

When Rosette and Chrono got back to their separate dorms, they were both given a full week of detention for separating the group and not coming back until midnight. But even though both teens were lectured in their separate dorms, they were told different things. After Rosette was given her heavy punishment she was asked to go to bed and was allowed to leave. Unlike Chrono who was asked some questions about his dorm room and current roommate.

THE Q & A:

Reverend: You don't have a current roommate, as our records show, correct?

Chrono: Yes, sir. That's correct.

Reverend: According to our files, your last roommates was removed due to violations of gender purposes and sexual contact.

Chrono: (blushing) Actually it's only gender purposes. There was no sexual contact involved.

Reverend: (Sarcastic) Sure, sure. Anyway, you have room in your dorm for one more, yes?

Chrono: (nervously) Yes.

Reverend: Excellent! That's all I needed to know. You should have a new roommate by…Thanksgiving.

Chrono: Thanksgiving is in a month, sir.

Reverend: Yes? Your point?

Chrono…never mind.

Reverend: When he arrives, make sure to guide him around the school and help him get used to the new environment. He is a junior, like you.

Chrono groaned, cursing a thousand times underneath his breath. The reverend pretended not to hear as he passed Chrono his new roommate's files. "That's all the information you need to know about your new roommate. You may keep it. You may also leave. Have a good night." "Good night." Chrono moaned.

Chrono wondered down the hallway staring blankly at the floor as he made his way to his dorm room. Yes, wondrous sleep was only a few steps away… Chrono stepped into his home and dropped the file in his hand on his dresser. Chrono was about to drop dead on his bed and fall asleep when his eyes bugged out of his head. He grabbed the file and stared at it with wide eyes. He opened Rosette's locket and examined both very closely.

"JOSHUA?!!!!"

---

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_There's nothing that doesn't change…_

_If you look at it as one long **cycle**._

_Starlight takes tens of thousands of years to reach Earth._

_The lives of the people living under those stars change over time…_

_And it's the same for me._

_Ever since I woke up,_

_I've changed a little each day._

_These four years mean a lot more to me_

_Than the 50 I spent asleep…_

_Thanks to **you**."_

_-Quote said by Chrono of Chrono Crusade Volume 4_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Hello all! How long has it been? One month? Two? Lord knows. I forgot. I gave you a lengthy chapter and even put in the ending that I wasn't going to do until next chapter, but I threw it in to speed things up a bit. Well, I'll take the hate mail now. **

**The little excuses you don't want to hear that are reasons why I didn't update sooner: SHSAT test, TACHS test. I fractured my arm, I was quite sickly (and still am as I type), and I've been overloaded with homework. Those are my reasons.**

**This chapter is 44 pages long in length I don't know if it's my longest one- I don't really care. But I do hope you all enjoyed it, whether your hating me for updating late or not, I just hope you enjoyed. **

**Oh BTW, Happy Halloween (Super late) and Happy Thanksgiving (Two days late, not that bad)**

**Added Note: It would've been two days but fanfiction refused to upload my documet...grr... **

**Well I think the sun's going to come up soon, so I will try and gets some shut eye before then. Hope you enjoy and please forgive!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I didn't give out previews because it was late so I didn't bother and no skit scene…too tired)**

**Ja, casui**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_You're the only one  
I'd be with 'til the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
Cuz' I'm in love with you_  
_-Lyrics to second verse and chorus of Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 16: The Element of Surprise

**T**hanksgiving arrived in a hasty flash, to Chrono, it almost felt like Halloween hadn't even passed (but that may just be because he missed Halloween, it being his favorite holiday). Chrono almost wished he had gone out for candy that night but chose instead to hang out in the village, browsing through music stores. That night he hadn't only been looking for brand new tunes, but also for a certain little hot-headed blonde. Chrono wasn't exactly sure why he bothered looking around in the village for her. She didn't know her way in Manhattan. But knowing how much trouble Rosette could get into, she could be anywhere. At the end of Halloween night, logic proved Chrono wrong since Rosette was no where to be found.

He hadn't seen his ex-roommate since that night on the subway, after a trip down into Manhattan. But even though he couldn't locate her on Halloween night, he was bound to see her this week. It was two days before Thanksgiving and the whole school was a buzz. Everyone was excited about going home for the holiday and getting away from this hell on earth. Some students had to go to certain places because of family issues, so several students had to go to the main office to get information straightened out.

Chrono knew that there was only one main office in the whole school. It just happened to be located in the boy's dorm. Rosette, having no family to back her up would probably have to stay at the school or go to some orphanage for the holiday. He frowned, wanted to kick himself for wishing that Rosette and him could switch lives. He looked down, ashamed of himself. Oh well, he could scold himself by not listening to his I-pod for a day… Or he could just do extra homework over the vacation; that was MUCH better than missing out on Linkin Park for a day. Do you know what that could do to his mind?!

Anyway, wherever Rosette was going, she would have to come to the main office at one time or another. It just had to be before Thanksgiving. Chrono sat on a bench right outside of the office; it being the exact place he sat in the beginning or the year when he was scaring off kids. He laughed at himself, still not believing the strange odds of him ending up with a roommate that was a girl! It was possibly the most uncommon thing in the world. Or not. Who knew? He wasn't going to go around asking guys if they were girls to find out.

Chrono sat on the bench, his I-pod earphones carefully hidden in his jacket as he nodded to the guitar solos. Chrono frowned, he was getting impatient. He had seen a couple of familiar students from the girl's dorm come in and out of the office already. He had even seen Satella who would be leaving today for some reason. As Chrono bid her a happy holiday, he asked if Rosette was coming. Satella simply rolled her eyes saying "As if I would know anything about that brat. But you just can't seem to keep your mind off her, can ya Chrono?"

The young male flushed, glaring at the red-head "It's nothing like that! I just need to share some important information with her." Satella scoffed at him. "Sure, sure. You two are still as stubborn as ever." she said, mumbling the last part to herself. Chrono raised an eyebrow with both curiosity and confusion "What was that?" "Nothing important" Chrono was going to ask more, but Satella had already run out the door as fast as her high-heeled-boots would allow her.

Chrono just shook his head, returning to his I-pod. Another hour passed when Chrono finally realized he wasted his whole afternoon waiting for Rosette when she obviously wasn't coming. He shrugged off his backpack, deciding to do his homework while waiting for the late moron. Another hour flew by when another familiar face decided to appear, Azmaria. "Hi Az." Chrono said, grinning at the younger girl. "Hey Chrono." she smiled back, stopping in the hallway.

"Is Rosette coming to the office to fill out the placement-sheet-whatever-it-is-thingy?" Chrono said, confusing himself with his own words. Azmaria chuckled at his strange use of verbal language "Umm… I think so. She should be getting out of detention in about ten minutes. I'll stop by there and remind her to come." Chrono sweat dropped. He should have figured that Rosette would have detention. When _didn't _she have detention?

Chrono gave Azmaria his thanks and wished her a happy holiday as she left. He waited fifteen minutes more before seeing the lights close off in the office and the secretary leaving. She glanced over at Chrono, cringing before speaking "Office's closed, sweetheart. Try tomorrow." Chrono didn't' bother to acknowledge the woman, having noted that she hated addressing him as sweetheart instead of "monster" or "demon". The secretary didn't bother to repeat herself or demand that he'd stop being rude like she'd do to all other students. Instead, she trotted he portly self out of the school building, without looking back.

* * *

Chrono dropped his backpack on the floor of his home, right next to the forsaken bed bathed in feathers. He turned his I-pod off and decided not to charge it. He was in desperate need for sleep and comfort after having to sit in the same position for hours doing nothing but homework and listening to music. He glanced out the window, just to see if the weather was good enough to go outside and take a small jog around campus. His limbs felt all stiff.

A boom of thunder shook the whole campus just as Chrono looked through the transparent glass. He frowned; he could've gone outside if Rosette had showed up earlier. But no, of course not. Rosette was always freaking late! Could she never be on time! And she was so hot-headed! Sometimes she really just- Chrono stopped. He was in the midst of removing his button-down uniform shirt when he noticed what he was doing.

Besides getting ready to put on his pajamas, as he should be doing, he was doing just what he told Satella he wasn't doing; thinking about Rosette.

His face turned a shade of violet that went very nicely with his locks of hair. Chrono shook his head, hoping to rid himself of such thoughts. After discarding his formal attires to the abandoned corner at the edge of the room, he slipped on some flannel pants. They looked just like boxers, except with the fact of them bagging at his ankles, as pants were supposed to do. He didn't bother with a shirt, he didn't need to anymore. He had his room to himself and didn't need to worry about anyone seeing his upper half without any body paint on.

Chrono smiled, hugging his long-lost friend Mr. Pillow and Mr. Blanket. But his favorite friend of all was Mr. Sleep who was coming as soon as he shut…his…eyes… He turned over, trying to get comfortable in the sheets. He turned another time, abruptly, making some hard material clock him straight in the nose. "Ow!" he moaned, opening his eyes and glaring pointedly at the object; Rosette's locket, of course. If Rosette makes trouble, why couldn't her locket, too?

He frowned, he was doing it again! Why did he let Satella's words get to him?! Chrono suddenly got an idea. Maybe if he took off the locket just for tonight, then he would be rid of this thinking-of-Rosette-curse. He glanced around, but then rolled his eyes. It wasn't like she was watching him at every moment or anything. Chrono grabbed the gold chain but hesitated. He suddenly got a bad feeling, a betrayal feeling. It felt as if he were betraying Rosette… But it was only for ONE night! That couldn't harm anyone, right? With his conscious satisfied, Chrono proceeded with lifting the chain off of his neck.

Just as it was about to go over his head…

"**DON'T YOU DARE!" **

Chrono's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. Now he was hearing her voice and thinking about her? There must be some kind of curse on her locket. He better get it off quickly, he was about to start removing it again when a loud, banging noise filled the room. His eyebrows furrowed. All the walls were soundproof, so it couldn't be coming from next door. He was pretty sure that it was past curfew, so no one would be knocking on his door unless they wanted suspension or just wanted to get him into trouble.

The last place he could think of was the window. He turned towards the window, guessing that it was just the wind from the storm rattling against the window panes. Chrono glanced at the window and then turned the other way. It was only Rosette.

…Wait a minute… Rosette?!

Chrono turned back to the window to see a furious looking Rosette Christopher wearing a black, school raincoat, her hair so damp she wouldn't have to wash her hair for months. She was gritting her teeth and glaring directly at Chrono, she seemed to be clinging onto the wet windowsill and she didn't look like she was faring well. Chrono jumped out of bed and rushed over to the window. He quickly unlocked the window and slid it open.

"About time!" Rosette sighed with relief. Chrono rolled his eyes, taking one of her hands and pulling her inside with all of his might. Rosette was getting heavy. But he wouldn't tell that for safety purposes. _His_ safety purposes. Rosette tried pulling herself up with her other arm but slipped on the wet plate of metal. "Dang it! I should've just climbed up the wall with plungers." Chrono stared at her as if she was insane. "Plungers? Where'd you get your brain from, a cartoon?" "HEY! …" Rosette paused "Bugs Bunny is educational."

Chrono didn't pay her any mind, still pulling. "Reach out your other hand to me." Rosette didn't have any time to argue, her feet were losing their grip and the down pour wasn't going to stop anytime soon. When their hands finally connected, Chrono pulled and began walking backwards to apply more force. All of a sudden, Chrono tripped on his pile of clothes on the floor, making him fall backwards, taking Rosette with him.

"WAH!" After a strange tumble over the mound of cloth, Chrono managed to bang his head against the floor with his back following suite. Rosette landed abruptly on top of him, her mop of wet hair, flying into his chest with the rest of her soaked self falling behind her. "Ouch…"Chrono moaned, rubbing his head, his eyes closed from the pain. He opened them to see Rosette's hair all over him, her face in his chest. He frowned, not good. He needed to make up an excuse just in case she saw-

"When did you get this scar?" Rosette leaned up out of his chest then, her fingers on a long, reddish-brown gash smack in the middle of his abs. "Oh that?" Chrono tried to make it sound like it wasn't serious at all, Rosette eyes him suspiciously. "I got it when I was little. My brother and I were rough-housing and I got injured by accident." Rosette blinked at him "You have a brother?" Crap. Chrono frowned, glad that she bought the excuse but he hadn't meant to mention that family member.

"Yeah, but I don't talk to him much. For certain reasons." Rosette was about to press on more questions when Chrono looked at her questioningly. "What?" she asked "One, please get off me." Rosette blushed with embarrassment "Oops, sorry…" She rolled off him and sat on the floor. Chrono shook his head as if to say no problem. He stood up, closed the window, and locked it, so no more rain would soak his rug. "And two, what the hell are you doing outside my window?!"

Rosette rolled her eyes, as if the answer were obvious. "It's because I need to talk to you about Thanksgiving." Chrono smiled, nodding "So do I-" "Ladies first!" Rosette butt in, grinning playfully. "I didn't get to ask you ahead of time but…" she looked up at Chrono with pleading eyes. Chrono frowned; this wasn't going to turn out good for him, he just knew it. "Since Azmaria has to go to Fatima to visit her relatives and Satella's going to some resort or whatever… I couldn't go with them for Thanksgiving. I can't go to the office or they'll find out that I'm an orphan and realize I'm not paying tuition, then they'll know I hacked into the system… Then I'll either be sent away to prison or to an orphanage! Both are away from Joshua!"

Chrono blinked at her, trying to digest so much information at once. "So… I was wondering… If your family wouldn't mind having me over for the Thanksgiving vacation…and every other vacation since Azmaria and Satella go out-of-state for their vacations." Chrono's eyebrows furrowed. "I wouldn't mind it… but…I go to my uncle's umm _house_ for vacations. I don't know if he'd be alright with it. Plus, I'd have to be your family member this way it'd be legal for the school to allow you to come with me."

Rosette formed a wide toothy grin "Didn't you hear me say hack before? I'm a professional. I can do anything I want as long as I have a computer." Chrono's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "Wait… If you're such a criminal mastermind… how come you fail every math test?" Rosette's face flushed, bunking Chrono crudely on the head "That has nothing to do with it!"

A laugh escaped from Chrono's mouth as Rosette's flushed face pouted. He shook his head "I guess, if you can hack into it and get it fixed as me being your…cousin or something. It'll be alright." Rosette grinned "Thank you!" Chrono turned away, embarrassed by the amount of gratitude he was receiving for something so simple "Whatever."

Rosette bopped him on the side of his head "Stop trying to be aloof." Chrono rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Rosette," the hacker looked up at him "I've got news on Joshua." Her eyes widened as she became so silent you couldn't even here her breathing. "I found out that he isn't in the school yet." "WHAT?!-" Chrono cut her off before she could begin to rant "He's supposed to be coming to the school around now. He's going to be my roommate."

At this point, Rosette was completely frozen with shock and happiness. Chrono took this moment of silence to continue explaining further. But just as he was about to continue, Rosette's silence ended as she erupted with antagonizing questions. "When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me before?! How is it even possible that he isn't even here yet?! And-" "Rosette!" Chrono cut her off "I just found this all out recently! This is the first time I've gotten to see you in a while"

Chrono stopped speaking when Rosette's fiery glare caught him off-guard. "So you're saying if I hadn't of come here tonight you wouldn't of been able to tell me?! Why didn't you come find me and tell me before?!" Chrono was stuck. He stayed silent as he tried to think of reasons as to why he hadn't done it. The main reason was: he just hadn't thought of it. But if he told Rosette that, he would look like more of an air-head than she was; and that was saying something! He had to think of something fast! His dignity was on the line here!

"I was planning on telling you today, when you showed up at the office. I knew you needed to go there to make vacation arrangements. But you didn't turn up." Chrono told her sternly. Rosette frowned, uneasily giving up on her rage, though it still bubbled with a glare from her eyes. Chrono smirked inwardly, glad that he had though of a witty answer to stop Rosette of her true accusations. "You still could've found me earlier and told me. You could've come over to my dorm as you did when you tried to force my locket back into my possession." the young woman said, glaring deadly daggers into him.

Chrono hesitated for several moments at a time. His only made Rosette grow angrier that he didn't have a reason. Two minutes of tension-growing silence had passed before Chrono could finally shake his head with a frown, answering with an "I'm sorry." Rosette simply stared at Chrono in disbelief. But not only because he hadn't told her sooner; but also because of how he looked when apologizing. His dark hair fell into his face, so that half of his sincere expression was hidden. He was slightly flushed with guilt and embarrassment and was frowning deeply. His eyes had a heavily pained look within them, his eye color even darkened to match the mood. It was a crimson color instead of the color that she was used to, a light reddish-brown.

Rosette couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments. She didn't understand exactly of what it was, but she couldn't look away from his crushed look for a small while. Where had she seen that look before? It looked oddly familiar. She recalled him having a pained look in his eyes while they were on the school trip downtown in the Village of Manhattan. But this look was different… It was as if he were angry at himself. It was like he was blaming himself and beating himself up for his mistake. She had seen this look…but it felt like she'd seen a long while ago... The memory was hazy, but she could recall him saying something…What was it again?

"_It would mean an existence of pain and loss! Your life will unwind **twice** as fast of that of everyone you love! … I understand. I hereby make a contract with you, Rosette Christopher."_

All of a sudden a surge of pain reached Rosette's hair-covered skull. She winced, putting a hand to her left temple. She shook her head. She would worry about her head and everything else later. Chrono was waiting for forgiveness or a frustrated grudge. Dropping her hand to her side, she turned around, scanning the room for something. Chrono watched her with interest, confused as to what she was doing. But he didn't bother to ask, not wishing to upset her any further.

Rosette caught her eye on something she could use. She smiled, getting an idea. "Chrono…" she began angrily, he stiffened, afraid of what she might do. _Whatever you do, just don't cry_ he begged silently in his thoughts. He couldn't stand to see her upset while he was at fault. Even if someone else had done something horrible to her, he couldn't stand to see the lost, alone look on her face and the hurt look in her eyes. The same look she had when discussing Joshua. The same look she had in the storage room at the Welcoming Party. The same look she had when he had tried to force her locket back. He had had enough of that look! He wanted to make sure that Rosette never had to have such horrible pain that he'd see that look on her face again.

Just then, Chrono felt a soft, yet powerful force hit his face. He was pushed backwards and onto the floor beneath him. His eyebrows furrowed, removing the white fluff of feathers from his vision by fanning them away. He moved the pillow off of his face and onto the floor. Chrono leant up to see Rosette smirking at him gleefully "I forgive you." she laughed. Her smirk turned into an all-knowing grin as she presented the two pillows hidden behind her to Chrono and threw them both at once.

"Gyah!" Chrono swiftly ducked the first one. "Ha! You missed-" a pillow flew into his vision, knocking him down; but he obviously couldn't avoid the second. Rosette started to laugh casually, but couldn't contain the booming happiness that was springing inside her. She threw her head back and let her booming laugh fill the room. Chrono sat up, the pillow falling to the floor as he moved. He looked over at Rosette and smiled, beginning to laugh as well. He would rather to take a million pillows to the face than to see her cry any day… In fact, he'd rather suffer and be tortured than to see her upset and bawling.

_Is that true…Even at the verge of death?_ A voice questioned in his mind. Chrono's eyebrows furrowed visibly, his laughter ceasing. _What?_ He asked the voice back. The voice sounded familiar but he had never heard it in his mind before. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He was hearing voices? Now he definitely knew that he needed sleep, as soon as possible. The male teen stood up, but was abruptly knocked back down by two more pillows.

He immediately got up and glared over at Rosette. How many pillows did she have? He was sure only three came with each bed. He looked at the spare bed across the room and saw its unmade covers, and wooden frame. No pillows in sight. He turned towards his bed; his eyes widened. There were no pillows on his bed! When did she get her hands on those?! He shook his head, grinning manically; it didn't matter now. He had all the pillows she had thrown on his side now. He had the upper hand. He chuckled under his breath; didn't she know how to strategize?

Chrono jumped to his feet, both of his hands armed with as many pillows that he could hold. He threw the two she had just thrown at him, aiming perfectly and not missing a shot. Rosette fell over onto the bed, a pillow case in her vision. Chrono laughed heartily with revenge, waiting for what move she was going to pull next. Rosette sat up, scanning over her ammo. They each were equalized with three pillows. She grabbed two and looked over at Chrono. Their gazes met with a competitive glare. Each teen nodded, grinning. They were both on their feet, racing towards one another, loaded with ammo; and so the pillow fight commenced.

Meanwhile, outside of the dorm room's walls, a busy Elder shuffled quickly down the classroom alcoves, searching for his one destination. "Oh what room was it…" he mumbled to himself, trying to calculate where each student was located and how he could get to the one he searched for. He scanned his surroundings, taking in the dorm room numbers slowly. "Damn." he cursed unnecessarily, glaring at the door in front of him. Which way did he have to go from here again? Right or left?

Suddenly, a soft vibration moved the floor under the Elder's feet. His eyes furrowed with curiosity and confusion. He didn't recall hearing of an earthquake on the news. They were extremely rare in the state of New York anyway. Not only that, but the small vibration felt close as if it were coming from somewhere nearby. He turned to his right, where he felt the vibrations were stronger.

Heading in that direction, he noted that this was the way he needed to be going in order to get to the correct dorm room. He felt the vibrations stop as soon as they had started but he continued on, trying to find the dorm room he was searching for. Suddenly, he couldn't find his way. Once again, he was lost. But another disturbance became known as a shout was heard "Don't jump off the bed! Someone could feel the vibrations outside of the room!" the Elder followed the voice, letting it guide him through the maze. Another voice rang through his ears "As if anyone would be up at this hour. We won't get in trouble- DUCK!"

The Elder finally stopped in front of the dorm room where the entire ruckus was coming from. It just happened to be the exact dorm room he was looking for. Chrono's dorm. The Elder's eyebrows furrowed, recalling that Chrono no longer had a roommate and had not received another one yet. Were his ears deceiving him or did he truly hear another voice besides Chrono's? There was only one way to find out what was going on…

The Elder knocked on the door. He didn't hear any pause in the ruckus to acknowledge that he was heard. He frowned, waiting thirty seconds before knocking again. Laughter was heard behind the door. The Elder's eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head angrily. He didn't like being ignored. He knocked once more, with more force and anger about a minute after he had knocked last. Nothing ceased, making the Elder have angered, creased lines in his forehead.

That was it.

Rosette and Chrono were still inside the dorm, not able to hear anything that was beyond the room's walls because of the noise. Sadly that meant they hadn't heard the Elder knock, reader. If they had, I'm pretty sure they would've been able to avoid the little episode of embarrassment that is about to happen. But you shall soon see reader that this moment will allow more events to occur correctly _and_ incorrectly. But the more events that occur right, the better fate will turn out for the two and everyone else involved. Do remember to keep your eyes out for moments of cause and effect. This will help you realize the message hidden in the lines of each stretch of detail. Do enjoy.

The Elder twisted the knob with his right hand and swung the door open. The two teens inside turned towards the doorway in shock and bewilderment. The Elder's eyebrows rose as he began to chuckle, a perverted gleam in his eye. What the Elder saw before him was: Rosette frozen in the position of swinging a pillow with both her arms over her head onto Chrono. Chrono had a pillow in both hands, still in the motion of swinging it so that it would hit Rosette's side and knock her over. Both were both unbalanced in the frozen position of Rosette nearly on top of him, though they were both standing.

The two looked away from the Elder, feeling their feet give way. Rosette fell forward in unbalance, the pillow falling out of her hands and falling behind her. Chrono was knocked backwards onto his bed by Rosette body, his pillow falling on the floor in the feathery rubble. Neither teen failed to blush tomato-red, their brains realizing how close they were…on a bed…in front of a teacher…

The Elder laughed heartily as the two jumped away from each other. Both so scarlet, Chrono's hair couldn't compare. "I thought you didn't like her Chrono? That she wasn't anything to you?" the Elder taunted, enjoying every second of this small performance playing before his eyes. Rosette turned away from the doorway, her bangs covering her eyes as she listened for Chrono's answer.

Chrono glared darkly at the Elder, trying to calm down so he could form words well enough that he could speak rationally. He began to answer, stuttering at first, but managing to forge something that someone could comprehend "I-Is there a reason you're bugging me in the middle of the night?" The Elder shook his head, not paying Chrono much mind "Well, I was wondering why there was a mini quake coming from here…" Chrono shot a glare a Rosette in accusation, but only frowned when she saw that she wasn't even looking in his direction… Or at the Elder…He couldn't see her facial expression at all.

The Elder continued since he was not interrupted "That and I didn't get a chance to give you your asthma pump. I won't be able to give it to you tomorrow… I mean later on today." the Elder corrected himself, seeing that it was around one thirty in the morning. "You may need it for the vacation. Now as for this situation…" he eyed Rosette who still didn't look up. Chrono's eyes furrowed, why wasn't Rosette paying attention or responding?

"Rosette, dear, I can't possibly take you over to the girl's dorm now without you getting into any trouble." he said soothingly. "But I'll let you stay with me if you-" Chrono and Rosette both cut him off "Don't even ask, you pervert." The Elder shrugged, sighing sadly 'I'd rather stay here, with Chrono, if you don't mind?" Rosette's ending question sounded more like a statement, as if there was already an answer to it and there was no arguing against it, whatsoever.

The Elder shrugged once again, "Fine then." He reached into his pocket and dropped Chrono's asthma pump and medical reports on the floor "I need the reports filled out by your guardian by the time we get back from vacation." he turned around to exit. "Have a happy thanksgiving." before closing the door, he looked back just to flash one last perverted smile at Chrono "I'm sure _you'll_ be having a fun night, right Chrono?"

Chrono stood up to chase after him in an embarrassed fury, but the Elder had already closed the door and dashed down the hallway. He shook his head, beginning to pick up the pillows off the floor and put an equal amount on each bed. "I guess you're staying here tonight," Chrono said "the spare bed's there. Good night." Just as Chrono was about to get into bed, he felt something grab his wrist. He turned around. Rosette stood there, hands on his wrist, bangs over her eyes.

"Rosette?" he questioned, confused by her actions. "Chrono I want you tell me…without lying or making up any excuses as to why you can't answer…" Rosette started, not looking at him. Chrono's eyebrows furrowed with more confusion and concern, was something wrong? She hesitated, but eventually she lifted her head so that her azure eyes could meet his fire. "…Are _we_ friends?!" she roared, glaring determinedly at him. Chrono blinked at her in astonishment. What in the world? Hadn't he established the answer to her question already a few months ago? Why was she…?

"_I thought you didn't like her Chrono? That she wasn't anything to you?"_

_That she wasn't anything to you._ The words repeated in Chrono's mind. He shook his head, silently cursing the Elder in his thoughts. Chrono's facial expression eased. Rosette's eyebrows only furrowed more. Why was he so relaxed about this? Did he even care? All of a sudden, Rosette felt herself being pulled forward into Chrono's chest. She stared, wide-eyed up at Chrono as he wrapped his arms around her. "Idiot." he said, glaring at her playfully.

Rosette blushed, hating how he was treating the topic so lightly. But her theory on Chrono not caring changed when Chrono locked gazes with her and stated "Of course I'm your friend. Don't let anything make you think otherwise… Even though, I was never as friendly to you before as I am now…you've grown on me." Rosette blinked at his strange admission. He chuckled; "Literally, I haven't grown this much since you've been here…" Rosette smiled at his small joke "Before you came, I was always sore and bitter towards people… You know that you're the first friend I've had since Mary left me and I left the Sinners. You…and your two roommates." he said, not forgetting the devious Satella and innocent Azmaria. "But, I've always felt saddened about certain subjects in my life…especially Mary."

Rosette expected him to pause and wait for any pain to subside, but he kept right on going. He didn't even lose his smile. "You were the first person I've really gotten to talk to about the incident and share any real secrets with… The first person that I feel that I can…" he finally paused, blushing slightly and looking away. Rosette rolled her eyes, if he was embarrassed, he shouldn't have hugged her in the first place! He took a breath and then continued "…trust with all of my heart."

Rosette froze; not believing that it was possible for Chrono to really say those words. He shook his head "What a way to put things… I shouldn't have said it like that. It sounds like some stupid Romeo and Juliet scene." that made Rosette blush for real. For this innocent moment to be compared to _any_ romance, it made her feel really weird… Really, _really_ weird. Chrono rolled his eyes, shaking his head again, getting ready to wrap up his answer

"Rosette, I trust you, more than anyone. If that isn't friendship, then I'm not sure what we are."

Rosette gulped, catching the "_we"_ in his statement. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She smiled, "Ok then, just checking." Chrono shook his head, chuckling as he released her. Without another moment to waste, he bid her good night, fell into bed and off into a deep sleep. Rosette took a deep breath, still frozen where he had left her standing. Her heart was thumping so rapidly in her chest, she was afraid it would pop out of her chest at any given moment.

She placed a hand over her chest where she could feel her heart pulsating repeatedly. "Calm down, Rosette." she told herself, licking her dry lip before biting it so she wouldn't draw blood. It felt like she had stood there watching Chrono sleep silently, blowing his bangs in and out of his face for two hours, though it was only five minutes. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her heart wouldn't slow. She hoped she wasn't having an anxiety attack or anything. She took a breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. She repeated this pattern until she felt at ease.

In silence, Rosette carefully avoided the mounds of feathers all over the soda-stained rug this way she wouldn't trip. She finally made it to the spare bed and smiled, recalling the last time she had slept in the bed. It was still unmade, as she had left it. She suddenly grinned. Joshua would be sleeping in the same room after the vacation. He was coming! She'd see him in a short while! She smiled happily as her head hit the half-filled pillow behind her. Everything was going perfectly, nothing could go wrong now!

Well…that's what she thinks anyway.

…

_(Rosette's Dream)_

_Rosette ran straight forward with all of her might. She looked out at the meadow before her. A forest was at the end of the quiet meadow. Perfect! She could lose whatever was chasing her in there. What was she running from again? Why was it chasing her? What was she trying to do again?_

_She looked down at the locket banging up and down against her chest as she ran and instantly remembered. "Joshua!" she whispered her brother's name with urgency. She was trying to find him. He was in grave danger and if she didn't get to him before the darkness did, he'd be lost forever in the darkness. She wouldn't be able to see him without any light. _

_Rosette smirked; she was a few feet ahead of the darkness that was slowly sucking everything beautiful and innocent into its depths. She fearfully looked behind her and felt tears prick at her eyelids, seeing the darkness no more than a step behind her. She screamed, running faster than she knew she could towards the forest. "I'm coming! … Joshua!" she was panting now, hardly being able to withstand such a speed while being able to breathe. _

_Even though Rosette was close to the forest, close to finding Joshua, the darkness was right behind her. It was faster. But what really bugged her was that she knew she could run way faster than this speed. She looked down at her legs, noticing how short they were. Her eyebrows furrowed, she reached her hand up to her hair, it was in two braided ponytails that reached just beyond her shoulders. _

_What the hell?! She was twelve! She always had her hair in this style while she was twelve, four years ago. Why the hell was she twelve?! Rosette shook her head widely; she couldn't worry about that now. She could feel the darkness closing in on her. She could hardly resist the urge to stop going and to let all the misery end so she could be sucked up and join the dark side._

_Not Rosette Christopher. She was way too damn determined and stubborn to let that even have a chance at happening. A sudden inspiration made her legs spring faster. She grinned, suddenly feeling faster. She looked at her legs; they were a bit longer and shapelier. Her hair was loose and dancing in the wind. She grinned, she was sixteen once again! _

_But even though her legs were now longer and quicker, the darkness was still faster. In fact, it seemed to become stronger and stronger as she ran. She needed help! She needed someone to help her…or to distract the darkness while she got to Joshua…or to even go to save Joshua while she fought off the darkness. Anything! She needed assistance!_

"_Rosette!" _

_She made the mistake then of stopping. The familiar voice had distracted her, making the darkness overcome her and surround her vision. "No…" she whispered in fear. She couldn't see! How was she supposed to get Joshua? "Joshua…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Rosette!" the voice called again. All of a sudden, a bright light shone in front of her. A figure, shadowed in the light orbiting it walked towards her._

_Rosette stood frozen, taking in the sight before her. A figure, looking to be male from the straight statue and muscular fatigue. "He must be an angel" she thought, blinking in disbelief. Two wings were sprouting out of his back, looking as mythical as he did; saving her from the darkness she feared the most. The figure finally reached her and held out a hand. "Let's find him, together." the familiar voice offered, smiling in the darkness_

_Rosette took his hand without any hesitation. The creature pulled her into his arms and onto his back. "Hold on as tight as you can." Rosette gripped his shoulder with her arms, trying not to hurt him as she held him. "It won't hurt me." he promised, encouraging for her to hold tighter. For some reason, though it seemed impossible for it not to hurt him, Rosette held him as tight as her arms could. "I'm ready." she said, answering his unasked question._

_With that statement said, his wings spread out and he jumped off from the ground. He sprinted off into the sky, gliding gracefully with his wings, yet at such an amazing speed, Rosette figured it would take her two days to reach the amount of miles an hour he was going, even at her fastest speed, without stopping. His wings stretched upwards, shielding her from the darkness aiming from her vulnerable body. _

_Only five seconds later, the two were relieved of the darkness, once again in the meadow, heading for the forest opening. The darkness was still coming for them, but Rosette wasn't worried about that. She had Joshua to worry about. She looked down at the man, wanting to see her savior now that she had more light. Her eyes widened seeing two horns sticking out of his temples, just above his ears. He had, long, dark, spiky hair that matched his dark, jagged wings. He was shirtless, exposing a bony tail that trailed down his back with ease as he flew. She could see his flexing back muscles that could make the Terminator jealous. _

_Rosette gulped, her cheeks becoming a bit rosier than they were supposed to be. Even though he was **incredibly** hot, she immediately realized what he was, with all of the clues and detail. He was no angel that was for sure._

_He was a demon, a dark angel, but also her savior._

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Pretty girl is suffering_

_While he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_It's the way that he makes you cry_

_It's the way that he's in your mind_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love... _

_Love…_

_-Lyrics to last chorus of Pretty Girl by Sugarcult_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Grr…I hate on myself just as much as you all are right now… I didn't update when I promised myself that I would. On top of that… I'm acting differently. And…grr…I just hate being me. But enough self pity, I owe another apology.**

**To whoever read this far, thank you all very much. I was supposed to be up to Christmas in the story now. Yet, I'm barely even up to Thanksgiving, pathetic. I apologize for being so behind and never ever updating when I'm actually supposed to update. Whether you forgive me or not, I have a present for all of you.**

**This is what I could manage: I made a small slideshow with Chrono Crusade (would've done an AMV but my Chrono Crusade DVDs won't load on my CPU). I'm posting it up shortly after I post this up. I hope you all enjoyed the holiday. If you don't celebrate, I hope you enjoy the season anyway. Everyone have a wondrous new year!**

**Happy B'Day to me… XD Well it passed but anyway… I am finally 13! Wootness! Happy New Year all!**

**My new year resolutions: To be on time for everything, to become kinder, to have more control over my emotions, to get into Bronx Science with all my friends, to be on honor role, and to see all the friends I haven't in years.**

**What's your resolution? I'm being curious/nosy. Put it in along with a review if you want! **

**REVIEW AND PREVIEW!**

**- casui**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm surprised that no reader or reviewer noticed what Satella said last chapter. I don't blame you all though, it was a small sentence in the beginning of the chapter but it withheld a LOT of significance. Can anyone recall her saying this "Sure, sure. You two are still as stubborn as ever." For anyone who has read this, think that quote over and pay attention to this chapter and the next, maybe you'll catch on to something.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Step one; you say we need to talk.  
He walks; you say sit down it's just a talk.  
He smiles politely back at you;  
You stare politely right on through.  
Some sort of window to your right.  
As he goes left and you stay right.  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness.  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life._

_Let him know that you know best  
'Cuz after all, you do know best.  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along.  
And pray to God he hears you.  
And pray to God he hears you!_

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness.  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life._

_As he begins to raise his voice,  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice.  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed.  
He will do one of two things.  
He will admit to everything,  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness.  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life.  
-Full lyrics to How To Save A Life by The Fray_

_  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 17: Realization

_**I**__t was a completely blank room; that's where the dream always started. The whole surrounding was blank, silent, empty. It was always dark though, which made Chrono unable to see if there was anyone else there but himself. But the dream was always the same. He was completely alone until that one light showed up. But it never released him from the darkness. He was always trapped within it. _

_But this time seemed a little different than the last. Usually, in his dream, Chrono would walk around, searching for someone, always stepping towards the light. But this time, something was holding him back, an invisible force that told him that the light was forbidden._

"_Chrono…" A feminine voice cooed from the direction of the light. This was it. This happened each time in his dream. An unknown woman would stand in the light with a white robe around her. The light was so white; it concealed her facial features and her hair. Her voice was a large echo, sounding like millions of voice smashed together into one harmonic tone. _

"_Do you remember me, Chrono?" the voice questioned, its tone saddened, as if wounded emotionally. Chrono stared at the image "Why can't you tell me who you are?" he asked, always wondering why she had never told him. He had had this dream repeaditly over and over since he had arrived at this school. Sometimes he had different dreams in between, but this dream stuck to his mind like white on rice. _

_It was like a decoded message, an annoying riddle that he had yet to figure out. He would stop having the dreams if he could manage to reach the woman, go into the light, and discover her identity. "You already know!" the voice finally answered back, her voice pained and watery. Then the girl would start to shout questions at him about why he didn't remember and if she meant anything to him. He would know if he only knew who she was. Then at the very ending of the dream, before he would wake up, she'd start screaming with a high-pitched voice that sounded like she was crying and screaming at once in hysteria. She'd scream, "Wake up! …Chrono, why won't you wake up?! You idiot!"_

_That's how it would usually occur. But this time, after she had answered his question, the figure turned away and starting running in the other direction. The light surrounding the figure slowly became smaller as the woman retreated. "Wait!" Chrono called out, trying to run after her, but realized that he was still being restrained. _

_Chrono struggled with all of his physical being to become released but something strong was holding him back, something forceful and dark. He tried to move his hands forward to see of he could manage to crawl. But when he moved his arms upwards, they stopped abruptly, halfway. A pain seared through his wrists, making it feel as if something was sawing through his arms. Looking for what was holding him back, he saw two indestructible chains of some black metal cuffed to his wrists and holding him down. _

"_You aren't planning on going anywhere are you, Chrono?" a devious voice slurred in his ear. "Who-" a hard object slammed down between Chrono's two shoulder blades, automatically making him incapable to speak. "No one gave you __**permission**__ to leave or to speak. I __**demand absolute **__obedience."_

"_Who are you?" Chrono wanted to ask, but the strange person answered the question without it being asked. "I am your master." "Like hell-" Chrono managed to get out, but he didn't get away with it. A leg, strong and muscular was in his vision for a millisecond before it pounded down his face and knocked him onto his back, on the ground. _

"_Damn!" the restrained teen swore, tasting blood in his mouth. "You don't seem to understand…" the voice continued one as if it were negotiating with a customer. "I control you. You are __**mine**__. I __**own**__ you. Don't you remember the rule that we all agreed to when we formed our group?" Chrono didn't answer. He couldn't tell if the question was rhetorical or not, either way he was too weak to answer. But what group was this person speaking of? What rule? Who is this person?!_

"_Once a sinner, always a sinner, Chrono. If the Sinners can't have you, Chrono, no one else will. Anyone who deceives us leaves the group and their life- __**forever.**__"_

"_Aion!" Chrono spat, realizing immediately after that sentence of who it was. Just like the woman figure, Aion's voice had been jumbled and sounded like several similar voice smashed together. "Who said you could speak, damnit?!" Aion roared, ramming his fist into Chrono's open stomach. Chrono spluttered blood in the air, making it fall all over his face. Aion winced in disgust, shaking his head pitifully "I would've hoped that you would have put up a bigger fight. If this is your true power, if you can't break through those chains. You might as well be _normal_." _

_Chrono glared at the other teen, he already knew he wasn't normal with his looks and all, rubbing it in wasn't helping anything though. Plus, Aion was putting it as if he were the freaking devil out to kill the whole world and bring it to its demise. "Tell me now Chrono, will you rejoin us. It'll make things a lot less painful for you and those little whores you run around with." _

"_Shut up, bastard- GYAH!" Aion delivered three kicks to Chrono's waist. "Funny, Chrono. I was about to say that exact same thing to you." He laughed, as if it were funny. Chrono glared so darkly that if it weren't dark and Aion could see Chrono's expression he'd either be running for the hills or he'd be dead. Chrono liked the second option and reader, I don't blame him. _

"_You may answer this," Aion allowed, cautiously "will you rejoin the Sinners and come with us to obtain freedom?" Chrono hesitated, swallowing the blood coming up from his throat so that he could answer. Chrono knew that he was probably going to be killed on the spot if he didn't answer. He was about to accept the offer when a soft, urgent voice reached his ears. "You idiot, don't!" _

_Chrono paused again, feeling something soft touch the shackles on his wrists. The sawing pain on his wrists suddenly faded away. He looked down at his arms. His restrains had disappeared like magic. He grinned, now ready to answer Aion. He looked Aion dead in the eye, glaring and grinning "…Kiss my ass, dick."_

"_Funny." Aion scoffed, glaring intensely at him. "Well then, I hope you are prepared to die." Chrono's eyes widened as an unsheathed sword appeared from behind Aion's back. It was as sharp as Rosette's hacking IQ. Its blade was so long, it seemed taller than Aion's height from where Chrono could see. A large grin crossed Aion's face as the blade was swung down onto Chrono's chest. "Goodbye, brother"_

"AH!"

Chrono sat up in his bed, adrenaline pumping his heart so fast; it could get him five speeding tickets on a highway (if it were a car). He took a few deep breaths, putting a hand on his chest to make sure he was still a physically alive being. "Phew!" he let out, sweat running on his brow. He never knew he could be so scared of such a simple dream. He had faced Aion in dangerous situations before but it seemed different. That was the first time that he had ever fought Aion without being able to protect himself.

Chrono knew, in his heart, that he had the strength to break through those rusty chains in seconds, but his body didn't obey him. Something had released the chains, but he didn't fight back. It was as if, his life didn't matter to him. But what could possibly be more important than his life? A picture of the woman running away with the light came into his life. He suddenly realized the purpose of him dying in the dream. He was protecting her. While she ran away, he stayed behind to die so that she could live. He had done an act of great nobility and sacrifice. But why? He didn't know that girl. He couldn't recognize her voice; he couldn't see her face, why would he bother to protect her?

The confused teen looked over at his digital clock. It was around seven in the morning. Chrono got out of his bed and stumbled over to his dresser. He started to pack clothes into his backpack and a small suitcase that was sitting to the side of the dresser, on the wall. After he had finished, he grabbed some jeans and a sweater to wear and placed it on his bed. He turned towards dresser, taking a deep breath before retrieving the last item that he needed, the golden pocket watch.

Chrono stared at the hands of the clock, paused in time. The woman running away into the light came into his mind once again. He shook his head, it was only a dream. Maybe it had some kind of meaning but he had no time to figure it out now. He slipped the pocket watch into his suitcase and closed it tight. He quickly peeled off his pajamas and slipped on his jeans. He was about to put on an undershirt when he noticed a heap of feathers on the soda-stained rug.

His eyes widened with embarrassment, the pillow fight last night, Rosette was still here! He had just started changing as if she wasn't even there! Praying that she was still asleep, he looked over at her bed. What in the hell? She wasn't even there! Where could she have possible gone this early? Usually Rosette couldn't even wake up at eight! How could she have possibly gotten up before him?

KNOCK KNOCK!

Chrono recognized the knocking at his door almost immediately. He had heard that same knocking style several times before. It had to be Rosette. "Coming!" Chrono said, quickly throwing on his undershirt and walking over to the door. He swung the door open only to come face-to-face with a fist…once _again_. "Ow!" he moaned, falling to the floor from the impact. "Oh applesauce! Sorry, Chrono!" Rosette said, kneeling down next to him.

He shook his head "Don't worry about it, it's not like it hadn't happened before." He recalled the same incident happening when he had first met Rosette, two months ago. Rosette ran her hand over the spot where she had hit him "At least there's no blood this time, just a little red bump." she said. Chrono rolled his eyes, sitting up and bunking into Rosette. "Ouch!" Rosette moaned, now rubbing her forehead as well as Chrono. Chrono chuckled, "Sorry."

Rosette rolled her eyes, closing the door "Ha, ha, very funny. You got me back." Chrono laughed in response but stopped when he looked at Rosette. Suddenly a vision of the pocket watch and the woman from his dream came into mind. _What the hell? _He thought, his eyebrows furrowing. Rosette stood up and reached a hand out to help pull Chrono up. She noticed the expression on his face almost instantly, "What's with you?" Chrono shook his head, taking her hand and standing.

"Where did you go off to?" he questioned, changing the topic. "I got up early this morning, around five in order to hack into the school system on a library computer, without being noticed." Rosette replied, honestly, walking over to her bed. Chrono blinked, wondering how she could accomplish such a task "But the library is closed until eight o'clock." Rosette shrugged her shoulders "Let's just say I'm an expert thief, too. But picking a lock is easy, child's play."

Chrono shook his head in amazement "Where do you learn this stuff?" "Internet." Rosette replied. He stared at Rosette, shaking his head in disbelief. All of a sudden, Chrono noticed that Rosette was still wearing the now dry raincoat from yesterday. "Rosette, if you're coming over to my uncle's for the vacation, you're going to need your stuff." Rosette nodded, "I know." she grabbed a rubber band and swooped her hair into a bun.

She wiped off her lip gloss and made sure her rain coat was buttoned completely. "That is why," Rosette began "you're going to help me get out of here." Chrono blinked, when had he agreed to do this? "What I need you to do is, just make sure the hallways are clear this way I can get out of here without being noticed." "Joy." Chrono stated sarcastically.

"Get your things," Rosette ordered "we're getting out of here."

* * *

"Don't EVER ask me to do something like that for you again!" Chrono panted, sitting down on a bench outside of the school and setting his bags down on the ground. Rosette tried to smile but was too busy panting as Chrono was. The two of them had tried to sneak through the halls, secretly, but everyone was beginning to wake up and come out of their dorms at that time so they had to run in order to not be noticed. They managed to make it out of the building without being seen by anyone. It was all _too_ close.

Her breath finally balancing out evenly, Rosette was able to speak. "Sorry, thanks." she smiled at Chrono who only glared in response "I'm going to get my stuff; I'll be back in a few minutes." Rosette ran a hair through her loose hair. The bun had fallen out because the rubber band had somehow fallen in the hallway somewhere while they were running. She shrugged; she had plenty of rubber bands in her backpack.

Chrono leant back on the bench, watching Rosette walk to the girl's dorm. He swallowed, wondering if his Uncle would allow her to stay. He had to, where else would she stay? He shook his head; he wouldn't bother to think of the options of what would happen to her if she couldn't. She would be able to stay; he couldn't leave her to go to an orphanage where she'd have no chance of seeing Joshua ever again in her life. He had to be there for her, now more than any other time.

A loud moan interrupted his thoughts. The sound caught his attention; he looked up to see Rizelle exiting the boys' dorm. He frowned, knowingly; Lord knows what she was doing in there. He watched her half-wilted body waddle over to the front gates. Some taxis hired by the school were waiting outside. Rizelle trudged over to a cab that must've had her suitcases already within it. She looked towards the gate to her dean, Vanessa.

All the deans had to report to the front gates and stay there from six in the morning until noon. They each had a list with names of students that were within their dorm and grade sector. They would cross names off once the student had left. "Rizelle Con Tour" Rizelle called out to her dean. Vanessa crossed her name off her list and gave her a smile, which was her cue to leave. Rizelle didn't hesitate. Within five seconds, she was in the taxi and off down the road.

Chrono shook his head, wondering if he could pay for a taxi to drive him all the way to his uncle's house. "Chrono," a voice called, Chrono looked up, knowing the voice instantly. Aion stood there, suitcases in hand, a grim look upon his face. Chrono frowned back, understanding why Aion looked so down. He knew from hands-on-experience of how horrible Aion's vacation would turn out to be. "Good luck." Chrono wished Aion, even though he despised Aion he had to sympathize for him sometimes. Especially in this situation. No amount of money in the world would bribe Chrono to switch places with Aion right now.

Aion nodded, "Do you mind if I come over sometime during the vacation to get away from-" Chrono cut him off mid-sentence "Don't even explain, I know. I'll ask Bruce." The silver-haired teen nodded sadly before slowly walking towards the front gate. Chrono frowned, feeling terrible for the dude. He hated him with all of his soul, but when it came to…family issues, Chrono had great similarities. He understood the crappy feeling Aion was right now. If he were him, he probably wouldn't have bothered to go and gone to stay at someone else's place for a while.

"Chrono, let's go!" Chrono turned his head to see Rosette running towards him, a new wardrobe upon her. She wore a red sweater on her torso that matched her red belt and red and white sneakers, and to finish it all off a plain pair of blue jeans. Chrono smiled, taking hold of his luggage and standing. He nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

"Whoa…" Rosette moaned in awe, her face practically plastered to the window of the taxi. She was busy watching the many scenes of New York that the taxi drove by. Chrono rolled his eyes, having seen these areas a million times when he was younger. "You really are a tourist, Rosette." he snickered. Rosette caught the insult and glared over at Chrono "I'm NOT a tourist. I live here. I just…really like the sights." Chrono rolled the eyes "Maybe Satella was right…you _are_ a girl from the sticks."

BAM!

"Ow…" Chrono moaned; his head now temporarily bashed onto the window. "That's what you get." Rosette scoffed, ignoring the angry grumbles of her friend. "Crazy, violent, woman…" Chrono murmured, earning himself another bump on the opposite side of his head. He growled, "Women…" Rosette snapped at that point. A bulbous bump, the size of an average nose formed in the middle of Chrono's head, growing through his violet locks.

Chrono was in a drowsy daze now "Ow…" he moaned. "Idiot." Rosette said, ending the strange discussion. The rest of the taxi ride was silent, with Rosette looking out the window and Chrono sleeping against the bumpy car door. "Ow…" Rosette turned her head to see Chrono moaning as his head bumped against the car door. She frowned, that has _got_ to be uncomfortable.

An idea suddenly began to plot in Rosette's mind. She looked up towards the driver, he wasn't watching. She sighed, hoping this wouldn't become embarrassing. She took her arm, reached over, and gently pushed Chrono towards her. He luckily didn't stir from his nap as she placed his head on her lamp. Chrono seemed to welcome in the comfort as he snuggled against her jeans. Rosette giggled to herself, he looked like a young child when he was like this. He truly showed his soft side when he was asleep.

Rosette smirked; thinking of shoving his vulnerability in his face when he awoke. But she decided that if she did that, she'd probably never see such an innocent look in his features again. Maybe she'd keep this little secret of Chrono's to herself. She shook her head, dropping the unimportant subject and nodding off to sleep, her head drooping on the backseat.

An hour and a half later…

"Yo! Is this the place? Would one of ya's wakes up, already?! Damn…they don' pay me 'nough to do this crap."

Chrono slowly awoke to the sound of the ranting taxi-cab driver. His vision was half-obscured because something soft was covering his left eye. He leant up and looked down, a pair of blue jeans and a red belt came into vision. _Blue jeans and a red belt?_ Where had he seen that before? Chrono thought to himself inwardly, he turned his head sideways to see Rosette leaning against the back seat, snoring. He shrugged at her appearance, sitting up fully. Wait a minute. If he saw Rosette's jeans when he woke up…that meant that he had fallen asleep on Rosette!

A flush crossed his face; he gulped, turning towards the front of the taxi. "Sorry sir," Chrono told the cab driver, ignoring his embarrassed feelings "how much is the total?" The taxi told him the cost and Chrono guiltily threw in a couple dollars more for causing the man to wait. He shook Rosette's shoulder "Rosette, wake up, we're here." for once, Rosette wasn't out cold and he was able to awaken her easily.

But even though the young woman was getting up, it didn't mean that her mind was all there. "Uh huh sure." Rosette replied drowsily, she began hitting at the door handle, trying to open it. Chrono simply stared _What the hell is she doing? _Chrono was about to assist her when she fell, face-first onto the car door. He sweat dropped, apologizing to the cab driver who was murmuring about troublesome teenagers. He moved Rosette to the side and opened the door. He somehow managed to move his body and Rosette's body out of the car.

Rosette sat down on the sidewalk, unconsciously, dirtying her jeans in the process. Chrono removed their suitcases from the trunk of the taxi and sat them next to Rosette. Once the trunk was closed, the taxi driver sped off, leaving Chrono to breathe in all of the exhaust. Chrono wheezed and swayed uneasily to the side. He quickly caught his footing before he fell. He shook his head, coughing _Stupid asthma._

Chrono nudged Rosette a few times before getting a revengeful idea. He balled his hand into a fist and bopped her on the side of the head, **hard.** "OW!" That most definitely got her awake. "What'd you do that for?!" Rosette roared, banging her fist into Chrono's head, sending him flying onto the concrete. "Ow…" The male teen moaned, seeing stars in a dazed dream. Rosette stood up and dusted off her pants. Chrono shook his head.

Both teens coming back to full consciousness, they picked up their suitcases. "The house is just up the road, hurry up. Oh, and I hit you because you wouldn't wake up, genius." Chrono said his voice high with sarcasm. Rosette rolled her eyes "You should've just pinched my nose; that stops me from breathing, so I'd have to wake up." Chrono stopped walking and looked at her "Then you could die, you idiot!"

The teen with the purple locks of hair shook his head, knowing the idiot hadn't thought of that. Rosette rolled her eyes "I can breathe through my mouth, y'know!" The two continued to argue as they walked up a glittering green hill, shrouded with grass, trees, gardens, and just nature, period. On top of the broad hill sat a house that could only be called a house legally. If you saw it, you'd think it was Bill Gate's mansion. It consisted of three floors, each with glass windows so clear, it looks like there was nothing there. Garden's surrounded the whole house, except for the path that lead from the bottom of the hill to the front door steps.

A patio decorated with plants and a swing was the grand welcome wagon to the humble place. A baby blue door, painted with soft, white clouds to look like the sky stood out right after the red welcome mat that said "Welcome to destiny, leave your fate behind." When the two Catholic high school students reached the door, Rosette stared in awe. "Is your uncle a _billionaire_ or something?" Chrono shrugged "No, he worked in the service, in the war for a few years, plus he was a lawyer for a while. Now he's just a free lance artist. So I guess you could say he's pretty rich."

"Whoa…" was Rosette's only response as Chrono took out his house keys. Swinging open the door, Chrono called out to the warm house "Uncle B! I'm here! I brought a guest!" "In the kitchen, Chrono." A gruff voice sounded from the right of the them. Rosette stepped in as Chrono closed the door behind her. Then Chrono walked right, through a sitting room and into the kitchen, Rosette right behind him.

"Chrono!" Chrono's uncle smiled from a distance. He was sitting at a table chair, resting his elbows on the floral-painted kitchen table. The kitchen was small and cozy. White cabinets with black handles boarded the room's walls. A tall blue refrigerator sat in between a row of counters and a white oven. Chrono's uncle sat at the black and white checkered table in the middle of the room. He waved the two over and motioned for them both to come inside.

"Hey Bruce!" Rosette watched Chrono greet his uncle, noting that he addressed his uncle by first name. "Ah, who is this, Chrono?" Bruce questioned, eyeing his nephew questionably. Chrono paused, making a gesture towards Rosette "This is Rosette Christopher. She's a student at my school, but she doesn't have a place to go for the vacation. Is it alright if she stays in the spare room until we have to go back to school?"

His uncle paused for a moment, giving Chrono a look of confusion, Chrono answered back with "I'll-explain-later" look. Bruce sighed and shrugged his shoulders, then he stood up out of his chair and walked over to Rosette. He extended a hand towards her "Any friend of Chrono's is a friend of mine. I'm Bruce Remora, nice to meet you Rosette." Rosette gave a relieved smile and shook his hand "Nice to meet you."

Bruce nodded politely and let his hand drop to the side once he was released. "You're in luck; I just finished painting up the spare room so it should look brand new for now. Your room's upstairs, to the left and all the way down the hall. It's the door on your right. Chrono, do you mind showing her?" Chrono shook his head and picked up his luggage; Rosette followed suit and they both went upstairs.

Once upstairs, Chrono pointed Rosette to the door opposite his. Rosette nodded and headed inside the room. The moment she stepped in through the door, she dropped her bags and her jaw in shock. It was beautiful! The ceiling had been painted black for the night sky with descriptive stars etched into the plaster. On the walls, the black paint faded into red then to orange, yellow, pink, violet, purple, and blue. The walls were painted to make them look like they were once part of a sunset. The very bottoms of the walls were baby blue with fluffy-looking white clouds painted on it. The floor had even been painted to look like the dawn with multicolored clouds and periwinkle, pink, and baby blue colors.

Rosette dropped her jaw; it was the whole sky from dawn to night. On top of the beautiful paintings, a broad window opposite of where she was standing gave her a whole view of the backyard, which was just as beautiful as the front yard just a little more forest-like. She shook her head, if she didn't know she was in New York, she'd think she was in Massachusetts once again. "Wow…" She breathed in amazement.

Chrono shook his head, hearing Rosette from across the hall. His uncle had probably outdone himself once again with paint. He shrugged his shoulders, feeling at home again once he saw his room. After taking in his familiar surroundings, he began to unpack.

…

"Rosette," Bruce said, seeing his guest enter the kitchen "dinner's almost ready. Where's Chrono?" She sat down at the kitchen table and yawned. "He's still -yawn- unpacking. What are you cooking?" Bruce opened a cabinet and pulled out a wooden spoon. He placed it inside the pot on the stove and began to stir "Spaghetti and meat balls! Only because I'm saving all the other food for Thanksgiving, tomorrow."

She nodded, taking in the delicious scent of the food "By the way, Mr. Remora, your paintings are astonishing!" Bruce laughed "Call me Bruce, like Chrono does and thank you very much." Rosette smiled and rested her elbows on the table, while cradling her face in her hands. "Rosette," Bruce began, turning off the stove and letting the food cool. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite Rosette.

"I'd like to know what relationship you have with my nephew to have him invite you over." Rosette instantly blushed at such a statement, she waved her hands "No, no, it's not what you think. We're just good friends." Bruce raised an eyebrow in the exact way Chrono did at times, Rosette noticed. He scanned her gaze to make sure she wasn't lying. He shrugged "Alright then." Rosette let out a sigh of relief; that was a little embarrassing.

"Is dinner ready yet?" A voice asked from the kitchen opening. Chrono stepped in and took a seat on the right side of the table, in between Rosette and Chrono. Bruce nodded, getting up as soon as Chrono sat down, he went over to the pot and started making plates. After a small prayer, the three began downing the meal of spaghetti with ginger ale.

"Bruce," Chrono began after slurping down a noodle "Aion wants to know if he can stop by sometime because he may want to get away from dad and all." Rosette raised an eyebrow, wiping her mouth with a napkin. _Did he just say dad? _Rosette thought. Bruce nodded "He knows my doors are always open to him. But would _you_ be alright with him over?" Chrono shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "I don't give."

Bruce only shook his head, as if in pity "Fine then. I'll call his cell later and notify him." Chrono nodded back "Excuse me." he said, rising from the table, carrying an empty plate and cup. He walked over to the sink to wash up his dirty dishes. Rosette opened her mouth to ask about Aion "Hey Chrono-" all of a sudden Bruce shot a hot glare at Rosette, unseen to Chrono's eyes. "Yeah?" Rosette gulped inaudibly and quickly changed her question "Did your umm hair grow?" Chrono turned to look at her questionably "Umm…I guess."

She smiled, trying to make it sound like she wasn't asking an obvious question "You should style it." Chrono continued staring at her like she had three heads "_Right._" he put the clean dishes away and headed upstairs for the night. As soon as Chrono was out of earshot, Bruce folded his hands under his chin and began to talk to Rosette. "Rosette, don't ever ask him about his family. Not even why he lives with his uncle instead of his parents."

Rosette blinked at him, both appalled and confused. "It's a sensitive topic for him. Don't come to him. If he wants to tell you, he will come to you. Trust me, if you push him with questions- only bad will come of it." Bruce warned her. Rosette nodded, suddenly realizing that she had always pushed Chrono with questions to find out things that maybe…he never wanted to tell her in the first place. But he had told her. He could've just waved her off or ignored her or even threatened to tell on her secret if he didn't want her to know. Rosette put a hand to her head, great now she had a migraine!

"I'm not trying to seem unwelcome and sorry that I'm making this sound so business-y, but it's a serious topic. Please don't tell Chrono about this discussion, if you don't mind. But, seriously, Rosette," he glared hard into her eyes "if you hurt my family, **I will not forgive you **and I **will** make **sure** that you **never forget** what you did." Rosette gulped, seeing a familiar look in his eyes that reminded her strangely of Aion. "Do you understand, dear?" Rosette nodded "Yes, sir."

Bruce laughed; "Just call me Bruce."

…

Later that night…

Rosette walked out of her room to go pay a visit to Chrono. The door was creaked open so she slid her head inside. Chrono was facing the opposite direction, listening to his Ipod while playing _Final Fantasy X _on his _PS2_. She smirked, listening to the song he was singing, she almost laughed, not because of his voice but because of what the lyrics were. She listened silently as she snuck up behind him.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin..." Chrono sang to himself, trying to beat a boss on his video game. Rosette crouched behind him and tickled his neck with her hand "BOO!"

Chrono laughed, turning his head in surprise, and then he remembered that he had been singing. "How long have you been there?" Rosette grinned playfully "Since you started singing that song." "Crap." she laughed "I always knew you were perverted, Chrono!" His face flushed pink as he rolled his eyes "I'm _not_ a pervert!" Rosette giggled, sitting down next to him "That's what they all say."

Rosette watched Chrono play at the game and repeatedly fail at beating a boss. "Ugh, what a simple system. Why don't you stop losing and win?" Chrono glared at her "It's not as easy as you think, y'know." he growled. She laughed "Yes it is!" she snatched the controller from his hand and began pressing buttons rapidly, barely noting what actions each button had. Chrono stared in awe as the boss quickly began to lose life points. Within five minutes, she had defeated one of the hardest bosses of the game.

"H-How the hell- I've been trying to defeat that for two hours!" Rosette shrugged "It was easy, simpler than hacking into the school system." Chrono growled, why was she such a computer wiz and yet she fails _every single math test _that she is given? Rosette laughed, putting the controller down and laying back on the floor. "Hey Chrono, what did you mean with Aion earlier-" Rosette's jaw made a clanging noise as it snapped shut, remembering the agreement between Bruce and her.

Chrono seemed unfazed, yet confused at the same time, he turned his head to look at the teen. "What about it?" she shook her head "Forget it, never mind." Chrono blinked at her. Rosette had never just dropped a subject like that before, especially when she wanted to know something. "What's wrong?" He asked, Rosette half-smiled, he actually sounded concerned his soft side was definitely not as hidden as it used to be. She shook her head, closing her eyes "It's nothing really. You know if you want to improve your gaming skills, I can surely help you out. Especially with RPG games and stuff, I won't even hack into it, I'll just-"

"Rosette, stop." Chrono cut her off. Rosette opened her eyes in surprise and leant up, staring at him. "You're lying." He accused "You always babble when you lie." Rosette's eye widened, shocked that he knew she wasn't telling the truth. "It _isn't_ nothing. What's wrong?" Chrono asked seriously, pausing the game and focusing on talking to his good friend. She shook her head "I don't want you to become sad. I don't want to continue what I was doing before!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. Chrono raised an eyebrow in confusion "I've been pushing you to tell me things ever since we met, Chrono." Rosette admitted, sadly.

"Ever since you had said I couldn't be your roommate and your friend, I've been always pushing you with questions to find out why. Always because of my nosy and selfish desire just to know what I do not." Rosette began to ramble on, her bangs falling over her eyes. "I never even thought, not once, that maybe you had a reason for not telling me. Maybe it wasn't the fact that you didn't want to share your feelings on whatever subject, but because you were afraid I'd act in a way that you wouldn't like. Or maybe you wouldn't tell because it would hurt you. Maybe-"

Rosette was silenced abruptly as two strong arms embraced her. Chrono took his right hand and lifted her chin up so that he could see her face. He brushed her bangs to the side and glared his fire eyes into her deep blue. "Rosette, I never would've told you all of that stuff if I didn't want you to know." "But why?" Rosette asked, her eyes looking like they would spill out at any given moment. He let out a sigh of aggravation "I can't believe you're getting upset over this! Weren't you listening to what I said yesterday?"

The blonde blinked up at him, if he meant what he had said to her before they had gone to bed, then of course! There's no way she could forget such a powerful speech. "Rosette, I trust you like I trust no one else. I can tell you things easily, without any problem. Things I haven't been able to talk about to anyone for years have come out in simple sentences with you." Chrono smiled, "You opened up my shell. I'm no longer closed up to people. I've changed for the better! And it's all…thanks to you."

Rosette blinked back a tear, and stared up at him. She then lowered her head and rested it on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as he did for her. He smiled, glad that she was calming down "Now tell me, what's wrong?" She took a deep breath "Is Aion blood related to you or something?" Chrono sighed deeply and took a long pause. "He's my brother, it's time you knew all about my family…"

Aion is Chrono's brother? His _blood-related _brother?! That was a little hard to believe with the hostility the two have for one another. "Are you serious? He's really your brother? Your birth brother? Your _related _brother?" Chrono nodded "We come from the same mother and father." Rosette lifted her head to stare up at him in shock. Chrono laughed at her facial expression "We don't act like it, I know, but we're twins- not identical, though."

"But then why does he-" "Go to a different house than I do?" Chrono finished her question, word for word. She nodded; speechlessly she was still in total shock. "Well, it's a little complicated." He paused, "You may want to sit down for this…it is a little…shocking." Rosette raised an eyebrow as he released her and let her sit on the floor on her own. She smirked; she was already sitting. He just wanted an excuse to stop holding her. She shrugged; if he was so embarrassed by it, he should be wise and stop.

Chrono rested his back against the side of his bed and sighed "Alright, let's see… I guess I should start with my parents…especially my father."

…

_Ten years ago, an apartment near North Broadway and The Village_

"_Chrono, get Aion up for me we're going shopping today!"_

_The twins heard their mother from all the way in the living room, but were already up and about. The brothers were dressed identically in khaki print pants and black t-shirts. But the twins were busy discussing something important, something that one day they would let there mother discover so they'd finally be set free. "Dad isn't home today!" Aion smiled; patting his younger brother on the back._

_Chrono rolled his eyes "As if that's going to make any difference. We probably won't have enough time to show mom though and I bet if we tell her, Dad will find out and then we'll be _**dead**_" Aion grinned uneasily "Chill out Chrono." Chrono glared piercing daggers at his brother "You're telling me to chill out?! You saw Dad yesterday! You saw what he did!" Chrono lifted his shirt to reveal a long, deep, crimson gash started from the top of his chest down to his navel. "And this is what's left of it all." Aion nodded, frowning slightly, he brushed his finger lightly against the wound._

_Chrono made a hissing noise "Don't touch it!" Aion immediately removed his finger "Sorry bro." He put down his shirt "That's definitely going to scar." Aion said, knowing so because he had a few scars of his own, one that matched Chrono's in length on his back. "C'mon," the older twin urged his brother "mom's waiting. We're telling her about dad today and nothing is going to get in our way!"_

_That is what both brothers agreed to until they came into the apartment living room. There confident smiles melted off their faces instantaneously. Standing next to their mother was their father, the person they hated the most. Chrono's hands fisted and his face flushed red with anger, but Aion stood in front of him to stop Chrono from lunging at the man and strangling him to death._

_Their mother smiled, letting her husband put an arm around her waist and pull her closer "Your father surprised us, boys, he took off work today." Chrono gritted his teeth behind Aion "I can see that…bastard." Aion gulped, hoping no one had heard his younger brother's bad language. Sometimes Chrono just couldn't control his rage, luckily he wasn't like that, and he was a lot more calm and collected like his mother. Their mother smiled, her cheeks flushing and her gray eyes twinkling "We're going to the Village today!"_

_Aion forced a smile upon his facial features "Sounds great." he lied. The married couple grinned at their sons and began walking out of their apartment. Chrono growled as Aion twisted his brother's arms behind his back to restrain him. "Don't do anything stupid Chrono." His brother only turned his head to glare darkly in response. Aion rolled his eyes and whispered in his brother's ear, "Think of it this way… In the Village, there's bound to be a point where dad will go out by himself into a store and mom will go into a different one and take us with her, that's when we'll tell her."_

_Hearing this, Chrono began to calm down. Aion smiled "That's better." he released his grip and the twins followed their parents out of their apartment._

…

_A couple of hours or so later…_

_Chrono was growing impatient and so was Aion, whom usually would be calm didn't even bother to stop Chrono from mumbling curses; Luckily, only loud enough for him to hear. But thankfully, their mother put an end to their waiting. _

"_How about you go look for the CDs you were looking for while the boys and I go shopping, they need some new sneakers anyway. The ones they have are wearing." Their mother explained to her husband. "Besides, there's a music store not too far from here, about a block or so down, you can find what you're looking for there."_

_Aion and Chrono smiled in relief, they finally had an opportunity! _

"_But Lilith…" their father whined to his wife "I want to spend some time with the boys, we don't really get any guy-on-guy time anymore." _

…_And that opportunity just faded away…_

_Sadly, their father knew how to talk their mother into things and their mother willing went along with the little "game". So the brothers ended up walking in front of their father, about a yard in distance down the street towards the music store. _

"_Damnit!" Chrono growled low, so that only Aion could hear "I wish mom wasn't such a pushover sometimes…" "Both her and Bruce are." Aion said, talking about their mother's younger brother, their uncle and babysitter. Chrono's feet began to pound against the concrete beneath him as his frustration grew more and more. Aion took a deep breath and scanned his surroundings, his twin watched him with interest, knowing that he was starting to formulate a plan. _

_Aion grinned, finally catching an idea. Chrono didn't make a sound, not even a single growl escaped from his lips, it was time to tell mother and he wasn't going to interrupt any plan that was going to help to make that dream become accomplished. "You see that intersection up ahead?" Chrono looked up to see the end of the side walk and how it split into a street intersection. The music store was straight ahead, but there were two other paths, left and right that could be taken._

_Chrono grinned back at his brother "Yeah." Aion's grin became wider, stretching from ear to ear "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Chrono nodded, he always did "Meet up where mom is?" Aion nodded silently. The twins both nodded to each other, agreeing on their silent plan. The family soon came to a stop at the end of the sidewalk, the father having finally caught up with his boys, standing right behind him. _

_The boys smiled at each other…Once the light turned red…_

_Green…_

_Yellow…_

_Red…_

_The twins glanced at each other, both screaming "NOW!" The father became alert as the twins both took off in opposite directions, nether going towards the music store. In fact, he hadn't a clue as to where either of them was going. But he was sure as hell going to find out. _

"_CHRONO!!!! AION!!!!"_

_Chrono quickly glanced behind him, afraid to see his father sprinting after him, but lucky for him, his father decided to pursue Aion. Too bad he didn't know that Aion was a faster runner than he was. The younger twin sprinted; as fast as physically possible down the sidewalks, streets, and through the mass crowds of Manhattan. Thank goodness the Village wasn't too crowded otherwise it'd take forever to get to his destination. _

_About twenty minutes of solid running, Chrono halted in front of an empty thrift store, the same store their mother had disappeared into. He'd go inside as soon as he caught his breath, which for some reason was becoming hard to do… Chrono breathed heavily, so heavily it hurt his lungs each time he took in a breath of air. A car that was heavy with a stench of gasoline passed by, making his lungs only throb harder in his chest. _

_Chrono suddenly began to feel dizzy; the world became a blur in his eyes. A familiar voice suddenly rang into his ears "Chrono! Hey bro, you okay? You're falling over! Bro? Bro!" Chrono recognized Aion's voice instantly and tried to respond, but it was already hard enough to breathe, speaking would only make it worse. Suddenly, he felt vibrations in the ground; they came to a halt as suddenly as they had started behind Aion. Chrono could barely concentrate, but he knew his father when he saw him, no matter how blurry his vision was._

_He tried to warn his brother but it was far too late. Chrono watched the horrific sight before him take place, Aion behind lapped across the face to the ground, then held up to the wall by his neck. But then, just when all hope seemed to be lost and Chrono felt himself falling to the ground. _

_That's when the doors to the thrift store swung open. You could hear the bags falling to the ground. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_Mom to the rescue._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO AION?! WHAT HAPPENED TO CHRONO? OH MY GOD! WHY ISN'T HE BREATHING RIGHT?! CHRONO? CHRONO? SAY SOMETHING CHRONO!"_

_He had a will to respond, but his body wouldn't allow him. Instead, his vision blackened and he fell into cold darkness._

…

_Darkness…_

… "_Chrono? … Hey, are you awake?"_

_Chrono blinked open his eyes to see Aion's silver hair and gray eyes staring into his face. "Hey!" Chrono shouted, then stopped to feel a sharp pain in his chest, he started coughing. Aion backed up a bit "Take it easy, dude. You're in no condition to even speak right now."_

_Chrono's eyebrows furrowed, he tried to lean up when he noticed a bunch of machines tying him down. Something was covering his mouth and nose it was attached to a long, thin, clear tube that was attached to a small machine that made a consistent buzzing sound. Chrono gave Aion a questioning look, afraid to say anything and feel that harsh pain once again. Aion luckily understood the look and began to explain._

"_You're in the hospital. You fainted in the Village and we rode in an ambulance... that was fun." Chrono rolled his eyes, maybe it was fun for him, he had been in darkness for that whole time… Though it didn't feel too long to him, in fact, in only felt like a few minutes ago that he was in the Village. "It's been like an hour since then, but guess what?"_

_Chrono raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Mom saw everything. And I mean __**everything**__. She got in a huge argument with him… I've never seen mom stand up for anyone like that. She stood up for us! She even slapped him across the face!" Chrono's face brightened up at that, he wanted to just jump out of bed and hug his mother with all of his strength for doing just that. Aion grinned wide "That isn't even the best part… As an extra bonus, she's divorcing him."_

_His younger brother's eyebrows raised in disbelief, Aion nodded "For real, bro, for real." Both Chrono and Aion grinned. Chrono even managed to raise his hand and clap hands with Aion._

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

"Wow."

Rosette breathed, almost not believing the story she just heard. Chrono shook his head, laughing, but not the a-funny-joke kind of laugh, a more angered and pitiful laugh. "That isn't even the end, Rosette." Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe that there would be more.

"After that," Chrono continued "mom divorced dad and fought for custody of us. But she could only get one of us, luckily that was me. But then, mom died shortly after the divorce, I was put in the care of my uncle while my ass-hole father got Aion. We couldn't manage to get Aion in our custody because Aion's scar faded away, so we couldn't use it as evidence of his abuse. Plus, they said there was no proof that my scar was caused by him. There just wasn't enough evidence. It would be difficult for him to be put in Bruce's care anyway…Even if we saw him a lot more than we did our parents when we were children."

Rosette swallowed, her brain trying to digest everything all at once. "Why did Bruce see you more? And…I'm sorry about your mother. My parents passed away too." Chrono nodded, "I know. Thank you. My mother was a surgeon and my father a lawyer and he worked in business… But he got home some nights drunk from stress and…"

Rosette put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that he didn't need to finish that sentence, enough had been said. All of a sudden, a voice startled the two teens.

"Happy now, Rosette?"

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_-Full Lyrics to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**42 freaking pages finally done!!! And…**

**I'm baaaacccckkkk….**

**Brother: Oh no.**

**Me: Shut up, my reviewers are glad I'm back, right?**

**(Reviewers glare immensely with fire and pitchforks in their hands)  
Me: Oh no this is bad.**

**Brother: Let me join! (Leads group) GET HER!**

**Me: (runs away) GYAAAHHH!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!**

**Brother: NO MERCY!**

**Hello all! Guess who's back and better than ever?**

**(For Christmas this year…the Hess truck's here! XD)**

**Brother: Boo!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Well, I'm very sorry… No too childish… I am sincerely apologizing for being so late. Never have I been so late for this story before. I have several excuses such as stress from major relationship and family issues, crunch time with Regents tests and end of the year exams, making up LOTS of homework (that still needs to be done) and being lazy (of course).**

**But having all these stupid excuses doesn't make it right. I'm extremely sorry, the next chapter should be easy to type though and I have already started it. The next chapter will definitely be a plot turn in the story… Let's just hope a main character doesn't die…Or come back to life? **

**XD And if you haven't a clue of what I'm talking about or if you're guessing madly now then that's a good sign.**

**Well I'll take the hate mail now (gets pitchforks pointed at) BUT NOT THE PITCHFORKS!!!**

**Review (and preview!!! I have a nice preview ready for you all!)**

**-Ja, casui**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yes! This is the chapter I've been waiting to type up for **_**sooo **_**very long! This is the plot turn in the story. You are all going to be confused by the end of this chapter but be patient; it shall all come together in time. Oh and BTW, the quote at the beginning of this chapter is a clue to what will happen at the end of the chapter…mwuhahaha! Have fun guessing and reading! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_  
I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is._

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_These scars, they will not fade away._

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_-Full lyrics to Emergency by Paramore_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 18: Releasing, Awakening

**S**he couldn't believe it. So much had changed in less than 24 hours. Rosette stared up at the ceiling of the guest room, watching the painted stars wink at her as if they were real… Or maybe she was just hallucinating, she _was _pretty tired. Yet, though she felt exhausted and her body craved sleep, her eyes were wide awake, her mind buzzing with thoughts, and her heart rushing with emotions.

Rosette had never imagined that Chrono had been through so much in his lifetime. His father abused the family, his parents divorced, his mother, whom he loved so dearly died when he was young and his brother and him were ultimate enemies. Could family problems be any worse? She quickly got rid of that question in her head; she didn't want to think of any worse scenarios. Besides, what was important wasn't what was worse but if Chrono was really alright. After he had finished telling the story, Chrono was just… She frowned at the memory.

"_Happy now, Rosette?" _

_Both Chrono and Rosette jumped and looked behind them towards the voice to see Bruce standing in the doorway with an annoyed looked upon his features. Chrono's eyebrows furrowed with confusion while Rosette looked ashamed and worried. Rosette stood and stepped towards Bruce as soon as he said "It's late; you should be getting to bed now, Rosette."_

_Rosette didn't say good night she sulked into the guest room and closed the door behind her silently. She heard Chrono questioning Bruce strangely but Bruce didn't give any direct answers. Rosette sighed, she had broken the promise. Her mind was heavy with guilt and sadness from Chrono's story. All of this was just too much for her computer-knowing brain to handle. As if a zombie, Rosette stalked over to her bed and laid down so that the pillow came in contact with her face. She fell asleep for a couple of minutes, long enough for Bruce to check on her, believe she was sleeping, and close the door. That's when she turned on her back and began to think. There was no time for thinking. She needed to fix a problem._

Rosette's flashback caught up with the present as she began to think. Chrono's family was in a serious fix. The least she could do, since he was helping her search for Joshua, letting her stay at his uncle's house, _and_ she was his friend, she could at least try and get Chrono and Aion back together as friends…If that were possible. She stayed awake for about an hour or so trying to think of something, but nothing came to mind. Sooner or later, sleep captured Rosette's thoughts and she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

The Next Morning at 10:25 AM EST…

"Morning Rosette!"

Rosette froze in place in the kitchen doorway. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt with fishnet sleeves, and some fuzzy black slippers. Bruce sat at the table, one hand holding a streaming coffee cup, the other an open newspaper. She gulped; "G-Good morning, B-Bruce, sir." He put the cup and newspaper flat down on the table and glared at her. "Come here, Rosette." She felt nervous and a little fearful that Chrono's uncle would be angered but something in her gut told her not to worry and that he wasn't harmful.

When Rosette finally reached his side of the table, he stood up from his seat, walked over to the counter and then turned back towards Rosette, holding out a cup of hot green tea. "Take some." He smiled; Rosette nodded and thanked him, she took the tea and slowly began to drink the substance down. "That's all you get for breakfast, all I have in my fridge is food for Thanksgiving anyway."

He started walking out of the room and towards the living room, motioning for Rosette to follow him. Rosette followed Bruce into a room piled with boxes. He smiled "These are all Aion's things. I'm going to move them into the basement for now." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Why are his things here?" "These are his things from when Chrono's mother and father were still in the process of getting divorced." Bruce said, guessing that she knew the whole story since last night. "Their mother sent them here to get away from the house and their father so they'd be safe while she wasn't home."

Rosette nodded, blushing slightly in guilt, remembering that she had betrayed Bruce's trust and had asked Chrono what Bruce had told her not to do. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright," he announced "Let's start moving these boxes into the basement; I think you owe me some chores, right young lady?" Rosette nodded guiltily, putting her drink down in the kitchen and beginning to go to work. She figured this was her punishment for betraying his trust and she was also earning her right to stay in the house. She smiled, she felt useful at least.

Rosette obediently followed Bruce's orders, placing boxes where they need be and making sure to take more boxes than he did to show her apologies. About an hour passed before Rosette placed the last box down on the basement floor. "Phew!" she exclaimed, stretching her arms upwards. Bruce smiled at her "Good work, Rosette." She nodded, noticing the lax way he spoke as Chrono did, the two were very similar. Grinning back, Rosette thought this to be the perfect time to apologize formally "Look, umm Bruce, sir… I'm sor-" Bruce cut her off "I think you've apologized enough, Rosette." he said motioning towards the boxes.

"Besides," he continued, "Chrono's not hurt in anyway that I can see, so there's nothing to worry about." Rosette smiled, glad that she was forgiven. "C'mon, let's start cooking, we better start early." Bruce said as he began walking towards the stairs. Rosette agreed, taking a real look at the basement as she followed him. It looked like a common basement, a little bigger than usual, but full of storage and dust. There were a couple of paintings on the walls hanging up in frames. Plus there was a couple pictures of two kids who she guessed were Aion and Chrono when they were younger.

She stopped to gaze at a picture of Chrono and Aion wrestling. They looked like they had so much fun back then…why should there friendship be ruined over one bad encounter with a girl? But then again…Aion did start it for no reason and treated him badly ever since so who's fault was this really? Was it something that you could blame someone on or was it better just to resolve the problem? Rosette got a headache just trying to think of the answer. She looked away from the picture and looked at one of a young couple holding hands and smiling at the camera. That had to be Chrono's parents.

Rosette observed Lilith, their mother. She had dark hazel eyes and a calm, content look on her face. Her hair was light brown, but her skin was very fair, the exact opposite of her sons that had very tanned skin. Their father, who's name she didn't recall hearing had a frowning face and piercing, gray eyes. His hair was very dark, black with a strange violet tint to it. It wasn't as noticeable as Chrono's was, but you could see some purple in there. She wondered why their hair was purple, maybe it was just rare. She shrugged her shoulders, continuing to scan the wall for interesting pictures.

Her eyes came to a sudden stop at a small black and white picture handing up in a cheap frame, almost falling off the wall. Rosette made a great effort to catch it, and did. It was a picture of a woman in a black dress standing in front of a gray wall. She held out her arms as if giving something to someone. The picture seemed regular besides the strange features on her arms and eyes. Her eyes were hazy, as if hypnotized and her arms bore large red wounds in the shapes of crosses, identical on each arm. But besides these distinct things that made the picture abnormal, two of the greatest things that she paid most attention to were: the woman looked _exactly__like her_, like her identical twin; and that she wore a pocket watch around her neck.

The same exact pocket watch that Chrono owned.

"Whoa…" she breathed. Bruce turned and his eyes widened at the picture she had discovered. He bit his lip; he should've hidden that, shouldn't he? He walked over to her and gently swiped the picture out of her possession. "Hey Bruce, who is she?" "Umm…" he paused wondering if lying would be the right thing to do in this situation. He shook his head, lying would only make everything worse, besides if the story were to come true, he would have nothing to do with it, he would only be passing on information that would've become known to them either way, according to the prophecy…

"Umm…hello? Bruce?"

Bruce awoke from his dazed thoughts, seeing rosette wave a hand in front of his face repeatedly while calling his name. "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment." he apologized, gazing at the picture for a moment "This is a picture of what the public called The Holy Maiden." Rosette gave him a curious look "The Holy Maiden? That was her name?" Bruce shrugged "I'm not sure what her real name was…" She looked at him with suspicion he sounded like he wasn't telling the truth about not knowing her real name.

"But she brought both prosperity and chaos to San Francisco during the 1920's, in a period of religious rebellion. Many residents of the city believed there to be demons about and to make the story even stranger, there actually were." This sentence peaked Rosette's interest as her eyes widened and she listened intently. Bruce smiled and continued on…

"During this time of distress and tragedy, a specialized group that trained to kill demons that harmed our country. This order went under the name of The Order of Magdalene. The order was split up into different places all around the country in major cities like Los Angeles and Atlanta. But, the head branch of the Order was right here in this city. The New York branch was where the order started and it's here to this day…"

Rosette was about to ask where but Bruce allowed no interruptions and continued his story, making Rosette wait. "But focusing on the story rather than the details… Each branch of each order was split up into parts. But we'll focus on the militia, which were usually the exorcists that battled the demons and investigated demonic attacks. The militia was separated into investigative groups. One group in particular caught the attention of the Order, a group of two partners. A nun and a demon.

"The two were the best of friends and as a rumor, even forbidden lovers… but they didn't even know that themselves though they both felt it as they worked and lived with one another. But anyway…" Bruce paused, watching Rosette marvel at the forbidden love. He chuckled to himself, wondering about the truths of the myth that he'd keep a secret from Rosette for now. Rosette raised an eyebrow with curiosity but Bruce began speaking once again so that she wouldn't ask any questions.

"Even though the Order was extremely skeptical about letting a demon work with them, his partner stood up and believed in him greatly. Plus, the demon used to be part of a demonic group that terrorized the country and was wanted for several crimes against the Order, including the demonic corruption and kidnapping of the nun's younger brother. But her partner left the group a number of years before he met his partner, when his first love died by the hand of his comrades and himself... The demon agreed to work with the Order in order to stop this group of Sinners and return his partner's kin to him."

Rosette looked lost for a moment. It was a lot of information to consume; though it was simply a story…wasn't it? It sounded so real, like an important event in history that was hidden from history books and was only being told to her. Could it truly … possibly be…? No, that was preposterous! Demons weren't real! Plus what nun did she know at Magdalene High with a gun that went around shooting up demons. Shaking her head and trying to focus on what Bruce was saying, she ignored her doubtful thoughts. She liked to keep her mind open to anything that may be possible.

"…The nun and demon united with one of the children who were said to have been given holy powers from God. These children were called Apostles. After saving the small girl, she joined wit the Order, wanting to follow in the footsteps of the nun who saved her and was her great friend. The nun's brother, also an Apostle, who stayed with the Sinners, was one day found at a simple gathering at a carnival. The nun was so glad she had found him, but then realized that her brother wasn't the same. He didn't remember her and had horns sticking out from his temples that caused him great pain, yet granted him enormous power."

Rosette managed to interrupt Bruce's fast-paced story with a small question; "Wait, why did the nun's brother have horns?" Bruce smirked, wondering if deep inside somewhere she still knew the answer. Lord knows that the real nun would never forget such an event of her brother. Could Rosette really be…or maybe Chrono had been right, maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was just a myth, just a story passed down through their generations. Bruce almost laughed; as if he believes those thoughts! There was no way that he was going to miss up the chance for this to happen. He had been told the story when he was smaller and was told that the story only ran through a few family bloodlines… The ones that remained from the event from so many years ago…

Shaking his head Bruce continued on with his story. "He had horns because when the nun and he were younger, at the orphanage where they resided, the boy was very sick. But he was also an Apostle, but neither the brother nor sister knew it yet. He could heal everyone else except himself and because of that he felt that he wasn't strong enough, that he needed as much power as possible so he could heal himself and protect his sister. Then one day, the sister and brother were walking in the woods and stumbled upon a tomb."

"A tomb?!"

"A tomb."

"What the hell were little kids doing by a tomb?"

Bruce chuckled at Rosette's abruptness, knowing that she should truly be asking herself that question rather than him… But it was he that was telling the story, so he decided to let the retort in his mind go. "I'm not exactly sure; a reason was never given in the story… But by judging the children's characters…I'm guessing they were running away from the orphanage." Rosette smirked; the children reminded her of herself when she ran away from the orphanage to set off and find her brother.

Rosette nodded, letting Bruce know that she understood and he continued. "Beside the tomb sat a small demon…" he paused, wondering if putting in a description of him was wise… Oh well, why not? "He had long violet locks of hair that reached the top of his thigh. His eyes were dark and blood red, he gave off a depressing aura that was filled with both regret and loneliness. The siblings approached him curiously, the brother a little reluctant to be going near a stranger. But the girl walked straight up to him, despite the demon's rude welcoming of demanding who it was that had dared to awaken him from his fifty year sleep-"

"Fifty years?!"

Bruce shook his head, becoming impatient… If Rosette kept interrupting… "Yes, he was asleep for fifty years after he lost a large amount of astral power and after he killed the one he loved." Rosette blinked; silently wondering why he would kill the one he loved. Reading the impatient aggression on Bruce's face, Rosette silenced herself.

"Anyway…" Bruce began once again, "the girl asked him who he was and he told her his name and his status as a demon. The demon tried to walk over to the siblings but couldn't even stand. The girl rushed to his side to try and help him. When she asked why he was so weak he simply stated that he didn't have enough spiritual energy. Not fully understand what he meant, she thought he may be hungry and offered him all the candy she could find in her pockets… From that kind offering on, the three were inseparable…

"…That is until the leader of the Sinners came to visit…" This sentence peaked Rosette's interest; she sat up straight in order to hear every single word more clearly. "But right before that, the brother was asked by the Order to join because of his mysterious healing powers that they suspected to be powers of an apostle. But they only told him that he would become strong, which he greatly desired to be. So, without his sister's consent, he decided that he would go into the Order. When his sister found out, she quickly rushed to find her demon friend who slept in the tomb by the forest. She told him that he had made the decision without her and she didn't know what to do. Precisely at that same moment, a bird flew over head and landed in a tree next to him. Instantly feeling the demonic aura coming from the bird, her friend realized that he was the Sinner's leader.

The girl, curious about his reaction and the bird asked about it; and he told her the bird's name and his horrid reputation. "Rosette was listening, but it was hard to pay attention. She was suddenly getting immense pains in her head.

"_You make it sound like I'm an outsider. We're friends. We're both Sinners" The bird spoke; it eyes a glowing, eerie blood red._

_The boy beside her glowered at him, his angered emotions clear through his dark expression. "I will not follow you!" the boy spoke, meaning every word that came from his mouth. The boy looked familiar somehow. His hair color unreadable in the dark surrounding. His eyes though were a flashing red. His hair was longer than hers, reaching far down his back and below his waist. He was short, but somehow the same height that she was at the moment._

_The bird seemed to sneer at this statement "Even if I say I'll give your horns back?" The boy gasped, gritting his teeth. It seemed like he was trying desperately to control himself from whatever he was thinking on doing. _

"_I want to get to the next stage soon." The bird continued, "You remember our dream don't you?" Nothing the bird was saying was making any sense, yet the boy seemed to fully understand. …Who was this boy and this strange talking bird? The bird cocked his head towards her and began addressing her now. "Miss, thank you for waking-"_

"-Then the Sinner began addressing her and thanking her for awakening her friend. In reward for this, he began telling her about horns. Every demon has horns when they're born. These horns stand as a supplier of astral energy which is basically normal energy. It allows demons to use their powers, live easily, heal their own wounds, and use any of their abilities. But the Sinner had broken off the boy's horns which is why he was so weak.

"The Sinner offered the horns back to him in exchange for rejoining the Sinners. But the boy denied the offer. Already knowing that he would answer this way, the Sinner told the two that he had given the horns to the sickly brother. He had tricked her brother into believing that the horns would make him strong and gave them to him. So, with the newly grown horns in his temples, the brother, sitting on his bed in the orphanage began screaming, catching the attention of the other people at the orphanage.

"As the people came to him to see what was wrong, the brother began to hear their different thoughts. The noise of their thoughts was overwhelming and with the new demonic energy flowing through him, he could not control it. The energy burst from him as a huge purple glowing light that froze all that created this noise. Meanwhile, the demon quickly grabbed the girl away from the Sinner which he considered dangerous-"

Rosette's eye twitched abnormally; her head was throbbing. The pain was severely intense and she kept having these strange, random dream sequences. What was wrong with her?

_She was flying… No… it wasn't her that was flying exactly. She was being carried by someone who was soaring through the air, away from danger. She didn't know what was going on. She heard herself say, "What is this?!" The person carrying her looked into her face. His featured seemed similar, and yet different. His eyes were now red but with little flecks of amber within them. He had strange markings on his face and three red dots in the form of a triangle on his forehead. His hair was a dark purple and it flopped in his face as he flapped his large black wings and flew._

"_This is my true form." her carrier spoke "My previous form was to prevent the depletion of astral energy. Let's hurry-"_

_When they landed, she quickly leaped to the ground and began running desperately looking for someone. She ran up to someone she knew and began questioning her about all the chaos. The girl she was speaking to her spoke, but she couldn't hear the words she was saying. All f a sudden another familiar voice rang out from behind her. _

"_Don't go!"_

_Luckily this stopped her from taking a step forward, which would've been her step towards death. A huge amount of bright purple light burst from the orphanage, everything that it reached freezing in a matter of seconds. She began questioning the frozen statues of her friends, not understanding anything that was going on around her. No one responded, no one moved, no one even breathed. _

_All of a sudden a familiar young boy stepped out from the debris of the orphanage and towards her… Who was he? He looked like her, similar hair and eye color. But something was different about him… He was coveted in blood and two horns stuck out from his temples…_

"-Her brother had changed immensely. She asked him what was wrong with everyone and what was going on, but the responding she was receiving were not the ones that the brother she knew would say. She yelled at him, telling him that he wasn't the same that something was wrong and he was brought out of his demonic state for a moment.

"He realized what he had done and that he couldn't control the demonic power flowing through his body. He pushed his sister away and told her to run before she fell to the same fate as their friends had at the orphanage. Just after she was pushed away, his astral energy burst from him in a bright purple light. The light shortly became a powerful twister that surrounded him and froze everything it touched except for himself.

"The demon quickly grabbed the girl away and used what energy he had left to try and repel and destroy the twister. He managed to protect the girl, but did not damage the twister in anyway. Holding tightly to the girl, he flew off into the woods, away from the twister. The girl demanded that they go back to help her brother. But the demon said it was of no use, he had no energy left to stop it, even though they were previously his horns. They landed in an opening in the forest where the girl continued to beg the demon and ask him if there was something they could do.

"But the demon had no astral power left and couldn't get any without his horns or a contractor. The girl immediately asked if they had a contractor, would they be able to save her dear brother. He explained that a contractor-"

The pain just kept coming as the story unraveled…

"_A "contract" was originally a spell used by demon lords on demons that had answered their summons. It temporarily allows demons to use their powers without using their horns," The person before her spoke; the same person that had protected her from the strange power her brother used to freeze everyone's time. "By supplying "something" from their contractor to them."_

_He continued, looking down as he did so as if he were ashamed of what he was saying to her. "The price is "the time to live" In other words it's the vitality of the soul. Let's think of another way. We still have time." he said, holding her shoulders. _

"- But the girl refused to think of another way. She knew that if it was the only way to save her brother, she would do whatever it took. She convinced him by telling him of their future dreams in life as brother and sister. He finally agreed and bent down on one knee and said-" Bruce's words were cut off and were being filled in with another voice ringing in Rosette's head. The voice…she had heard it before when she was with Chrono in his dorm… When she had seen the look of despair on his features…

"_I understand. I make this contract with you, Rosette Christopher."_

Rosette began to whimper. For some reason the memory was painful. Not only emotionally for some reason, physically as well. She had never felt such a burning in her skull in her life! "-The contract was made between them. The brother was sadly taken by the leader of the Sinners and the adventure began. The demon and girl came to the Order, in search for her brother and also to bring the Sinners down. The picture that you saw, Rosette…Rosette?"

"I'm listening." she answered, trying to disguise the pain wavering in her voice. "The woman in the photo was the girl, years later after she was captured by the Sinners. She discovered holy powers of her own in the form of stigmata. I hope you know what stigmata are?" Bruce asked; his expression clouding with worry at Rosette's pained face. She nodded roughly; she didn't know what it meant but she could always look it up in a dictionary later. Right now she wanted the story to be over with so she could go upstairs and lay down.

"The demon went after his partner several times. But once, when he regained his will to try again for his partner, he went alone to Central Park. His partner sat on a boulder before him, being brainwashed by the Sinner, she was holding a gun up to him. But instead of fighting back or running away, he willing went up to her and said that he could shoot her and regain the life she had lost to their contract. But first, he threw his horns at the Sinner, who stood behind him after having recovered his horns from saving the girl's brother.

"The nun, still under the spell was about to shoot but was released from the hex after a last stigmata opened on her stomach. As blood spewed from her, she fell from the boulder, her partner catching her in his arms. Returning to normal, the nun didn't know what was going on. The demon was going to rejoice and leave with her, thinking the Sinner had been defeated when a horn struck him in the back. The Sinner had thrown it and he was very much alive, he had long since overcome the power of the demon's horns.

"The demon, now very weak from the unexpected attack was unable to defend the girl. Knowing that he had no astral energy, the nun released the seal on the contract; giving what energy she had to him so he could fight off the Sinner that they had pursued for so long. Though against taking any more of her life, the demon fought the Sinner and won… supposedly.

"Afterwards, the demon and girl ran off; far from New York City and back to where the story had all began. They weren't found for months… But six months later, their friends from the Order found them, dead, sitting with warms smiles on their faces in a cottage not too far from the tomb in the forest, where they had met."

Bruce took a breath, finishing up his story. "The two had spent their last six months together, savoring every moment until their time ran out." Rosette blinked her eyes teary for some reason. It was a sad story; but for some reasons he was overwhelmed with depression. "D-Does this story have a name?" Rosette wondered, shakily from her surprisingly emotional state. Bruce nodded; "Yes, this story is called…"

"Chrono Crusade."

Rosette was about to ask why the story was titled in that way; especially with Chrono's name involved. But the doorbell rang precisely at that moment. Bruce was about to get up and get it when he paused. He reached over and grabbed the pocket watch from off the table. During the story, the two had reached the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. "Do you mind giving this to Chrono? Remember to ask him if he really wants to give it to me."

Rosette nodded; "Sure, I'm going to ask him and the lie down…" she said, rubbing her temples. As she headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs she heard Bruce open the door. "Hey Bruce." a familiar voice spoke "Ah, Aion! I was wondering when you'd come. Here, come help me cook-"

His sentence was cut off from her hearing as she reached the door to Chrono's room. "Chrono," she said, opening the door. She froze at the spot, her face getting an unwanted rush of heat. Chrono stared back at her awkwardly, his face blushing even redder than her's.

Rosette stared at Chrono, totally bare flesh. Thank goodness she could only see the back of him…but still that was a little more skin than she needed to see. Quickly, she slammed the door in her own face and turned around. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, her head bursting with pain, and her face so hot she could have a fever. She gasped for breath and finally regained herself. Waiting about two minutes, she turned around and knocked on the door.

"Oh NOW you knock!"

Rosette sweat dropped at his sarcastic remark. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't thinking straight, there were too many thoughts of the story running through her mind… And now even more thoughts were running in her mind that she wish weren't all thanks to the little incident that had just occurred. "I'm still getting dressed! I'll meet you in your room!"

Gulping from his anger, she answered yes and walked into her room, closing the door slowly behind her. Sighing and trying to forget what just happened, she stared at the pocket watch, the hands were ticking normally. She held it closer to her, trying to read the scripture on the back that she had seen before when she accidentally took it out of Chrono's drawer and observed it. It was kind of cloudy from dirt. Using the end of her shirt, she brushed the dust from the pocket watch, making it look shiner and almost new.

She squinted her eyes, trying to read the words.

"_Forever is far too short. My love extends this bond of time. It will live on and overcome time, fate, and death. I will never lose this feeling. I will always remember this feeling, through you."_

Rosette's eyes softened at the sweet words. As she started walking towards the door to the balcony, she saw her reflection in the glass door. She blinked, wondering what the pocket watch would look like on her. She did look a lot like the girl in the photo…in fact it was almost identical… In fact, wasn't the pocket watch the same? How did Bruce and Chrono get it if it was originally hers? "Hey Rosette,"

She turned, surprised by Chrono's sudden voice. Both of them blushed when their eyes met. She cleared her throat "S-Sorry about that…" "Just knock next time." Chrono retorted, opening the glass door and stepping out onto the balcony. Rosette followed closely behind him, He leaned on the banister and looked out at the sky. Rosette's eyes widened "It's already sunset?!" He nodded "Yeah, doesn't time fly by quickly."

Looking down at the pocket watch curiously, Rosette murmured a "Yeah it does…" Chrono, catching her wondrous tone looked over at her. She was frowning, her head hurting, but not as much as before. "Is something wrong?" Rosette didn't answer his question; "What does this pocket watch have to do with Chrono Crusade?" she asked him. Chrono's eyebrows rose as far as they could go, but they quickly furrowed. "I see… so Bruce told you the story… yet, he didn't tell you the meaning of the pocket watch.

"This pocket watch," he said, taking it from her fingers tenderly "was the instrument that held the soul of the Holy Maiden. Every time the seal of the pocket watch was released…" Chrono pointed to a button at the top of the watch that was connected to the chain. "…Her life was turned into astral energy for Chrono, so he could use his demonic powers." Rosette's eyebrows furrowed a confused look on her features. "What do you mean Chrono?"

Chrono looked just as confused as her. He blinked and then realized what was wrong; he shook his head muttering an insult about his uncle. "The name of the demon was Chrono." Rosette blinked in awe. "Were you named after him?" Chrono shrugged his shoulders; "Maybe, rumor is that the pocket watch is passed through our family blood line; that Chrono himself is actually related to me." Rosette looked shocked. He shook his head, his purple locks flying over his face "Don't believe a word of it. I really think it's a myth. This pocket watch was just a crummy gift given to me by my so called father for Christmas one year. The only fatherly act he ever did… But it doesn't matter anymore. I don't want it."

Rosette looked at him sympathetically; she put a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce asked me to see if you wanted, but I'm guessing it's a no." Chrono nodded, to confirm the assumption. "Hmm…" Rosette thought, remembering something about Chrono's father that she was told by Mary. "Wait, Chrono!" He looked over at her exclamation. "Mary told me your father was dead." Chrono blinked at her, his face blank and expressionless. Then he strangely chuckled; "She misunderstood me. I meant that he was dead to me. But he is alive."

"Oh." Rosette said, wondering how much pain Chrono really kept inside himself. She was sure he'd never reveal every single agonizing detail… But she wanted to soothe everything she could. For some reason, she wanted to desperately attempt to help him. A flush covered her cheeks as she shook her head. What was wrong with her lately? Finding her eyes on the pocket watch she once again began to wonder what it would look like on her.

"Hey Chrono," "Yeah?" he responded, not looking at her and keeping his eyes on the beautiful sunset. He didn't want anything like what had happened on the Empire state building again… or the train. If he kept getting caught staring at her, she may get the wrong idea. He blushed, biting his lip. What was the idea he wanted to have, exactly? What did he want them to be…? As a …we?

"Can I try the pocket watch on if you don't want it?" Chrono thought about the question for a second. "Sure, but you can't keep it. I don't think Aion would approve…" Rosette would've asked about it if she had heard him; he murmured the last part to himself. Rosette smiled at Chrono, who had looked over to see what it looked like on her. Unraveling the chain, she slipped it over her neck and held the hanging clock, like a pendulum, gently in her hands.

The pain suddenly eased completely, she felt perfectly fine. Sudden warmth seemed to come and leave her at the same time, centering at the pocket watch. Looking at it in her hands, it seemed to glow eerily for a second, but it disappeared so quickly, she assumed that she was just seeing things. Everything seemed so peaceful, so right at that moment…

"GYAH!!!"

"Chrono?!" Rosette turned her head towards the agonizing scream. Her eyes widened painfully. Chrono was double over, on his knees, panting heavily. "Chrono!" she kneeled down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. "Chrono? Chrono!" her voice shouted, pleading for him to respond. But Chrono simply couldn't respond. His lungs throbbed unnaturally, his head pounding with more pain than he had ever felt before.

He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Yet sudden warmth was overtaking him, but he couldn't feel its comfort through the intense pain. Chrono held his head in hands, fingering his locks; he tried to massage his temples. But his efforts were fruitless, nothing was working. He closed his eyes tightly, the dimming sun suddenly becoming painful to even glance at. He turned his head towards the glass door, suddenly noticing that he was kneeling on the floor. He felt his strength give away as Rosette screamed his name desperately.

Chrono's body became flat on the floor, his hand falling from his head, his world growing dark as his eyes closed…

* * *

Downstairs…

"Grab the stuffing, Aion."

Aion followed his uncle's orders, easily getting the already made stuffing from the fridge. He placed it in the microwave and set the time so it would be heated. He was about to sit down and take a moment to rest from working in the kitchen when a sudden burst of pain peaked at his skull. His eyes widened, realizing immediately what the pain was. The event had occurred. The true owner of the pocket watch had received what belonged to her.

Aion couldn't help but grin even through the pain he was feeling. But even though he was happy, seeing flashes of memory before his eyes that were not his own, he fell to his knees in pain. "Aion? Aion is something wrong?" Before Bruce had addressed him, Aion didn't realize that he was screaming in his agony. In slow motion, he seemed to watch himself form a bird-eye's view falling to the floor and reaching a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Fatima, Portugal

"Azmaria! How are you?"

Azmaria ran over to her grandmother and hugged her tightly. She hadn't been home since summer. It felt good to be back in her homeland. "I've made a feast. Come in, come in." her grandmother ordered, ushering the young girl inside her home. Azmaria smiled warmly at her familiar surroundings. Home again, home again.

She placed her bags on the ground for a second, about ready to run forward towards the food. She was starving. But something had stopped her. Something she hadn't expected at all. It was sudden and strange. She had felt fine, literally a moment ago. A rush of pain stung her brain abruptly, making poor Azmaria fall to her knees and scream. A dream sequence or maybe a memory filled her vision. She couldn't see anything else, she didn't know where she was anymore, she was somewhere entirely new; yet completely familiar.

It was the school… And yet, it wasn't. Her thoughts were so jumbled, she couldn't be soon. But in a matter of seconds, her dream ceased her mind a buzz. Her grandmother and grandfather were at her side, growing more gray hairs with worry. "Azmaria! Azmaria!" She wanted to put on a smile and tell them that she was fine. She wanted to stand up and hug them and go eat what they had made for her arrival. But the energy within her had disappeared. What was wrong with her body?

She couldn't answer herself the question. She fell to the floor, her vision fading until it was entirely black.

* * *

In Manhattan, in an apartment complex, apartment 3D

"Sister!" Satella called. She turned a corner and entered the living room. Her sister was supposed to be cooking. Satella cooked as well, but her sister insisted that she cook this time, her tutor was coming over for dinner and she wanted everything to be perfect. Satella tried not to be offended when her cooking wasn't considered "perfect". Reaching the kitchen, Satella smiled at her sister who was stirring pumpkin soup.

"Fiore!" Satella said in astonishment, scanning her sister. Her sister had really dressed up. Fiore had her short brown hair pulled into a small bun with a sparkling red clip. Her dress was dark brown and red, it was a simple summer dress that had been spiced up with red lace, black stockings, and red shoes. "Why does your dress have a turtleneck collar?" Satella asked, her expression wonder some and confused.

Fiore flushed, nodded at her younger sister "My dress was revealing so I… wore a turtle neck under it." Satella shook her head. Her sister was just like Azmaria, super shy. Satella rolled her eyes, hearing the door bell ring. "Satella put the soup in a bowl. I'll get the door." reluctantly, the red head turned down the fire as Fiore rushed to the door.

Satella placed the soup in a bowl. The boy must really be something if Fiore was worrying about like this. She had never met him, so it was good that she had asked him to dinner; though Satella would've rather relaxed and not had to worry about everything being perfect if he wasn't coming over.

Having set up the table, Satella walked into the foyer where Fiore had just opened the door. "Joshua, please do come in." Fiore smiled at the boy walking through the door. Satella froze, breathing in the sight before her. The teen coming into their home looked about fifteen or sixteen. He had short blonde hair, which reached to just brush his neck, sparkling sea green eyes, and a blue tux to compliment his features.

Her eyes furrowed, they something about him that seemed familiar. Besides the jealous realization that he was richer than her with an Armani tuxedo, he seemed so…similar to someone she knew… But to whom… Then she remembered his name again.

_Joshua._

Satella gasped; this was, no doubt, Rosette's brother!

Just when Satella was about to investigate, both Joshua and Fiore fell over, unconscious on the floor. Eyes widening, she ran over to both her guest and family member. "Fiore?! Joshua?!" She clicked out her cell phone when she got no response and began dialing for emergency.

* * *

Magdalene High

Sister Kate walked over to the lunchroom where a mass of other teachers were already eating. Living on campus wasn't so bad once you got used to it. Plus, the Thanksgiving food was amazing. Inside the room, she walked over to where Father Remington, the Elder, and Father Gilliam. She sat down with her plate of food.

"That's all? You're not on a diet again, are you, Kate?" Father Remington questioned a flirty smirk on his face. Ignoring his comment, Sister Kate dug into her salad. The Elder suddenly frowned, sitting across from Father Remington and Sister Kate and next to Father Gilliam. "What's wrong, Elder?" Father Gilliam asked, reading his troubled expression. His eyebrows furrowed "Something doesn't feel quite right…"

As soon as the Elder muttered these words, all four of the co-workers began experiencing tense headaches. "W-What the hell?" The Elder grimaced as all four of them passed out simultaneously. Luckily, the principal walked by their table and was alarmed at the sudden mishap. "Quickly! Someone call and ambulance-"

* * *

A random hospital in Scarsdale, New York

Mary twiddled her fingers with worry; wondering about her father and how his MRI results would come out. He was sickly enough; he didn't need any more problems to deal with. She sighed sadly, somehow, through her whole family's sickness she had remained healthy and well. She was going to make her family proud… Well her father anyway, who was the only one really left beside herself.

Staring at the blank hospital wall, she decided to try and distract herself. Mary reached for one of the magazines sitting on a table next to her. The moment her fingertips touched the film of the magazine cover, a rush of pain hit her and sent her hands flying to her skull. Barely understanding what was going on, she felt herself fall forward, her elbows catching her fall. Her hands began to loosen, barely having enough strength to put her hands down, Mary slumped on the floor, unable to pull herself out of the coma she was falling into.

The secretary and nurses in the waiting room walked over to her. "Miss? Miss? She isn't responding, get a stretcher!"

* * *

Riding in an ambulance wasn't as fun as Aion had told Chrono in the story he had told Rosette. She thought it was absolutely horrid. Her heart was beating faster than it every had with worry, her lip was numb and bloody from her nervous biting, and her palms were so sweaty, she could've been working out. But that wasn't even the worse part. Having to wait for news was the worst part.

Sitting beside Bruce in the cold, blank waiting room brought up so much tension, so many questions, Rosette could hardly hold her sanity. What had just happened? It was so sudden! And to Aion as well, none of the evidence was fitting. The doctors had questioned both her and Bruce but their answers gave no sufficient reason for the occurrence. Rosette jumped, feeling Bruce put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Just then Rosette realized she had been shaking. Wow, she really needed to calm down. Chrono would be fine, and so would Aion. She took a deep breath, in desperate efforts to calm herself. Far more than an hour had passed. Before they knew it, Thanksgiving was over; it was three in the morning before they heard anything.

After what felt like an eternity and a half, a doctor finally came up to Rosette and Bruce. Rosette, surprising herself, sat up, not in the least bit tired. She was so wired with worried it felt like she was on endless caffeine. Bruce literally was on endless caffeine, he was sipping his fifth coffee, courtesy of the hospital staff.

"Both Chrono and Aion are awake." The doctor told them. Rosette and Bruce looked at each other, relief on their faces. "Aion said he doesn't want visitors at the moment…But Chrono requested to see Rosette."

Rosette blushed; Bruce glanced at her questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders and stood, quickly heading towards Chrono's room. She didn't notice she was running ahead of the doctor until she tried to open the door and saw that it was locked. The doctor came and unlocked it. Rosette burst through the door as soon as it was open.

The doctor closed the door behind her and she rushed over to him and sat in the chair next to the bed. Chrono lay in the bed, his hair sprawled out over the pillow. "Rosette…" he managed a weak smile, one hand covering his eye as it massaged his forehead. "Chrono…" Rosette actually felt a tear slip from her eye in happiness. He was alright, he was alright! Chrono smiled, nodding. He reached an arm out to her and leant up.

Rosette smiled, grabbing his hand and holding it, not caring if he was embarrassed by her action. He blinked at her silently, not saying anything for a long while; he just stared at her eyes. Rosette tried very hard not to look back as her face heated up. Maybe he was trying to send her a message… Maybe she should let go of his hand… Maybe he was embarrassed…

But the thing Chrono did next proved Rosette wrong. **Dead wrong**.

Pulling on the hand the Rosette was holding, she was pulled closer and into his awaiting arms. The hug, she was getting used to. But when his lips molded into hers, she felt her heart speed up more than she thought it could. Her face blushed brightly. Was this really happening? Was Chrono actually…kissing her?

She thought for a second that she was dreaming, but the softness and happy feeling flowing through her told her that this was all reality. She didn't know what to do. Pull away? Stay still? …Kiss him back? Before Rosette could decide, Chrono pulled away and pulled Rosette close to him. Her head rested against his warm chest, his violet hair falling like curtains on her blonde.

He held her close and seemed to be in an emotional state. He seemed warmer than usual… He seemed close and yet distant. Different and yet similar. The confusing feeling reminded her of her awful headache and the story she had read earlier today. Chrono pulled away so he could look into her eyes again. He smiled in such a way that the happiness was sparkling in his eyes. He spoke then, with great happiness in his voice. His words only bringing Rosette great shock and confusion.

"Thank God, you're alive."

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_-Lyrics to Hold On by the Jonas Brothers_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**(Glances at clock) It's…2am again…**

**Brother: Yep (sips cola)**

**Me: What are you doing up?!**

**Brother: I could ask you the same, y'know.**

**Me: (eye roll) Whatever… anyway…**

**(Looks at page count) 39 pages… aw… I was hoping to reach 40... Oh well, this chapter was short. But IMPORTANT! And so very difficult to write… I'm horrible at summaries, so forgive me for my attempt at the Chrono Crusade story.**

**Brother: (laughs at)**

**Me: (glares at)**

**Brother: (points and laughs at)**

**Me: (fumes and glares at)**

**Brother: Freakin loser.**

**Me: (gives wedgie) Shut up. Tired. Cranky. End.**

**Brother: I. Don't. Care.**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Brother: Nice comeback.**

**Me: GRR!!!!!!! Will this mayhem ever end?!!!**

**Hey guys, guess what?! I GRADUATED!!! As in I'm off the High School! Finally! Well, to more important things. I actually have a good reason for not being able to update sooner. My mom has been rushing me around doing stuff and I haven't had time to sit down and type. Plus, when I did have time this chapter…was just REALLY hard to type. Talk about rough summaries… **

**Oh yeah, the quote from the Chrono Crusade episodes from this chapter are all from the Japanese subbed version that I have (the one from last one is from the English version which I couldn't find until I realized where my DVDs were…(sweat drop). **

**Now it's time to beg! (Smiles sweetly with innocent eyes) Forgive me, please?**

**Brother: (stabs with fork) DIE!**

**Me: (runs) GYAH!!!**

**Well, I feel awful now. I had a number of people message me about my updating and I feel so ashamed. (Bows head in shame) Please forgive! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Well now all that's left is:**

**Review!**

**  
PS- I WANT 250 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!**

**That's right! 2-5-0! **

**I have no right to demand this after my late updating. But I need some more time... But the next chap... Will be hopefully not too confusing and a little fun to right... I'm off to dreamland now. Toodles! **

**-Ja, casui**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is going to sound weird but listen to anything with Aion. Everything Aion thinks, says and notices is very important. So don't dismiss him like usual. Oh! I also made a mistake last chapter- I didn't graduate form High School!!! I am **_**going**_** to High School. As in I'm a puny little 13-yr-old freshman. Yep! That's about it…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_I know this." Lina said "If you were a real artist, you'd take risks. You wouldn't be afraid. You can't always set yourself above everyone else, making sarcastic marks from on high. Someday you're going to have to let yourself be vulnerable. You have to take a chance on getting hurt, or you'll never really know life, or pain, or death, or all that stuff you're always writing about. Take a chance, Ramona. Ask Rex to the dance."_

_-Lina of The Dating Game #5 Parallel Parking, pg 184_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 19: In Living Memory

**B**linking in astonishment, Rosette pulled back so she could look at Chrono directly. Something was very wrong with him. Maybe he was sickly? Did the doctors put him under anesthesia or possibly morphine? I mean, she just got kissed by a person who barely two months ago didn't even want to be her friend. Plus, he didn't seem to be really "all there" mentally at the moment. He seemed to be in a daze, a dream even. His eyes had a certain haze about them.

Plus, when he suddenly hugged her and said "Thank god you're alive." that definitely told her something was wrong. She wasn't the one in the hospital bed here, why wouldn't she be alive? She patted Chrono on the back, thinking that maybe he had had a nightmare and thought she had died. "Are you alright, Chrono?" she asked, pulling back so she could look into his facial features. Her eyes widened when he smiled at her, a different face, and a different person than the one she knew looking back.

Not only was the person in front of her in some hypnotized, dreamy state but his physical features were a bit different as well. Barely noticeable, but a strange enough transition for Rosette to see; she discovered his once ruby eyes transformed golden amber. "C-Chrono?" she asked, an eyebrow rose in confusion. He nodded in response which just made things even more confusing. She stood up and walked far away from his bed.

Chrono watched with an unknown feeling hazing his topaz eyes. Rosette was pacing back and forth near the door of the room, mumbling things to herself that were incomprehensible to his ears. Her blonde locks flew in and out of her face as she shook her head back and forth. This was way too weird… Maybe Chrono had hit his head before he fainted; that would explain all the strange actions that were occurring… This was Chrono…but, he wasn't the Chrono she knew. I mean, he kissed her!

Rosette growled, she couldn't think straight with all this confusion! Her right hand touched her lips, causing her whole body to shiver. The shiver made her blush, it felt kind of good and she didn't like that at all. Thoughts filled with an emotion that she didn't welcome filled up her mind. Why did he keep kissing her? Last time wasn't really a kiss…but this time… Plus, he kept on hugging her and saying these words that held so much meaning. Was he just a poetic guy or was there feeling behind those sentences…?

But the real question that was poking at her mind was: what were _they_? Were they anything? What did he really feel about her? …And why did she care?! "Ugh!" she grunted, holding her head in her hands.

Chrono watched with amusement from across the room. It looked like Rosette was having a temper tantrum. He'd seen her do worse, _much_ worse, but she was in between anger and a break down. "Umm…Rosette?" Rosette jumped, not expecting his voice as she turned her head to look at him. He almost laughed at her off-guard stance; he would've except his lungs were hurting for some reason. "What are you doing?"

Rosette opened her mouth to speak, hesitated and then closed it; realizing that she had nothing to say. What was she supposed to tell him? She was confusing herself so much that nothing was making sense in her mind anymore. Shaking her head widly, she tried to focus on other things. "Are you alright, Chrono?" she asked, walking over to the bed again. Chrono nodded vigorously, abruptly stopping when his temples began to throb. Rosette rolled her eyes, watching her friend moan and put a hand to his temple. He was still hiding his feelings from her? Even with simple things like his health?

Unwillingly, Chrono felt his eye twitch. The pain was unbearable! But he was sure he had felt worse, both emotionally and physically. He had watched the pocket watch that was still hanging from Rosette's neck run out of time and stop right before him. In horror he had seen the life in his lover's eyes disappear, never to return. That is what he thought, what was expected, and yet, there she was standing before him. The same glistening azure eyes and smiling pink lips.

Chrono had felt as if he had just awoken from the nightmare of seeing her death and awoke to find her breathing, living, laughing again. But even though she looked completely the same, even her actions hadn't changed she did look…strange. Was she wearing pants? Really tight pants too, he didn't really mind that but… What was with her shirt attire? A black t-shirt and some strange long-sleeve shirt that was basically see-through on top of it. He almost blushed, she was wearing less than she usually did, that was for sure…

He was sure he'd get punched for this, but even feeling her punch was fine. He needed proof; real, solid proof that he wasn't imagining this, that she was actually alive. "Sister Kate actually let you wear _that_?"

Rosette stared at him, puzzled. "Umm…what does Sister Kate have to do with any of this? And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?!" Fire blazed in her blue-eyed glare, the same glare Chrono had to deal with for four years. He couldn't help but smile, it was good to see her again, even in fuming anger. "Well it does seem a little slu-" He didn't even get to to finish the sentence, a fist pounded down on his skull.

Though his headache increased enormously, the pain was nothing to the happiness rushing through him at that moment. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Rosette's face was tomato-red, completely outraged.

Chrono laughed, remembering how her angry, yet embarrassed blush always spread out across her cheeks and how her lips pouted with disbeilef. Now that he knew everything was reality, that nothing around him was made up, he asked about everyone else. "So where's Azmaria?"

"Umm…Fatima, I think."

"Satella?"

"She's somewhere in this city…"

"Joshua?"

Rosette frowned "We don't know, remember?" She reached over and placed a hand on his forehead "Did you really hit your head? You don't have a fever or anything…But how else could you forget that we're searching for him… Wait a minute; you were the one who said he was going to be your roommate!"

Chrono's head began to pound. What was she talking about? She was now rambling about how he should know and she was counting on him. Having no idea what was going on, he decided to change the subject. "Where are we?"

Rosette stopped, mid-sentence. She smirked, sitting down next to the bed "We're at the hospital. You fainted on the balcony, as did Aion."

Chrono was going to ask when and where this happened, but a name at the end of her sentence told him that those questions didn't matter. "Aion?! He's still alive?!" Rosette was staring at him as if he were insane "No _duh_ he's alive! You really did hit your head! Why wouldn't he be alive?"

Hearing her last question, Chrono found himself in a conundrum. What was going on here? Rosette should know all about why he shouldn't be alive. She had released the seal so he could fight Aion off so that he could save New York City. This girl…This Rosette before him was not the Rosette he knew, and obviously vice versa. Something here was very wrong… He'd be able to think more clearly if his head would just stop pounding…

But his thoughts were cut off as the rough sound of the door banging against the wall rang through their ears. The teens' attentions flew to the doorway where a limp-looking Aion stood, supporting his weight on the door frame.

"What the hell, Aion? You almost gave me a heart attack!" But both Aion and Chrono ignored her comment. They were both too mesmerized by what they saw. A dramatic look of disbelief was plastered on their open-mouthed faces. Jaws closing, Rosette witnessed what appeared to be an electrical current pass between them. It seemed to be some sort of connection, perhaps an exchange. Rosette could practically taste the tension. There was shock, anger, such intense anger, and strangely, a calm understanding of it all.

Though this exchange took place for only a moment of time, it felt like an eternity was being play backed in their eyes. They were somehow communicating without any sign of language, telling extensive stories and passing information just with a blink of their eyes. It was an almost unbelievable sight to witness. But being the open-minded person that she was, Rosette was greatly intrigued.

To prove her suspicions, the males both nodded at once, their silent conversation had finally come to an end. Before Rosette could have a chance to even think of something to say, Bruce and the doctor burst through the door. "For injured guy, you're wicked speedy." Bruce stated, panting. Chrono looked at Bruce, then at Aion never hearing anyone use the term "wicked speedy" in his life. Aion too was confused. Rosette almost laughed, though there was nothing about the situation that was humorous. But the looks on their faces were so dumbstruck, without verbally saying anything she could read their thoughts "Who the hell is this guy?" Maybe they were just embarrassed that he used such a strange term. Who the hell in the 20th or 21st century said "wicked speedy"? It may have been cruel, but if she were either of them, she would have acted like she'd never met him too. Well, at least until he stopped saying lame crap and such.

The doctor broke through the awkward moment, taking Aion's arm that was leaning on the door frame and swinging it around his shoulder, trying to help support him. "Are you alright?" The doctor questioned, concerned that once he had told his patient about the incident, he dashed out of his room in the blink of an eye. Aion hesitated, trying to figure out what was going on.

Aion closed his eyes, thinking. Usually a normal person would be able to answer the simple question with either a yes or no. But there was something more to this basic dialogue. Something more was going on, more than what these ignorant fools knew. He was recalling something in his mind, something he had once long forgotten, wouldn't have ever remembered again if it wasn't for something… What was that something…

He reopened his eyes, glancing over his surroundings. Looking at Chrono, he was still shocked to see him there, but Chrono knew as much about the situation as he did, if not less. His vision turned to the two unknown commoners beside him. He didn't know these people, even if somehow they knew him. Either way, they weren't important. His eyes moved from the hospital machinery to the blank room walls to the one thing that held true importance in the room.

The pocket watch.

Aion's greedy, gray eyes widened. He snickered, his plotting mind beginning to think deeper. To his greater amazement, who else would be wearing the instrument but the thought-to be-long-dead Rosette Christopher. His thoughts paused to glare. Rosette Christopher, sister to the apostle Joshua and the annoying little nun who turned out to have greater power than even the great Mary Magdalene.

But this girl before him, though he was sure that she was Chrono's partner, though like other humans she was just a tool of a demons'; didn't appear to know him like he knew her. She didn't stare at him with intense anger as she did every time her eyes laid on him. She appeared to be worried about both him and Chrono. Chrono he could understand, though he never did get their lustful or as Chrono called it "love" relationship.

How could it be possible that she was worried about him…? The hated torturer of all human kind that did not matter to him. The leader of the Sinners, the kidnapper of not only her brother, Joshua but her friend and apostle, Azmaria.

Before confusion got the best of him, Aion noticed something completely remarkable that he was sure Chrono hadn't noticed yet. Her pocket watch held a different form of astral. It was still ticking, but no longer ticking away her life's time. The visual was just a regular pocket watch, with no signifagance whatsoever but… there was something else within it. Hidden within its machinery, he could feel the powerful astral sleeping inside it.

What didn't make sense in all of this was why a part of his brain was saying "I knew it wasn't just a story!" A voice, familiar, yet he had never heard it before was ringing in his head. It was screaming victoriously about how he had proved Chrono wrong and he and Bruce were right. That the story of… Chrono Crusade, was it? How this strange story was true.

Deciding that he would have time to question this voice later, he answered the doctor "Yes, I'm fine. Umm…do you mind I want to see my…" He paused, trying to come up with the right words. But the voice supplied the words for him; _Brother_. "Brother alone, please. I just want to talk with him privately." He purposely didn't look Chrono in the eye when he said this.

Rosette looked absolutely befuddled. She turned her attention from Aion to Chrono, who looked just as baffled as she did. The doctor stared at Aion for a moment "…Alright, I guess. Are you sure you're alright? You can barely stand."

Knowing he'd feel it later, he ignored his bursting pain and stood on his own two feet, somehow finding balance. "I'm fine." he repeated, a certain independence in his voice to try and convince the doctor. The doctor gulped, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his bravado. "Very well, then." he nodded to Rosette who seemed frozen in place. She paused, wondering why everyone was staring at her before she realized she was supposed to leave the room.

"Sorry." she murmured, feeling slow as she exited with Bruce and the doctor.

Finally alone in the unfamiliar hospital room, Chrono and Aion could talk. "What the hell is going on?!" Chrono exclaimed, hoping the leader of the Sinners would have some feedback. Taking a deep breath, Aion walked over and sat in the chair Rosette previously sat in.

Without answering his question, Aion said "Did you notice that Rosette's pocket watch no longer holds your contract?" Chrono's glaring at Aion eased as his eyes widened with pure shock. Before Chrono could respond, Aion continued "But though she looks like your Rosette" he said making sure to add your so it was clear that Rosette was simply Chrono's possession and nothing more "She isn't."

"How do you know that?" Chrono asked, trying not to believe that Aion's words were true, even though his Rosette was definitely not the girl that was standing beside him a moment ago. "Rosette hates me for taking her precious brother away from her and for killing needless people." Chrono's body tensed, also feeling the anger that he shared with Rosette pulse through him. "But she was worried about me" before Chrono could drop his jaw in hurt and disbelief Aion added "and you as well."

"That isn't Rosette." Chrono stated, no longer trying to deny it. "Exactly." Aion said, but he wasn't finished so Chrono stayed silen, listening. "You can no longer feel astral energy being given to you because your contract is broken. Yet, you aren't even in your weaker state. You aren't dying from the lack of astral." Chrono nodded, knowing he was referring to his child-looking state where he was shorter than Rosette.

Chrono was glad that the contract was broken; it meant that he would no longer be stealing Rosette's soul. She was free to live with the time that was meant for her. Normally, he would be worried about his own time now that he had nothing supporting his astral, but he felt perfectly fine… Well for the most part anyway. For some strange reason, he was in a great deal of pain. But the feeling was more like an ache or an injury, not the exhausting drainage he felt when he was lacking astral energy.

There was even more proof that he could maintain his adult form even in his injured state. The contract may have been long gone, but for some reason so was his need for astral energy. Aion nodded, seeing that Chrono no longer looked shocked, he seemed to be coming to an understanding.

"I also have contracts with several people to maintain my astral." Aion said, pointing to his hornless temples. "Such as Fiore, you remember her, the doll I formed from Satella's sister. Anyway, she created gems that held some of Fiore's summoning powers that could help maintain my astral. But as far as I know, Fiore isn't alive. I should be dead or in an even weaker state than your child form. But we're both in fine states… spite what wounds we may have."

Chrono nodded, seeing that Aion was also suffering some strange pains as he was. "So then what the hell is going on?!" Chrono shouted accidentally, his rage was getting the best of him. He couldn't really stand talking with Aion reasonably with all the hatred he had for him, plus nothing was making any sense anymore. If he didn't need astral then how could he use any of his powers?! "I think…" Aion paused, looking around the room. Chrono watched in silence, knowing that Aion was thinking of a plan.

Suddenly, Aion got up and walked over to the counter next to all the machinery that was near it. He glanced over the table and smirked, finding what he was looking for. He picked up an unused scalpel, washed it off in the provided sink on the counter and swiped it across his palm. Aion winced, hissing in pain which shocked both him and Chrono. A small cut like that shouldn't even come to his attention.

Both waited about two minutes, waiting for the cut to heal. But to their surprise once again, the blood just kept oozing out. Another minute passed before Aion realized that it wasn't going to stop bleeding anytime soon. Usually a cut like that would heal in a matter of seconds. Aion dropped the scalpel on the counter, his eyebrows furrowing as he licked the blood of his own wound. Chrono felt slightly grossed-out by that, but before he could say anything a sentence was spoken that changed everything.

"We're humans."

Chrono couldn't stop himself form saying "Say what?! And that was gross, dude." Aion stared back at him, trying to decipher whatever the hell Chrono had just said. When his mouth closed, Chrono tried to keep it that way. Having no idea what he said either, he was trying to control his speech, things were weird enough already.

Regaining control of his speech pattern, Chrono spoke "Okay, we both know that Rosette isn't Rosette… then where if the real Rosette?' Aion couldn't help sighing impatiently, at a crucial time like this he was worrying about his previous contractor. What did he care? She didn't hold any importance anymore! His relationship with her never did make any sense to him…

"First, let's figure out what the hell's going on. The doctor and some man named Bruce tried explaining things to me…" Aion then told Chrono about how Bruce was their "uncle" and they both fainted mysteriously at his house.

"That's weird…" Chrono paused, putting a finger on his chin. "Do you remember anything from before that…before we fainted?" Aion hesitated; his brain burning as he searched for the memory. "Vaguely." The silver-haired teen spoke, his voice a pained croak. "It's hard to tell…but I was…handling food with that man, Bruce… it's nothing that will help us."

Chrono frowned, nodding "Alright, my turn." struggling to recall the event, his temples seared with pain. "We're on a balcony…" Chrono said, finally getting an image but without any sound. "We?" Aion pressed "Rosette and I." Aion rolled his eyes, figures. "I can't understand what she's saying but…I took the pocket watch from her…I don't remember what I said to her, but then I started watching the sunset… She says something and takes back the pocket watch." Chrono explained; his eyes tightly shut as he concentrated.

"She puts it on and then…" His eyebrows furrowed and he hesitated. Though eager to hear the story, Aion kept his calm and stayed patient. "The watch glowed and it was a quick transition but, several astral souls escaped when the the seal released… by itself, only for a moment. It was barely noticeable."

Aion frowned, what did all this mean? He was sure he had enough clues for an answer but the answer just wasn't coming to him. His focus returned to Chrono, trying to see if he had figured anything out.

Chrono kept his eyes closed for a moment, thinking. "The one person who I'm sure will know what's going on is-"

* * *

"Elder!"

The Elder dashed down the hospital hallway, his head pounding, heading for Sister Kate's room, and his arms stuffed with under garments. Several nurses were chasing him. A few to take him back to his designated hospital bed, the others to probably pummel him senseless for feeling them up and somehow managing to get a hand on women patients' laundry.

Even though they were gaining on him, he didn't have time to deal with pissed women. Though they were gaining on him, every step he took away from them got him farther to the elevator. He saw it at the end of the hallway, already opening. He grinned, thinking he could make it. But the elevator probed him wrong for a moment, beginning to close. Relutantly, the Elder turned for just a second to throw all the under clothes at the nurses, stalling them. Then he grabbed an emergency wheelchair, simply sitting on the side of the wall, jumped on the back and rolled down the hallway.

The Elder jumped off the wheelchair, somehow making it through the crack in the doors right before they closed. Gasping in relief, he couldn't even believe he had done that. Lord knows is body was no where near young enough for such behavior, in fact his back should- "Ow!" He moaned, bending over involuntarily. Yep, there goes his back; he knew it was too good to be true.

Shaking his head, he made himself forget about his back and focus on his priorities. He quickly scanned the buttons and found Kate's floor. After pressing it, the Elder hummed anxiously to the elevator music, waiting for the doors to open once again.

As the number of the floors decreased, the Elder couldn't help but feel slightly confused. He could remember to occurrences yesterday. One which was a little fuzzy of a Thanksgiving dinner at what looked like the Order of Magdalene. Two, the clearer event was, at a rural place out in Massachusetts. He was adjusting a cube-shaped gray machine with several knobs and buttons and two thin antennas whirling about on the top of it. He was looking for someone, but couldn't find her or her companion.

All he knew was that somehow his device hadn't worked. Maybe if it had, he would've been able to save them. Rosette and Chrono were found about a month later, sitting on the bench together, cuddling, holding hands, dead. Even though he was sure he had grieved, that time had passed on without them, that there was even a memorial service in their honor; something, a voice, familiar yet distant was screaming in excitement _They're alive! They're alive!_

Whether this voice was stating the truth, he couldn't find out now. But he was hoping that maybe Remington or Kate could shine some light on the matter.

The doors finally opened for him, the Elder rushing through as soon as there was a crack between them. The door at the end of the hall way, 431, the nurse had "accidentally" told him; which meant he made her tell her after he somehow peeked underneath her skirt. He threatened to tell the staff about her "granny panties" if he didn't find out where Kate was.

When he reached the doorway, Kate was already looking up at him, as if expecting him to come. "It's about time you showed up." she said, trying to knead her eyebrows together as she usually did when she was angry; but the pain in her head was so fierce it caused the slightest movement to be filled with agony. The Elder grinned apologetically, holding up one last bra that he had managed to hold onto in the chaos.

Sister Kate took one glance at it and became instantly enraged "RETURN THAT! AND PRAY TO GOD THAT HE WILL FORGIVE YOU! MY GOODNESS- FOR ALL THAT'S HOLY-" The Elder grinned, that was Sister Kate alright. But the voice in his head seemed to recognize her as well. He couldn't tell whether or not she remembered what he remembered, because as far as he knew this place, this world, this _time_ was not as he remembered it.

He thought silently, trying to think of something that would determine if this Sister Kate or not. He had seen someone familiar to one of the militia members of the Order as a nurse, asked him about the Order and she simply called him insane. This was definitely not the world he was used to.

"Sister Kate,"

Sister Kate halted shouting out her lecture, glaring at him intensely; she hated being interrupted unnecessarily. "Do you know if Rosette is alive?" He hated having to ask the question, knowing the tragic answer but if Rosette was somehow alive in this time and she miraculously answered "Yes" then this was not the woman he worked for.

The woman sitting up in the hospital bed frowned deeply "How could you ask such a question, Elder?" Now he was positive. "Thank goodness." The Elder stated, closing the door behind him. "Do you know what year it is?"

Sister Kate stared at him curiously, wondering where he was going with all these strange questions "1930." The Elder smirked, having seen the real date on a calendar that was hanging by his hospital bed when he had awoken.

"Not even close."

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**October 12**_

_You: You heard her._

_Me: Yes._

_You: She said you miss me._

_Me: She also said live today._

_You: Right._

_Me: And you're yesterday._

_You: Oops. But- hey - _I_ never jilted you._

_Me: You did worse. You turned your back on me._

_You: Double oops._

_Me: I'm just saying that for the record. I've forgiven you._

_You: Whew! So do you believe in everything she said?_

_Me: Oh yes. But…_

_You: But?_

_Me: But there is one thing I didn't say to Betty Lou. One word._

_You: What's that?_

_Me: Kiss._

_You: I think I'm sorry I asked._

_Me: The more he doesn't kiss me, the more I want him to._

_You: I am. I'm officially sorry I asked._

_But even that's not cut-and-dried._

_You: No?_

_Me: I mean, I kind of want him to and don't want him to at the same time. Does that make sense?_

_You: For anybody but you, no._

_Me: I want him to, but I'm afraid._

_You: Of what?_

_Me: I'm afraid I won't be befuddled anymore. I'm afraid a kiss will answer the question I'm not sure I want answered._

_You: Which is?_

_Me: I think you know._

_-Journal of Stargirl of "Love Stargirl" by Jerry Spinneli entry October 12, page 198_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Forgiveness! I beg for it!!!**

**Brother: But you don't deserve it.**

**Me: I didn't ask you.**

**Brother: Everyone's entitled to my opinion**

**Me: (ignoring) Anyway…**

**This chapter was a very short one… didn't even make it to 25 pages, barely 21. I wanted to type a lil more, but I think I'll just squeeze it all in to the next chapter, I'm trying to make the story longer and it's going to end around… (Counts on fingers) eleven chapters… So it may hit 30 chaps… I can't believe I'm going to be working on my 20****th**** chap! WOOT!**

**R&R's: GET IT DONE FASTER NEXT TIME!**

**Me: Eh heh heh heh…yeah…I'll try**

**Brother: That's what you said last time.**

**Me: Did I ask you?**

**Brother: Everyone's entitl-**

**Me: (cutting him off) Yeah, yeah, heard it all before I get it. The next chap is important! It'll explain everything that's goin on and the chapter after that is going to be a huge plot twist (if I don't put it at the end of the next chapter, depending on how long it is I guess)**

**Brother: Lazy.**

**Me: How does that say that I'm lazy?**

**Brother: It doesn't. I'm just stating my opinon because everyone's entitled-**

**Me: GRRR! (Gives him super-noogies)**

**Brother: GYAH!! Abuse! Abuse! (Runs)**

**Me: Oh I'm gonna' abuse you all right, get back here!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Really sorry that it's so short but I'll try and get the next one to be longer…which will be harder… Considering how my school's going, I think I'm going to be tired everyday when I get home (gym every day of the week, carrying heavy-ass back pack and having 6 flights to go up and down TT the poor author…)**

**In other news, Halloween is coming around! I hope everyone who celebrates will have fun! If not, have a good day anyway. **

**Oh! And one more thing… I'm sorry I didn't update sooner (If you had a nickel for every time you heard that one…) I could give you a million excuses that I'm sure you don't care about hearing so I'll say sorry and start working on the next chap. But also, I had said that at 250 reviews I would get to updating. (Hadn't even finished the chapter- the reviews came so fast…)**

**So…since the reviews came so quickly I'm going to say Thank you! And…I'm going to make an AMV. (Yes, I have clips this time for something quality) So I want you all to vote on what song you want for the AMV, since it's dedicated to all of you.**

**Choices:**

**Alive With The Glory of Love by Say Anything (some of the lyrics are a quote at the beginning of chapter 6)**

**Emergency by Paramore (beginning of chapter 18)**

**Those two above I've already made AMVs for in Chrno Crusade…. These I haven't:**

**Brighter by Paramore**

**The Coldest Heart by The Classic Crime**

**Stars by Switchfoot**

**Move Along by The All-American Rejects**

**Mr.Brightside by the Killers**

**First Time by Lifehouse**

**Time After Time by Quietdrive**

**Just about any song by Linkin Park (except for the new ones I only have a few of the new ones like Bleed It Out and Points of Authority)**

**If you guys would like to request a song, be my guest! But if I don't like it, I'm not going to consider it…sorry. **

**The AMV can be any of the following genres:**

**Comedy, Romance, Tragedy, Action**

**You can combine them like Romance/Comedy or Tragedy/Action… Can't do Tragedy/Comedy though, it doesn't really fit together.**

**You can request a song and a genre or pick a song and a genre. But if the song you choose doesn't go well with the genre I'll either not consider the genre you picked or the song you picked.**

**The AMV will probably be up before my next chapter since it takes me less time; but it will absolutely be there by the time the next chapter is. **

**Well all that's left is to…**

**Vote and review!**

**Ja, casui**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either.**

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_-Lyrics to the second verse, chorus, bridge and ending verse to Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 20: For The Worse

**B**ack in school again, Rosette had gotten back to her dorm before her two roommates, so exhausted from the last week's activities she passed out in her sleeping bag. That had happened all last night. Rosette awoke to a dark room, light barely passing through the window and spilling over the beds where her two friends were sleeping.

Feeling drained, Rosette decided she'd talk to them about their vacation later and checked the time. It was seriously early, only six A.M. She had a lot of time before class started. She opened her bag, got out her uniform, and walked slowly over to the showers.

"_This school sucks sometimes" _Rosette thought, swinging open a stall. She removed her pajamas and placed her clothes on a provided shelf and turned the faucet. Even though Rosette was glad to see her friends after the small break, after all the drama that had been going on, coming to school the day she got back was not helping her mood get any better. But even though Rosette's thoughts were sour, as soon as warm droplets of water hit her back she felt a whole lot better.

Lathering herself with soap, she bit her lip wondering how Chrono as doing right now. He was either sleeping or at a check up with the Elder; the doctors at the hospital demanded that he go to his school infirmary to aware the medical staff of the incident that occurred over the vacation. He really needed to see the Elder, none of the professional doctors knew what was wrong with him, they suspected amnesia but it couldn't be possible since they remembered current events. The only problem that seemed to be accurate to the way they were acting was confusion. "Hit their heads too hard on something" the doctors explained as if that was the answer to everything.

Even though Bruce, Aion, and even Chrono seemed to agree to this Rosette knew better. When they had returned home Chrono and Aion looked at a television as if they'd never seen it in their life. Rosette thought they were just joking with her at first, but the expressions on their faces told her otherwise. But no matter how strange they were behaving, the doctor's explanation did cover it. That was except for one thing that she knew Chrono would never ever forget.

The day Chrono forgot what or who or where an "Ipod" was, Rosette automatically knew that this Chrono was a complete stranger. But no matter how foreign he was, he did seem distantly familiar in some nostalgic way.

She lifted the pocket watch so she could wash over her collarbone. Crap! The pocket watch! She had forgotten to give it back after all the opportunities she had to give it back to Bruce, she'd completely forgotten. But then again, so did Bruce. Or maybe he didn't…it seemed like he was giving it to her, as if he knew all along that she had been in possession of it and never wanted it back in the first place. He never did ask about Chrono's response afterwards.

Thinking about the pocket watch lead to thinking of Bruce which led to thinking of Chrono…again.

Sighing, Rosette leant on the side of the stall, wasting the water as it ran down the drain. She was thinking too much on the subject and stressing herself out. Chrono was fine, wasn't he? So then why did she feel so worried about him? Sighing again, she turned off the faucet, dried herself off with her towel and put on her uniform.

Maybe she should go over to Chrono's dorm before school started. If she went over early enough there wouldn't be any hall monitors out yet so she wouldn't get caught. Plus she could see if he was alright and give him back the pocket watch while she was there. Rosette felt herself blush, she had been worrying a lot about Chrono lately, even though she had a reason to, she was beginning to suspect that there was another reason for her thoughts.

She liked Chrono.

There were no other explanations to the way she had been responding to him recently. She kept thinking about him constantly in more ways than she wanted to admit. But she had had crushes on guys before, but never one like this. She had never been so involved relationship-wise with a guy. She had never been so into a guy…who was her FRIEND!

"Ugh…" she was getting a headache again. This time she wasn't sure if it was from stress or thinking too much. Probably a mixture of both. Plus those strange dream-like visions and voices that kept popping into and out of her mind without warning could also be the cause of it. Maybe she should go see the Elder; he would at least have some medicine for her. But then again, that pervert would probably claim it was some serious disease and that she needed to stay over night so he could "check up" on her. The pervert.

Finished in the bathroom, Rosette walked through the exit just in time to hear an early announcement. "Satella Harvenheit and Azmaria Hendric report to the boys' dorm for an urgent meeting with the Elder immediately! I repeat, report to the boys dorm immediately!"

Rosette raised an eyebrow in confusion as she began walking towards her room. They rarely ever made announcements in the mornings unless they were serious. Deans liked to sleep too, y'know. But seeing as an announcement was just made, Rosette figured she better wake up Satella and Azmaria so they could report to wherever they had to go to for whatever reason. Rosette knew very well that poor Azmaria probably couldn't have heard the message over Satella's loud snoring.

Having reached her door, she inserted the key and swung it open. "Rise and shine guys!" But to Rosette surprise, she saw that her roommates has already woken and left the room. _That was quick_ she thought_The announcement was just made, what, two minutes ago?_ Oh well, it didn't really matter; as long as they got where they needed to be. Now at least she had nothing left to do and she could go over to see Chrono to return the pocket watch and to check up on him.

Rosette left her room, locked her door and proceeded out of the building. As she neared the front entrance to the building, she saw Mary walking not too far from her. Mary was already outside of the building but not far enough for Rosette to not be able to see her. "Hey Mary, wait up!" Rosette shouted, running after her. Mary glanced behind her shoulder to see who had called her.

She squinted her eyes, seeing a familiar looking girl with blonde hair swinging back and forth as she neared closer to her. Not truly knowing where she was, who the girl was or what was really going on, she hurried away to her destination.

Rosette glared at Mary's retreating figure from behind her, why was she ignoring her? Did she offend her in some way? Oh well, she'd ask her later since it seemed like she was in too much of a hurry to chat at the moment. Anyway, she shouldn't be talking with Mary right now anyhow. She had to go to Chrono pronto! She didn't have much time before she was due back at her dorm for class.

She turned towards the direction of the boy's dorm entrance.

She started to jog, knowing that by the time she got back to her dorm classes would've already have started; she didn't need to have another detention slip. She had enough stress on her mind at the moment. The moment she reached the door, she burst in, flying past the reverends standing nearby. She had no intentions of getting caught.

Arriving in front of Chrono's dorm room, she knocked on the door (she didn't want a repeat of what happened over the vacation, otherwise she would've just walked right in). She waited for about a minute, no answer. She frowned; why was it that every time she went o his room he never answered! She knocked three more times, pausing to wait between knocks. Her eye twitched with impatience. She did not like to wait for any amount of time.

That's it! Turning the knob, Rosette swung the door open screaming "Chrono!" as she did so. "Chrono?" she repeated, scanning the room to find no trace of her purple-haired friend. That was really strange, he wasn't there. Unless he went out running or to get something outside school, he was never up unless he was going to class. Rosette knew that class wouldn't be started for another half hour or so, so he should've been waking up now.

Where could he possibly be? Maybe he was feeling sickly; the doctor did tell him to tell his school nurse if anything was possible so he could get medication A.S.A.P. So she headed in the direction of the well-known perverted Elder's office. As Rosette weeded her way through the hallways, avoiding reverends that would ask why she was in the building she started to wonder again where Mary had gone off to. Plus, where had Satella and Azmaria been called off to? Was there some secret party that she didn't know about?

Finally walking into the hallway where the Elder's office was located, she was shocked to see Mary, ahead of her walking in the door. "Mary!" she called again, but this time Mary didn't hear her (or ignored her again) and walked into the office. Rosette's eyebrows furrowed; what was going on? If Mary needed to go to the nurse, there was a separate office in the girl's dorm. It was a lost easier in case of an emergency. So then…why was Mary here?

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she decided to investigate; she needed to go to the Elder's office any how. As she approached the door, she heard shouts and several familiar voices. Aion, Mary, Satella, the Elder, Sister Kate, Azmaria, Father Remington, and finally…Chrono! Bingo! But why were they all in there at once? Maybe there _was_ a secret party! But then why wasn't she invited? And why were there teachers present?

Okay, maybe it wasn't a secret party, but it was definitely something hidden. Hiding on the side of the doorway, Rosette decided to listen in and find out what was going on.

* * *

Waiting impatiently, Chrono sat in one of the chairs of the office, glancing at the door every minute or so. Where were they? Two minutes later, Satella and Azmaria ran in through the entrance of the room. "There they are!" Chrono exclaimed; shocked to his two friends that he felt he hadn't seen in years (which was the case).

"It really is true." Azmaria said, putting her hands to her mouth in shock, tears forming at her eyes and rolling down her face. Chrono stood up, now taller than Azmaria rather than the same height and hugged her. Satella smirked, leaning on the door frame "I told you he 'vas alive." The Elder stood up from his seat at the secretary's desk (whom he told to take the day off) and walked over to Satella.

"I do hope you know 'vhat's going on, so I won't have to do all of the explaining." Satella said, looking over at the Elder. The Elder nodded with a smile on his face "I have a couple theories, but I'm going to need your help." Satella nodded, scanning over the surroundings. Father Remington was leaning on a wall in the corner, giving a half-smile to everyone. Sister Kate sat quietly, watching Azmaria and Chrono embrace. Even after the Elder proved that Chrono was now human to Sister Kate, she still didn't approve of him.

"Is Rosette alive as well?" Azmaria asked, looking up at Chrono, hope and fear in her eyes. He nodded a yes and watched her squeal in happiness. "Alright, we can have the reunions later; let's hurry up with this meeting." A voice came from the back of the room. Azmaria and Satella looked over to see Aion who they hadn't noticed before.

Azmaria looked fearful for a moment, then angry; she looked back over to Chrono, expecting him to act. But Chrono just gave her it's-a-long-story glance and told her that she should sit down. " 'Vhat about Mary, I'm sure her memory 'vas returned as 'vell." "She's late." the Elder frowned "We'll have to continue without her. When she arrives, I'll fill her in."

"So where should we start?" Sister Kate asked the Elder, though her eyes were busy glowering at both Aion and Chrono. The Elder walked into a separate room but came out seconds later, pulling a moveable chalkboard with him. Picking up a piece of chalk, he sketched two stick-figures, both with similar labels beneath them. One read, Chrono Remora, the other Chrono the Sinner.

"Pay attention, this is going to get confusing." the Elder commanded, making sure that all eyes were on him and the board before continuing.

"This figure" He said, pointing to Chrono The Sinner "represents Chrono from the past century. The one that was a demon. While this figure," he pointed to the other figure "Chrono Remora is the one born in this century, the human." Everyone listened intently, while Chrono felt a little embarrassed that he was being used as an example.

"Chrono the Sinner, who died along with Rosette in Massachusetts, in 1924 had never released his contract with Rosette." the Elder explained "Since the contract was still activated, their souls were still chained to one another even after death. The problem was, the astral line which contains all life force, is said to have the power of the heavens. Rosette, a human with a pure heart was destined to go to heaven, but since she contracted with a demon- especially a sinner- she would have to go to hell with her contractor.

"But the astral line saw that it couldn't allow such purity to go to hell; especially since she was destined for greater things; she being a stronger apostle than even Joshua and Azmaria. So the astral line tried to deactivate the contract or even reverse time so that it was never done. But for some reason…their bond could not be broken."

"Love," Satella interrupted "can never be broken, no matter how strong the forces may be." Chrono looked over at her, his face blushing red "That was corny." he stated, avoiding eye contact with anyone. The Elder smirked seeing that both Chrono's still had the same personality and probably thought the same thing at the same time.

"Anyway, ignoring that interruption." the Elder said, glancing quickly over at Satella. "Since they could not be separated, the astral line reincarnated them so that their lives could be lived separately and as the astral line wanted them to live. But it seems," he said, pausing to look over at Chrono. "That the astral line's plans were thwarted since their souls have met once again."

"But what about the other souls? Besides Rosette and Chrono." Aion interrupted, saving Chrono from further embarrassment. "Let me tell this part." Satella said, looking over at the Elder, then at Aion. "If 'vhat the Elder is saying is true, the other souls followed suit. Since all of our souls are connected to some from of astral power and fate binds us, 've 'vere all reincarnated."

"But you already had your memory, I'm assuming." Father Remington said, trying to understand all the information that was being explained. "Why were you the only one who remembered everything, while the rest of us were…" he drifted off, unsure of how to end his sentence.

The Elder came in again, pointing back at the Chrono the Sinner figure. "When this figure was reincarnated, their memories from their past life were locked within their soul. Since their soul had a new life and no knowledge of their past life, of course they wouldn't have their memories. So meanwhile, their memories and other personality from their past life were "sleeping" within their astral souls.

"But they were somehow awakened, as Chrono and Aion explained earlier before you two came (addressing Satella and Azmaria), that the moment Chrono Remora allowed Rosette to put on the pocket watch- the same pocket watch that once held Rosette and Chrono's contract, several astral souls were released from it. It seems the astral line was using the pocket watch as an instrument to hold all of our astral souls, but the moment Rosette's soul came in contact with it, the astral line's seal on it was broken.

"Why that occurred…is still unclear. But it's all just a theory, anyway." the Elder finished, looking over to Satella to see if she had any answers. "As for me," Satella began "I believe vat the Elder's theory is accurate. I think that the only reason I had my memories when I was reincarnated 'vas that my astral power 'vasn't like any of yours. I wasn't destined for heaven or hell or any of that. I didn't have holy powers; instead I had my own person astral power that my family created. I think that since fate still binds all of us, Sister Kate. Father Remington, and the Elder 'vere reincarnated, despite their lack of astral power. My sister and I were reincarnated due to the same reasoning, but my memories were locked to my powers. Since in this generation, there is no "astral power" or anything like that, my memories had no where to be sealed to, so they 'vere returned to me.

"As for the rest of you, since Chrono and the other Sinners 'vere demons their powers 'vere locked to their souls rather than their powers since they 'vould be reincarnated as humans rather than demons that don't seem to exist in this century. 'Vell…at least not in the open or in a large mass like they did previously. As for Joshua, Azmaria and the other apostles 'vith holy power, since the astral line 'vanted them all to live the 'vay it planned, they 'vere all stripped of their powers; since they aren't needed in this time period. So instead, their memories 'vere sealed to their souls as 'vell."

The Elder spoke, seeing Satella had finished "So does that mean your sister also had her memories?" Satella frowned, looking down at the tile beneath her feet. "My sister is a special case. Since she 'vas killed and made into a doll." She looked up to glare darkly at Aion, who only smirked in response. "Her memories veren't returned because her soul 'vas not originally in her body 'vhen she died. I'm not entirely sure 'vhat happened 'vith her, but her memories 'veren't returned until recently- 'vhich I'm guessing is because her soul 'vas released from the pocket 'vatch like everyone else."

"It makes sense to a point, it's still a bit confusing, but it's all the reasoning we have." the Elder finished, looking at everyone for reactions. Chrono's eyebrows were furrowed, Azmaria appeared to be a bit overwhelmed, Aion was endlessly smirking as if he knew more to the story, Father Remington was concentrating, trying to understand it all and Sister Kate's face was blank and serious as always.

"Does Rosette remember like the rest of us?" Azmaria asked, breaking the silence that had come over them all. "No," Chrono stated before the Elder could say a word "that's why this is all so confusing." "If Rosette is bonded to Chrono, then perhaps," Aion started pausing to think "her soul is locked somewhere within Chrono?"

All eyes fell to Chrono, who just felt a bit awkward. "But what about the other me? The other personality within all of us, are they just going to be locked inside of us now?" Chrono asked eager to change the subject. The Elder shook his head "No, that wouldn't be fair or right for us to live their lives and rob them of their time." Chrono winced at the Elder's choice of wording. "We should be able to switch back and forth by will, both personalities are combined now, but you can switch the control at any given time." the Elder said.

"Except for me, since I only have one personality, being born 'vith my memory and all." Satella explained, moving aside as Mary rushed in. Chrono froze; his eyes on the woman who had just entered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mary, his previous lover and contractor who he had selfishly killed with his contract. Mary looked over at him, she too was stunned. "It's you…" Mary and Chrono both said in unison.

Mary shook her head, trying to focus on the situation at hand "Rosette's on her way, I saw her following me." "Crap. We can't have her hearing all this." the Elder frowned "Well, we were going to have to rap it up anyway, first period's about to start." "Why can't Rosette hear about this? Won't it help for her memory to return?" Chrono asked. "No it won't." The Elder stated "Rosette is like an amnesia patient. If she hears all this information about her past, it'll only overwhelm her and confuse her. It might possibly even delay her memory being recalled to her. It's best if she doesn't know anything about this."

"May I propose something," Sister Kate asked, but said as if it were a demand rather than a question. She stood, avoiding eye contact with the two Sinners in the room. "I think that Chrono and the other Sinners should be transferred to another school, away from Rosette."

"What?!" Everyone besides Sister Kate and Aion exclaimed, looking at her as if she were insane. "If the astral line reincarnated all of us to live the way it wanted to, I think we should abide by its wishes. Keeping trouble" her eyes darted from Aion to Chrono "away from her and all of us will keep everyone safe."

"But if Chrono's separated from Rosette, how will she ever regain her memory?" Azmaria exclaimed, blushing from her outburst. "She won't."

All eyes were on Sister Kate now, some glowering others uncaring, some just curious as to why she would suggest such a horrid thing. Had her personality changed after she was reincarnated? No, she still seemed to be the serious, business-like, over-protective Sister Kate they had all once knew (except for Mary and Aion of course). "If the astral line sealed away our souls, they were never meant to be released. It's all for a reason, our new lives without our memories, the astral line meant for us to never regain our lives from the past. So if Rosette doesn't have her memories, I think we should let her live that way, so that her soul won't be corrupted."

Satella was outraged "That's absurd-" "I agree." Chrono cut off the German red-head.

All except Aion were shocked that Chrono would agree to such a statement. "I took Rosette's life away once, I won't do it again. I think transferring is a wise idea." Aion smirked about to laugh, this was all incredibly touching and dramatic for no reason. It was pathetic, but he didn't interrupt everything that was occurring was going along with his plans perfectly. The only thing left was to seal the deal.

"Chrono…" Azmaria looked up at him with watery eyes "you don't have to." "It's my choice, isn't it? And the other Sinners'." Chrono said, winning the argument. Aion spoke up for the first time "I have no problem with leaving this school and I can convince my fellow Sinners to do the same."

"Then it's settled." Sister Kate smiled triumphantly, feeling victorious. "You'll leave as soon as possible."

* * *

"Then it's settled then you'll leave as soon as possible." Rosette heard Sister Kate say. Leaving? Who? When? Why?

"If I recall, that man, Bruce I believe can arrange it. He's friends with our neighboring school's principal, Pan Dora High." Aion said inside the office, tapping into his other personality's knowledge. Rosette peaked into the doorway a bit, making sure she wasn't seen.

She saw Chrono standing next to Aion nodding "Alright then, we'll leave as soon as we get word from Bruce." A grin that was plastered on Sister Kate's face grew wider. "I'll call him from the office today. We'll have you leaving by the end of the week."

Rosette froze as the bell rang. Chrono was…leaving?

She started to run then, out of the building her mind buzzing with confusion. Why would Chrono be leaving? Would it be permanent? Why was everyone there in the Elder's office? When was he leaving? Why was she so fixated on knowing?! And if he was leaving…would she see him again? Even though she wasn't ware fully of what was going on around her or the actual answers to all these questions, she was worried of what the answers may be. And if they were what she feared they were, she was going to feel way worse pain panging through her heart than she was feeling right now.

Why was it that the moment she realized her feelings for him, he was slipping through her fingers like grains of sand?! Rosette pushed open the entrance doors of the dorm and kept sprinting towards the girl's dorm. But if it was only a crush and she wasn't even sure, then why were tears forming at the corners of her eyes? She never cried, only when it came to Joshua. Even if she got hurt physically, she never let a tear slip. Then why did this situation have such an affect on her?!

"Stupid Chrono…" she mumbled, blaming him for it all.

Maybe she should just skip school today; she didn't feel like she could go to first period with tears streaming down her face. She wiped her eyes and darted into her dorm. Flying through the hallways until she had gotten into her room and zipped up in her sleeping bag. Once she was settled in, she realized she hadn't even given Chrono back the pocket watch which was why she went over to the boy's dorm in the first place.

Plus, she wanted to check up on him, to make sure he was alright. He was at the Elder's office, so hopefully that perverted old man would take care of him. And Mary…did she hear about his accident too? Did she come to check up on Chrono? Her eyebrows furrowed, feeling slightly angry for some reason. Could she possibly be…jealous? "No!" Rosette said to herself, shaking her head back in forth as she sat up in her sleeping bag.

Maybe she should go out and get some ice cream so she could get her mind off all of this nonsense. Deciding on that, she got up and walked out of her room, money in hand.

The moment she was outside, she froze in place her eyes landing on something she'd thought she'd never see. Near the lunch area where tit was mostly empty for this time of day sat Chrono and Mary talking like they'd never stopped in the first place. Rosette gulped, looking away. It shouldn't bother her; it was good that they were finally talking everything out. It was better than both of them still being hurt by their past. Maybe they'd even end up back together…

Even though Rosette felt that anger was the last feeling she should have after that thought, rage was bursting through her. She felt almost like when Satella had been all over Chrono at the field trip except ten times worse. Why the hell did it bother her so much? Taking a deep breath, she ran right by them and through the gate of the school, hoping that somehow someway her thoughts were wrong.

But whether they were wrong or right, the pain wasn't easing and the tears just kept coming.

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there_

_-Ending Chorus to Drops of Jupiter by Train_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Kill me now; you're going to do it anyway.**

**Brother: Yep. (sharpening knife)**

**Me: Well thanks a lot, bro.**

**Brother: Any time, sis, any time (examining knife, continues sharpening)**

**Me: (sighs deeply) How long has it been? … it says the last update was…**

**Brother: 9/23/07!**

**Me: That was in September…it's already February (hides face in shame)**

**Brother: And this chapter was short and confusing, man you suck.**

**Me: Thanks for rubbing it in.**

**Brother: I told you, any time, any time. **

**Me: Grr…**

**Brother: Hey! Who has the knife in this situation (threateningly pokes knife)**

**Me: Okay okay! Just watch it with that thing. Where'd you get it from?**

**Brother: Kitchen.**

**Me: Remind me to put them somewhere that you won't find them.**

**Brother: Sure, I'll remind you alright. **

**Me: (Feeling scared, runs away)**

**Brother: Get back here! (chases with knife)**

**Me: GYAHHH!!! HELP! AUTHOR UNDER ATTACK!**

**R&R's: GOOD!**

**Me: TT I feel unloved.**

**R&R's: GOOD! (Again)**

**As you've all heard me pitifully tell you before, I'm sorry. I feel so ashamed of myself not updating in so long. But unless it's going to get me to update faster, I don't think any of you al care about my apologies.**

**R&R's and Brother: You got that right!**

**Me: (cries in sadness)**

**Brother: (Kicks)**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Brother: Any time, any time. **

**Well, as stressful as it's been I'm going to get on my story writing. It feels like I've been on writer's block for months.**

**Brother: That's because it has.**

**Me: Shut up, you.**

**As you can see, this chapter was very confusing. It was even more confusing to write (has migraine after writing this). But if you have any questions about the plot (not giving away anything) just submit it along with your review and I'll get back to you on it. (Please be specific reviews that are only about a sentence long or a couple words just leave me confused myself)**

**Well, I hope you all had a nice Valentine's Day, New Year, Chinese New Year, Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, (goes on and on) if you celebrate. **

**(Now accepting hate mail)**

**OH YEAH! I almost forgot!**

**Brother: What that you're an idiot?**

**Me: (fuming) That's it! Come 'ere you!**

**Brother: (running away) Hey! I still have the knife!**

**Me: (breaks knife in half somehow)**

**Brother: Oh…well…bye bye! (runs for life)**

**The music video I made is called With You Reanimation, it's on you tube. If you want to find it, go to you tube (dot) com and type in "casui" then click on With You Reanimation. I also put up a couple other Chrono Crusade vids, if you're interested. I hope you enjoy.**

**And if you're too lazy to follow all the instruction, there will be a link to the video at the bottom of my homepage. Hope you'll like it!**

**Brother: I didn't.**

**Me: (glares)**

**Brother: Any time.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: (flailing arms around) I made a mistake last chapter!!! It's not too big, but it's still a mistake. I happened to be watching the end of Chrono Crusade (the anime) right after I posted the last chapter. It says Rosette died in 1929! Not 1924, so sorry for people who like to pick out all the little plot holes. (But I filled in the hole myself…so ha!).**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either. **

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Yes._

_I want you to squirm and suffer much, much more._

_But you must never run away._

_No mater how much you suffer, you must rise up like the Phoenix._

_At those times, you will become much, much stronger._

_Right now you feel alone because the ones that usually orbit Around you are also lost in pain._

_But when you have grown stronger and are _

_Able to see the truth, you will understand…_

…_That you are never alone_

_Live the way you want to live. _

_Thrust away the fate that torments you._

_Then you'll be able to laugh at it._

_You should be able to do that."_

_-Quote said by The Blind Priest from Angel Sanctuary Volume 2_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 21: Kiss Me Goodbye

**C**hrono couldn't believe what had occurred in the past week or so. He had gotten sent to the hospital, had a whole other personality entire his body, unwillingly sat down and talked with his ex-girlfriend (well the other personalities did the talking, but he still had to be there to witness it) and… the Elder and Satella practically told everyone in his office that Rosette and him were bonded together by…

Love.

He felt heat rush to his face at just the thought of the memory. Could this situation get any more embarrassing? That and the fact that he was now being transferred to a different school! The same school he and the other Sinners had transferred from to get away from their principal. (Who happened to be Aion and Chrono's father's best friend) Even though all of that had happened a long time ago, Chrono still didn't like the idea of having to go back to a place he never wanted to be in the first place. Especially since he didn't even have a say in any of this! It was like he didn't have any control of his _own _body anymore!

_You know I can hear you, right?_ Chrono winced as his other self's sentence came into his mind. "Yeah I know." he responded, trying to pretend he didn't. How was he supposed to feel private if he couldn't even keep his thoughts to himself? Where was the reason in all of this nonsense?!_Look, I'm sorry I made the decision without notifying you. But it had to be done. I already explained that-_

"Yeah, yeah" Chrono knew why it all had to happen. But he never would've thought that Aion and his uncle would've been right. That the stupid family myth that was passed on for generations was a true story rather than a tall tale. Aion was always careful about the pocket watch for that reason, Chrono thought it was ridiculous. But now that he knew the truth, he still wished he had just thrown away the pocket watch. It was causing nothing but trouble for him.

Now he was talking again with Mary (which would be really awkward for him, but totally fine for the Sinner). _The Sinner? You're calling me "The Sinner"? _"Yeah, I am. Get used to it." Chrono grumbled with an attitude. Even though it wasn't his fault that his soul got put into his body, that didn't mean Chrono was going to welcome him with open arms. This was his body first, so there was no way he was letting his other personality get all the control. Besides, the Sinner knew nothing outside of his 1920's era and it was easier to call him the Sinner, it made things less confusing when addressing him.

Ignoring the Sinner, Chrono continued packing up his suitcase. He couldn't believe he had actually gotten accepted back into his school. He couldn't believe he was leaving this school for good! Well, at least that assured no more awkward conversations with Mary. But it was all happening so quickly.

Sometimes things happened so fast in his life that he had to remind himself to take time to breathe. Just breathe and remember that you're alive. Luckily, Chrono only got asthma attacks. But he was sure at this rate, anxiety attacks were coming his way…and they are not fun, no reader, not at all.

He had already gotten all his records transferred and it hadn't been a problem since he kept his grades up. So basically, everything was perfect… Perfectly against his will!

Oh well, it wasn't like he enjoyed going to this school. He didn't have many friends in the guys' dorm…in fact…none. His reputation as a Sinner preceded him so much that no one wanted to associate with him anymore… Like they had wanted to in the first place. Thinking that, he wondered if he should get contacts and dye his hair, he had the funding for it all (Bruce was pretty up there in the finance department).

He could always exchange emails and phone numbers with Satella, Azmaria and…

_Rosette._

…He had no more reason to stay. Her brother should be taking his room by the end of the week. He'd already written a letter with the locket attached, explaining everything on the spare bed of his room… Well, what used to be his room. Taking a deep breath, standing at the doorway of his room, he took one last glance at the room that had served him for the past two years. He had already tripled checked, there was nothing left to pack and nothing was left behind.

Even though the room was physically empty, his mind was filling it with the many memories he and Rosette shared in the space. Chrono never had cleaned up those feathers from the several pillow fights they had participated in during their time together as roommates. The rain stains by the windowsill were still visible from when Rosette had somehow _someway_ climbed up to his window and fell into his room. He had never put curtains up by the window, his hobby still being to look at the stars, that and the memory of their promise.

Chrono suddenly felt very dependent. The soul reason he was here was because of Rosette. In fact, he could've left a long time ago if he had just asked Bruce. But he stayed because of that promise, because he wanted to help find Joshua, because he wanted to help Rosette. But now, it was all over. He had fulfilled that promise… So then why did he feel some hidden force compelling him to stay?

Chrono shook his head, forcing himself to turn around and turn the knob. Stepping outside of his room, he didn't look back. He knew it was too late to change anything now. With that last thought, he rolled his suitcases down the hall, pushing open the door to step into the drizzling rain and dark sky.

* * *

"Do you guys know when he's leaving?!"

Rosette glowered at her two roommates who were still not answering her questions directly. Satella wasn't even looking in her direction, but instead out the window by the school gates, as if waiting for someone to appear. Azmaria was staring down at her feet, twiddling her thumbs while sitting on her bed. She was trying desperately not to look in Rosette's eyes. Fearing that the second that she did, the truth would spill out of her.

She took a second to glance over at Satella who hadn't said a word since Rosette had started the inquiry. She knew that Rosette wasn't supposed to know anything. Somehow, she had overheard about Chrono's leaving, luckily about nothing else…otherwise, there probably would've been even harder questions to answer. The plan was to let Rosette "accidentally" find out about Chrono transferring a week or so after he had left. Using some scholarship excuse. They even had Chrono write a note lying to Rosette about how he had the desire to go to the other school for years and finally got the opportunity. Azmaria didn't know if Chrono actually wrote this lie down, but she did know that if Rosette didn't stop screaming at them, she was going to crack.

Rosette's fists couldn't get any tighter. Her roommates were being completely unfair! She knew they were there at the meeting discussing Chrono's leaving. All she wanted to do was talk to him. To try and get him to stay, or at least to find out why he was leaving in the first place! But they weren't saying anything! Azmaria had at least answered with lies like "I don't know" and "What meeting?" while Satella was just giving her the cold shoulder.

In fact, Satella had been staring out that window even before she had stared asking anything. What was she looking for anyway…? Rosette took a menacing step towards Satella, deciding to go and find out what was up. Satella raised an eyebrow seeing Rosette slide next to her and peer out the window. _Why is she looking at the school gates? _Knowing Satella, Rosette figured that she was looking out for cute guys coming and leaving._ No one would leave the school in this weather?_

Unless…

With that as her final thought, Rosette grabbed her black and white striped jacket with a red heart in the middle off Satella's bed and stormed out the room.

Azmaria stared at the doorway, befuddled. "Crap." Satella stated, realizing now what Rosette went off to do. "What?" Azmaria asked, having no idea what was going on.

"She knows."

* * *

"_Aion!!_" Rizelle whined in her boyfriend's ear, sitting on his lap in his room. "I still don't get why we have to leave! This school is so lenient. You already went to that school and you told me how strict its Co-Ed boarding is."

Aion sighed, becoming impatient with the woman. _Was she this irritating in the past?_ The present Aion asked his other self. _She's exactly the same. _The past Aion answered. "I told you," Aion repeated for the fifth time "that school has something very valuable to us."

"More valuable than the pocket watch?" Rizelle purred in his ear. Aion shook off the lustful shiver that came to him speaking, "The pocket watch means nothing now. We're after something much more important… Something that should give us our powers."

Rizelle's eyes widened, sitting up so she could look him in the face "You mean our astral?" Aion gave a toothy grin "Exactly that." "But how-" Aion cut her off, placing a finger to her lips. "Relax." He smiled reassuringly "We're the Sinners, remember? The Sinners have a reputation over in Pan Dora." Rizelle too, grinned saying "Pandemonium High."

"Exactly."

* * *

Rosette threw on her jacket, banging open the front doors to her dorm, fiddling with the zipper. She threw her hoodie on, feeling the rain become heavier and the winds pick up as she ran forward.

The hoodie flipped off almost instantly, the winds were so strong. But no rain and wind were going to stop her; she needed to wash her hair anyway. Besides, she had a mission to complete. It was something she needed to do.

She had to find Chrono!

There was no way she was letting him leave, especially without knowing the reason why?! Plus, what was he planning to do? Leave without telling her? Without even saying goodbye?! The nerve!

_Always running_… Rosette thought to herself as she sprinted forward, heading towards the boys' dorm. As she ran past the lunch area she saw Chrono walking past the gym area, suitcases in hand. Quickly changing directions, she headed for her target.

* * *

Chrono sighed deeply, walking past the gym area. He had decided that even though he didn't like this school at all, he'd give himself a last tour of the school campus. He was already finished; the gym area had been his last stop… Now it was straight for the school gates to catch a bus to his new school… The school he hated even more than this one. But that was mostly because the principal had been good pals with his father. He sighed again; hopefully it wouldn't affect him when he was there again.

Pan Dora High had been such a long time ago…In fact, he never even recalled calling it by its true name. He and the other Sinners always addressed it as "Pandemonium High" They had gotten themselves transferred/expelled from there just so they could get away from its stupid school system just to enter _another_ stupid school system. At least Magdalene High didn't have a devil as the principal. No, reader, not a devil in the way you're thinking…but you are a bit close. But we'll get to that later; right now there are more important matters to attend to.

Just as Chrono began to drift off into his memories, something broke through his thoughts.

"CHRONO! YOU IDIOT!!!"

Turning around Chrono came face to face with blue-eyed fury. "Rosette?!" Chrono dropped the handles of his suitcases in surprise. _Oh crap_ The Sinner thought, recognizing Rosette's pissed off-look. _I'm really glad I'm not you right now._

_Why?_ Chrono thought back, but didn't have time to talk anymore with his other self as Rosette pushed him against the fence bordering the track-field. Chrono looked down and found himself blushing. Azure fire gazed back at him, infinitely burning. Suddenly his heart began pounding hard in his chest, but not out of fear, reader, oh no, this was another form of adrenaline.

_Damn,_Chrono thought, gulping_ she really does look different when she's angry. _"So you were just going to leave and never come back, huh?"! Rosette exclaimed, poking her finger in his chest. Chrono's eyebrows furrowed, how'd she find out?! Maybe Azmaria or Satella slipped it to her… Either way, she knew and he had an angry woman menacingly standing in front of him.

"Look, Rosette I-" "Don't _Rosette_ me!" Rosette screeched over the sound of the thunder that just rolled into the clouds above them. Chrono's lips suddenly became sealed as Rosette commenced screaming at him.

"So you were just gonna' leave without telling me?! Without even giving me a reason?! Without even saying GOOD BYE?!" Rosette shouted at him, pushing back his shoulders again so he banged into the fence. Chrono's hair flopped upwards with the push until it flopped over his right eye, dripping all over his face.

"I can't believe you would do that…" Rosette paused in her outbursts and stood before him, head titled downwards so her hair was in her face, shoulders hunched up and shaking. Chrono's eyebrows furrowed even further, leaning forward so he could see her face. Water was trailing down her face, his eyes widened, realizing it wasn't just the rain.

But before he could get a chance to comfort her, Rosette punched him in his arm, **hard**. Chrono winced, leaning back on the fence. "I thought I was your stupid friend! Guess not, huh?! I guess I'm not worth enough to you to even acknowledge with a farewell!" She was whimpering now, but she was working to make her voice sound more assertive than hurt. "I guess our stupid contract really was some crappy, corny prayer to the stars?! It doesn't mean anything to you- You're not even wearing the damn necklace!"

Chrono bit his lip, damn it! Rosette didn't have a clue what was going on and she was assuming all the wrong things! He didn't even want to leave, he was forced! Plus, he was pretty much ordered not to say anything to her. And the necklace was a whole other story… But there was no way anything that she was saying was true. But she wasn't shutting up anytime soon. Damn it, if only she'd shut her trap for a second.

That's when he got the idea…again. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart, grabbed both her shoulders and pressed her against him. Rosette felt him circle his arms around her abdomen, hugging her to him. No way! She wasn't letting some hug get to her this time! There was no way she was going to let him play with her feelings like that!

"Get the _fuck_ off me! You asshole!" Rosette cursed, trying to flail her arms, but was a true struggle against his tight grip. Instead of complying, Chrono turned around, holding Rosette so that she now had her back against the gate. "Chrono, what the hell are you doing?!" she demanded, her teary eyes glowering at her ex-roommate. "Rosette." "WHAT?!" She screamed in his face.

"Shut the fuck up."

Before Rosette had a chance to be furious, she was astounded as Chrono pressed his lips against hers. He held her right wrist gently and held her arm up above her head while his other hand reached into her hair. Rosette suddenly felt warm even though she was surrounded by the cold rain and harsh winds.

Though she wanted to punch him and kick him and scream and cry and practically throw a tantrum, she let herself melt in his arms. For some reason she lost the will to fight, to want to be hostile against him. Instead she focused all her energy, all her fury into the fiery kiss she was receiving.

Rosette nibbled at his lip, closing her eyes. Chrono licked at her top lip, asking for access. And access it was granted. As Chrono gently flicked the tip of his tongue on the roof of her mouth, Rosette's fists relaxed. Her right hand lowered to his hand on her wrist and caressed his fingers within hers. Chrono squeezed her hand back as she wrapped her free fingers in his locks, bringing his face closer to hers.

He nibbled at the tip of her tongue, teasing her, daring her to be wild. Rosette took the bait and nibbled at his lips aggressively while using her tongue to tickle his gums.

As rain fell down on the kissing couple, the storm began to ease. The clouds being pushed by the wind slowly began to reveal the hiding full moon the stars along with it.

Though in the back of her mind, Rosette's anger was still at full-flame and a little voice told her that he didn't even care about her… An even louder voice told her that all those doubts were lies. That all her questions would be answered in his kiss. And though that was complete, illogical, hopeless-romantic, nonsense…it sure as hell was believable.

After a good five minutes of non-stop kissing, Chrono broke them apart. They both looked at one another, gasping but red never leaving blue. As much as Chrono knew he couldn't just keep kissing her like this without explaining everything, for once he let his emotions overcome his sense of reason and calm and pressed his lips hard against hers.

Releasing Rosette's hand, Chrono cupped her cheek and pulled her face closer. Tilting her head, Rosette placed one of her hands to play with the hair by his neck. Moaning, Chrono trailed his fingers down the goosebumps on her left arm. Rosette rolled her tongue counterclockwise around his, deepening the kiss even more while still keeping up the rhythm they had created. Chrono lowered his hands to her back, his fingers brushing at her skin through her hoodie, tickling her.

Finally after another couple of minutes of kissing, they both pulled apart in unison, just as the rain eased to a drizzle. Flushed, they looked at each other neither of them sure of what to say to address the situation. "We just…" Rosette began, trying to catch her breath. "Made out." Chrono finished, staring down at her while panting.

Just as they were about to kiss again, Chrono stopped himself, releasing his hold on her. Rosette raised an eyebrow, looking both hurt and confused. Chrono chewed his lip nervously, feeling that he had just made the situation worse and it had already been immensely bad.

"Rosette… I…" Chrono glanced away, not wanting to meet her eyes and her hurt stare. He paused, wondering how he could tell her anything without confusing her and without making himself look like a jerk. That's when he decided…to lie. Now don't get the wrong idea, reader. Chrono is honest for the most part, but when it comes to hurting people, he tries best to avoid it…at all costs.

"I was heading for the girls dorm when you caught me, to say goodbye." "But-" Rosette protested "Let me finish." Chrono stated calmly. Rosette nodded solemnly, staring up at him.

"I had a last minute transferal because Bruce suddenly decided he wanted better observation of my behavior and Aion's. He's close friends with the principal of the school I'm transferring to and he wants frequent updates about us. He's been…" Chrono paused again "very worried since our accidents.

"I didn't have time to tell you because I was finishing up final projects, getting my medical supplies from the Elder, packing up my stuff, and making sure the room was fit for the next room- your brother." Chrono finished, hoping that she would buy his excuses.

Rosette's eyes began to water again…he was still leaving…after that- that…whatever it was between them. He was going…without her.

"But what about our contract? Did you forget?!" Rosette accused, trying to think of anything she could to get him to stay. "Of course I didn't." Chrono assured her, giving her a sad smile "I made sure Joshua would get the necklace and he'd know you're here. I even wrote him a letter." His words all made sense but they weren't what she wanted to hear, she placed her hands on his chest and squeezed at the fabric of his black sweater.

"What about that guy at the dance?!" Chrono gulped, he had forgotten all about that guy, he had though it didn't even bother her anymore. No, that wasn't true. He hadn't forgotten, he just didn't want to mention the fact that he had confronted Aion and made a complete fool of himself over it. He didn't want her to get worried about him getting beat up by the other Sinners… Plus, he still had his pride, and losing against Aion of all people definitely damaged his ego.

"The hair you gave me…was…silver." Chrono closed his eyes, as if he were trying to remember when it was really fresh in his mind. Rosette gritted her teeth "I knew it… So it was Aion…" Chrono's eyes suddenly burst open, wide "You thought it was him too?!" Rosette nodded; "He was the one who led me there in the first place." Chrono let out a defensive growl "That bastard…" he said under his breath while cursing him out in several different languages.

"I'll-" Chrono began, but Rosette cut him off saying "do nothing." Chrono gave her a confused look that read _Why the hell won't you let me whoop Aion's pussy ass? _Rosette frowned, looking away from his gaze as if ashamed "It's not like I stopped him…I could've…I could've fought back or screamed…but instead I went along with it just like I did now."

Chrono felt weird suddenly, jealous maybe? No, it wasn't jealousy. At that moment, he just felt the urge to hold her tight and console her and make her forget she ever did such a thing in the first place. "Look…Chrono…" Chrono stared back at her, waiting patiently for her words. "I…" she paused, confused…_so_ freaking confused and hurt at the same time. "Don't know how to look at what just happened… you're leaving and I don't know whether to see it as something or as nothing but a hook-up."

Chrono didn't know how to answer her. He knew he felt something for her. Hell, if all that happened didn't prove that, how the hell _would_he prove it to her? But if he let her know that…she'd be holding on to him. It'd only hurt more when he left if he established more than friendship between them. But he didn't want her to think that he was just using her for a cheap hook-up.

_If you hurt Rosette, you are dead._ The Sinner growled inside him. "Shut up." Chrono thought back "I'm having trouble enough as it is. And smart ass, I'm you. If you hurt me, you hurt yourself. So think before you speak." Having shut up his other self, Chrono took a deep breath and decided to see how good at acting he really was.

"Look at it however you want to." Chrono said, turning around and walking to his suitcases. Rosette stared after him in shock, not knowing what to make of such an aloof, uncaring, and indirect answer. "What?!" She called after him as he began walking towards the gate with his suitcases.

"I need to leave, Rosette. I don't have a choice so…" She watched him turn his head and give her an icy glare "Good bye."

"Wait!" Chrono stopped slowed his pace but couldn't allow himself to stop. Even though every bone in his body was begging him to throw his bags on the ground, run back to her and embrace her he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him again. "I don't want you to go!" Rosette shouted, catching up to him and hugging him from behind.

Chrono had to stop walking and glanced down at her arms wrapped around his abdomen. At this rate he was going to crack, hopefully his acting skills would prove him wrong. "Rosette." he stated in the most menacing voice he could muster, he turned his head at the same time that she looked up at him.

Damnit! Her eyes were tearing again, her pink lips being crushed by her pearly teeth while her skin was flushed with distress. That look was going to tear him apart one day, he could swear it. But today would not be that day. "Let. Me. Go." He stated coldly, brushing her arms from him. Rosette's eyes grew larger, painfully watching Chrono turn his head back around walking faster than he was before, away from her.

"Chrono!" she called but her feet wouldn't move. Chrono didn't glance back; he knew if he would he'd lose control. Instead, he ran ahead, slipping every other step but getting closer to the gate every other second.

Reader, no matter what gender or what your interests are, you should never,_ever _leave someone alone, crying in the cold rain. It's a heartless, cold thing to do and it's hurtful. Now reader, don't think Chrono is cruel and heartless, you should know better by now! Shame on you, reader! But anyway, do remember, that Chrono is simply acting. Acting so that he may distract himself from his true feelings and urges to be with Rosette. You see, most people would forget it all, turn back and follow their heart and scream _"Screw this!" _

Alas, this is not a Romeo and Juliet story. Yes, something is separating these two, but Chrono is no Romeo. He's not that mushy or prince-like. Besides, he's a _Chrono_ not a _Romeo_. But they do rhyme, reader, as I'm sure you've noticed… But anyway…

Rosette whimpered, letting the tears fall and the sobs come out. She didn't care if anyone saw her so she didn't bother to hide in her hoodie. As the rain suddenly fell harder again, she began to shiver. She was bound to get a cold from this, but nothing, no cold, no rain, could get rid of the numb empty feeling reeling in her heart. Not a damn thing.

* * *

Bruce held the phone to his ear, eyes wide as he listened to Chrono tell him about what had occurred previously. He was wondering why Chrono and his teachers begged him to let him transfer to another school. But now that he was hearing this, he understood what was going on.

"Damn it!" He cursed, banging his coffee mug on the table. If only Chrono had told him about the pocket watch and releasing of the astral souls before he transferred him. Chrono didn't understand why his uncle was so upset. Bruce somehow played it off and hung up. If Chrono had his memories…If the story of Chrono Crusade was true…that meant.

"_Shit_!" Bruce bit his lip, knowing he'd probably use more profanity today than he had ever done in his life. The principal of their school was a close friend of his and their father's so he let him hold a special airloom passed down in their family. Like the pocket watch, it held an important significance with the Chrono Crusade story. He would never have let the principal hang on to it if it wasn't for the lack of space in his basement, that and that lack of a birthday present one year.

Plus, at the time Bruce, like Chrono was in doubt of the story. But now that knew it was true…it changed everything… He didn't want to worry Chrono, but he knew that Aion was aware of it. Aion had been at the birthday party with him that day along with his father.

"Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" Bruce exclaimed, his hands tangling in the hair hanging by his temples. There was no way he could take it back now…But if Aion…really is the role of the commander of the Sinners in the story then…if he got a hold of that item. Lord knows what would happen. If the pocket watch could return souls, who knew what _that_ would return.

Taking deep breaths, Bruce tried to calm down. Maybe Aion forgot…or maybe the past Aion was unaware of it. He could hope and pray to God that he didn't know…about…

The horns.

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_SLAP!_

_Rosette: "Chrono. You're so kind…_

_**Too**__ kind. It almost breaks my heart._

_I have regrets too. _

_I wish I hadn't grabbed your arm back then._

_I wish I hadn't lost sight of what was going on around me._

_We__**both**__ have our faults, Chrono. Even so…_

_I'm glad that you were with me._

_But what about __**you?**_

_If you say you've had enough, then fine._

_If you're tired of fighting, then just stop._

_But don't say that you're staying here because of __**me!**_

_I won't accept that._

_I won't!_

_I don't want to be what's keeping you here by yourself._

_Please, don't do this!_

_Don't throw away all the good things that have happened!"_

_Chrono: "You really like to push your luck, don't you?_

_All you think about is yourself!_

_You're selfish…_

_You never listen!_

_How could I possibly leave you here alone?!"_

_(Multiple wheezing and coughing of blood by both parties_

_Rosette releases the seal on the pocket watch)_

"_It's alright._

_Together we can share our sadness and our pain…_

_And Mary's too."_

_Chrono's thoughts: "Yeah, that's right…_

_If I hadn't made a contract with you then…_

_You would've jut kept running._

_Alone._

_I HAD to protect you._

_That was how I felt"_

_(Embrace)_

_-Scene from Chrono Crusade Volume 6, Act 40, Our Song_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**At the end of this chapter, I don't know what to say… I'm not as late as usual so can I get props for that (gets his with tomato) apparently not…**

**I'm very tired…I've been typing for a long while and it's a bit past midnight. I'm sorry for a chapter that would usually be longer but I wanted to leave a nice cliffhanger for you all to hate me for. :D Sorry guys. **

**Well, review and preview as always. ANNNDDD**

**315 reviews! I will give in at 310 if my chapter is finished…but otherwise 315-320 reviews before another update. So get to reviewin'**

**REVIEW!**

**-Ja, casui**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the manga/anime Chrno Crusade. (It's Chrono Crusade in English but, the real name is Chrno Crusade in Japanese). I don't own the quotes I use before and after each chapter either. **

_**Casui productions presents**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**A Chrno Crusade Story**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_A couple of years and I'm a silhouette  
My halo is broken now and I'm all that's left  
I hate to disappoint but it's the way things went  
I was bound to the things I did  
And after what was said  
_

_Tie up these loose ends  
These voices are calling me out  
I've got the solution  
You can feed me to something  
That is leaving this doubt_

_Whoa, I'm losing hope  
There's a hole in my heart  
That's been cut out of stone  
Whoa, cold comes cold goes  
Could you fill this hole?  
Cause I can't do it alone_

_A couple of tears and I'm a broken mess  
The sadness has taken me far too deep in regret  
So sing me a song about something good  
My heart's on the thrashing floor  
And I've done every single thing I could  
I use to believe in  
Some kind of feelin'  
That could change everything I thought I knew  
But that door is closed and  
My heart feels like it's frozen  
If you hear me I can feel you _

_-Lyrics to the first verse, second verse, and chorus to The Coldest Heart by The Classic Crime_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Chapter 22: Oh! Me so horny…wait- what?!

**O**ne week later… One long-ass week later… One stupid week later since Chrono had left her, made out with her, left her in the rain to be puzzled and in pain… One entire week of feeling numb and quiet, the complete opposite of herself. One week of answer-less questions and self-doubt. A full seven days of Satella and Azmaria trying to comfort her but to no avail. One hundred sixty-eight hours of trying to decide whether she hated or loved Chrono.

That and six midterms and one gym exam before Winter Break. Yes, reader, Rosette was just full of smiles these days. Well technically, she still had two midterms to go in her _favorite_ subjects, Math and Literacy. So basically, Rosette is currently skipping from class to class, grinning with her eyes shining. Getting hundreds on all her exams, having complete forgotten about Chrono.

Don't think of this as a lie, reader, but I just hope you can recognize sarcasm when you see it.

Rosette sighed deeply, getting up from her lunch table before the bell had even ringed. Her roommates, who were sitting across from her, watched her dump her tray in the garbage and walk out of the lunchroom. They looked at each other, the same worried look on their expressions. Satella began to get an angered look to her features just as something interrupted the both of them from beginning to discuss the problem regarding Rosette.

"Excuse me."

"Mary!" Azmaria said a bit more loudly than usual in shock. Satella looked over at the long-haired blonde that stood before them.

"Do you mind if I sit?" she questioned, flashing them a smile that couldn't be denied. Seeing them shrug it off like they didn't seem to care if she sat or not, Mary took the opportunity and sat in the space Rosette was previously in. "I was wondering…do you guys know what class Rosette has next?"

Satella didn't answer but instead furrowed her eyebrows, being suspicious of the angelic girl. Azmaria on the other hand, didn't look at her for more than she saw with her eyes and put a finger to her lips; pondering for an answer.

"She has Lit." Azmaria responded, using the nickname the students all used for Literacy. Mary grinned thanking her and started another conversation. Though all the information she needed she had gotten out of that one simple answer, she didn't want to appear suspicious so she started to act casual. Though Azmaria continued the conversation, completely oblivious, Satella wasn't buying the act. Satella responded at times when she was required to, but other than that, didn't contribute to the conversation.

"Well I'll talk to you guys later, see ya." Mary waved as the bell rang. Azmaria waved back as she and Satella also stood. Satella didn't show any sort of goodbye instead chose to stare at Azmaria, wondering if maybe her innocence and optimism got to her head sometimes. As Azmaria and Satella headed in their separate directions towards their separate classes, Satella turned the corner, changing her route completely. She faced the opposite direction of her class and headed after Mary.

Mary ran as fast as her Mary Jane shoes would take her. _Stupid school uniform_ She frowned, wishing the uniform committee would come up with something more creative and more _comfortable_ to wear on a daily basis. Maybe she should join that club, try and get it into shape…Well that was a thought for later, right now she had more important things to focus on.

She quickly turned the corner, nearing the classroom that most juniors had literacy in. Just as she began to hope that she had guessed the right classroom, she saw Rosette walking ahead of her. Bingo. "Rosette!"

Rosette turned around, hearing someone call her name. She gave a small smile for a greeting, but it quickly melted from her face. "Do you think you could skip eighth and ninth period today? It's an emergency." Mary smiled, trying to persuade her the best that she could. Rosette raised an eyebrow as if to ask why but then the bell rang.

"I'll pick you up after this class." Mary said, turning on her heel and starting to jog towards her class room on the other side of the building. Rosette's eyebrows furrowed, that was weird. Since when did Mary really talk to her on a regular basis? She hadn't even spoken with her since that time at lunch with the whole Chrono situation.

Once again, the topic of Chrono was back in her head. What was worse was that the topic was welcome! She was head-over-heels for him and she couldn't stand it! He was driving her insane, slowly and painfully… Yet she wouldn't stop. She wouldn't let go of her stupid feelings for him and his stupid self.

"Rosette Christopher!"

Rosette jumped out her thoughts to find herself standing in front of her English class. Her teacher rose an eyebrow at her from her desk a foot away from her "Would you care to take a seat and join the rest of the class? You have a midterm, you know."

"Right," She flashed the teacher an apologetic smile, grabbed a copy of the midterm off the teacher's desk and walked over to her seat. Surprisingly, Rosette hadn't felt the tiniest bit of embarrassment when she was in front of the class. A bunch of her classmates stopped their tests to look up and laugh at her air-headed-ness too. She frowned, writing her name on the space provided on the sheet.

Her eyes glazed over the instructions lazily, the words barely comprehending in her mind

_Choose two of the following options: _

_1. Write an essay using your given vocabulary words about your favorite or least favorite Shakespeare novel. It must have an intro and conclusion and three paragraphs supporting your reasons that you enjoyed/did not enjoy the novel._

Rosette rolled her eyes; that one was out. Way too hard and too much thinking involved, she didn't have the patience to write it anyway. Next!

_2. Write a poem that is at least twenty lines long explained a deep feeling that connects to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Or write a song that has at least three verses that connects to another piece of literature we've read in class._

Maybe on that one. That sounded easier than an essay, there was only one option left so she circled number two.

_3. Compare and contrast two of Shakespeare's works using details from the stories to back up your statements. Minimum: Two paragraphs._

Rosette actually smiled; maybe she could pass this midterm. That would be some sort of relief; she bombed every other test so far. With that one thought of hope, she whispered over to Azmaria who sat to her left for a sheet of loose-leaf. Azmaria nervously reached into her bag and gave her the sheet of paper.

She smiled a thanks and started on her work.

* * *

Chrono rounded a corner in the building, it being lunch time his stomach was growling for food. His schedule had changed and his stomach was not adjusted to it. He used to have lunch a period or two ago and he had been sneaking potato chips in between classes that was, until they got confiscated by his math teacher last period. _"_Stupid math…" He grumbled under his breath.

"_Can you hurry it up? Starving over here!"_

Chrono growled again, he really didn't need this extra person sharing his body. He was nothing but a pain and an extra conscience that was a lot more annoying that his original conscience. "Look, I can't leave the building in this school. I can't just walk out and get lunch whenever I want. Just wait until we get to the cafeteria."

"_But I'm sooo hungry!"_ The Sinner cried, filling Chrono's head with wailing. Chrono's eyebrow twitched then his eye, he never knew he could be so irritated or annoyed. He never had any siblings besides Aion and they never really annoyed each other so this feeling of his was new.

"Suck it up." Chrono retorted; he wasn't going to the cafeteria anytime soon. He needed to go to his locker. He had forgotten his asthma pump for the third time in a row and his gym coach said if he forgot it again, he'd fail him. He had gym next period so he thought it'd be better to get it now rather than run here then to class so he wouldn't get late.

"_Pleeeaaassseee! My stomach can't take the torture!!_" The Sinner whined.

"Since when are you so impatient?! And whiny! I thought you were a demon!"

The Sinner was silent for a second, a little pushed back from the insult. "_I am a demon…a hungry demon!_"

"Ugh!" Chrono pressed his hands over his ears, hoping that somehow it would muffle the Sinner's voice. Sadly, his voice was inside his head not outside. "You are the most annoying demon I've ever met!" Chrono accidentally screamed aloud.

Silencing himself, Chrono glanced nervously around. Luckily, no one was in the hallway to hear him. He sighed a relief and spun the combination to his locker. "_But…I'm the only demon you've ever met._" the Sinner replied, smirking inwardly. He was getting his food, even if it killed his physical other self.

Chrono twitched again, gritting his teeth. He pulled out his asthma pump and with it a note that he hadn't recalled putting in his locker before fell out. _What is this? _Chrono thought to himself, opening the folded note. His eyes glazed over the paper and his eyebrows furrowed. _Aion_

_Chrono,_

_My fellow sinners and I have taken the liberty to invite you to our spot. Same as it's always been. But not the outside, the old one. If you've forgotten where it is, I don't blame you neither of us has been to this school in a long time. Genai will be waiting by the cafeteria at the time of your lunch period. He'll be in the empty corner on the right-hand side. _

_Before you close this note, know that if you do not come this meeting you'll regret it more than you will if you do come to it. Let's just say our "old friends" need to have a chat. I have something I'm sure he'll be horny about._

_Aion_

"What the fuck?" Chrono read the end of the note and almost burst into laughter. Where the hell had that come from? What did that sentence even mean? Chrono wasn't sure he wanted to know, he knew Aion liked toying with him- but not in that way! (Millions of fan girls start crying inwardly)

"_Umm…Chrono?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Does horny in your time mean the same thing it did in my time…In the perverted sense?"_

"Pretty much." Chrono stated.

"_Okay then…_" The Sinner replied cautiously.

Chrono laughed "That's what I said. Aion's up to something…and this time I actually have no idea what it is."

As Chrono walked down the hallway, he headed towards the cafeteria. He had a feeling he wasn't going to bother with Genai. He was just going to stuff his face so he could get the Sinner to shut the hell-

"_SHIT!_"

Chrono jumped, startled by the scream vibrating against the walls inside his head. "Ow…" He murmured, wishing he could glare inwardly at the Sinner.

"_Chrono, go see Genai and everyone else."_

"Why?" Chrono asked, thinking that his other self disliked Aion as much as he did from the stories he had heard.

"_I think I know what Aion meant by that statement."_

Chrono raised an eyebrow, beginning to wonder if his other self was bi-sexual.

"_No I'm noooottt!! I can hear your thoughts remember?!" _The Sinner roared, blushing.

Chrono snickered, having his annoyance revenge and then realized his face was blushing… Why was he blushing? "You can make me blush?!" Chrono questioned angrily.

The Sinner rolled his eyes "_It seems so, but we have more important matters to attend to. I'm afraid Aion has one of the pairs of horns." _

Chrono raised an eyebrow as he pushed open the cafeteria's double doors and entered the crowded room. "Pairs of horns? You mean…demon horns? The same ones from the story?" He asked; eyes widening as he too realized what Aion was talking about. If that was the case then…Aion could retrieve his powers…or Chrono's or whoever the horns belonged to.

"Shit." Chrono finally said aloud, disturbing a cheerleader that was walking past him with a lunch tray. _This is bad, really, really freakin bad…_Chrono thought, biting his lip. He jumped on the lunch line and grabbed a tray. He shoved it down quickly as he made his way over to Genai. He needed to stop Aion from whatever he was planning to do as soon as possible…and possibly start living a normal teenage life for once.

"_Mmm!_" The Sinner smiled inwardly at the distasteful cafeteria food. Chrono rolled his eyes, as if he could ever be normal with the way he looked and a second personality in his body… _Second personality_ maybe he should add that to the "Evil List" he had written in it for a while. Rosette had distracted him too much.

_Rosette…_

Chrono shook his head, stopping the thoughts before they could come. He dumped his empty lunch tray and approached Genai. Genai smirked up at him, tipping his baseball cap above his eyes so he could see him.

"Ready?" Genai grinned, standing. Chrono said nothing as he followed him out of the lunchroom back to a place he had hoped to never see again.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes left!" The teacher announced to the class, making Rosette bite her lips with worry.

She had finished the comparing and contrasting paragraphs easily. Her only problem was the poem. Who knew writing nonsense could be so difficult? She glanced over at Azmaria nervously. She knew if Az had heard her denouncing poetry, she'd get an earful. Usually Azmaria never argued, but when it came to poetry and music, she was very strong about it. She didn't argue often, but when she did, boy, could she argue.

Rosette tapped her eraser against the desk in a repetitive rhythm, staring at the blank paper before her. "Come on, come on…" She mumbled to herself, trying to think of something. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. But all she could think about was Chrono or Joshua and stupid stars!

She bit her lip harder, trying to stop herself from becoming sad. But all that was running through her mind was pain. She should've known better than to start liking a guy. She had heard from all of her friends that had had boyfriends that boys could be real stupid sometimes. Maybe they were right, maybe they were wrong, all she knew was that she felt stupid. Like a complete idiot.

She was so unrealistic about everything. She had always thought that if you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything. Not in the real world! She should know better by now… Chasing after Joshua everyplace and everywhere, almost getting arrested for hacking every time. Dragging Chrono into it all, then falling for him and then he breaks her heart. Making a naïve promise to the stars about everything she was dedicated about.

A tear slipped beneath her left eyelid, sliding down her cheek. Stars were nothing more than stupid flashlights that litter the sky each night. You couldn't even see them in Manhattan since there was so much pollution! All you could see were helicopters and planes whirling by. Plus, stars weren't even that important, why did she even care? Really, who gives a crap about stars?

With all the ridiculous "shining" stuff that she and Chrono talked about…it sounded so pure, so nice, something to get away from real, cruel life. But you can't run away from reality, not even to the dumb stars. Stars don't even do anything…they just sit there until they explode or something other…she didn't know, Earth Science wasn't her strong point. But her point was…stars just…stars were…Stars don't even shine!

Rosette's eyes snapped open, wide at the paper. She placed her pencil point to the paper and commenced writing.

_**Stars Don't Shine**_

She underlined the title and started writing the first verse.

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**Without you by my side**_

_**Your lights used to lead the way**_

_**Through this everlasting darkness**_

_**But you suddenly went out**_

_**And left me alone**_

She frowned at what she just wrote, it was a little angst-y…but it did explain a portion of how she felt. Plus, it had a romance-vibe; hopefully the teacher would recognize it as something that connected with _Romeo and Juliet. _

"Ow!" Rosette bit her lip, trying not to disturb her classmates that sat around her. She held her head, feeling a burning in her skull. _Not again…_ Were these migraines going to become an everyday thing? She hadn't had one since that time in Bruce's house. But they hurt enough to remember, that was for sure.

Suddenly Rosette felt her hand start moving the pencil unwillingly. _Weird…_ She thought, watching words form on the paper that hadn't even crossed her mind once. In fact, they didn't even make any sense in her situation. She tried to put the pencil down or flip it so she could erase it. But her hand wasn't listening to her.

"_Just give me a second! Gosh…"_

Rosette froze, well every part of her did except her hand. Whose voice was that…it sounded just like hers and she had never heard it before now.

"_Relaaaax, it's me. I'll finish this up. It'll be all jake." _The voice rung through her ears again. But before Rosette could look around to see who had said it, she felt her eyes shut, her head tilt back, and her world grew dark.

* * *

"There!" Azmaria said to herself, having finally finished scribbling down her work. She started glancing through her text for mistakes when she heard Rosette yell out "Ow!"

Azmaria glanced with the corner of her eye over to Rosette; she didn't want the teacher to think she was cheating. When she looked over, her eyebrows furrowed _What the heck?_ She thought, watching Rosette hand scribble away while her face was looking up towards the ceiling, eyes closed, drool oozing out from the side of her mouth.

Azmaria turned back to work, not wanting to stare. But she couldn't help but wonder how the hell Rosette could work that way, how the hell _anyone_ could work that way! She shook her head and tried to focus on her test.

Suddenly Azmaria felt a tap on her shoulder. Az turned her head slowly, not wanting the teacher to catch her talking to anyone. She was surprised to see Rosette staring dead at her, no longer writing.

"Azmaria it's me Rosette." Rosette whispered over to her. Azmaria gave her a look that said "No-Duh."

Rosette shook her head, lifting up the pocket watch and pointing to it. "The _other_ Rosette, look I can't stay in this body for long."

Azmaria's eyebrows raised high. "_Rosette?_!"

Rosette nodded, rolling her eyes "Yeah I think we get it already. I'm Rosette. Look, I don't know where I am, Az. All I know is that I'm stuck in this thing" she pointed to the pocket watch. "And I have no idea what's going on. But this is obviously not the convent. But it does look familiar."

"You're- You're stuck in the pocket watch?" Azmaria asked trying to comprehend what was going on. Rosette nodded, twitching suddenly. She reached up and held her head.

"Look, the other Rosette is going to wake up soon. I have no idea what's going on Azmaria, not even how I'm speaking to you now- but just figure things out, ok. Give this," she started to lift the pocket watch off of her neck. "to the Elder, hopefully he'll know what's going on."

"Rosette I-" Azmaria didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Rosette pulled the pocket watch over her head. As her arm reached over, it fell limp along with the rest of her body. Azmaria took the watch from her hands gently; making sure the teacher was unaware of the exchange. Once she had hold of it, she stuffed it into her backpack and watched Rosette cautiously from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Rosette sat up suddenly, blinking open her eyes. She winced, feeling her head throb painfully. She placed a hand to her forehead and glanced down at her paper _Did I just blank out for a second? _she wondered. Her eyes widened when she saw her paper. Her test was done. _Weird_ she thought _When did I write any of this?_

Her eyes glazed down the page, reading the poem that sat before her.

_**Stars Don't Shine  
**_

_**Stars don't shine**_

_**Without you by my side**_

_**Your lights used to lead the way**_

_**Through this everlasting darkness**_

_**But you suddenly went out**_

_**And left me alone**_

_****__**I'm awaiting your return**_

_****__**Clinging to your memory**_

_****__**Holding onto what's left**_

_****__**It's all important to me**_

_****__**Don't you realize how short life can be?**_

_****__**My lifespan won't last long**_

_****__**Without you to live it with me**_

_****__****__**Can you forgive me for my mistakes?**_

_****__****__**I can forgive you for anything**_

_****__****__**Be it sinner, demon, or angel**_

_****__****__**I want you to be my everything**_

_****__****__**Come fly with me, spread your wings**_

_****__****__****__**Time stops ticking**_

_****__****__****__**When I look you eyes**_

_****__****__****__**My heart stops beating**_

_****__****__****__**As thoughts of you run through my mind**_

_****__****__****__**Please stay with me, so that**_

_****__****__****__**Both our stars will shine**_

Rosette blushed; Did she really like Chrono that much? Obviously so.

"Pencils down!" The teacher announced, looking over all the students to make sure that they all complied. "Leave your midterms on your desk, I'll come around to collect them." As son as those words were said, the bell rang, sending everyone flying out the door.

The seconds Rosette exited the room, she was pulled from the doorway and into a corner. She turned and was startled to see "Mary!"

Mary smiled back while glancing around to make sure no reverends were nearby. "Come on, we're skipping, remember?" Rosette nodded weakly, she needed to skip. She was feeling dizzy from her migraine and she really couldn't handle anymore midterms. She'd just take the make-up-exams.

"Where are we going?" Rosette asked, trying to become more aware of her surroundings. "Someplace we've been before." Mary said, pushing Rosette into the elevator and stepping in after her.

* * *

"Chrono, how nice of you to show up." Aion smirked, sitting on a leather recliner. He was surrounded by his fellow Sinners. Rizelle, kneeling next to his chair, never leaving his side. Viede, sitting at a coffee table in a bean bag chair. Shader, jumping up and down in a computer chair while typing at a desk on a laptop. Genai, who walked over to a coffee machine and starting making himself espresso.

Chrono took a deep breath, scanning his eyes over the familiar surroundings. The old teacher's lounge. Deserted by the faculty and given to him and Aion as "home-warming gifts" by their principal. Their father being best friends with the principal wasn't always the worst of things.

A counter stretched over the left side of the wall, covered by a coffee machine and paper cups. Three bean bag chairs were scattered all through the empty space, all circling a small television that sat in the middle. A couch sat next to Aion's leather chair, up against the wall, half-covering a dusty window. A long table and a desk was on the far right side of the square-sided room. Each inch of the table was covered with electronics, computers, scanners, printers, and things Chrono had never seen before in his life.

He looked back over at Aion, meeting his eyes with a glare" You know I don't want to be here, Aion. Let's make this quick."

"Did you like my joke, Chono?" Shader asked, turning around in her computer chair to face him. Chrono raised an eyebrow.

Shader smiled and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to muffle her giggles. She pointed to her temples and said "Horn-y" She winked. Both Chrono and the Sinner sweat dropped.

"_We should've known Shader wrote that part. There's no way in hell Aion would ever say that._" The Sinner said, Chrono nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Aion said, clearing his throat and catching everyone's attention. "Now that we're on the same page. I bet you're wondering why you're here."

"There's a thought." Chrono remarked sarcastically, folding his arm and daring Aion to insult him.

Aion sighed impatiently, shaking his head "Chrono, we need you to help us obtain the horns."

"And who said I'd help you?" Chrono asked, trying to see if he could gain control of the situation.

Aion smirked, as if reading Chrono's thoughts and knowing it was inevitable. "You don't have a choice. You see, I know where Rosette Christopher is. I know where the horns are. I know exactly how to destroy your precious human from the inside out."

Chrono's fists clenched instantaneously, his teeth gritted so hard he almost chipped his teeth. "If you even touch Rosette- If you do so much to even think about threatening her- I will kill you."

Aion's grin only grew wider "How? With your fists? You have no powers. No way to stop me and only I know where the horns are." Chrono noticed something at that moment. The second Aion said that only he knew about them, his smile faltered, just the slightest bit; but it was enough to tell him that he wasn't all too sure about that statement.

"I have the upper hand, don't you see? If you even try to touch me, I have Genai and Viede here. I have a hundred or more scared students in this school and in Magdalene Academy, ready to obey my every word." Aion smirked, watching Chrono's aggression grow. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

Aion felt himself being thrown to the floor out of no where. He didn't even see Chrono move towards him. All he knew was Chrono was on top of him, pulling back his fist, ready to strike him with everything he had.

"I don't have time for your retarded games, you asshole." Chrono growled at him, as if spitting venom in his face. "I don't care if you stick a nuclear bomb in my ear- if you do anything to Rosette, I swear I will kill you." Aion raised his eyebrows, watching Chrono's eyes, one was blood red and the other was a harsh amber. They were both flashing a neon-red-ish color, as if he were trying to unlock his demonic powers. Interesting…

Aion smirked, watching Chrono fly off him and land on the couch. "Thank you, Genai, Viede." They nodded, cracking their knuckles and looking over to the couch. Rizelle rushed over to Aion's side, and clutched his arm dramatically, inspecting him for injury. Aion nodded to Rizelle "I'm fine." he kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked over to Chrono.

"Are you done?" Aion asked, placing his hands on Chrono's chin so he could tilt his head to face him.

Chrono instantly jerked his head away from Aion and sat up, almost knocking into his brother. "What do you want from me Aion?" he asked, holding himself back from tackling him to the ground. He'd only get jumped in the end if he started a fight.

"I'm not sure if the horns are yours or mine, so we need you with us. We're going to infiltrate the principal's office and steal the horns." Aion stated, pausing for questions.

"The horns are in the principal's office?" Chrono asked, watching Aion nod "Why the hell are they in the principal's office."

Aion rolled his eyes "Ask Bruce."

Chrono blinked at him So Bruce knows about the horns…

He didn't say anything, hoping that the information would come in handy for later.

"Once we get them, Shader's going to analyze them and see if we can use their astral." Aion said, while glancing over at Shader who was waving and then back at Chrono.

"I don't get it. Why do you need me?" Chrono asked, impatiently "You have people to help you steal it."

Aion smirked "I'm positive now, more than ever that the horns are yours. We need someone to test them out."

"So Chrono, is that a yes or no?" Aion asked, smirking and holding out a hand to be shaken.

The Sinner frowned within Chrono, not liking the idea "What does he need the horns for?"

"The only way we can find out is if we join sides with him again. If we're on his side, hopefully we'll be able to stop him easier." Chrono replied, reaching up to shake Aion's outreached hand.

"It's a deal."

* * *

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Starlight  
I will be chasing your starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to  
Hold you in my arms_

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the cells that would die just to feel alive_

_I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away..._

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations_

_-Lyrics to the first three verses, chorus, and bridge to Starlight by Muse_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Woot! Done!! With another chap! XD!**

**Brother and R&Rs: Finally!**

**Me: Heh…sorry…again…for the millionth time.**

**Brother: You are such a loser.**

**Me: (glare)**

**Brother: What? It's true!**

**Me: (fuming)**

**Brother: Will you PLEASE stop looking at me with that ugly face?**

**Me: You are so dead! (chases after)**

**Brother: Help! Call the N.Y.P.D! The Fire Department! The FBI! There's a beast after me!!**

**Me: You are SO gonna get it! (lasso him)**

**Brother: Where did that come from?! (is being dragged in)**

**Me: My imagination, I'm the writer, remember?**

**Brother: Of course. Who else would write it? Me? Hell no, I wouldn't write this crap.**

**Me: Shut up. (tapes his mouth with duck tape and wraps him in a rope. Knots it, locks him in a closet)**

**Ha! Take that! (turns around) What the?! (brother stands there) How did you get there?**

**Brother: Through the fourth wall.**

**Me: The what-what?**

**Brother: Ha! My imagination works too! And it's smarter than yours!**

**Me: …I'm so confused.**

**Late update…again…what else is new, eh? Lots of family probs going on right now, it's the end of the year for school so I'm not going to be typing as much as I should.**

**Brother: Like you don't do that anyway.**

**Me: Wanna say that again (holds out duck tape)**

**Brother: (jumps into some dimension hole)**

**Me: ?.?**

**Plus, my bro and I recently got grounded so…yeah that took up my time as well.**

**Brother: We're bazaar children. (wearing lamb suit)**

**Me: Why are you in a lamb suit?**

**Brother: It's supposed to be a llama! (cries)**

**Me: Umm…ok…(backs away slowly)**

**So yeah! Preview and Review as always! And a little criticism on the poem, I wrote it myself for the story and I've been waiting for the perfect time to fit it in. I've also written a song…but…I have NO IDEA how it's getting into the story, probably at the VERY end…like the last or second-to-last chapter. **

**Well…that's all I guess. Happy April Fools XD My little joke with Shader, the note, and the horns was my April Fools joke to you all! I'm supa-dupa-late. But that make the joke more effective- it's unexpected ;D!**

**BTW, I recently uploaded a lil pic of The Sinner and Chrono arguing. I was going to fix it up on photoshop…but I'm photoshop-illiterate.**

**If anyone has any advice, I'm willing to take. But it'll be posted up on my deviant art, the link at the bottom of my profile page. Please rate it…or comment it…I don't really care, just want to know if people went to look at it or not. **

**Well I'll see you guys next update! : )**

**REVIEW AND PREVIEW AND…SUCH N SUCH!**

**-casui**


End file.
